Breaking Routine
by InhumanNexus
Summary: Loly and Menoly were merely looking to have a day of recreation outside of Las Noches. How could they have predicted the ramifications? To think, potentially falling in love with a Shinigami would be the least of their worries... Powerful IchigoxHarem(Loly, Menoly, Apacci, Sung-Sun, and Lilynette) No longer discontinued.
1. Chance Meeting

**This story might be a little different then most IchigoxAny female arrancar pairing stories. Rather then having Ichigo meet the love interest in Hueco Mundo, what if he meets them before the Hueco Mundo Arc? Which would make for a somewhat different arc when it comes around eh? I don't know why, but I feel very giddy about this story. I was excited the whole time typing it, and even now ideas are just flowing into me.**

**Disclaimer:*Nexus goes on and on about how pointless it is to give a disclaimer on a site that has FANFICTION in the name, but ultimately ends up stating that Bleach doesn't belong to him***

**(Edited, 8/1/2013)**

**(Hueco Mundo)**

Inside of Las Noches, a palace created by the Ex-Shinigami Aizen, things almost occurred in routine. Of course, the routine was very boring. Either involving finding something to do or waiting for Aizen to give an order to you. Of course, the only Arrancar that ever received any orders from Aizen were usually the Espada. Leaving fraccion or any 'unclaimed' arrancar to find something for themselves to do. Currently, we join two female arrancar who are fed up with the routine of Las Noches, intending to do something different for a change.

At the moment, they are in their shared room discussing their plan.

"Are you sure about this, Loly?"

"Of course I am, Menoly! We'll just be gone for a few hours! We'll be back before anyone notices we're gone."

Menoly Mallia, the blonde teenage-looking, Thirty-Fourth Arrancar of Aizen's army didn't seem all too relaxed at her sister's**[1]** assurance. "But what if Aizen-sama finds out we left Hueco Mundo without his permission? I don't think he'd be happy if he did."

Loly Aivirrne, the equally teenage-looking brunette and the Thirty-Third Arrancar of Aizen's army scoffed. "Aizen-sama won't find out. He won't notice the two of us missing. So come on, don't be a coward!"

"I-I'm not a coward!" Menoly defended, raising her voice at her sister. Loly smirked.

"Then lets go. We have our gigai that Szayel made for us**[2]**. We won't be discovered by Aizen-sama OR Shinigami." In her Gigai, Loly looked like your average teenager. Her hair was in two long pigtails and her mask fragment was gone. Her clothing consisted of a white skirt that reached halfway down to her knees and an equally white tank top. She also wore a black pair of boots, but unlike her actual pair, these didn't reach all the way up to her thighs. To finish it off, she wore a black, open jacket. While she was trying to look very attractive, she didn't want to like The World of the Living's definition of a prostitute, which was the reason for her much more 'covered' look. The only thing that would make her stand out among humans was the color of her eyes, which were a light pink color.

Menoly had also customized the look of her gigai too her liking for the trip into the World of The Living. Her mask fragment was gone and she, like Loly, kept her hair the same way it normally was. She wore a white turtleneck jacket and a pair of black pair of jeans, finished with a white and black pair of tennis shoes. It was obvious she wasn't as comfortable when it came to showing skin, unlike her sister.

"Besides-" Loly continued. "-we're already in our gigais. So let's just go and do something fun!"

"Like what? I don't know what there is to do in The World of The Living… I've only been there a couple of times."

"I'm sure we'll find something to do. If we can't, we can get someone to show us. Maybe a hot guy?" Loly laughed at her sister's light blush at the thought of it, though she didn't comment on it. She turned and, with a tap of her finger, opened up a Garganta big enough for the two of them. "Let's go then! I want to have some fun for a change!"

Without any further conversation between the two of them, Loly entered the Garganta, briefly leaving her sister alone, who sighed.

"I'm not so sure about this." She too entered the Garganta, which closed behind her.

**(The Kurosaki Clinic)**

"GOOOOOOOOOD MOOORRRNIIIIIING ICHIGOOOOOO!"

THWACK! The would-be attacker was stricken down by a very fast retaliation-punch. He was then held down on the floor as the same hand that had attacked him clamped down on both of his temples.

"Come on dad! Every morning with this?"

"You're getting good, Ichigo! I may have nothing else to teach you-." Isshin Kurosaki, the head of the Kurosaki Clinic, was interrupted as his son punted him out of the room, which followed with him taking a rather violent and loud tumble down the stairs.

Ichigo growled and closed the door to his room. It was Saturday, and he planned to try and enjoy his break from school. Starting the day off with an assault by his father wasn't his definition of a 'Good Saturday', but then again, he wasn't all to let down. This occurred nearly every morning.

It had been a couple weeks since he had gotten back from the rescue mission to Soul Society. Life was pretty routine now for Ichigo. Wake up, go to school, fight the occasional hollow, get home, and go to bed. On the weekends he worked out and trained, which Urahara was all to willing to provide a suitable location to do so. While he wasn't complaining about the current routine, as being chased down by Captain's of Soul Society wasn't much fun, it was rather boring. Maybe he'd try and switch it up today, and just see what happened.

Ichigo went to his dresser and began getting dressed for the day. When he was done, he wore a black colored, light jacket over a white t-shirt, which was being worn over a black tank top. He also wore a pair of jeans that were light blue and white tennis shoes. He hooked his Shinigami Deputy Badge to his jeans, allowing the rope to hang down.**[3]**

He nodded to himself in the mirror and grabbed his wallet of the dresser before turning to set out. He was interrupted when a small stuffed toy spun into his face.

"Where you going Ichigo?"

"None of your business Kon." Ichigo grabbed Kon by his leg and held him upside down, ignoring the struggle he was putting up. Kon began swinging his 'fists' at Ichigo whilst shouting,

"It's not fair! How come you get to go out while I have to stay here and rot? This is stuffed animal abuse-!" He was interrupted when he was thrown into the wall. Ichigo pointed at the stuffed animal with an annoyed look on his face.

"Just shut up and stay here! I don't feel like arguing with you today!" And with that Ichigo turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Kon hopped up onto the bed and then the windowsill.

"I'm still going out, and there's nothing he can do about it. Maybe today I'll visit the Girl's Locker Room of that gym I saw last time? Hehehe." Kon laughed in a perverted manner before opening the window and leaping out.

Ichigo stepped out of his house and stretched. When he stopped, he turned to his right and began walking. He didn't really know what he could do differently today. Walking was nice for him though. It gave him time to himself to just relax and think. If something caught his eye then he'd stop, but for now, a casual walk was just what he needed.

He began to let him mind wander. First he thought of Aizen. How he had been pulling the strings behind Rukia's execution and nearly killed her and Ichigo when he was retrieving the Hogyoku. From there, his mind drifted to Rukia. Remembering the fact that he saved her and prevented her death brought a small grin to his face. He stopped when he remembered the months prior to the rescue mission. Those days were hectic. In just a few short months, his entire world was flipped upside down. It was fun though, he had to admit. Running around as a Substitute Shinigami, Rukia following him everywhere as he stirred up all kinds trouble.

'_Unintentionally.' _He thought with a shake of his head. While he didn't admit it openly, those few months with Rukia made him happy. Some of the most fun he ever had with someone else in a long time. With that thought, his mind drifted to a subject he hadn't thought of in a long time.

Girls.

He had never pursued a relationship with a girl before, and with his new life as a Deputy Shinigami, he doubted he'd ever get the chance. While the thought didn't put him in a bad mood, it was still a bit of a let-down. It wasn't that he didn't look good to them, out in public he would catch several women looking his way, blushing when caught and giggling to themselves and with their friends.

It was just when some would approach him and get greeted in a rather hostile tone. Most women didn't like to be 'scowled' at when they were introducing themselves. Some got angry and left, others got scared and left. Either way, it'd be the same story. Turns out what Tatsuki said happened to be true. He was to _scary_. It's not like he could help it when meeting people. It was just the way he was. To be suspicious and alert when greeting people.

He sighed and shook his head, clearing his thoughts of the subject from his mind. "Now I've gone and got myself sulking. Great."

**(With Loly and Menoly)**

"I'll tell you what Menoly! The World of the Living is so much nicer than Hueco Mundo."

"Yeah, I agree. It is rather beautiful here."

Loly and Menoly had exited the Garganta, immediately going down to walk on the grass below them. When they touched down, Loly had begun searching for something to do right away, with Menoly following after her. Despite her enthusiastic approach, Loly didn't know much more about the World of the Living than Menoly, but she had decided to keep that to herself. Her sister was already skeptical enough about leaving Hueco Mundo due to the fear of being caught by someone, add the fact that neither of them knew close to _anything _about this place, then she wouldn't have gone.

She looked up around what appeared to be the park and found a clock on a bulletin board. It was eight thirty-seven. Early in the morning. They had all day to do what they pleased.

"Come on, let's try and get someone to show us around! Maybe a good-looking guy?"

"Who's to say that he would show us around even if we did find someone?" Loly merely scoffed and smirked, before she gestured to herself.

"Puh-lease! Who could resist not hanging out with _this_?" She struck a slight pose with the same look on her face as Menoly waved her hands at her frantically with a blush.

"L-Loly! Stop! Someone might see!" Loly laughed at her sister's reaction but did stop, for her sake.

"Lets go then!" And with that they ran casually out of the small park to the nearby neighborhood. When they reached the pavement, Loly stopped, followed by Menoly. It was obvious Loly was in a good mood and rather excited about exploring. Menoly was still skeptical on the matter however.

"This better be worth it Loly. We better at least find something fun to do, or this will have been a rather dangerous waste of time."

"We'll find something to do! We just gotta find somewhere to start."

"Like what? I don't think-."

"Stop being such a spoilsport! I know what I'm doing." Menoly stayed quiet for a couple minutes as they walked. A thought came to her mind, and she asked Loly,

"When have you ever been to here? You can't have come here more than I have. So you can't know much more than I do about this place."

Loly twitched at being found out, but rather than admit it, she replied, "I said I know what I'm doing! I'll… I'll find something to do! We just gotta-Oh! Look! Let's ask that guy!" She pointed down the street. Menoly followed Loly's line of sight and saw the man. He appeared to be a little taller than them and was dressed casually. What really got her attention though was his hair. It was bright orange, something she'd never seen before on a human. Loly interrupted her musing with something that was almost a giggle. Something she didn't hear her sister do all too often. "Hehehe, look at him. He's kinda cute. What do you think?"

Menoly studied the man again, who was only walking and looking at the ground, apparently deep in thought. She had too admit, he was a looker. While almost anything was better than most of the male Arrancar in Hueco Mundo, she genuinely liked the way this guy looked. She froze and looked the other way with a blush on her face when the man looked up and caught her eye.

**(With Ichigo)**

Ichigo slowed down slightly when he caught sight of the two girls on the other side of the street, up ahead. They were walking around in his neighborhood, but he had never seen them before.

'_They're pretty good-looking.'_

He had to think to himself. The one on the right had long black hair, tied up in two long pigtails. The other one on the left had short spiky, blonde, hair. They looked to be sisters. He could see a lot of things alike between the two of them. He almost blushed when he caught himself admiring their figures and looked down to the ground. While they were pretty attractive, he gave no thought of approaching them. While he wasn't nervous when it came to talking to girls, he felt he just didn't know or have anything to say to them. So he, almost reluctantly, continued walking at his regular pace.

After a few seconds, he tried to have no further thoughts on them, but failed and looked up, trying to get one last look at the two. He immediately caught the eye of the blonde, who turned away with a light blush on her cheeks. By her reaction, he guessed she had been looking at him a for a few seconds, something that almost made a grin appear on his face. The thought that he had at least caught the eye of one of those two, in his opinion, beautiful girls made his feel rather good.

Which only surprised him greatly when the brunette suddenly waved her hand at him, trying to get his attention. "Hey! Could you stop a second?"

She ran across the street towards him with a smile on her face. The blonde followed after her, but had what almost looked like a horrified expression on her face.

Ichigo stopped walking and waited a couple seconds until they both stopped in front of him. The first thing Ichigo noticed about the brunette was her eyes. They were a light-pinkish color that seemed to brighten as she smiled. The blonde's eyes were similar. They were green, something he didn't see very often, which made them seem all the more special and the way they just seemed too 'sparkle' like the other girl's had. The brunette spoke up immediately, the same smile on her face.

"Hi! My name's Loly. This is my sister-."

"Menoly." The blonde cut her off and introduced herself.

The brunette continued.

"We just moved here a couple days ago and don't know much about this city." Menoly couldn't help but notice that, despite her earlier attitude and words, Loly almost seemed to be nervous at the next question, pausing slightly before continuing. With good reason probably. Menoly had to remember Loly didn't have, like herself, much experience when interacting with males. Something that seemed to be catching up to her. "W-Would you mind showing us around? Just so we can… get a good idea of what's around here?"

Loly inwardly cursed at herself. She didn't want to sound like a stuttering fool, but she couldn't help it. Being stared at by the guy in front of them made her very nervous. Menoly couldn't but speak up after Loly asked her question. "Um, you don't have too if you don't want too. I'm sorry if we bothered you."

They couldn't help but feel relieved when the man let a small grin come to his face. Despite what others thought, mainly Yoruichi, he wasn't shy when it came to girls. He just preferred to be modest and polite. Which means if a girl appears naked in front of him, he'd have the decency to at least get embarrassed and look away.

"It's fine. I'd love to help out. I was hoping to find something to do anyways."

Loly and Menoly both brightened up considerably when he said this. "Thank you!" They both replied almost simultaneously. Loly calmed down slightly, no longer appearing nervous. She could feel her heartbeat slow down and her face return to it's original color. Menoly had a similar reaction, though her blush was still present despite her best attempts to try and get rid of it.

The man in front of them spoke up again. "Well, we've got all day, we should get started huh?"

When they both nodded excitedly he started walking again. Loly and Menoly followed after him and after a few seconds Loly spoke up to voice a question Menoly had been meaning to ask. "Oh! What's your name? I don't think we caught it."

The man turned his head to look back at them. "Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."**[4] **After he introduced himself, they both sped up slightly to walk on both sides of him. As their tour started, Menoly couldn't help but think,

'_Wow… this might not have been such a bad idea after all.'_

_**(End of Chapter/Author's Note)**_

**And there's the first chapter. Personally, I have no idea what exactly got me to think of this. I was just lying on my bed listenin to Breaking Benjamin when I had an epiphany. Less than an hour later, I'm typin this out. I guess what happened was this: My favorite pairings are IchigoxApacci, IchigoxSung-Sun, IchigoxLoly, and IchigoxMenoly. Now, if you're a fan of these pairings as well, you know how scarce they are. So, rather then waiting for some lucky day when the perfect IchigoxHarem story comes out involving all of those mentioned above, I decided to try and type one out. Surprisingly, I got the same satisfaction typing this as I do reading stories.**

**And by the way, Yes, I have read NeonZangetsu's '**_**Will you be my Queen?'. **_**In fact, that story got me started on IchigoxLoly and IchigoxMenoly, as my favorite pairings at the time were pretty much IchigoxHarribel's fraccion.**

**Now, I know what the main pairing is going to be. I plan for it to be a LolyxIchigoxMenoly story. I don't know if I'm going to add anyone else. If I do plan too, it'll probably be either Apacci, Sung-Sun, or all three of Halibel's Fraccion. Right off the bat, I'm going to say NO to IchigoxHallibel and IchigoxNel. I myself feel I wouldn't do a good job writing out those two.**

**[1] I don't know if it specifically says that they are sisters, but it just makes sense to me. There always with each other, they have similar features, there hollows are pretty much identical just on opposite eyes, and they seem to be good contradicts to each other. One being brash and hard-headed, the other more calm and logical.**

**[2] I would assume that all the arrancar have a gigai. I mean, why not?**

**[3] Sorry if I fail at describing clothing. For an accurate representation, it'd be Manga 25, the clothing Ichigo wore to the Vaizard warehouse. I don't know why, but I thought Ichigo looked B.A. wearing that.**

**[4] I'm just taking a shot in the dark, assuming that the arrancar aren't aware of who exactly Ichigo until Ulquiorra and Yammy give back their reports on him.**

**Well, there you go. Please Review. Constructive Criticism is welcome, but flamers will be hunt down and beaten up by me personally, I assure you.**


	2. The Tour

**Yes, Yes, this is the second chapter to Breaking Routine! **

**I am so sorry for the weeks wait. I actually had this chapter typed out the day after published the story, but something I really couldn't prevent came and kept me from updating the story. Actually, I couldn't even get to a computer. The good news is, that I used my spare time to bust out a notebook and began writing out the next few chapters. (Just between you and me, I also wrote out a lemon... or two *Wink*)**

**Reviews:**

**VampireNecromancer:Thanks for the review, I hope to live up to your expectation of this story.**

**Grinja:I plan on making this a multi-chapter story. So, Yes. I will continue. Thanks for the advice by the way.**

**Nightkill:You have good taste in music, sir! Glad you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Kaiser969:I'm happy you enjoyed it. Here's more story for ya!**

**Guyshuriken:I dunno. I prefer pairings that involve and Ichigo and pretty much any arrancar woman. Thanks for the suggestion though! **

**Lazruth:Thanks for the review. Yes, I agree, they were pretty bland. I'm typin' the description out with a '-_-' look on my face, thinkin 'Oh god, this is so bad.' **

**(Edited: 8/1/2013)**

**(Karakura Town)**

The tour had started with Ichigo leading them to one of the busier districts of Karakura Town. Over the next hour and a half he would casually point out and explain the sights to see in the area, Loly and Menoly listening and paying attention with very interested and happy expressions. Occasionally, one of the two girls would point something out and ask about it, which Ichigo was all too happy to give them an answer.

Ichigo couldn't help but notice just how foreign all this seemed to be for them. He hadn't asked them where they had moved from, or where they had lived before, and saw they seemed genuinely excited and curious about many of the things he pointed out. He also couldn't help but notice how they jumped slightly when a car would speed by or honk their horns. While he did find it odd that all this seemed _new _to them, he decided to not comment on it unless they started a conversation about it.

While they didn't voice it to each other or Ichigo, Loly and Menoly were having the time of their lives. Loly was all the more happy in the fact that her plan had succeeded and they had found something to do here in the World of the Living. She also seemed _very _appreciative of the fact that it was Ichigo they had found and gotten to show them around, if the fact that she would sneak glances at the teen every chance she got wasn't a good enough sign.

Menoly had similar thoughts. While she was very skeptical about coming here at first, her suspicious and nervous behavior had gradually stopped and switched to that of enthusiasm. She didn't talk as much as Loly did to Ichigo, but she did occasionally have her own nervous question for him, and would calm down when he answered her in a friendly tone. She also would sneak her own glances at him every so often, and took note of the fact that Loly was doing the same thing, only a lot more often. Something that seemed to irk her for reasons she didn't know.

The three of them came to a stop in front of a crosswalk, waiting patiently for the sign to signal them to come across. Loly took this opportunity to try and find out more about their tour guide.

"So Ichigo. What do you do here?" Ichigo glanced at her and scratched the back of his head as he answered.

"I'm still a high school student for now. I don't really _do _anything other than help out my dad at the clinic if he needs me too."

"Clinic?" Menoly questioned when he finished talking. Ichigo nodded, putting his hand down into his pocket.

"Yeah. My dad owns a clinic in the neighborhood. I get paid to help out every so often." Menoly nodded and mulled over his answer. Loly seemed satisfied at his answer and didn't have any other questions for him, so Ichigo decided to ask a question of his own.

"I can't help but wonder, but, where did you two move from?" Menoly immediately looked up and over at her sister with an almost nervous expression. Loly had done the same when Ichigo asked, the two of them looking at each other, trying to quickly come up with an answer. When it was obvious Loly didn't know what to say, Menoly tried to cover for her.

"We moved from the country. We used to live in a small house in the hills. Our parents weren't all that wealthy and we've never lived inside of a city like this before, but they both found jobs of their own that can let us live here now." Menoly mentally berated herself. She gave too much information on what should have been a simple answer, something Ichigo seemed to notice. Her fears were unfounded, however, when Ichigo nodded and didn't comment on the matter. She looked over at Loly, who also seemed relieved and gave her a look that clearly said, '_Nice save.'_

Loly decided to try and change the subject and asked another question. "Where do you go to school?"

The sign ahead signaled for them to walk and Ichigo did so, with them following after him closely. "Well… just your average High School I guess. It's not far from my house." The next question from Menoly caught him off guard.

"Can we see it?" Ichigo paused when she asked him, thinking that she had meant to see his house, something that seemed a little sudden to him.

"See it?"

"Your school, would it be alright if you could show us sometime today?" Ichigo sighed in relief, berating himself for jumping to conclusions. He answered with a shrug.

"Sure, I guess. I can show you later."

Menoly nodded with small smile on her face, obviously happy with the answer. And with that they continued down the street, Ichigo continuing with his explanations. Menoly and Loly were content with listening intently over the course of the next hour and a half. When Ichigo suggested they stop and get something to eat, they agreed and asked what there was around here.

"Well, there's plenty of places to eat around here. There's a sushi place I know just down the street. There's also this great Western Restaurant I like to eat at every so often. What do you two want?" Menoly and Loly both seemed startled at the question, almost appearing to not know the difference between the two. Menoly spoke up after she and Loly had looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Um. W-whatever you want is fine." Ichigo looked back at her, but only shrugged and replied,

"If you say so. Western food it is."

After a lunch full of questions and comments on the food, the three had returned to their walking. It was already close to two in the afternoon. It seemed to go back to their routine of pointing and explaining, but then, Menoly asked another question as she pointed to a small human girl and what she was holding. "What's that?"

Loly looked over at the human girl and raised a brow in curiosity. "Yeah." Ichigo followed where Menoly was pointing and saw the little girl. It looked like she was holding an ice cream cone. He almost couldn't believe that the ice cream cone is what Menoly was asking about, but answered hesitantly.

"That's Ice Cream… do you not know what that is?" Ichigo mentally berated himself after he asked her. He knew that may have sounded really condescending, and once more when Menoly seemed to be startled and looked away from him.

"S-sorry. I've just… never seen it before, and-." Ichigo cut her off quickly, trying to sound reassuring.

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised. It's, um, frozen milk I guess. It tastes good. Wanna try it? I'll buy."

Menoly looked up at him with a happy expression, followed by Loly. "Yes, That would be very nice."

Ichigo nodded and led them over to the small Ice Cream parlor. A few minutes later, they walked out with their own respective flavors. Ichigo held a Styrofoam cup of chocolate ice cream which he ate with a spoon, Menoly held a cone of vanilla ice cream, something he had expected, and Loly ate her own strawberry ice cream. They stood outside of the shop, eating their frozen treats. Menoly and Loly seemed to eat theirs with great enthusiasm, something Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at. He was about to speak up when all the sudden, they heard,

"Kurosaki-Kun?" They turned and Ichigo immediately recognized the voice as Orihime's. He greeted her with a wave.

"Oh, hi there Orihime. What're you doing?" Ichigo asked her, though it was obvious she had been shopping, if the small bag of groceries hanging from her arm wasn't a clue. He also couldn't help but notice the combination of food she had bought, but didn't question it.

"Oh! Just shopping! I was eating breakfast this morning when I came up with a new idea for a dish!" As their conversation branched out to more trivial things, Loly and Menoly were talking to each other quietly. Loly held a glare at Orihime and, surprisingly, so did Menoly though it was obvious hers was less vicious than her sister's. Loly spoke up first.

"Who do you think that is?" Menoly stopped glaring at Orihime and looked at Loly, answering with what almost resembled malice.

"I don't know. She looks like she's a friend of Ichigo's." For reasons they both didn't quite understand, this fact seemed to annoy them greatly.

"I don't like her." Loly stated as a matter-of-fact. Menoly sighed at her sister's statement, but inwardly felt the same way. A thought came to Menoly's mind afterwards, surprising her.

_'Are we... jealous of Orihime?' _She looked over at Loly again who, by the look on her face, seemed to have come to the same realization.

Orihime looked past Ichigo and noticed the two girls that were behind him for the first time. She seemed to remain oblivious to the fact they were both glaring at her and questioned Ichigo. "Who're those two?" Orihime asked, gesturing behind him. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly at forgetting Loly and Menoly. He corrected himself and took a step back, allowing both parties to have full view of each other and introduced them.

"Oh yeah. Orihime, these two just moved here and I'm showing them around town. This is-." He was cut off by Loly who was followed by Menoly.

"Loly."

"Menoly." Either Ichigo didn't notice the tone they had used to introduce themselves, or he didn't give it any mind. Orihime, on the other hand, had noticed their tone but tried to remain friendly.

"I'm Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you!"

"Are you one of Ichigo's friends?" Loly asked, not even bothering with a greeting. Menoly turned to look at her sister, a little surprised by the hostility she was exerting. Orihime eye's seemed to narrow in a rare moment of annoyance for her.

"Yes, I am. I'm a good friend of Kurosaki-kun."

"Oh? Well, good for you." Loly replied _pleasantly. _For the next few seconds, the three girls held a glaring contest, which was interrupted when Ichigo sensed the tension in the air and intervened.

"Well, sorry Orihime, but I was about to continue showing them around town." Orihime's expression brightened though disappointment was obvious in her voice.

"Ok then! Goodbye! I'll see you at school!" And with that, she turned to leave. When she was out of sight, Loly and Menoly seemed to calm down. Ichigo scratched the back of his head with a confused look on his face as he watched Orihime leave.

_'What was that about?' _He thought. Menoly spoke up rather quickly, in an attempt to not get questioned by Ichigo on Loly's, and her own, behavior.

"We're done eating. We can get back to the tour when you're ready." Ichigo turned and nodded, his expression changing back to friendliness.

"Yeah, ok. Not much left to see I guess, but you did want to see my school."

**(Later)**

Another hour had passed for the trio as the tour seemed to be nearing it's finish. They ended up close to where they had started. Loly and Menoly both seemed rather content, although they were disappointed that the tour was over. Ichigo stopped walking and turned back to them. "Well, I suppose that's pretty much it. Not much else too see."

The two girls nodded and expressed their gratitude. Menoly went first. "Thank you very much Ichigo. I had fun today."

"Yeah, me too. We should do it again sometime." Both Ichigo and Menoly were surprised at Loly's statement, though for different reasons. Ichigo was surprised that they had enjoyed it as much as they did and wanted to go out again. Menoly was more shocked at Loly's statement than anything. If they wanted to see him again, it would mean sneaking out of Las Noches a second time. Although she wanted too, she was still a little skeptical.

"Um, alright then. I can just give you my number if you want." Ichigo offered, but Menoly shook her head, much to his own dismay. But his spirit was lifted at her statement.

"We don't have any phones. But, we can find you. You said you ran a Clinic around this area, shouldn't be hard too find."

"Alright, if you say so." He then checked his watch. "I gotta get home anyways. I guess I'll see you two later."

With that, he intended to wave them goodbye and head home. But right before he left, a thought came to Loly's mind that made her blush faintly but she steeled herself to do it anyways. She grabbed Ichigo by the arm and said, "Thanks again Ichigo-kun." And with that she put lifted herself up slightly on her toes and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Menoly gaped at Loly from behind her. Ichigo had a surprised expression of his own, a dark blush on his face, which the same could be said for Loly, who looked like a tomato after she finished her bold action. Menoly then found herself wanting to do the same thing that Loly did but she knew she couldn't do it so easily like her sister had so she merely thanked him again and followed Loly as she left, leaving Ichigo there with a dumb-struck expression on his face.

The dumb-struck expression vanished after a few seconds, replaced with a rather content smile.

**(Las Noches)**

When the Garganta opened in Las Noches, both Loly and Menoly quickly exited, landing in their room. When it closed behind them, they waited a couple minutes, not making a sound. When no one came, they sighed in relief. They had gotten away with it. Loly spoke up immediately, with a smirk on her face as she looked at Menoly, who in turn had her arms crossed, already knowing what was going to be said.

"I told you so, I told you so!" Menoly rolled her eyes as Loly continued. "That was awesome, huh? Admit it! That was a great idea, and I was right. We did meet a hot guy."

Menoly couldn't help but sigh, but reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Ok, Ok. You were right for once." This left Loly feeling rather triumphant. But the next question made her blush and turn away with an a defensive expression of her face.

"What was with that kiss, hm? And saying, 'We should do it again sometime.'?"

"H-Hey! You were thinking the same thing! I don't know about you but I'm going back to hang out with him again. Bad idea or not!" Menoly raised her eyebrow at this, and asked the question that not only affected Loly, but herself.

"Why are you acting this way about him? He's a human, and we're Arrancar." Loly's expression seemed to turn sour at this, as did Menoly's. Why indeed? Loly realized she didn't have an answer for that question.

"I… I don't know, ok?" Menoly nodded and sighed, her mood turning even more somber.

"I don't know either. Let's just... think things through. Ok, Loly?" Loly sighed and appeared to be dejected.

"Fine." They soon discarded their Gigai and set them aside neatly. There was a few minutes of silence between the two. Menoly looked over at her sister and saw that she was obviously deep in thought. With her sister quiet for now, Menoly had her own silence to think about the situation. She liked Ichigo, yes. He was a very friendly and polite person, which was a pleasant change from the usual occurrences here in Las Noches. He was also very attractive. His orange hair made him stand out and, from the glances she took, seemed to be rather well built with muscle. Menoly found herself blushing upon remembering.

Loly had similar thoughts. Ichigo was very kind and respectful to her and Menoly. But, if her many peeks and glances at him and his expressions were true, he could also be very intimidating and tough. She didn't comment on any of the times she caught him glaring at other males that came too close to them or were looking at them. Though, she honestly couldn't tell if he was doing this intentionally, or was doing it without knowing so. And after that thought, they both came to a similar, and dangerous, decision. They both looked at each other and said, almost at the same time,

"I'm going back again."

**(Karakura Town/Ichigo's Room)**

Ichigo stumbled into his room and plopped himself down on his bed, rubbing the part of his head where his dad had elbowed him when he entered the house. He was too out of it to care at the moment though. He was hoping for a change in routine and he got it. Today was fun. He felt a little bad remembering the incident with Orihime but quickly forgot about it when his mind drifted back to the two girls. He hoped to see them again. Sooner rather than later preferably.

He remembered them perfectly. They were beautiful, one not more so than the other. Which only made him blush slightly when he recalled Loly's parting gift. What did that mean? Did she like him? He found himself hoping so, a little confused at the feeling. It was almost funny. He had interacted with other girls for years, and either he didn't show interest in them or they didn't show interest in him. Even the girls at his school were the same.

And to think that the same day he met those two girls, one of them seemed to like him, just as he thought of them.

With that in mind, he put his hands behind his head and relaxed, falling asleep soon after, even though it was still only late in the afternoon.

_**(Chapter End/Authors Note)**_

**Well there you have it. I know this may be a little too 'cute', but please hear me out before you send some sort of hate review that basically resembles,**

**_Dear InhumanNexus... GGGAAAAAAAYYYYYY!_**

**Cause that wouldn't be cool, dawg. The way I feel, doesn't matter if you're small children or a hundred year old hollow with a personality, if you genuinely care about learning something new about a thing or place, you may act a little different than normal. You might show emotions like excitement and giddy...ness... :D**

**Now, I don't know about you guys, but this past week, to me, seemed like a month. 'Cause I couldn't get to a computer AT ALL! But hey, I'm actually quite grateful I didn't get to type. I got to think of new ideas for the story and, personally, I'm very excited for how I plan the story to be. Of course, it still didn't help that when I came up with the new ideas I still couldn't type it out. Here's me on Saturday:**

**_Journal Entry:86 Day 43_**

**_It has been four... five days? Five days since I've been able to type out my thoughts. I find myself slipping deeper and deeper into a paranoid, psychotic, mess, forced to suppress my ideas into the bowels of my mind. The only thing I can do is write out my thoughts on paper. My room is filled with paper, all ranging from notes to mythical runes to try and summon a way to use a computer... I just got my forty-third paper-cut..._**

**_Someone help me._**

**Ok, maybe that was a little exaggerated, but yeah. You get the idea**. **ANYWAYS, just so you know, I have Chapter 3 typed out, but I will wait a day or two to publish it to see if a review or ten manages to make me change the way it ended out. **

**And that will wrap it up for now. Be sure to leave your reviews! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flamers will be hunt down and beaten up by me personally, I assure you.**


	3. Interaction

**Well, ladies and gents, here's chapter three for your viewing and... any other pleasure I guess. How you appreciate my story is up to you I guess. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did typing it out... wasn't that a cliché statement? -.- **

**I appreciate any and all reviews and will respond to them... unless I don't feel like it *Shrug* **

**Nightkill:0_0 Uhh, you are? I mean, of course you are! I knew... I'm sorry. Don't hurt me... *Winces and shields face with hands* (Glad you enjoyed chapter two) **

**Grinja:Y...you thought it was silly? *Sniff* But yes, thinking it over, the poll was silly. I scrapped it upon reading your review and replaced with something a little more relevant. I look forward to typing out Loly and Menoly's declaration and Ichigo's reaction to that particular scenario by the way*Evil laugh is evil***

**Lazruth:Yes, yes. I am most certainly looking forward to typing out the Hueco Mundo Arc, not only for those two specific moments, but also because*Looks around suspiciously* I have plans... To answer your question, No. They will not be accompanying Loly and Menoly into the World of the Living... but don't let that discourage you, all in due time.**

**Desuse:Thanks much for your compliments. Yes, writing out that scene may be tricky, but I believe I know how to pull it off. It should be fun, too.**

**Kaiser969:Thanks for the review. You are correct in assuming there will be more incidents between the three girls, I promise you that.**

**Guyshuriken:Thanks for the review. You'll be getting your wish, by the way.**

**VampireNecromancer:Thanks much. I'm glad everyone is liking the way I put there personalities, this is the Loly and Menoly I saw in the manga. Ya know, outside of doing Aizen related stuff? **

**gumpycan-nologgy:Yeah, good point. Thanks for pointing that out I'll fix that when I get the chance.**

**god:Your recommendation has been noted and stored away for later use. Thanks **

**BrazeRancor:Contrary to popular belief, I was not under the influence of any sort of drug. Legal or otherwise. Glad you like it though. **

**(Edited: 8/1/2013**

**(Chapter Start)**

After a peaceful Sunday, Monday came around once more, starting the school week anew. While class didn't start till Eight A.M, some students got there early. Two examples being Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime Inoue. Currently, we join them in their classroom as they wait for everyone else to arrive and begin the day.

"Really, Orihime? Ichigo with two hot girls?" Tatsuki asked, clearly surprised at Orihime's previous statement.

"Yeah! He was eating Ice Cream with them!" Orihime exclaimed, waving her arms in slight hysteria.

"Are you sure?"

"I went up and talked to him." Tatsuki chuckled.

"I didn't think he had it in him."

"The two girls were glaring at me though." Orihime added that last bit quietly, knowing what it meant. Tatsuki, apparently, knew what it meant too.

"Looks like you've got some competition, Orihime. Did you catch their names? Where do they live?"

"Ichigo said they had just moved into his neighborhood. There was a blonde who said her name was Menoly, and there was a brunette that said hers was Loly."

"Looks like you gotta step it up girl. With Ichigo going out with two girls-" Tatsuki was cut off when Keigo Asano chose this time to suddenly appear next to them.

"Wait! Ichigo went out with two girls? Oh my god! That dog." He said with tears of joy pouring out of his eyes. Mizuiro, who had just walked up to the group after Keigo, rolled his eyes.

"Asano-san, please stop."

"Would you cut it out with calling me that?" Keigo growled out in annoyance. Their 'argument' was cut short as the man of topic came into the room. Ichigo sighed as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He knew this was going to be annoying when he saw Orihime in a group with Tatsuki and Keigo. He didn't really feel like explaining himself to them, so he tried to walk by them. It was useless and Keigo ran up and barraged him with questions.

"Ichigo! Why didn't you tell me you went out with two girls? Who are they? What are their names? Are they hot? How big were their-!" He was cut off with a kick to the stomach, courtesy of Ichigo. Keigo slumped down onto the floor, trying to get oxygen into his lungs. Tatsuki spoke up, stepping over Keigo.

"Really, you gotta give me the details."

Ichigo sighed, a scowl on his face. "I'd rather not." He said in an obviously bored and annoyed tone. He hoped that would be enough for them to back off and leave him alone, but he knew they'd continue questioning him. So, he chose the quickest way to deal with this situation.

"They're just friends. They moved nearby and needed someone to show them around, so I did. That's it. Haven't seen 'em since." Before anything else could be said, Ichigo went over to his desk, next to Uryu Ishida and Chad Yasutora, two good friends of his. He set his bag down with a sigh.

"Hey Ichigo." Ichigo looked over at Uyru, who had greeted him. He was a little surprised that the Quincy had greeted him, but became annoyed when Uryu said, "Your hair looks stupid." Ichigo looked at him with a glare, his teeth grinding together in annoyance. Chad greeted him next with a wave of his hand and a,

"Unh."

When Tatsuki approached Ichigo again, he prepared to try and send her off, assuming she had more questions about his date. Then, he noticed she was gesturing to his waist. "Hey, what's that?" Ichigo blinked, before looking down at the charm his father gave him.

"This?"

"No, that's just some joke gift from your dad, right?" Ichigo gaped at her, "How did you know that? Whoa."

"Who else would give it to you? No, I mean that thing with the skull on it."

"Hm? Oh, I bought it a shop." Ichigo froze then looked back up at her. "Wait, you can see it?" Tatsuki raised an eybrow and asked,

"Huh? What do you mean?" Before Ichigo could cover for himself, Miss Ochi came into the class, slamming the door open.

"Good morning! Sit your butts down everyone! Let's start class!"

The day began at Karakura High, time almost seeming to move slow through the daily classes.

* * *

><p><strong>(Las Noches)<strong>

Loly poked her head outside the door of her and Menoly's room. She glanced both way through the halls before she went back inside the room.

"Ok, we're good."

They were preparing for their second trip into the World of the Living, undoubtedly to see Ichigo again. When they had returned from the first trip that previous Saturday, they resolved to go back as soon as possible, which happened to be today. This time, though, they couldn't stay as long as they had previously. Which is why they chose now to go, because remembering Ichigo's tour when they had stopped briefly to get a look at the outside of his school, it would be the time of day in the World of the Living that he would leave the high school.

The two were in their gigais again, both dressed differently for the planned trip into the World of the Living. Loly was dressed in an outfit similar to what she wore on their first trip. She wore a skirt again, something she liked to wear as much as she could. It was black this time, and a little shorter, reaching just past her thighs above her knees. The shirt she wore was a white V-Neck that was cut low, exposing her cleavage, and hugged her curves, showing them off. She didn't wear a jacket this time and wore the same pair of boots she had last time. Her hair was the same as usual, put up in two long pigtails on both sides of her head.

Menoly, thanks to the non-stop bugging from Loly, wore a solid white T-Shirt, without a jacket on as well. Loly's argument was she needed to start showing off a little skin if she was going to get anywhere with guys. Menoly didn't really care about that though, but when Loly mentioned that Ichigo might like it, she changed her mind and borrowed a T-shirt from Loly. Her pants were also different, thanks to Loly's prodding again. Instead of the loose and baggy jeans she had worn the first time, her dark blue jeans were tighter on her legs, showing off their shapes. It was obvious she was a little embarrassed with the change of style, as she had kept running her hands over her bare arms nervously, waiting to depart. She wore the same tennis shoes as last time, also keeping her hair the same as usual. Spiky, with a few bangs falling over her right eye.

"Should we go now?" Menoly questioned Loly as she stopped pacing. Loly nodded excitedly.

"Yep! Let's go!" With a tap of her finger Loly opened a garganta for the two of them, intending to open up exactly where it had last time. Without further discussion, Loly jumped into the void, followed quickly by Menoly. The garganta closed behind them, leaving their room empty once again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Karakura Town)<strong>

The garganta opened over the park, allowing Loly and Menoly to jump down and land softly on the grass below. They glanced around to make sure there wasn't anyone around and relaxed when they didn't see anyone. Loly spoke up first. "Come on, let's hurry! I'm tired of waiting."

Menoly nodded, silently agreeing with her. She followed Loly as she ran off in the direction they had gone in when Ichigo was showing them around. When they passed by the park bulletin board and saw the clock, Menoly noted they still had an hour before Ichigo would be free. She spoke up to suggest to Loly, "Let's slow down. If we get there now, we'd have to wait a while." Loly agreed with the reasoning and slowed down to a walk, Menoly catching up with her quickly.

They walked in silence to the High School. Menoly had her arms crossed, her hands rubbing her arms slightly, not used to having her arms exposed like they were. A thought came to mind that slightly discouraged her. She voiced it to her sister. "Hey Loly... what are we going to do when we're done here, exactly? Just come back? I don't think-." Menoly was cut off when Loly scowled and said,

"Don't even start thinking like that. Just enjoy the time we have." Menoly sighed and nodded, having nothing else to day.

After a twenty minute walk, they stepped onto the High School grounds. There was nobody around, everyone still in class. Menoly sat herself down on a bench, her hands clasped together, waiting nervously. Loly settled for standing next to her with her arms crossed. Together they waited until the sound of the school bell startled them, signaling the end of the school day. Loly looked expectantly at the exits as students began pouring out after a minute. Menoly, too, was scanning through the crowd.

**(With Ichigo and Friends)**

Ichigo shoved his hands into his pockets, the handle of his bag slung over his shoulder. He left class with Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Uyru, Keigo, and Mizuiro. Keigo was going on about how the seven of them should hang out together at the park now that school was over. Ichigo tuned him out, hoping to just go home and rest. When they exited the school, Ichigo looked around, trying to find a fast route away from the group. He stopped though when he saw two girls off to the side. One was sitting on the bench, one was standing with an impatient look on her face. Ichigo recognized them as Loly and Menoly right away. His expression considerably brightened. Something that Uyru, Chad, Tatsuki, and Orihime noticed right away.

"Hey Ichigo, you listening to me?" Keigo questioned loudly. He was about to shout something at Ichigo to try and get his attention, but stopped when Ichigo suddenly branched from their group and power walked off to the right. Keigo shrugged and continued on his way, not noticing that everyone except Mizuiro had left to follow after Ichigo.

Menoly was the first to spot Ichigo as he was coming towards them. She grinned and poked Loly in the side, gesturing to Ichigo. Loly looked to where Menoly was pointing and saw Ichigo as well, smirking. Menoly stood up and the two girls walked forward to meet Ichigo half-way, When they came within meters of each other, Loly waved her hand. "Hi/Hello, Ichigo-kun!" Loly and Menoly greeted happily, not noticing the other four as they walked up behind Ichigo.

Ichigo grinned at the two girls. "Hey, Loly, Menoly. What're you two doing?"

Loly scoffed and crossed her arms. "What do ya think? Waiting for you." Menoly's reply was a little more polite.

"We just wanted to see if you felt like hanging out." Ichigo would've beamed if his self-control hadn't prevented him from doing so.

"Sure, that'd be great. I'd have to go home to change though... I suppose I could show you the clinic while you're there." He blinked suddenly, remembering his friends. Ichigo turned and gestured to the four behind him. "Oh. Everybody, this is Loly-" He pointed at Loly. "-and Menoly." He pointed at Menoly. Ichigo followed through by pointing at each of the other four. "Loly, Menoly, this is Tatsuki."

"Hello there, nice to meet you." Tatsuki greeted with a friendly smile.

"Uyru."

"Greetings." Uyru greeted, pressing his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose.

"Chad."

"Hm." The giant greeted with a wave.

"And you remember Orihime, right?" This was when the air dropped a few temperatures. The three girls glared at each other silently. Everyone else, except Ichigo, looked between the two, putting two and two together.

"Oh yes, of course! Hello again, Orihime." Loly spoke up, her voice sickeningly sweet. Orihime spoke up next, her voice sounding close to Loly's.

"Hello again Loly-chan. Still hanging out with Kurosaki-Kun?"

"Yes, we are. Still breathing?" Menoly spoke up in a surprising tone, crossing her arms. Ichigo almost choked when she said this. He stuck his hand forward, in between them and tried to diffuse the situation.

"A-Allright then. Loly, Menoly, let's go so we can start before it gets too dark." He walked over to them and almost had to start pushing the two slightly shorter girls away, who both hadn't stopped glaring at Orihime. Everybody that was left, besides Orihime, had the same thought.

_'What just happened?'_

**(Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo's Room)**

"And this is it." Ichigo said opening his door, leading the two in. When the door closed behind him, Isshin and one of Ichigo's little sisters, Yuzu, crept up the stairs, both with glasses in their hands. They quietly pressed the cups against the door and listened in, both of them sweating. They were interrupted when Ichigo's other little sister, Karin, came up the stairs.

"Oh, there you guys... what are you doing?" Yuzu shushed her quickly.

"Shh! You're not gonna believe it! Ichigo brought two girls home! Two!" Karin raised an eyebrow, though her expression still showed boredom.

"So? Quality over quantity, right?" Yuzu shook her head real fast.

"No, No! That's it! They're pretty!" Their conversation ended abruptly when Ichigo opened the door and yelled out,

"What are you doing?" Isshin tumbled down the stairs in surprise, Karin dodging him as he came by.

"Whoa!"

"AAAH!" Yuzu cried out in surprise and ran away.

Ichigo scowled and turned around, leaving the door open this time. Loly was laughing openly, Menoly had covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled. Ichigo's eyes followed their movements and he found himself admiring their figures again. More of Loly's legs were exposed, something he appreciated silently. He felt a blush coming up when he saw the way her shirt was cut, showing off her cleavage and her curves. Menoly, he thought to himself, looked comfortable in what she wore this time around. Without the turtleneck and the heavy pants she wore last time, she seemed to move around more. He also noted her breasts were almost as big as Loly's, but quickly blinked and shook his head clear of those thoughts. He spoke up, scratching the top of his head. "So, what did you guys have in mind?"

Loly answered right away, crossing her arms. "Doesn't matter. I just wanted to hang out with you." While she did mean what she said, both Ichigo and Menoly knew what she really meant. Loly hadn't really given it any thought and didn't have a clue. She just came down to the World of the Living the first chance she got.

"Well... I suppose we could go see a movie. If you don't want to, then maybe we can just take another walk and find something to do along the way." Loly and Menoly didn't know what a movie was, exactly, but they had seen plenty of advertisements the other day. Menoly spoke up, wary.

"Uhm, we can.. go see a movie." She said, trying to remember how Ichigo had put it when he suggested it. Loly shrugged, showing her agreement. Ichigo nodded.

"Well, I'm going to change. So..." He trailed off, not really wanting to say 'get out' to them. He didn't need to, as Menoly blushed slightly and dragged Loly out of the room.

"R-right. We'll wait out here!" She closed the door behind her and Loly and stood out in the hallway. After a few seconds, the two arrancar realized they weren't alone. Karin was there, looking at them with a uninterested expression.

"So, you two dating my brother?" Menoly blushed, caught off guard at the sudden question. Loly, though, spoke up confidently.

"Yep! Something like that." Karin seemed to grow suspicious of the two, not believing Loly.

"When did you guys meet?" Menoly answered this time.

"A couple days ago. We just moved here and Ichigo was kind enough to show us around."

"Where'd you move?" Menoly almost panicked. She didn't know how to answer that. Before Karin could continue, the door to Ichigo's room opened.

Ichigo stood in the doorway, just shoving his wallet into his back pocket. He wore a loose pair of black jeans that stopped at his ankles, almost touching his black tennis shoes. He wore white socks that could be seen in between the jeans and the shoes. He also wore a black jacket, unzipped all the way, that exposed a gray tank top. The numbers 188 were displayed in black on his shirt inside the outline of what looked like a police badge. [**1]**

The same thought came to both Loly and Menoly at the same time. _'Handsome.'_

"Well, I'm ready. What about you two?" Loly and Menoly both nodded. Loly had her arms crossed and Menoly's hands were clasped at her waist once more. The three set off after that, with Ichigo leading the way. Loly and Menoly, all too happily, followed him.

**(Later that Evening)**

"So, what did you two think?" Upon seeing the movie description, Loly had suggested a horror movie right away. Menoly had looked almost frightened but agreed with her sister, to which Ichigo nodded and bought the tickets. Throughout the movie, Loly had been excited, almost laughing when someone on the screen did something stupid and met a gruesome end because of it. Menoly, on the other hand, had been terrified. Whether she was aware of it or not, she had been clinging to Ichigo throughout the movie. Even now she still held his left arm in her hands, walking closely to him. Ichigo's opinion of the movie had been that it, while it was certainly graphic and gory, wasn't scary. **[2]**

"It was awesome! We should see it again!" Loly told Ichigo,clapping her hands in excitement. Ichigo had expected this answer from Loly, shaking his head slightly. Menoly, though, only shivered when she remembered what she had seen. She pressed herself closer into Ichigo's side.

"I... didn't like it a whole lot." Menoly said, which Ichigo had expected.

"Next time, you can choose the movie." Ichigo said kindly, looking down at her. Menoly looked up at him, allowing a small smile to surface. Then she caught the meaning in his words. Next time. The thought made her smile more.

"That'd be great, Ichigo." The three were walking down the street, nearing the spot where they had both first met, and left each other that Saturday. When they reached the spot, Loly stopped walking, Ichigo stopping as well, which caused Menoly to stop as she held on to him.

"Well, thanks for taking us out Ichigo-kun! We can head home from here." Loly said, turning to look at him. Ichigo was slightly disappointed though. He had hoped to walk them home, maybe even catch sight of their parents, but he nodded and replied,

"Alright. I guess I'll see you two later?" Menoly slowly let go of Ichigo's arm and walked over to Loly's side. She was the one who answered.

"Yeah, we'll see you later." Loly took a step forward, looked up at Ichigo and gave him a peck on the cheek. She stepped back and said,

"Let's go Menoly. Bye, Ichigo-kun!" With that, Loly turned and began walking away. She must've expected Menoly to be following after her, as she didn't look back and notice that she wasn't right behind her. Menoly stood there in front of Ichigo, twiddling her thumbs, contemplating something. When Ichigo opened his mouth to ask if anything was wrong, Menoly surprised him by taking a step forward and, like Loly had, looked up at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. She stepped back with a deep blush, that only seemed to deepen when she saw a friendly grin appear on his face.

"Goodbye... Ichigo-kun." And with that she turned and ran after Loly. A couple seconds later, the two girls had turned and left his sight. Ichigo shoved his hands into his pockets, turning to go home. The grin never left his face along the way.

**(Las Noches)**

Loly and Menoly stepped out of the garganta, back in their room, in the palace of Las Noches. Loly noticed Menoly had a rather happy look on her face, which was surprising, considering she been shaking in a fear a few minutes earlier.

"What are you smiling about?" Loly asked, though, she had a pretty good idea on what it was about. She did notice Menoly had stayed behind a few seconds after she left. Menoly blushed and tried to dismiss her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Loly smirked mischievously.

"Oh? Are you sure? You didn't do anything did you?" Menoly's blush only deepened, to which Loly laughed at.

"I knew it!" Her laughter was cut short when another, familiar, voice spoke up within the room.

"And just where were you two?"

**(Kurosaki Clinic)**

Ichigo opened the door to the clinic, the same relaxed look on him. "I'm home! Did I miss din-GAH!" He was cut short when his dad literally tackled him into a submission on the ground.

"Ichigo! Tell me about those two beauties you brought home earlier!" Isshin was thrown off violently, landing on his face, upside down.

"Screw you! I don't need _you _knowing anything about them!" Isshin sniffed sadly, his eyes scrunching up slightly. Ichigo smacked his forehead.

"Oh come on. Don't cry." Isshin continued, a lone tear coming out of one of his eyes. "No... stop. Now." Now his dad was bawling like a baby in front of Ichigo, who only smacked his forehead again. He slid his hand down his face in dejection. "Alright fine! Jeez! Just stop crying!" Isshin appeared right next to Ichigo with a perverted smile on his face. Ichigo growled but did what he said he would do.

"Their names are Loly and Menoly. They moved here a few days ago. They needed someone to show them around and I was there to do so. Today, we were just hanging out."

"Wow, Ichigo. It's been my dream to have a third daughter but YOU, of all people, managed to bring home a third _and _fourth! I've raised you well, my son." Isshin said proudly, giving Ichigo a thumbs up. Ichigo only rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to bed now." With that, Ichigo went upstairs.

**(Las Noches)**

Loly and Menoly turned suddenly, frightened. They calmed down slightly when they saw it was only Apacci, one of the Tercera Espada's Fraccion. Loly and Menoly had hung out with the fraccion in the past, so they were friends. It didn't completely calm them down though. Loly spoke up, hoping to cover for her and Menoly.

"Nowhere! What're you doing in our room?"

"I was just walking around trying to get away from that retarded cow, Mila-Rose**, **when I felt a garganta being opened nearby. Since I know Aizen-sama didn't give you two any orders, I wanted to find out what was up. So, I came here and waited." Apacci told the two of them. Apacci was in a fraccion with two other arrancar under the espada known as Tia Harribel, the Tercera Espada. She had blue hair that was neatly cut down to her jaw, just reaching her arrancar uniform. Her mask fragment was in the shape of a horn that was on her forehead. Her zanpakuto, in the form of two bracelets, rested loosely on her wrists. One of the more distinguishing features of Apacci was her eyes. She had heterochromia, her right eye being an amber red, a red outline around it, her left eye being an icy blue. Apacci stood there, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed. She also had a smirk on her face. "You two were gone for a couple hours, ya know? What were you two doing?"

"We just went down to the World of the Living because we were bored." Menoly replied, becoming a little unnerved at the questioning. Apacci became interested.

"Oh? Did you meet anyone?" Their flinches and Menoly's blush was all the answer she needed. "You did!" Apacci accused, the same smirk on her face, though it looked more like an amused smirk than a smirk that gave off superiority. She pushed herself off the wall and tilted her head slightly. "How was he?" Loly and Menoly both spluttered at the question.

"A-Apacci!" Menoly exclaimed, embarrassed.

"We didn't do anything like that! We were just hanging out."

"So it _was _a guy? You two snuck out of Las Noches to go meet some human?"

"Yes." Was Menoly's confident answer. She had narrowed her eyes at Apacci, who held up her hands defensively at the expression.

"Hey, hey. I don't mean anything bad by it. Who can blame you, things the way they are around here?"

"Just...don't tell anyone, will ya?" Loly asked her, speaking instead of Menoly this time.

"Let me guess... you two are probably going back again, huh?" At their nods, Apacci turned swiftly and walked over to one of the beds and sat down on it. She crossed her legs and rested her hands on her lap, an expectant look on her face. At their confused expressions, Apacci said, "Well? Give me details! What's he look like?"

Loly and Menoly happily began to tell Apacci about Ichigo.

**(Later)**

Loly and Menoly had spent close to an hour telling Apacci of their dates with Ichigo. How he acted, where he lived, what he did. What took up the last twenty or so minutes of the explanation was the two arrancar's telling Apacci what Ichigo looked like. The two, apparently, were looking forward to sharing this. Apacci looked up at the ceiling, in thought. If the description she got of this Ichigo was as accurate as Loly and Menoly made it out to be, he definitely wasn't bad looking. She looked back at the two, with a smirk, saying something she knew would get on their nerves.

"Heh, sounds like a hottie." She commented _absent-mindedly_, not paying attention to Loly and Menoly's glares. "I may have to check him out myself."

"Apacci..." Loly trailed off in a low, warning, tone. Apacci laughed and stood up.

"We'll see. I'll leave you two alone now. I'll be back when you two go into the World of the Living again! At least it'll give me a break from that idiotic Mila-Rose." She left with that statement. Loly and Menoly sighed in relief. Apacci was one to trust, so they were still safe.

**(TIME-SKIP)**

For the next couple weeks, Loly and Menoly had been visiting Ichigo once every couple days. The three would always have fun together, their adventures ranging from walks to movies, with the occasional dinner at some restaurant, and every date would end when they reached the same spot as usual. The two girls would also switch off between being the one to leave the departing gift. A couple of times, they would both do it at the same time, something that confused Ichigo to a certain extent.

Ichigo would wait patiently for them to come, grinning whenever he saw the two girls waiting for him, either outside of his school or showing up at his house. His friends, namely Orihime and Chad, had noticed that his general expression these days were happy and friendly. It seemed he was enjoying life, even with the occasional Hollow attack, courtesy of the alarm clock that was his Deputy Badge, something that scared the crap out of him the first time it went off. Ichigo silently thanked his luck that it had never gone off when the two girls were around.

Loly and Menoly both looked forward to the days they could go visit Ichigo. If it were up to them, they would visit everyday, but they needed to make sure everything was quiet and no one was around, which was usually once every couple days. Ever since the second date had ended, Apacci had been there after every date to hear the details on how it went, and also to find out more of this Ichigo Kurosaki. She would always listen intently as Loly and Menoly practically beamed at the chance of telling someone about Ichigo. The way things were, Apacci knew as much about Ichigo as Loly and Menoly did. Needless to say, Apacci had become interested and wanted to meet Ichigo, but she kept that to herself.

Currently, we join Ichigo, Loly, and Menoly as they walked to the usual spot they would separate at. The three were talking about the events that had just transpired on their most recent date. Sometime throughout the walk, Loly had wrapped her arms around Ichigo's right arm, walking closely to him, her head resting on his shoulder. Menoly was off to the side though. She was thinking about something, and whatever it was it was making her blush and fidget nervously.

When they reached the spot, they stopped walking. Loly spun out of her grasp on his arm and stopped in front of him. "Here we are. Thanks for the date Ichigo-kun!" Loly gave him a quick peck on the cheek, as usual. She waved goodbye with her fingers suggestively, then turned to leave, a somewhat happy bounce in her step.

Menoly took a couple steps forward before she stopped to follow after Loly before she stopped. She stood still for several seconds, tapping her fingers together, her eyes scanning around at the ground. Suddenly, she turned and grabbed Ichigo by his shirt and leaned forward. She brought him closer to her, and planted her lips on his in a soft kiss. Ichigo's eyes widened at this bold move by the usually more timid Menoly. Though, he made no move to stop her. He had to admit he was enjoying the moment. A couple seconds later Menoly pulled away, a blush on her face and a triumphant grin. "S-see you later, Ichigo-kun."

She left after that, leaving a speechless and gaping Ichigo.

When Loly and Menoly returned to Hueco Mundo, Apacci was there waiting, sitting on one of the beds. When Apacci saw the garganta appear in front of her she stood up to greet her two, now, good friends. The three had become pretty good friends over the past two weeks. With something to talk about that the three of them were interested in, it was much easier to get along than the occasional time they used to train together out of boredom. Loly and Menoly stepped out of the garganta with content grins on their faces.

"Well?" Apacci asked expectantly. Loly and Menoly both sat down, followed quickly by Apacci, and began telling her what had happened not less than an hour ago, both happy.

**(The Throne Room)**

An image was being shown out in the middle of the Throne Room at Aizen's eye level. It showed the last minute of Ichigo, Loly, and Menoly's date. He saw Loly and how she had her arms wrapped around Ichigo's, and the parting kiss that Menoly had given him. While the insubordination of his once two 'biggest fans' had surprised him briefly, Aizen had easily found a way to use the situation to his advantage. He had watched the most recent date with a contemplating look on his face, which was the same expression he had watched the last few recordings with. Aizen only allowed a half-smirk appear on his face as he watched the projector turn off. He sat up in his throne and turned to his left and looked at Ulquiorra Schifer, the Cuatro Espada. Aizen spoke up, commanding in an authoritative tone,

"Please bring me Numeros Loly Aivirrne and Numeros Menoly Mallia."

**_(End of Chapter/Author's Note)_**

**Well, there ya go. Yes, yes, yes, the next chapter is when the Shinigami vs Hollow conflict will catch up with the three lovebirds. These three first chapters I made out to start their relationship and show what Loly and Menoly's personalities will be like. Their encounters with Orihime were sneak peeks for whats to come. Hehe. **

**Originally, I planned for this story to follow closely to canon, just a pairing change and dialogue change throughout. But, after several days of pondering and/or hitting my head against the spine of my Bleach manga, I came up with something awesome *Evil smirk* At least in my opinion. No details will be given on what exactley will be changed, but I will say that it will be different than the manga and anime.**

**[1] End of Manga 21, the preview picture for Manga 22.**

**[2] This is, more or less, a personal note. You know todays horror movies, right? Sure, they're gory and the like, but that isn't scary! You know what was scary? The Shining! Psychological Thrillers leave a much bigger impact on you. You remember that crap... for a while... *Shiver* **

**That will wrap up my ramblings this time, please leave a review. Constructive Criticism is welcome, but flamers will be hunt down and beaten up by me personally, I assure you. **


	4. Manipulation

**Greetings Everybody! Here's Chapter Four for your viewing pleasure. This chapter will be noticeably different than the last three, but I hope it still appeals to y'all.**

**As usual, here's my responses to your reviews:**

**Everyone that caught my mistake at referring to Harribel as the Segunda:Thanks for pointing it out! I changed it upon reading your reviews. I don't know why I typed that wrong. If you asked me to give out a list of the Espada, they'd be perfect. But whenever I just refer to Harribel by herself, I just want to say she's the Segunda. Weird. **

**Grinja:I appreciate your comments and you always having a well thought out review. Glad you like what I'm doing.**

**Kasier969:I knew you'd love the stare down, haha, glad you liked it.**

**Nightkill:Thanks very much!**

**VampireNecromancer:Thanks for the comment.**

**darknessbounty:I am contemplating on what to do with them. Originally I was going to have them be separate OneShots but, now, I'm thinkin bout puttin them in the story. We'll just have to wait and see I guess.**

**darkmachines:I know right? Aizen's a stalker! And just wait and see what I have planned for a few select Arrancar *Slow grin***

**desuse:I am, aren't I? Hehe. And my take on Keigo is from page 174 of Volume 1.**

**Lazruth:Thanks for pointing that out. I will have to work on that.**

**god:If you're asking how many pairings I am a fan of, then that would be IchigoxLoly and IchigoxMenoly, as well as IchigoxHarribel's Fraccion, specifically IchigoxApacci. I can't answer the next question, but yes, Harribel will be in the story.**

**The Demon Rabbit:*Wearing shades* Indeed Bl**

**Sentiment Remains:Yes, writing Ichigo is tough. Thanks for your comments!**

**icewolves:You didn't have to wait very long, did ya? Hehe.**

**To all my fans: I am so impressed with all the reviews people are leaving. Please, keep it up! Reviews are my Fuel, my Fire, and dat which I desire!**

**But, on that same note, I must say I'm a little nervous about publishing this chapter. Those who only want to read this story for the fluff might not like it very much, and I wrote out my first fight scene. So, I guess we'll just see what happens.**

**(Edited: 8/1/2013)**

**(Las Noches)**

Loly and Menoly were scared. Scratch that. They were both terrified. When the Cuarta Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, showed up in their room, it made them jump to attention. When he told them Aizen wanted to see them in his Throne Room right away, they broke out into a cold sweat. Apacci had frowned at the two and left quickly, hoping not to get involved with them right now. Loly and Menoly didn't blame her.

The two arrancar walked through the dimly lit hallways slowly, trying to take as much time as possible before they reached the Throne Room. The same thought ran through both their heads. _'Aizen-sama knows.' _Menoly followed behind Loly as they made their way. A few beads of sweat fell from her brow, showing her fear at the moment. Her fingers were interlocked with each other at her waist, her thumbs twiddling together at a fast pace. She was sure Aizen was going to kill them. He didn't tolerate insubordination. At all. Sneaking out of Las Noches against his orders probably fell under that. The first thing that came to her mind after she concluded that Aizen would kill them, was that she'd never get to see Ichigo again. It almost made her want to cry. It would've, if she wasn't about to be standing in Aizen's presence. Showing such weakness probably wouldn't help their situation.

Loly was just as scared as her sister was. The only difference was her posture. She walked with her head held high, trying to exert an aura of confidence. Though it was easy to see her whole body was trembling, her pigtails swaying side to sides slightly as her head shook with fear. Aizen was going to kill them both, probably in front of other arrancar, to make an example. The same thought of never seeing Ichigo again came to her mind as they approached the massive door to the Throne Room.

They both stopped in front of the door and looked at each other. They regained slight composure upon receiving reassurance from one another. Loly walked forward and pushed open the doors, entering the room first. Menoly followed behind her, almost trying to hide behind her sister. They both managed to look up at Aizen, who looked down at the two of them with that same superior smirk on his face. He was the one who spoke first. "Aah. Loly-san, Menoly-san. So good to see you two. You both seem to be doing well." He said in a voice that clearly said he had more to say to the two. Loly and Menoly both bowed before him. Loly spoke for the two of them.

"You summoned us, Aizen-sama?" Her voice was monotone, her posture very tense. Menoly was the same, who seemed to be trying to avoid looking directly up at him. Aizen saw this and commented on it.

"Why so tense, you two? I wasn't aware my presence frightened the two of you so." He said, obviously lying to the two. Aizen knew how scared they were at the moment, something that he could use against them. He continued. "I have something of great importance to tell you both." Loly and Menoly both looked up expectantly at him, fearing what they thought was going to be said. Their fears almost faded completely when Aizen said, "I believe the time is right to start making a move against the Shinigami. I have an assignment for you two in the World of the Living." Loly and Menoly nearly let out a sigh in relief. He didn't know. Loly spoke up right away, eager to receive the assignment.

"What is it you wish us to do, Aizen-sama?"

"I need you the two of you to eliminate a specific Shinigami stationed at Karakura Town. At the moment, he is the only one who poses any sort of threat to us." Loly and Menoly brightened at receiving the assignment. It was about time they got to do some fighting. Loly was the more excited of the two for this reason. Fighting and killing a Shinigami would be fun depending on who it was and how strong they were. Though, the only thing that surprised them was the fact that the two of them received this assignment, considering Aizen had said that the Shinigami could be a threat to their plans. At their confused expression, Aizen said, "Originally, I had planned to send Espada's Ulquiorra and Yammy, the Cuarta and the Decima. But, I think two Numeros should be more than enough. Specifically, you two." Loly and Menoly, both, slightly grinned at the compliment. Aizen acknowledged their skill and that made them feel rather good about themselves. Aizen continued once again. "There are several individuals in Karakura Town that have reasonable amounts of reaitsu, but you're to eliminate a specific one. If others get involved, you're free to kill them."

The two female arrancar nodded at this, their once scared expressions gone, both excited and itching for action. Loly spoke up and asked, "How will we know who our target is?"

"He is a Shinigami with a Zanpakuto as long as he is tall. One of his more noticeable features is his orange hair." Loly and Menoly both nodded at this information. A Shinigami with a Zanpakuto like that would have a good amount of reaitsu, which means they would probably be easy to sense. But then, they stopped as the second part of Aizen's description clicked into their minds. Menoly voiced her thoughts, warily.

"O-Orange hair?" Aizen nodded, the same smile on his face.

"Yes. I happen to have an image of him from when I encountered him in the Seireitei. It should help you two identify him more easily. Tousen, if you please." Ex-Shinigami Captain Kaname Tousen nodded at this and flipped a switch at his side. An image appeared in the middle of the room at Aizen's eye level. Loly and Menoly both had to look up to see the image. When they saw it, the both froze up, their eyes widening. That couldn't be... could it? "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

When Aizen told them this, they both had mixed reactions. Menoly swayed in place slightly but quickly regained composure. Shock and heartbreak were two of the main emotions being shown on her face. Loly only stared at the image. After a few seconds she clenched her fists. The feeling of betrayal could be soon on her face, as well as anger that seemed to be steadily growing. Aizen, however, acted oblivious of this and said,

"Ichigo Kurosaki is a human who has obtained the powers of a Shinigami. When he broke into the Seireitei, with a few other humans like him, he fought against the Gotei 13. He also single-handedly defeated Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki, taichos of Sixth and Eleventh Companies. Though, I don't believe he is experienced enough to fight two coordinated fighters such as yourselves." Loly and Menoly barely paid attention to him though, still wrapped up in their thoughts. The object of their affection was a Shinigami. The enemy. It felt like their hearts were being run though by a cold blade, then having it be slowly pulled out. "This won't be a problem, will it?" Aizen asked the two girls, his eyes narrowing slightly, the same smile still on his face. Menoly managed to break out of her stupor and speak up for her and Loly, who was still silently seething.

"No, Aizen-sama. We will leave as soon as possible." Aizen nodded, apparently satisfied.

"Good. You are dismissed." Menoly bowed, Loly doing the same when saw her sister doing so. They both turned and left the throne room, their legs slightly shaking as they walked out. When the massive door closed behind them, Gin Ichimaru, Ex-Taicho of Third Company, turned to Aizen with a foxy grin on his face.

"You're a cruel man, Aizen-sama." He said in a joking manner. When Aizen dismissed the statement, Gin asked, "How long have you known they've been leaving Las Noches?"

Aizen stood up and turned. He began making for the exit behind the Throne, Gin and Tousen following him. "From the beginning. Ever since they first left. I had planned to kill them for going against my orders, but when they met Kurosaki I decided to let things play out between the three. In the end, I found a way to make it work our for us."

"Which was?" Gin asked him, though, he already knew the answer.

"There are three ways this will end. One, Loly and Menoly kill Kurosaki and deal with our number one problem. Two, Loly and Menoly are killed, which will be their punishment. And three, Ichigo severely injures Loly and Menoly, breaking his will and theirs. Ichigo will lose the will to fight and Loly and Menoly will, once again, be loyal to me and me alone. The third option is the most likely result."

"You _are _a cruel man, Aizen-sama." Though, this time, there wasn't a joking tone in his voice. Aizen seemed to be unaware.

**(Loly and Menoly's Room)**

"It's not fair." Menoly said in a dejected tone. She was looking down at the ground, her eyes wet with tears that were threatening to spill out. Loly looked at and scoffed angrily at Menoly.

"What isn't? The fact that he didn't tell us he was a Shinigami? The fact that he used us? Yeah, it is! That bastard!" Menoly looked up, surprised at Loly's reply. She didn't really believe that, did she?

"Listen to yourself! He didn't use us, Loly. We did the same thing by not telling him we were arrancar, but why would we? Why would he tell us what he was? He thought we were humans. Your not thinking!" Loly calmed down at this. Menoly was right. Loly turned to face Menoly, who was surprised to see tears running down her cheeks. Loly sat down on one of the beds and buried her face in both her hands. Her body was trembling, and Menoly could hear sharp inhales and exhales. Loly was crying, something Menoly had almost never seen before. Apparently, she was taking this the hardest of the two of them. Menoly tried to comfort her sister, but when she reached her hand out Loly turned her whole body away.

Menoly was the more logical of the two. While she was very sad and confused at the situation, she tried to think of what to do. The thing that made her the most upset, was the fact that she couldn't think of anything to do. What hurt the most, was that she knew they would have to carry out Aizen's orders. Menoly sat down on the same bed as Loly and held her head in one of her hands. She desperately tried to think of a way out of this. The only thing she could think of was going against Aizen's orders and hoping for the best. That thought was dismissed immediately.

Her train of thought was interrupted when the door to their room was opened cautiously. It was Apacci again, who opened the door all the way and had a grin on her face at seeing the two.

"Wow, you're both alive! I thought you two were dead for sure. Lucky for... Hey, what's wrong?" Apacci asked them both, furrowing her brow. Loly was hiding her face in her arms and Menoly seemed to be just staring off into space with a depressed look on her. Menoly was the one to answer.

"We got an assignment from Aizen-sama. We're going into the World of the Living to kill a Shinigami." Apacci only became confused at this. If she had received the assignment, she would be ecstatic at the chance of some action. With that thought, she asked,

"Then what's wrong? That's awesome, right? Aizen-sama has trusted you with eliminating our enemy." Menoly finished at that.

"The name of our target is Ichigo Kurosaki." Apacci blinked in surprise. She opened her mouth to try and say something but only an, "oh", came out. She didn't even bother trying to ask if it was the same Ichigo Kurosaki. The way Loly and Menoly were acting was enough of an answer. Apacci looked at them both sympathetically . She asked,

"What are you going to do?" Menoly sighed and shook her head.

"I... We don't know." As she finished, Loly looked up at the two of them. Apacci was shocked to see that her entire face was red, her eyes stained with dried tears. Before she could ask her anything, Loly stood up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"We're going to do what Aizen says." Menoly looked at her sister with a horrified look. Apacci only tilted her head slightly at Loly's lack of 'sama' when she addressed Aizen. Menoly opened her mouth to protest but Loly cut her off. "No. We don't have a choice. Let's just... get it over with."

Menoly could only stay silent and nod. She, too, stood up and prepared to leave. They weren't going in their gigais this time, there wasn't any need to. The only reason that they would have would've been to talk to Ichigo, and the thought of talking to him right before they killed him almost made them both sick. Loly tapped her finger on the air in front of her and a garganta was opened. Before they left, Apacci spoke up. "Guys, if... if you need someone to talk to, come find me. I'll listen." Loly and Menoly could only nod at the offer. They went inside the garganta and it closed behind them, leaving Apacci alone with her thoughts. "This sucks."

She said it, referring to Loly and Menoly, but also for herself as well. The two arrancars explanations of every date in such good detail left her very curious of Ichigo. Apacci had even been considering asking Loly and Menoly if she could accompany them into the World of the Living to meet him. She could only imagine what her two friends were going through right now. She turned with one thought in mind. _'I need to tell Harribel-sama about this.'_

**(Karakura Town)**

It was early evening currently. Ichigo was still walking home from his most recent date with Loly and Menoly, which had ended only an hour ago.

Ichigo was still in a good mood. He remembered Loly and Menoly's parting gift with enthusiasm. Though, he couldn't help but feel confused. They were both showing affection to him, even right in front of each other. It was his understanding that when two girls wanted the same guy, hell broke loose when the two were near him at the same time. If it had been only one of them, he would've showed his affection back with a small kiss or something like a hug but he didn't want to do that with them both acting the way they did towards him. Ichigo didn't want to do that and risk hurting his friendship with the other. He was hoping that one of the two would come out and say something about what they were doing. Ichigo had even considered asking one of them, but he couldn't really figure out how to get a question like that across.

Ichigo walked home, his hands shoved in his pockets as usual. There was some homework that he had to worry about, but nothing major. He planned to get home, finish his homework, and then try and go to bed. _'Actually...' _A new thought came to his mind. _'Maybe I'll ask dad if there's anything I can do around the clinic for some extra money. Maybe I should get something for Loly and Menoly.'_

With that last thought, Ichigo planned to do just that. His musings were cut short when he heard, "Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo turned around and was surprised to see Orihime a few meters behind him. Had she been following him? If so, for how long? Hopefully only recently. He turned and greeted her.

"Oh, hey Orihime. What's up?" Orihime spoke her next words with a serious tone and expression.

"Ichigo... I think you should stop hanging out with Loly and Menoly." She almost grimaced when she saw Ichigo frown. Ichigo wanted to cut her off right there, but decided to hear her out. "I've got a bad feeling about them! I know it sounds weird, but I don't think they're who they say they are. Every time they get near me, my Shun-Shun Rikka starts acting up." While Ichigo was a little surprised at that last part, he still said what he had intended to.

"Orihime, I appreciate your concern, but I can't I do that." When Orihime opened her mouth to protest, he held his hand up to stop her. "There's nothing wrong with them. Just because you don't like them doesn't mean I shouldn't either."

"But Ichigo-!"

"I'm sorry Orihime, but Loly and Menoly are good friends. They make me happy." Orihime looked at Ichigo intently as he said that. She asked her next question.

"Do you... Do you like them?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that, but answered honestly.

"They're both good friends. Yes, I like them. I can't really say anything else beyond that." Orihime seemed disappointed at the end of the conversation, but Ichigo turned around and continued on his path back home. "I'll see you tomorrow Orihime." He said with a slight wave of his hand. Orihime raised her hand slightly to wave as well, but she knew she couldn't see it. Neither were aware of the two pair of eyes watching the exchange.

**(Loly and Menoly)**

The two arrancar had watched both Ichigo and Orihime as they conversed. While they both couldn't hear what was being said, they seethed at the sight of the two together. They didn't stop and think why they were getting so angry worked up. When they had tracked him down by sensing the strongest source of Reaitsu, something they both found easy and almost annoyed them considering if they had encountered Ichigo once without being in their gigais they would've known he was a Shinigami**, **the first thing they saw when they showed up several dozen meters from him was Ichigo with Orihime. Even Menoly's blood boiled at the sight, that being said, she could only imagine how angry Loly was. Menoly turned to look at Loly, who turned to look back at her. The same thought came through their mind and Loly asked the question first.

"Wanna get her?"

"Yeah." Menoly said right away with a sneer. They both sonidoed from their spots.

**(Orihime)**

Orihime headed back home with a downcast expression on her face. She looked at the ground as she clasped her hands together. She couldn't convince Ichigo to stop hanging out with the two girls. Now what was she going to do? She didn't know. Maybe she should follow Tatsuki's advice and-

"Or-i-hi-me."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sickening sing-song voice that spoke her name. Orihime turned and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Loly and Menoly standing there behind her. Though, their was some changes with their appearance. They both seemed to be wearing some sort of white robe, though Loly's was more customized and revealing, her entire stomach showing and small pieces of her top barely covering her breasts. Though, the most noticeable feature were the white mask fragments on one of their eyes. Menoly's right eye was covered by what looked to be a remnant of a mask, Loly's was the same, though on her left eye. They seemed to look like fragments of Hollow masks.

"Loly? Menoly? What're you two-?"

_WHAM!_

Orihime was cut off when Loly gave her a fierce right hook to her head. She stumbled to the side and fell, barely managing to use her hands to cushion the fall. She coughed slightly, a large bump starting to show on her right cheek. She looked back at them as Loly started walking towards her, Menoly following her, though, she stayed back a couple feet. She seemed to be content at letting Loly have all the fun. Orihime opened her mouth to ask Loly and Menoly what they were doing, but then Loly brought her leg back and kicked Orihime in the stomach. Orihime gasped for air and tried to breath.

"What do you think, Menoly? Should we kill her?" Loly spoke up, her voice laced with murderous intent. Menoly only sneered and said,

"Aizen did say we could kill anyone who got in our way."

_'Aizen? These two are working for Aizen?' _Orihime knew what this meant. They were here to most likely kill Ichigo. At the thought, her reiatsu flared. Loly and Menoly both jumped back when Orihime's Santen Kesshun appeared in between them. Orihime managed to stand up**. **It had worked, now there was some distance in between them. When she dismissed her shield, Orihime spoke up confidently and accusingly. "You're both working for Aizen? You two are enemies! You two have just been using Kurosaki-kun! So you can catch him off guard and kill him."

Something inside Menoly snapped when Orihime said that. The sound of static indicated her using a sonido. Menoly appeared in front of Orihime suddenly and brought her hand back and backhanded her. Hard. Orihime seemingly 'flew' to the side and crashed into the wall of the alley. "Shut up! You bitch!" Even Loly was surprised at Menoly's personality change, even more so when a red orb appeared in Menoly's right hand. She was charging up her cero, and it was bigger than usual, barely fitting in her hand. Static built up around it, indicating how unstable it was. "You don't know anything. I'll kill you!"

Menoly charged forward, bringing her hand back, getting ready to thrust her cero forward into Orihime.**[1] **When Menoly stood directly above Orihime, she brought her cero down and an explosion shook the ground around them both, kicking up dirt and bricks. Loly thought that Menoly had killed Orihime and was about to speak up to try and address her but, when the dust cleared, the sight before her shocked her and only made her angrier. There stood Ichigo in his Shinigami form. He was holding Menoly's arm with his right hand, which had apparently misguided her cero and had made it impact the wall to the side at the last second. Menoly only stared up fearfully, shaking, at Ichigo who was staring down at her with a neutral expression. The sleeves and leggings of his robe were battered slightly, but he was unharmed. Ichigo turned to look back at Orihime, who had managed to get a Santen Kesshun up to shield herself from the blast.

"I'm sorry Orihime. I came as soon as I could when I felt you use your Shun-Shun Rikka." Orihime nodded but said nothing. She could see the sadness in his eyes. She only imagined what was going through Ichigo's head right now. "You were right, Orihime. I'm sorry for not heeding your warning." Loly and Menoly both knew what this meant. That was what Ichigo and Orihime were talking about before. Orihime must've been telling Ichigo something about them, and Ichigo seemed to be agreeing with her. Something that made their blood boil in anger. Menoly started to struggle against his grip.

"Let go!" Ichigo held his grip firmly, but when Menoly unsheathed her zanpakuto to try and cut his arm off he let go of her. She sonidoed away from him and appeared next to Loly, who had drawn her out dagger-like zanpakuto. Ichigo turned to face them both, his hand clasping the hilt of his own cleaver-sized zanpakuto.

"Loly, Menoly. What're you two doing?" Loly spoke up angrily.

"We were going to kill Orihime, and then you!"

"Why?" Ichigo asked. He was trying to keep his cool and a level-head, but he was finding it hard to.

"Cause Aizen-sama ordered us too!" Loly answered him in the same tone as before. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You two... work for Aizen?"

"Of course we do."

"Then.. this whole time-?" He was cut off by Menoly this time.

"Shut up!" Being accused of using Ichigo by Orihime was bad enough, but when Ichigo himself even hinted at it, Menoly saw red. She said, in a low tone, "Don't you dare complete that sentence."

"Aizen-sama has ordered us to kill you. So that's what we're gonna do." Loly told him, gripping the handle of her dagger tightly.

Ichigo looked at Menoly and Loly's expression when that was said. He could tell right away how they truly felt about this. They were hurting just as much as he was. They were confused and the answer to their confusion was anger at the situation, directed at him. As much as he felt he should have, Ichigo couldn't blame them for their actions. He ended his train of thought and unsheathed Zangetsu from his back, quickly blocking an attempted death-blow from Loly. The two blades met with a loud 'klang'.

Up close, he could see Loly's face in greater detail. Her eye's were bloodshot as she looked at him with narrowed eyes and clenched teeth. Ichigo could see her trying to hold back tears. Before he could try and talk to her, Menoly appeared above him, bringing her zanpakuto down on him. He angled his tall blade and blocked the strike from her as well. He held back the two of them as they tried to overpower him. They failed to do so, though.

Loly maneuvered her smaller body under his blade and planted her foot down to use as momentum to thrust her dagger forward to stab him in the stomach. Ichigo saw this, but instead of trying to counter or defend himself, he pulled back and shunpo'd a decent distance away from them. He held a defensive stance and looked at the two girls.

_'What was that? I could've hit her... but I didn't. No... I couldn't.'_

The moment Loly had made her move, she was open to attack. Had it been anyone else Ichigo would have acted on the opportunity but he knew, against them, he couldn't bring himself to hurt them. When it had been to protect Orihime he had grabbed Menoly's arm tightly but, defending himself, he couldn't bring himself to hurt them to prevent harm to himself. This explained when Menoly had suddenly charged him again, in a flurry of well-aimed strikes and thrusts, he received a nasty cut on his arm as he only tried to maintain his distance. It was the same case when Loly had followed up Menoly's attack by coming in on his unguarded side_, _behind him. He only tried to dodge again but was cut again across the back.

_'Come on! Their reiatsu isn't that strong! I can defeat them easily!'_

This made no difference to Ichigo. He knew he could defeat them, but doing so would mean hurting them. Something that he discovered he couldn't bring himself to do. The only thing he could do was try and defend against them.

**(Las Noches/Tercera Espada's Palace)**

"Well, that certainly explains the way they've been acting these past couple weeks." Apacci looked to her right, away from Harribel, at Sun-Sun, one of her fellow fraccion and a close friend of hers. Sun-Sun was a slender arrancar, a little taller than Apacci. She had olive green hair that reached down to her lower back. The uniform she wore fit her body well, accentuating her curves. Her sleeves, however, reached past her hands, hiding them from view. The same thing could be said for the bottom half as it reached past her feet, resting on the ground. The remnants of her hollow mask took the form of what could be resembled as hair clips that rested above her right eye. Under the same eye, three pink dots were imprinted into her skin vertically.

"Ha! Sneaking out of Las Noches to see a human? That's almost sad." Mila-Rose, the dark-skinned, fellow fraccion and friend of Apacci's, scoffed. Mila-Rose was, by far, the tallest of the three. Her, ragged, brown hair reached down to her lower back. Her mask fragment rested on the top of her head, resembling a tiara. Her attire was rather revealing, the only parts of her body that were covered being the underside of her breasts, her waist, and her forearms. Everything else was shown proudly, her hollow hole visible just under her breasts. Apacci smirked, seizing the opportunity to make a comment.

"No. What's sad is you're just jealous that those two managed to get a guy. Something you could never do." Mila-Rose growled at Apacci, a tick mark appearing on her forehead. She took a step forward in a challenging way.

"What was that, Apacci? You flat-chested, eye-sore!" This time, Apacci ground her teeth in anger at the comment to her, rather small, assets. She, too, took a step forward.

"You trying to start something?"**[2] **Sun-Sun, on the side, rolled her eyes and brought a hand up to her mouth. She mumbled out, with a sigh,

"So unseemly."

"Ladies." Harribel spoke up in a tone that commanded authority, effectively silencing and gaining the attention of the three fraccion. She shifted her arms slightly to rest her crossed arms more comfortably under her breasts. She looked at Apacci intently and asked, "What is your reason for telling me this, Apacci?" Apacci fidgeted under the Espada's gaze but mustered up her courage and spoke, confidently,

"Because I don't approve!" The declaration surprised both Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose, who both voiced their thoughts.

"Are you crazy? You're saying you don't approve of Aizen-sama's plans?"

"That's a rather... unwise thing to say, Apacci. What do you think, Harribel-sama?" Sun-Sun asked the tercera, turning to look over at her, her sleeve still up covering her mouth.

"That is a very dangerous thing to say, Apacci." Apacci looked down at the ground nervously when she heard Harribel's reply. She tried to defend herself.

"F-forgive me, Harribel-sama. I just-."

"But, I agree with you." Apacci looked up at Harribel, surprised and confused. Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose looked at her in the same way, Sun-Sun's sleeve lowering down, showing her face completely again. Harribel spoke rather monotone at their expressions. "For a while now, I have sat by and watched as Aizen-sama has used those who follow him in very cold and calculating ways. I feared for a while that those two's infatuation with Aizen would lead them to much suffering and misery. It's good they managed to find someone else, but Aizen using their new love against them to guarantee their loyalty once more is something I can't approve of. Whether the man they were after is a Shinigami or not is irrelevant to me. You remember how those two used to act, correct? Anyone who could change that can't be evil."

Apacci, Sun-Sun, and Mila-Rose paid close attention to Harribel. All of them wondered where Harribel was going with this, considering they had never heard Harribel speak this much of one subject before. Apacci decided to speak up and voice the three's thoughts. "What are you going to do, Harribel-sama?"

Harribel turned away from them and stared out at the bright desert of Las Noches. She made no other movements as she stood still, deep in thought, for close to a minute. None of the three fraccion made any movements or sounds as they waited for their master to answer. Suddenly, Harribel turned and walked by them casually. "Come, Ladies. Let's pay a visit to Starrk-san."

The three girls blinked in surprise. The Primera? What for? It wasn't unheard of, he being one of the only Espada who Harribel was on good terms with, but it was still strange. They made no objections, however, and simultaneously said, "Yes Ma'am.", and followed her out of their palace to the Primera's.

**(Karakura Town)**

For the last fifteen minutes, Ichigo had stayed on the defensive, only trying to block their strikes and stay out of their reach. It proved mostly ineffective, though, as the two girls were very coordinated. It was obvious they had fought together many times before. Each attack one of them made he would manage to just avoid or block, but only ended up in striking range or wide open to the other. He was cut up badly, bleeding from the numerous cuts on his body. If he had fought back from the beginning he would have defeated the two by now. He knew that.

Loly attacked him again, coming from above. She swung her dagger down at him. It was an amateur move, even if the attack were to land it would do close to nothing to him, as she was trying to attack his right shoulder. Ichigo blocked the strike quickly, his arms protesting slightly at the awkward position to defend. Before he could wonder what she could gain from this kind of attack he saw what she was doing, or rather what Menoly was doing. From underneath Loly, Menoly moved in on him. She had one of her ceros charged up in her right hand, and she was attacking his unprotected left side.

_'Oh crap.'_

They got him. Ichigo knew. But, before Menoly could complete her attack, something stirred inside him. His left hand suddenly reached out and grabbed Menoly's hand and squeezed it painfully. She cried out in pain as she felt a couple of fingers break and lost control of her cero. It exploded there, badly burning her hand and arm, if not for her hierro, her arm would have been torn apart. When she looked back at Ichigo to try and plan what to do next, she froze. A mask seemed to be forming on Ichigo's face, the whites of his eyes turning black, the irises turning yellow in color.

**"Tsk, Tsk, Ichigo. Getting so beaten up by these two wenches? Pathetic." **Loly and Menoly both shivered at the demonic voice. When Menoly started to struggle against his grip, Loly spoke up.

"Who are you?" A sinister grin appeared on 'Ichigo's' face.

**"Who am I? That doesn't really matter does it? You're both about to die!" **With that, he suddenly brought his right leg back and planted it in Loly's stomach. When she gasped out, 'Ichigo' used the same leg to give her a roundhouse kick, sending her tumbling down out of the air. She crashed down into the concrete below, kicking up dust and dirt.

"Loly!" Menoly cried out at seeing her sister impact the ground but, when she had turned her body to look at her sister, 'Ichigo' had let go of her and brought Zangetsu forward, in an arc, and cut her diagonally from the shoulder down to her waist. Menoly's eyes widened. The last thing she saw was before she, too, fell out of the air was Ichigo standing there with the same sinister smirk on his face, though half of it was covered by the mask that continued to form. Thanks to her hierro the cut wasn't deep enough to cut all the way through her, but it was still a nasty slice and bleeding badly.

Menoly landed on the concrete with a 'thump'. Loly barely managed to pull herself out of the small crater to see her sister land next to her, the same shocked expression on her face. "M-Menoly!" Menoly coughed and began to position herself to sit up and try and defend herself. She only just managed to sit up when 'Ichigo' landed softly on the ground, Zangetsu held out to the side, blood dripping off of the blade. Loly and Menoly both cowered in fear as he walked toward them.

**"Well, that was easy. Time to finish-."**

_'Stop! You're hurting them!" _'Ichigo' suddenly brought his hand up and gripped the mask on his face, cracking it where his fingers grasped.

**"That's the point, you fool! They were going to kill you!" **'Ichigo' said to himself, grinding his teeth.

_'I don't care! DISAPPEAR!" _With that, Ichigo pulled the mask off his face with a deafening roar. The first thing he saw though, almost made him freeze in fear and sadness. Loly and Menoly were there in front of him, staring at him fearfully.

Loly's hair was ragged, no longer was it two neat pigtails. She was halfway out of a small crater and seemed to be struggling to keep her arms out to support herself. She was also bleeding from the top of her head, the blood dripping down her clear eye. Menoly seemed to have the worst of it. She had a giant cut that stretched all the way from her shoulder to her waist and it was still bleeding, drenching her once completely white robe. She had one hand on her stomach where the cut was and the other hand supporting herself up.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He held his hand out, shaking at the sight, and took a step forward. Though, it hurt him to see Loly crawl, or rather try to crawl, away from him frantically. She yelled at him, fearfully. "G-Get away from us! You monster!" Menoly only sat there, her eye's widened fearfully. She was almost hyperventilating. Ichigo tried to get something out, but found he couldn't form any words. What was he to say? _HE_ had done this to them.

Loly stumbled to her feet quickly and tapped the air in front of her. A garganta opened a couple seconds later. She grabbed Menoly by the hand and helped her up quickly. Loly brought Menoly's arm around her neck, helping her stand and walk. Ichigo did nothing to stop them as the two disappeared into the garganta.

The tip of Zangetsu hit the ground on front of him as Ichigo's grip had slightly slipped from the hilt. He was looking at the ground. Several emotions flashed on his face. He didn't even notice Orihime had approached him warily and had begun to heal his wounds. Only when he felt the pain lift, did he finally look up ahead of him at where Loly and Menoly were just a minute ago.

When he rested his eyes on the crater and the small puddle of blood next to it, he clenched his fists in anger and grit his teeth.

Neither Ichigo or Orihime noticed a separate garganta being opened and closed up above them.

**(Las Noches)**

"So, Kurosaki is still alive then?" Loly struggled to stay on her feet, supporting both herself and Menoly. She had just given Aizen a full report on what had just occurred in the World of the Living. She started with how they beat Orihime, though she said it was to lure Ichigo out, which was a lie, and then she said how she and Menoly had seemed to be close to killing him, but was caught off guard when the mask appeared and the voice spoke. Loly managed to look up at Aizen and say,

"Yes, Aizen-sama. Forgive us, we didn't-."

"It's quite alright. I can't blame you for how things turned out. I didn't expect Kurosaki to hollowfy." This was a lie. Aizen knew all about Ichigo and his hollow side. He knew that if Ichigo was pushed to the point of almost dieing, his hollow would manage to take over and defend himself. Though, he chose to keep this out of the assignment description when he had first called Loly and Menoly. "Get yourselves to the infirmary. Looks like you two took quite the beating." Loly gave Aizen a small bow. Menoly barely managed to nod her head and look up at him, her hair coming forward and covering her eyes. Loly turned and began to lead herself and Menoly out of the room, limping, but stopped when Aizen said, 'off-handedly', "Though, I must say, I am a bit surprised at Kurosaki's actions. I predicted he wouldn't have done this to you two." Loly's lower lip began to tremble when he said that, but she kept her back to Aizen and continued out of the room. A minute after the door had closed, Ulquiorra entered the Throne Room, the same neutral expression on his face, his hands in his pockets. He bowed to Aizen.

"Ah, Ulquiorra. Did you see what happened in the World of the Living?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama. Please-." Ulquiorra brought one of his hands up to his eye and pulled it out with a slight 'squelch'. He held it out and crushed it. "-see for yourself."

Aizen saw nothing new with the confrontation between Loly, Menoly, and Ichigo. Things happened just as was reported to him. The only difference was he saw what happened after Loly and Menoly left. Ichigo had been badly cut up, wounds all over his bare torso and arms, but when the human girl had walked up next to him, an orange dome encased itself around Ichigo. Aizen sat up in his chair and brought a hand up to his face, resting the fingers on the side of his face, when he saw Ichigo's wounds begin to heal at an alarming rate. The cuts, scratches, even the scuff marks disappeared from his body. When it ended, Ichigo was standing there, looking as if he had just been released from Fourth Company barracks. Aizen smirked. "That's an interesting ability you have there, girl. What do you make of this, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra looked up at Aizen, the eye he had crushed had already begun to reform in it's socket. "I believe it to be a form of Time-Space Regression, Aizen-sama."

"Interesting. Please, go rest Ulquiorra, I will be calling you shortly to relay new orders." Ulquiorra bowed and left the room, leaving Aizen to plot alone. Things had occurred just as he had predicted. Ichigo's will should be broken, making him an easy target, and Loly and Menoly should, once again, be loyal to him following the recent events. Now, that human girl caught his interest. Aizen didn't know for sure, but felt he could use that power of hers. He would have to begin planning to come up with a way to capture, something that should be simple. In the meantime, things in Las Noches would return to their usual routine.

_**(Chapter End/Author's Note)**_

**Chapta Furr, right there for your viewing pleasure. This chapter will be the beginning of the Official Plot I have planned, starting it out with some Angst. Don't 'cha love it? ****I apologize to those who were hoping the story would be a collection of Fluff moments and romantic scenes, I wanted the story to go this way however. **

**Here's what to expect from the story now. Ichigo's character will be upgraded. He will be more logical. He will also be stronger. How this will happen, it will be explained in chapter five. So, just wait till then or Private Message me. If you send a message expressing genuine curiosity and/or concern for the story I will answer your question. Or leave it in a review and it will be addressed in the beginning of the next chapter.**

**TEASER:Just so you can try and predict what may happen in the future, Harribel and her Fraccion, as well as Starrk and Lilynette will play major roles in this story, Grimmjow too.**

**[1] I don't know bout you guys, but when I saw the anime and read the manga, it looked like Menoly would try to use her Cero in a Rasengan-type way. For those who don't know, a Rasengan is an attack from another anime, Naruto, that compresses great energy and power into a small sphere that can fit into the palm of your hands. You thrust it into your opponents, tearing them up internally.**

**[2] This is just something to tell all of you all for future reference. Almost every story I've read that has these three in it, their bickering and arguements are exaggerated and dragged out. I plan to avoid doing that.**

**Here's something new I will do at the end of each chapter. When I type, I listen to music. Depending on how the chapter is going to be, is what music I'll listen to.**

**Musical Inspiration for this Chapter:**

**Band:Three Days Grace**

**Song:World So Cold**

_**I feel numb, I can't come to life, I feel like I'm frozen in time... Livin in a World So Cold**_

**That will wrap it up for today. Please read and review. Constructive Criticism is welcome, but flamers will be hunt down and beaten up by me personally, I assure you.**


	5. Determination

** The Fiff Chapa, right here for you all. I will say, right off the bat, that this chapter is a little shorter than the last couple, but it's what I intended. Everything that needed to be said was said and done, and it turned out a little shorter than the others. So, if that disappoints you, sorry.**

**Anyways, here we go with the Review Corner, as usual.**

**Lazruth:Yes, Yes. Aizen is a dick, but that's why he's such a good villain.**

**Grinja:Glad to see you caught the reference, haha. You'll see more of Harribel in this chapter.**

**darkmachines:Hm, Grimmjow's fraccion? Maybe, I dunno. *Shrug* Just wait and see what happens, you might be satisfied with the result.**

**sjknight:Thanks for the comment. No, Harribel is not going into the harem. Isn't Loly, Menoly, Apacci, Sun-Sun, and Mila-Rose enough? ... or is it not? 0_o**

**BrazeRancor:I do as well, thanks.**

**icewolves:Well, it's not 3 A.M. but here you go!**

**VampireNecromancer:Writing out Aizen's thoughts sounds like a good idea, but I may not be able to do it... at least without making it sound cheesy.**

**Nightkill:Glad you think so :)**

**Kaiser969:Yesh, Yesh he is.**

**ASR-Ahsoka Dawn:Thank you, person I don't know! :D Stark is one of my favorite Espada too, so I'm happy to say he'll play a big part in this story.**

**marc:*Stutters out* I-I I'll t-try! D-dont y-yell at me*Winces***

**God:It would be better, wouldn't it*smirk***

**Sentiment Remains:I was hoping to surprise everyone with a shot of angst and a 180 of the pairing development. I bet it gave some people whiplash**

**Seiei:You did not have to wait long, that is for sure. XD Thanks for your comment, I love IchigoxFemale Arrancar Pairings too.  
><strong>

**And that will wrap up today's Review Corner. Please Read and Review *Stops and thinks* ... I got nothing**

**Betareadeded by Lazruth! Thanks a bunch, yo.  
><strong>

**(Las Noches)  
><strong>

Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun followed Harribel wordlessely to the Primera's palace. When Harribel didn't use a Sonido to speed things up and settled for walking, they could tell she was thinking carefully of whatever she was going to say to Stark. The three fraccion weren't scared of the Primera, far from it. Harribel liked to visit him for idle chats every now and then, giving them time to talk with him briefly. He was surprisingly intelligent and pleasant to be around when he wasn't asleep. The three girls, and Harribel, could say they were friends with Stark and Lilynette, his own fraccion. They were curious as to how Apacci's recent story had led Harribel to want to go see him. Only when they reached the palace did Sun-Sun speak up.

"Harribel-sama, may I ask why we are visiting the Primera's Palace?"

"There is something I wish to discuss with Stark-san."

After a few seconds of silence, it was clear they weren't going to be getting anymore details on the matter, so they left it at that and followed her silently again. The four women entered the palace and silently appreciated the sudden shade from las Noches's artificial sun. It was quiet inside, as it usually was. The only sound coming from their footsteps as they walked across the tile. For a while, it was the only noise, when a new voice spoke up.

"Ha! I thought I sensed someone enter the palace. Good to see you Harribel-sama, Deer-san, Snake-san, Gorilla-san."

The voice belonged to none other than Lilynette, Stark's only fraccion. The tercera and her fraccion turned to their right and saw her standing there, one hand on her hip, a happy grin on her face.

Lilynette was a rather child-like arrancar, appearing to be rather young. She stood a little shorter than Apacci and was very small in general. This didn't stop her, however, from wearing her choice of clothing. She wore a small, sleeveless, vest that just wrapped around and covered her breasts, leaving her stomach, hips, and shoulders bare. The only thing covering her modesty was a pair of briefs that only did just that, the pair being small. She wore a pair of boots that reached all the way up mid-thigh, leaving the skin in-between her waist and thigh bare. What remained of her mask rested on the top of her head as a upper half of a skull, flattening her golden-blond hair. There was one horn still on the fragment, and you could see the stub of where another used to be.

Harribel greeted the girl with a nod. "Hello again, Lilynette. Is Stark-?"

"He's up in his room. I woke him up when I sensed you coming. Don't worry about him falling back asleep. I made sure he wouldn't feel like sleeping for the next hour at least." Lilynette said this with a toothy grin and a peace sign with her free hand. Harribel nodded at the young girl and walked past her, walking up the stairs to reach Stark's room. When she left, Lilynette was alone with Apacci, Sun-Sun, and Mila-Rose.

Mila-Rose spoke up with a growl. "Hey, how come I'm the only one that's not called by what I am?"

Lilynette laughed and pointed at Mila-Rose with both her pointy fingers and an even bigger grin. "You are called what ya are! You're like a gorilla, all tall and muscle-y, and you got a low voice. Like a Gorilla!"

A tick mark appeared on Mila-Rose's forehead. She pointed at Lilynette and yelled out. "Listen you! I'm a Lioness!"

Lilynette began jumping up and down, switching from landing on her left and right foot. One hand reached up to scratch the top of her head, the other, her side. "Oog! Oog!"

A dangerous smirk appeared on Mila-Rose's face, another tick-mark showing.

"You're dead, you little brat!"

When Mila-Rose began to chase Lilynette around the room the large room, Lilynette laughing and tossing back raspberries, Apacci turned to Sun-Sun, who looked exasperated at the other two. "What do you think Harribel-sama wants to see Stark-sama about?"

Sun-Sun held her sleeve up to cover her mouth in a contemplative manner, her brows furrowed. After a few seconds, "I don't know. I imagine it must be important though."

They left it at that, settling for watching Mila-Rose chase Lilynette around the room.

**(Stark's Room)**

When Harribel reached Stark's room, the first thing she saw was the Primera lying halfway off of his bed, face-down. Both of his hands covered his groin. His whole body was shaking. Harribel easily guessed how Lilynette had woken him up.

"Harribel-san." Stark wheezed out, sitting himself up on the bed. He wiped some sweat off of his brow.

"What... can I do for you?"

"There is something I must discuss with you." Harribel told him, staring at him intently. Stark adjusted his posture to sit up straightly, giving her his full attention. At this, Harribel started. "Do you know of the pair of Numeros known as Loly and Menoly?"

Stark scratched his cheek with a gloved hand with a blank look. "I only know their names. Lilynette has mentioned them a couple times these past few days."

"Recent events have come to my attention that involve the two young ladies. I feel that you need to know one or two things about them, as the topic I wish to discuss stems from it."

Stark said nothing as Harribel began telling him what Apacci had told her. How Loly and Menoly had been sneaking out of Las Noches to see a human, who was actually a shinigami. While it was curious to Stark, he made no visible reaction and listened intently. When Harribel came to the point when Aizen ordered the two girls to go into the World of the Living to kill him, Stark frowned. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

When Harribel finished the story about the two girls, she said, "Now, please listen closely to what I have to say."

**(Karakura Town)**

Ichigo walked home, in the dark, with slumped shoulders and a crestfallen expression. He felt terrible. What had just happened replayed over and over again in his head. Hollows or not, the two girls he felt the most for were almost killed, and were afraid of him. Menoly could be dead right now, given her wound and how it was bleeding. The thought made him stop abruptley and clench his fists. Of course, the same thought made his sadness grow into anger. Anger at his hollow.

The bastard had left him alone ever since the fight with Byakuya, but it was obvious he was just waiting for the right moment to come back. He chose a _perfect _time to do so, too. Ichigo didn't care that he might be dead if his Hollow hadn't intervened, at the cost of Loly and Menoly's lives, it was too much. He concluded that neither of the girls would be coming back to Karakura Town, for obvious reasons. They'd be avoiding him like the plague. Ichigo had to try and get to them, somehow. He needed to see them and tell them... what? It didn't matter right now. He needed to see them as soon as possible. Urahara would probably know how he could do it as well.

Ichigo looked up again, though this time, his eyes shown with determination. He knew what he had to do. He needed to get stronger. Figuring out how to deal with his Hollow would be the first step, something that almost made him excited. Excited at the chance to put the Hollow in it's place.

It was settled. He'd tame his hollow, train hard, grow stronger, and then go to Hueco Mundo, to Loly and Menoly. He'd get to them and set things right.

**(Las Noches/Stark's Room)**

Stark sighed and scratched his head as Harribel finished. He had expected Harribel to come to him with this, especially after what she had told him of the two Numeros. It still didn't completly hide his surprise at Harribel still suggesting it to him.

"Why'd you come to me with this? You know Aizen would have you executed if this got out."

"I've told you this because I know you. You and I share similar beliefs and opinions on right and wrong. I also believe you've wanted to do this for a while, but wouldn't act alone." Harribel told him, standing just as motionless as she had the entire time. That was one thing about Harribel, Starrk noted, that when she had something to say, she'd say it as bluntly as possible, getting her point across and not fearing the consequences. It would've annoyed him, if he wasn't the same way. He layed back on his bed, covering his eyes with one arm.

"Let me sleep on it."

Harribel nodded, but already knew what the Primera's answer was, which pleased her. She turned and left his room, leaving Stark to his thoughts and sleep. She re-entered the large room she had left her Fraccion in and made for the exit, not even glancing at them. "Come, Ladies."

Apacci and Sun-Sun followed her right away with a simultaneous, "Yes Ma'am."

Mila-Rose had to pry herself from her scratch fight with Lilynette, who stuck her tongue out triumphantly at Mila-Rose, who, in turn, pointed back and said, "I'll be back for you, ya brat!"

"Oog!"

"Grr."

"Mila-Rose!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Harribel, along with her fraccion exited the palace, back out into the dunes of Las Noches. When Harribel used a sonido to travel back to her own palace, the fraccion followed her with sonidos of their own. Arriving at their palace, Harribel turned to address them.

"Ladies, please have a seat. There is something I must discuss with you."

**(Karakura High/The Next Day)**

"There's "Hei" as in "Flat-Footed", the "Ko" from Imoko Onono, that old politician, "Shin" and "Ko as Cod Roe."

The next day, at school, everyone gave a Ichigo a wide berth. He looked angry, silently fuming at his desk. Most students just avoided him, but his closer friends wanted to know why he was acting like this. The ones who could see it saw that Ichigo was clenching his Deputy Badge tightly, holding it out in front of him. None tried to approach him, though, for fear of setting him off. If they had just asked Orihime, they would have found out, because she knew exactly what happened, being there when it occurred the previous night.

"Shinji Hirako! Nice to meet you."

"Um, thank you Shinji. It's backwards." The teacher said with a sweatdrop and a gesture of her hand upon seeing Shinji's illustration of his name.

"I know. Pretty good huh? One of my talents is reversing things."

"Well, alright then. Take a seat in the empty desk. Next to Ichigo Kurosaki."

Shinji did as he was told and, with a care-free expression, set his stuff down on the desk. He looked to his left at Ichigo and said, "Hi there! Guess we're neighbors, hope we can be friends."

There was no reply from Ichigo, however, who was still in a rather bad mood. If it weren't for his Deputy Badge going off with a cry of, "HOLLOW!", Ichigo would have remained motionless and staring forward, off into space. He stood up quickly, announcing he had to use the restroom. When the teacher dismissed him, dejectedly, he left class quickly. Shinji only stood there next to his new desk with a surprised expression.

Chad spoke up to cover for Ichigo and to try and reassure Shinji. "Don't take it personally. Ichigo just hasn't been himself today."

A sly smirk surfaced on Shinji's face. "Ya don't say? Ms. Ochi, I've got to use the restroom!"

"What? Already? Fine, just hurry up!"

Shinji left the class right away. Chad watched him leave with narrowed eyes.

(Not far from School)

Ichigo brought out Zangetsu with a glare. He charged forward and jumped into the air, intending to end this quickly. The pig-like hollow took a swipe at Ichigo with one of it's hooves but it was blocked by the massive sword. Ichigo ended the duel with a horizontal slice to the Hollow's mask. The Hollow cried out in pain and began to fade away. Ichigo landed on the ground and sheathed Zangetsu. Ichigo had to admit to himself that killing the Hollow had made him feel a little better.

"Your attack was sloppy. Your defense, shaky. Looks like something's troublin' you, friend."

Ichigo turned around quickly and blinked when he saw Shinji there, standing with an amused smirk.

"Sh-Shinji?" Ichigo was about to ask how Shinji could see him, but stopped when he saw what Shinji was carrying at his side. "Is that a zanpakuto?"

Shinji brought the blade up for Ichigo to see.

"This? Of course it is. I imagine you must be quite confused. Here, this should answer any questions you should have." Shinji brought his hand up to his face and gathered reiatsu. Ichigo was shocked to see a Hollow mask appear in Shini's hand, covering half of his face.

"Ah, now you get it. I'm an ex-shinigami that crossed over into the realm of Hollows. I'm a Vaizard, Ichigo. You're just like me, and I'm just like you."

"A Vaizard? You have... hollow powers?"

Shinji nodded, dispersing the mask. "Yes, all of the Vaizards do. It's what we are. We're a cross between Shinigami and Hollows."

"What do you want with me?"

At Ichigo's question, Shinji sighed in a over-dramatic way.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to recruit you into our group."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and reached back to grip Zangetsu's hilt. "Why would I do that?"

"To save yourself. You must be able to feel it. The Hollow inside you trying to claw it's way out, slowly taking over? We can teach you how to control it and use it's power." Shinji finished with that same, all-knowing, smirk on his face. What surprised him, was the fact that Ichigo seemed to be considering it. From what he knew, Shinji was sure he'd have to pester him about it for a while before he even considered.

Ichigo looked down at the ground, his face scrunched up in thought.

_(Flashback)_

I_chigo held his hand out, shaking at the sight, and took a step forward. Though, it hurt him to see Loly crawl, or try to crawl, away from him frantically. She yelled at him fearfully, 'G-Get away from us! You monster!'_

_Menoly only sat there, her eyes widened fearfully. She was almost hyperventilating._

_(Flashback End)_

The memory was imprinted in his mind, and he knew it'd be that way for a long time. His Hollow did that to them, against Ichigo's will. Loly and Menoly had almost been killed, and it was because he couldn't control his Hollow. It made him sick. With that, he made his decision.

Ichigo looked back up at Shinji. "Fine. If you can teach me to control my Hollow, I'll join you guys."

Shinji blinked in surprise. That was easy. He regained composure and said, "Right then. After school, I can take you to our-."

He was cut off by Ichigo, who had a very serious expression on his face. "Let's go now."

Shinji examined Ichigo for a couple seconds, before he answered, "If you say so. Follow me."

'Get ready, Hollow. Your days of tormenting me are coming to a close.'

(The Vaizard Warehouse)

Shinji had led Ichigo through Karakura Town. The trip was uneventful, neither of them talking to each other. Shinji would've tried to start a conversation, but Ichigo's expression clearly said he only had one thing on his mind.

Learning how to control his Hollow.

Anything that Shinji would say would, most likely, be ignored until Ichigo got what he came for. They both stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse. Ichigo looked confused at the location and was about to ask if this was the place but, when a massive force-field rose up from the ground and boxed in the warehouse, he didn't need an answer from Shinji.

"I'll introduce you to the others before we begin. You will, after all, be spending a lot of time here." Shinji told him as the door leading inside was opened. They both walked inside and the door was closed behind them. The place was pretty destroyed, rubble all over the place. Ichigo could see what used to be entire floors, now broken off. The warehouse itself was lit dimly, the only light coming form the several broken windows around the warehouse. Ichigo stopped examining the area when he saw movement.

Standing a few meters in front of them was an odd assortment of individuals. They each had a zanpakuto at their side and looked at him with their own expressions. Some interested, some not caring, a couple neutral. Shinji spoke up, pointing to the group.

"These are your fellow Vaizard, Ichigo. From left-to-right, Kensei Mugurama, Lisa Yadomaru, Hacigen Ushoda, or Hachi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Love Aikawa, Mashiro Kuna, Rojuro Otoribashi, though we just call him Rose."

Each of them gave their own form of greetings but stayed quiet all-together. Shinji turned back to Ichigo and began to speak seriously. "Ok, Ichigo. We'll get started right away with teaching you how to control your hollow."

Suddenly, the short blonde girl, Hiyori, spoke up at this. "Wait! What? Just like that? We don't even know if he's worth anything!"

Shinji sighed and looked at Hiyori with a annoyed expression. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yeah, it is! He looks like a total wimp! I don't want to be seen in the same room as him!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Hiyori, slowly losing patience. When Hiyori saw him glaring at her, she seemed to only get angrier and reached back for her zanpakuto with a glare of her own. Shinji told everyone else to step back and give the two some space. When they did, a hollow mask began forming on the side of Hiyori's head. When it fully materialized, she ordered, "Alright, Hollowfy Kurosaki!"

Ichigo only held his posture and glare. He said, "No."

"You coward." Hiyori growled out at him. Ichigo shook his head.

"That's not it. I came here to learn how to control my hollow. Not to prove myself to some spoiled brat."

This only made Hiyori angrier, as she ground her teeth. She reached up and pulled the mask over her face, her reiatsu rising as she did so. She turned around to face the other Vaizards and spoke, her voice changing due to the Hollowfication. "That's it! I'm going to kill him! Sorry Shin-!"

Suddenly, she jerked forward as she felt an open hand push the back of her head forward. Hiyori was slammed down, face-first, into the concrete below her. Her mask cracked at the impact. All the other Vaizard's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden appearance of a Hollowfyed Ichigo. Shinji even more so. Up to this point, Ichigo had gone against what any intel they had on him said. When Hiyori tried to reach back and crawl at the hand that was still on her, pushing her harder into the ground, the other Vaizards acted. Less than a second later, Hiyori was free from Ichigo's grasp and Ichigo himself was pinned down by the rest of the Vaizards, all their zanpakutos drawn and on him, all of them glaring down at him.

Shinji cracked Ichigo's mask with the tip of his zanpakuto. Ichigo gasped out as he regained control of himself. He had to stop and think at what had just happened. He had just given into the Hollow, willingly, to prove a point. Just a few seconds ago, it seemed necessary, but at being under the control of the sinister being again and the way everyone seemed to be glaring at him, especially Hiyori, who was currently panting up on the second floor, staring down at him, half-glaring and half-staring at him in fear, it made him think. Was he really that determined to get this thing controlled.

_'Yes, I am.' _Ichigo thought to himself. He looked up at Shinji again., who shouldered his zanpakuto.

"Enough, Ichigo. Are you satisfied, Hiyori?" At the lack of response from the blond, he turned back to Ichigo. "Well, it would seem that you want to get started right away, eh? Usually, we'd put you through a pre-training session, but I can see that it would be a waste of time. So, let's get started."

The rest of the Vaizards withdrew their zanpakuto one after the other. When they were all off of him, Ichigo stood up, rolling his wrists.

"But, before we begin, I must say you don't seem particularly afraid of your Inner Hollow as much as I thought you would."

Ichigo stared at Shinji with a determined look. "I was afraid of my Hollow, but not anymore. I'm fed up with him. Figured it was time to show the bastard who's boss."

Shinji smirked. "You seem determined, I'll give you that. Good, but you'll need more than willpower and drive to defeat your hollow."

Suddenly, Shinji brought his hand and stopped it in front of Ichigo's face. Ichigo looked confused, before he collapsed. Unconscious. Love grabbed Ichigo by the back of his robe and brought him up to carry him over his shoulder. Shinji gestured them to follow him. They all went downstairs into the massive training room below.

"Hachi, give me a two layered fault-force field."

"Yes, Sir."

**(Ichigo's Mindscape)**

Ichigo glared at his Hollow from across the skyscraper. The Hollow was seated, giving Ichigo a threatening smirk.

**"Hey, King. It's been a while." **The Hollow said, standing up. Ichigo gave no response and only continued to glared at his Hollow, who chuckled. **"You look angry, King. How come?"**

Again, no answer. Ichigo reached back and grasped Zangetsu's hilt.

**"Oh? Just wanna get right to the killing, then? Fine by me. Means I don't have to hear you bitch at me."**

Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu, the wrapping unraveling itself from the blade. "You hurt Loly and Menoly. You almost killed them."

His Hollow only smirked evilly. **"Oh yeah, I did, didn't I? Don't worry, I wasn't going to kill them. Well... not before I had a little **_**fun **_**with them. I do love my girls broken and unwilling, ya know?"**

Ichigo's reiatsu flared violently, cracking the skyscraper below them. Pieces of glass and concrete that was separated from the building slowly disintegrated under the pressure. The Hollow's eyes widened ever so slightly, a lone drop of sweat trickling down his forehead. Ichigo swung Zangetsu out in front of him to point it at the Hollow, the reiatsu it oozed cutting the ground below it, following it's arc.

"I'm going to kill you."

And with that, Ichigo shunpo'd in front of the Hollow, swinging Zangetsu down with a powerful swing. His Hollow blocked the strike with his own zanpakuto, an evil grin on his face. Ichigo seemed to be slowly overpowering him, and before he could completely do so, the Hollow pushed Ichigo back, swinging his zanpakuto at him in an attempt to cut him in the side. Ichigo jumped back and landed a few meters away. The air was thick with killing intent, something that managed to impress the Hollow. He smirked and brought his Zangetsu up in front of him in a defensive stance.

**"There might be hope for you after all."**

**_(End of Chapter/Auturor's Nose)_**

**And there ya go. Again, it's a little short, maybe, but I like it. Gives you somethin' to think about, with Harribel and Stark, as well as how much Ichigo is determined to get Loly and Menoly back. Who, by the way, will be in the next chapter, I promise you.**

**I will say it was enjoyable to write out Lilynette. She's cute, I must admit. I hope I portrayed her character well, Stark's too. They're both going to be playing a major part in this story, so I need to know if that is the Lilynette and Stark you guys want to see in the future. And now, for the musical piece.**

**MUSICAL INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPTER;**

**BAND:Avenged Sevenfold**

**Song:So Far Away**

_**How do I live without the ones I love? Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned. Place and time always on my mind. I have so much to say but you're So Far Away.**_

**That will wrap things up for today. Please read and review. Constructive Criticism is welcome, but flamers will be hunted down and beaten up by me personally, I assure you.**

***stops and thinks, snaps fingers* Cause if you flame, I will hunt you down without mercy, hunt you down All Nightmare Long**


	6. Headstrong

**Chapter Six, yo! Right here for ya! Hopefully it's better than chapter five, which personally, I didn't like all that much. Here, you'll get to see how Loly and Menoly are doing and see a little more of Harribel and her fraccion. AND you'll witness the fight between Ichigo and his Hollow.(Hopefully, I did good on it.) So, with no other commentary, here's the review corner;**

**Shadowfreddy:I... I don't know what that means, but will just nod my head and smile*Nods head and smiles***

**Nightkill:They are pretty cool, I agree!**

**marc:He will become stronger, and much faster too. And they didn't because of what they saw. When Ichigo willingly Hollowfyed to prove a point, Shinji concluded that it would be best to start the internal battle right away, instead of having Ichigo wait.**

**Grinja:I will give each girl their own spotlights and the such. Some may be more difficult than others, but I'll do it nonetheless.**

**icewolves:The reason I'm not doing Harribel is I believe I wouldn't be able to pull it off successfully. And the fact that I just want her fraccion and Loly and Menoly to be the harem :P**

**DBZlover:You waited, and here it is!**

**Sentiment Remains:Yes, the last chapter was rather short, but this one is longer.**

**Kaiser969:Yep, Ichigo is focused. And it'll make him strong, real strong.**

**The Demon Rabbit:Thanks for the comment! I, too, love IchigoxFemale Arrancar pairings**

**Seiei:Indeed, Ichigo will put his hollow in his place. See for yourself!**

**VampireNecromancer:Thanks for your kind review. Ichigo, for now, will be training with them. I don't know if I'm going to make things more in-depth than that, but we'll see**

**Desuse:*On the phone*Yeah... Yeah, with a headshot, like usual. K, call back when you're done*Hangs up* Nel won't be in the Harem... and right now, not in the story. Shocker, but this is because, while I have Bleach Manga 1 through 34, the ONLY manga I don't have is Number 28, which introduces her. I'm skeptical bout getting it though, cause that means I'd have to look at Loly and Menoly blush at Aizen... *twitches* (Hopefully you'll reread the chapter and see this :P Sorry if my comment made you upset! I didn't think you were flaming! The whole headshot thing was the reply to you saying i'd have to kill Orihime XD I was supposed to be calling in a hit on her.)  
><strong>

**Betareadeded by the amaAaAzing LazRuth!**

**And that will wrap it up today. Without further ado, Chapter Six!**

**(Las Noches)**

Loly looked down at her sister as she lay on the infirmary bed. Menoly was in bad shape, everything besides her head, legs, and arms bandaged. The nurse had been unable to heal her with her healing powers, saying there was a sinister reiatsu inside the wound preventing her from doing so. Loly believed her. So, Menoly was estimated to be bed-ridden for a couple of weeks. The only thing that could be done while her body healed naturally was to keep clean bandages on her and to keep her nourished.

Of course, this was difficult. Bandaging her was easy enough, as she laid motionless during the procedure, but Menoly would not touch her food. There was currently an untouched lunch lied out on a cart next to her bed, but Loly couldn't get her to eat. In fact, Menoly hadn't really said much for a while. She only stared up at the ceiling silently.

Loly's cuts and bruises had healed up quickly. Though, that didn't mean she felt better than Menoly. Emotionally, Loly felt horrible. This was all her fault. Menoly had been right. Sneaking out of Las Noches was a very stupid idea. In the end, she and Menoly could've been killed. When that thought triggered the memory of the previous night, Loly hugged herself and looked down, shaking.

The man she had come to love had almost killed her and Menoly. It almost made her sick to think about it. He was a shinigami, the enemy. When he found out they were Hollows, it seemed that everything up till that moment no longer mattered. She didn't know what to think of what Ichigo had turned into. Remembering it scared her though. That sinister reiatsu and the feeling of death washing over you in waves.

"Loly."

Loly looked up in surprise at the sound of Menoly's voice. It had been almost a day before she had heard it. She looked at Menoly, who had turned her head to look back at her. Loly could see, right away, that she was tired, both physically and mentally. Loly spoke up to answer her sister. "Yeah?"

"What do we do now?" Menoly's voice was hoarse, her eye's half-lidded. She brought her hands up from her sides and rested them on her stomach, her fingers interlocked. Loly didn't know whatto answer with, but it seemed that Menoly had more to say. "We go back to how things were? Forget that these past two weeks ever happened?"

Loly's expression turned sympathetic. Sighing, she answered, "It's the only thing we can do."

Menoly's expression suddenly hardened, her eyes narrowing. "So thats it then? It never happened? That's how we're going to deal with this?"

Loly was surprised at the sudden outburst from Menoly, but her own expression quickly turned to anger at her tone. "What else are we going to do, Menoly? He's a Shinigami! He almost killed us!"

"We almost killed him, too! You're just scared of him!" Menoly yelled back at Loly, who grit her teeth in return.

"Of course I am!" She retorted "He turned into a monster! That's what he is!"

Menoly's eyes widened slightly. She spoke up again, quieter this time. "Do you really believe that, Loly?"

"He's a Shinigami, we're Hollows. He's our enemy. If we don't kill him, he'll kill us. Get it through your head, Menoly. It never would've worked out, anyways! It would have ended this way even if we weren't told what he was yesterday."

Menoly stared at Loly, saddened. Loly stood there, standing as straight as possible, trying to appear as sure of herself as she could. Her eyes were watering though, showing she seemed to be just as affected by what she said as Menoly was. Menoly turned her head to look back up at the ceiling. It was obvious she had nothing more to say to Loly, so they both settled for staying quiet.

Quiet until the door to the infirmary was opened. It was Apacci. She walked into the room, the door closing behind her. She looked like she had something to say, but when she saw Menoly lying there on the bed, all bandaged up, her expression changed to that of surprise. She voiced her shock to the two.

"Whoa. What happened to you, Menoly?" Apacci paused to think how to voice the next question. "Did-?"

"Yes. It was him... It was Ichigo."

Apacci slightly gaped in shock. This surprised her. From what she had heard of Ichigo from the two in front of her, he wouldn't do something like this. She spoke up cautiously,

"What happened?"

Loly answered her, Menoly looking over to her right, away from Loly and Apacci. "We found him and attacked. When we were about to kill him, he... changed. Something that looked like a Hollow mask began to appear on his face and he attacked us. He hurt me, but I managed to heal. Menoly got the worst of it. She would have died if I didn't get her here fast enough."

Apacci closed her mouth and soaked in what she just heard from Loly. "What are you two going to do now?"

Loly answered again, Menoly still not looking at either of them. "Things are going back to the way they were... the last two weeks never happened."

Apacci blinked. This was bad. Loly and Menoly may go back to what they used to be. Something that concerned Apacci. She had to admit, she felt bad for her two friends. She knew she'd be crushed if something like this happened to her. It didn't happen to her, but she still felt crushed at this. Apacci spoke up again. "Are... are you sure?"

This only received a nod from Loly, who had turned to look down at her sister. Apacci sighed. This changed things, in her opinion. She had a message for the two, originally, from Harribel, but now, maybe she shouldn't tell them. She would have to go back and tell Harribel what happened. She turned to leave, but before she did, she said, "Sorry for bothering you two."

When this got no verbal reply, Apacci left the room, intending to go back to Harribel and tell her what she had just found out. Apacci, herself, was disappointed at this turn of events. Didn't this make Harribel's plans useless now? She didn't know. She would just have to wait and see what Harribel had to say about it.

**(Vaizard Warehouse/Ichigo's Mindscape)**

Ichigo and his Hollow had been exchanging blows for close to an hour now, neither one showing signs of slowing or tiring. Each attack of theirs would either be blocked, dodged, or countered. They were both determined to win this fight for themselves.

The Hollow swung his Zangetsu horizontally, aiming for Ichigo's waist, hoping to cleave him in half. This attack was blocked and expertly riposted by Ichigo. With the Hollow's entire upper body open to attack, Ichigo thrust Zangetsu forward, aiming to spear the Hollow in his heart. The Hollow realized his vulnerability and, at the last second, blocked the thrust with the flat side of his blade. Ichigo's Hollow laughed, excited. "**Haha! You're getting good, King! Come on, stop trying to end it so soon, let's have some fun with this!"**

"Shut up!" Ichigo growled. He swung back and brought Zangetsu down on his Hollow, who managed to block it by meeting Ichigo's Zangetsu with own above his head. Suddenly, the Hollow found himself being overpowered, fast. He brought his other hand up to push against the blunt side of his Zangetsu for extra leverage, but he was still being overcome. Ichigo continued his attack and sliced forward, off of the Hollow's blade, sending him into the building below.

An idea came to Ichigo's mind as the Hollow crashed into the building. He shunpo'd several meters ahead, now standin in the air a few yards above the hole the Hollow had just made in the skyscraper. Ichigo held Zangetsu out. "Bankai!"

Ichigo's Hollow clawed out of the rubble from the hole he just made. He was about to jump back into the fight, but was suddenly floored back into the rubble by the reiatsu explosion from Ichigo's Bankai**[1]**. He growled out, annoyed. Again, he emerged from the rubble and prepared to attack Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The Hollow looked up to see the wave of hardened reiatsu come down at him. He scoffed and brought one hand up and stopped the attack. The Getsuga Tensho was more powerful and dense than any he had seen Ichigo used before, but he was able to dispel it after a few seconds. When he did, Ichigo was already there in front of him, crouched down. Ichigo slashed Tensa Zangetsu upwards. While it was blocked, just barely, the surprise attack and strength behind it sent his Hollow skyrocketing into a skyscraper above them. For a second time, the Hollow crashed into the skyscraper, sending rubble and concrete everywhere.

Ichigo shouldered Tensa Zangetsu and walked upwards to get closer to the skyscraper that his Hollow had just crashed in. A few seconds had passed with nothing happening. Ichigo thought that maybe his Hollow had been defeated, but then the dust cleared, revealing his Hollow once more. His robes were tattered and torn slightly, but he had no visible wounds on him from Ichigo's attacks. Ichigo's eyes widened at this. "W-what?"

The Hollow laughed. **"Surprised, King? I must admit I am. You've certainly managed to impress me today. Turns out, you do have some killer instinct after all!"**

"What are you talking about?"

**"What I mean is, I thought you were a pussy. Never fighting unless you have to, trying to defeat enemies with logic. Let me tell you, it was embarrassing to be your horse, but now, there might be some pride in it."**

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. What was his Hollow saying? His Hollow seemed to catch his thoughts.

**"Don't over think it. I'm sayin' I'm impressed, King. So, here's how it's going to go down. We'll finish this, and if you win, I'll grant you use of my powers. Hell, I'll even make it easier for you and may teach you a few things."**

"And if I lose?"

**"Then I get your body. Simple."**

Ichigo brought Tensa Zangetsu forward again in an offensive stance. "Fine, we'll do it that way. But I won't lose."

The Hollow smirked evilly and brought his own Zangetsu forward.

**"Bankai!" **He shouted, the entire skyscraper under him exploding in the transformation.

(Outside/Vaizard Training Room)

"Shinji! It's almost Lisa's turn again, this has gone on long enough!" Hiyori shouted at Shinji. Shinji said nothing, staring at the Hollowfyed Ichigo from the other side of the barrier. It was certainly odd, that was sure. Up till now, the Hollowfyed Ichigo hadn't even developed a Hollow Hole. Usually, the hole in the chest opens when your Hollow uses Bankai.**[2]** Why? He didn't know, but it was just a pattern he noticed in all of the other Vaizards. So, this meant that Ichigo's Hollow hadn't used Bankai yet. So, that could either mean that Ichigo already lost, or the fighting hadn't managed to escalate to that of using Bankai.

Suddenly, a small hole melted itself out of Ichigo's chest, the reiatsu in the barrier increasing. Shinji smirked. This was certainly interesting.

"Hey, Shinji! Get your head out of your ass!"

Shinji turned to Hiyori. "We'll continue with fighting his Hollow."

"What?" Hiyori yelled out in surprise. It caught the attention of all the others as well, apart from Love. Who was fighting the now more powerful Hollowfyed Ichigo.

"I believe things are getting interesting for Ichigo. So, we'll give him some more time. However, we'll continue a little differently. Lisa and Kensei. Switch with Love."

Lisa and Kensei both had different reactions. Lisa looked annoyed, Kensei looked angry at this. They both didn't argue, however, both knowing that Shinji was serious at the moment. Hachi opened two entrances in the barrier, which Lisa and Kensei used to enter.

The Hollowfyed Ichigo leaped forward to attack Love, bringing his Zanpakuto overhead to attack. He was intercepted by Lisa and Kensei, though. Lisa appeared behind him and ran her zanpakuto through is sword arm, Kensei appeared below and stabbed Ichigo's forward leg with his small zanpakuto. The Hollow Howled and tore himself away from them, giving Love time to leave.

The wounds on his arm and leg began to heal rapidly, both taking the form of Hollow limbs. Kensei raised an eyebrow at this, then smirked. "So this is where the real fight starts. Come on!"

"Be careful, Kensei. His reiatsu is increasing quickly." Lisa warning him, gripping her ownzanpakuto in a defensive stance.

Shinji watched them through the barrier. 'Come on Ichigo. I'm giving you more time, don't make me regret my decision.'

(Ichigo's Mindscape)

Both Tesna Zangetsu's met each other with a shockwave of reiatsu. The Hollow was smirking, obviously excited. Ichigo continued to stay focused.

**"Come on, King! Show me what you can do!"**

The Hollow retracted his blade and began spearing forward with his zanpakuto incredibly fast. Ichigo weaved side to side, narrowly dodging the thrusts. His eyes began to become more accustomed to the speed and was quickly able to start dodging the strikes much sooner. He found an opportunity to attack and went for it.

When the Hollow thrust his zanpakuto forward aiming at Ichigo's stomach, Ichigo brought his own zanpakuto down and blocked the strike. With another riposte, the Hollow's blade slid past him, making a screeching noise as it grinded against Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu. Ichigo then brought his leg back then forward to kick his Hollow in the head. When the Hollow grabbed Ichigo's ankle with his free hand, Ichigo cut his zanpakuto to the right quickly. With the Hollow's zanpakutoout to the side and his once free hand held onto something, he had nothing to block with. He received a wide cut on his torso. Ichigo jumped back at the successful strike, preparing to attack again.

The Hollow brought and hand up and felt the cut on his torso. Instead of blood, though, blackness began to seep out and change the color of his robe slowly. He cackled. **"Come on, King! Is that all?"**

The Hollow shunpo'd and swung down at Ichigo, who blocked it quickly. The Hollow smirked. **"Getsuga Tensho!"**

An explosion shook the area around them. A ball of smoke flew out of the cloud of dust, which revealed Ichigo as the wind against his body as he flew blew the smoke away. He crashed into another skyscraper, though managed to get his footing quickly and was back into a defensive stance again. There were slight cuts and scuff marks on him now, his robe tattered. Ichigo looked up at his Hollow, who stood there triumphantly. The black had managed to almost envelop his entire robe. Ichigo figured this meant that the Hollow was about to lose. If the cut had been deeper, it probably would have ended already.

**"Never! Never let up, Ichigo! Keep attacking, even if your opponent is almost dead! Never assume you've won! Always think you've overlooked something!" **The Hollow yelled at him, the same bloodthirsty smirk on him. The smirk dropped when his once white robe was now completely black. He sighed, disappointed. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and slight disgust when the Hollow began fading away. Skin first, then muscle, then bones,then organs.

**"Too bad. I was hoping to drag this out a little more. Oh well. We'll do it again later! Get strong, King! Don't make me regret my decis**ion!" His entire lower body had faded away. Now, his torso. Just before what was left of his arm and head vanished, he spoke. "By the way, I never got a thank you for saving your life."

He disappeared completely. Ichigo scowled. Bastard had to get the last word in. "Yeah, thanks for saving my life, you son of a bitch."

(Outside)

Shinji blocked a powerful strike by the Hollowfyed Ichigo. Rose took this moment to come in from the side with a slash of his zanpakuto. He was stopped mid-attack when the completely Hollowfyed Ichigo grabbed the zanpakuto with his hand, cutting him self. A red light began to shine from the hand. Shinji's eyes widened. "Rose! Cero!"

"I see it, I see it!"

Rose brought his hand up to his face and began to gather reiatsu to Hollowfy. He didn't need to when, suddenly, there was a loud crack in Ichigo's arm. Hiyori jumped up and yelled at Hachi, "Get them out of there!"

Hachi nodded and opened two different exits, one on either side of the barrier. Shinji exited through the left, Rose, the right. Just in time too, as an explosion enveloped the howling Ichigo. Everyone was quiet as they observed the inside of the barrier.

Rose held his hand over a gash on his arm. Shinji was unharmed, but slightly out of breath after the fight. He looked at Hachi as the smoke cleared, who nodded and dropped the barrier. The dust cleared and Ichigo stood there behind the shell that was his Hollow side. It disintegrated shortly after. Ichigo collapsed, exhausted. Shinji approached him. "How ya feelin Ichigo?"

Ichigo groaned but still put on a defiant grin and said, ''Not bad." Shinji allowed a grin to show on his own face.

"Good."

'Remember Kingy! I may acknowledge you as my King but that doesn't mean you get to slack off! If you start to become weak, I'll take you when ya least expect it!'

Ichigo rolled his eyes behind his eyelids. 'Sorry. That's not going to happen.'

(Las Noches)

"And Menoly is in the infirmary wounded?"

Harribel asked Apacci for clarification. Apacci nodded. Harribel thought to herself for a few seconds, before she asked, "You said that 'a hollow mask appeared on his face'?" Again, a nod. Harribel became slightly relieved. "Then Kurosaki was not in control of himself, and therefore cannot be held accountable for his actions."

Apacci blinked. "Harribel-sama?"

"Don't worry, Apacci. Give Loly and Menoly some time to figure things out. In the meantime, we will continue with our own agenda. Leave me be, now, and wait for orders."

Apacci bowed and left her master alone. She exited the room and went out into the equivalent of a living room inside the palace. There, Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose were waiting. Sun-Sun spoke up first. "And?"

"She said to just wait for orders." Apacci told her. Sun-Sun nodded and said nothing else, content to do just that. Mila-Rose spoke up next.

"This is crazy. No, it's insane!" She said to them both. While she didn't say what specifically, they knew what she was talking about.

Apacci smirked. "Scared, Mila-Rose? I'm not surprised."

Mila-Rose glared at her and retorted. "No. I'm just worried that this is too much for someone like you. Don't start crying in a corner when things get hectic, Apacci-chan." She said the last part in a very mocking way.

Apacci's eye twitched. "You wanna go, you cow?"

"Bring it!"

Sun-Sun sighed and said calmly, "Stop bickering over something like this. It makes you both look pathetic."

Apacci and Mila-Rose both turned on her. "Oh, shut up Sun-Sun!"

**(Karakura Town/Vaizard Warehouse)**

Per Ichigo's request, the Vaizards had started training him in the use of his Hollow Mask, specifically, Mask-Endurance. It had only been a few hours since they began, and Ichigo's progress was rather astonishing. Already, Ichigo could remain Hollowfyed for for exactly twenty-seven seconds. It was unheard of to the Vaizards. It took each of them days to reach that length of time. This human did it in a few hours. Shinji guessed it was Ichigo's willingness to use the sinister power and improve it that allowed him to stay Hollowfyed longer, and sooner. It was made painfully obvious that Ichigo wasn't afraid of using his Hollow Powers.

Currently, Ichigo and Hiyori were fighting each other as part of his Mask-Endurance training. Shinji noticed that Hiyori was close to going all out on the boy, which might be another reason why Ichigo is improving so rapidly. People usually do better when faced with death should they fail. It seemed that the combination of Ichigo's Will and Hiyori's fierceness were adding up rather well.

"Thirty-two seconds, Shinji." Kensei told him, restarting the stopwatch once Ichigo re-hollowfyed. Shinji nodded in acknowledgement but remained silent. He couldn't but wonder what was making Ichigo so determined to get stronger. Whatever it was, it seemed to be making the perfect motivation. Of course, this had it's risks. Shinji hoped that only Ichigo's Willpower and determination was affected. Aside from his first few moments here, he hadn't seen anything truly dangerous in Ichigo's behavior and personality.

"Thirty-three seconds."

Shinji heard Kensei announce upon Ichigo's mask dispelling on it's own. Instead of returning to his thoughts, Shinji observed the fight in front of him. Ichigo was slightly out of breath, something that Hiyori used as ammunition. "What'sa matter Strawberry? Tired?"

Ichigo glared at her and reformed his mask right away. He answered in his twisted voice, "Not even close!"

And at that, they went back at it ferociously. Seemed Hiyori had a grudge against Ichigo from his first demonstration. Hiyori had been thoroughly embarrassed, to say the least. It was understandable. For someone like Hiyori to be taken off-guard like that, especially in the middle of one of her boasts, it was only surprising that she seemed to be restraining herself at all. Of course, now, she was getting her , Shinji knew he'd have to stop the fight soon. Not to protect Ichigo, No. Ichigo was reaching his limit. To the point that it'd only be a liability and prevent him from getting any stronger.

Ichigo's mask cracked and dispelled. Kensei checked his stopwatch.

"Thirty-five seconds." He announced. Shinji nodded and stood up.

"Alright, let's call it a day."

Kensei nodded and looked out at Hiyori. He brought one hand up to the side of his mouth as he called out, "Shinji's calling it, Hiyori! Back off for now!"

The only acknowledgement he got was a, "Tch!" from Hiyori. She dispelled her own mask and pointed at Ichigo, not even out of breath. "Lucky you, punk! I'll get you tomorrow." She threatened with a smirk that showed off her fang. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her.

"I can't wait." He said to her, as if to challenge her. She scoffed and walked away. When she left, Ichigo breathed out and planted Zangetsu into the ground. He leaned back and sat down on a boulder, giving himself a few seconds breather. He looked up when he heard Shinji walk up.

"Not bad at all for your first training session, Ichigo. Be back tomorrow morning and we'll start another round. Just so you know, you didn't last as long as you would've normally because you started immediately after your internal battle. Get a full night's rest and you'll be able to go all day tomorow."

Ichigo only nodded at this, but was inwardly smirking. He was stronger. Much stronger. Even without his mask on he could feel it. It clicked in his mind that he would have to miss a couple weeks worth of school, but that didn't matter to him. A couple of weeks worth of school to make up was an incredibly small price to pay for getting Loly and Menoly back. He stood up and grabbed Zangetsu, sheathing him on his back. He followed Shinji out of the training room.

Once up top, Ichigo got back into his body. He rolled his arms before turning to leave. Before he managed to, Hiyori called out. "Strawberry! Tomorrow morning! Eight O'clock! Don't chicken out till then!"

Ichigo growled in annoyance lowly but said nothing back to her, not feeling up to trading jabs with Hiyori. He left the warehouse, and then walked outside of the barrier. What a day. He was ready to go home and get some sleep.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo jumped slightly. He turned to his left and saw Orihime standing there. She was still dressed in her school uniform, which meant she had come here the moment school let out. Oh yeah, he had cut school and didn't tell anyone. He had been in a hurry to control his Hollow.

"What were you doing in there? I could feel your reiatsu from school! I'm the only one who could though, probably because this barrier is like the ones I make." She said the last bit off-handedly, getting a little side-tracked. When she looked back at him for an answer, Ichigo sighed.

"I was training."

"Training? For what?" It was a simple question that should have have been simple to cover up, but Ichigo was silent, his mind straying to a certain topic. Orihime saw this and answered for him. "It's because of Loly and Menoly, isn't it?"

"Yes." Ichigo answered right away, determination shining in his eyes. Orihime seemed to grow exasperated at this.

"Why? They tried to kill you! They're hollows, Ichigo!"

"I don't care." Ichigo grimaced when Orihime took a slight step back in surprise at his tone. He calmed himself down and said, quietly, "They were following orders. Aizen would have killed them if they hadn't done as he said."

"But why, Ichigo? What do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to finish training, and then when I'm stronger, I'm going to Hueco Mundo. I'll find Loly and Menoly and I'll set things right. My unwillingness to deal with my Hollow cost them both dearly. I've corrected that mistake now, and I can go see them and get through to them both."

With that, Ichigo turned and walked away, his hands shoved into his pockets, a sign that he didn't want to continue this conversation, but it wouldn't have made a difference. His mind was made up, and Orihime knew she could do nothing to sway him.

**(The Next Day)**

Ichigo had gone back to the Vaizard Warehouse to continue his Mask Training first thing in the morning. So, he wasn't at school. Orihime had told both Chad and Uyru that Ichigo was cutting school to get stronger. They weren't surprised. They had all agreed to just let him be. Orihime had considered telling the two of Loly and Menoly, but ultimately decided against it. For now, she would try and let things return to normal. As normal as possible at least.

This ended up being impossible, as the students, from inside the classroom, heard voices from the hallway that were getting louder and louder.

"It's my first time on one of these things! It's hard to control my reiatsu because-."

"You suck?"

"I don't suck! Why are you so calm?"

"This thing is so uncomfortable."

"Just untuck your shirt, like us."

"Then where would I put my wooden sword?"

"Aha! He's in here."

The door opened, revealing Renji, Ikakku, Yumichika, Rangiku,and Toushiro. Renji spoke up once he opened the door all the way. "How have you been... Ichigo?" He scanned around the room and didn't see him. He saw Orihime, Chad, and Uyru, but Ichigo wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Renji? Rangiku?" Orihime asked in surprise, getting their attention. "What are you doing here?" Toushiro spoke up to answer.

"We're here to assist the deputy shinigami. Where's Kurosaki?"

He was annoyed. His orders were to find Ichigo and give him a debrief of Soul Society's situation with the arrancar. Orihime scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Uhm, he's not here. He's off training!"

Renji raised an eyebrow at this, but a look of realization came soon after. "Well, that explains why we couldn't sense him. Here I thought that he had finally learned how to suppress his reiatsu."

Uyru spoke up with a scoff. "How naive."

Renji stared at the Quincy in annoyance. Orihime turned to address them again. "He won't be back for a while, but he'll be home tonight when he's done!"

Ikakku sighed in annoyance. "Aye, aye, aye. We came all the way here to this school for nothing. Now we gotta spend the rest of the day here. How irritating."

**(Outside the school)**

Rukia climbed down carefully from the third floor in anger. She had climbed all the way up to surprise Ichigo but, much to her dismay, he wasn't there in class. Hopefully, she would get down before anyone saw her.

**(Later that Evening/Kurosaki Clinic)**

Ichigo stretched the sore muscles in his armsas he made his way up the stairs. Today had been similar to the day before, with Mask-Endurance. Shinji said he was improving at an impressing pace, saying his current time limit with the mask was seventy-two seconds. After close to nine hours or fighting Hiyori, that wasn't bad. He was able to remember, with pride, when he caught her by surprise and gave her a good whack to the side of the head. He opened the door to his room and closed it behind him as he went inside. He was about to crash onto his bed when he sensed something. It seemed to be-

"Yo, Ichigo!"

"Gah!" Ichigo cried out in surprise as Renji, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikakku, and Rukia suddenly dropped down from his ceiling. He pointed at them in surprise. "What in the world? What are you guys doing?"

Renji answered, stating it in an incredibly condescending way. "We were hiding in your ceiling." He dodged a kick from Ichigo.

"I got that much!"

"Kurosaki, please calm yourself. There is something we must discuss with you."

Ichigo turned and saw Toushiro sitting in his windowsill, a serious look on his face. He continued when he had Ichigo's attention. "It's about Aizen and his arrancar." Toushiro noted that Ichigo had now given him his undivided attention, something that humbled the young captain. Toushiro began the debrief.

**(Las Noches)**

Grimmjow huffed in annoyance, his hands stuffed into his pockets. What was this about? One minute he's in his palace, tormenting his Fraccion, the next, he's in the Tercera's palace going to meet with Harribel. For what? He didn't know, or particularly cared. He just wanted to get it over with. He was led to Harribel by her Fraccion. When they reached her, she was standing on the ledge of her palace, staring out at the dunes of Las Noches. Grimmjow spoke up, his voice laced with frustration. "I'm not some dog to be _fetched _by mere fraccion, tercera!"

He bit his tongue when Harribel turned and stared at him intently. Luckily for him, Harribel only said, "It's been noted. Now, Grimmjow, there is something I wish to discuss with you, something I think you can appreciate."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued. "Oh?"

Harribel nodded and continued, "I'm going to be blunt with you, Grimmjow, so even you can understand what I'm trying to get across to you."

Grimmjow growled but said nothing.

"After discussing it with the Primera, Stark, we have decided that it is time for Aizen's control over the arrancar to come to an end."

Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock. "What? You're planning to betray Aizen?"

Harribel nodded. "Yes, but it will be difficult. Aizen is very powerful, and not even Stark and I can challenge him. We need all the help we cant get."

Grimmjow knew where this was going. "And you want me to join you." He said with a smirk. Harribel only nodded.

"It's crazy, tercera! But I can sure as hell appreciate it! Count me in!"

"Can the same be said for your Fraccion?"

"They were loyal to me before they were loyal to Aizen. They will do as I say."

"Good. Now, there is something else. If Stark and I can't handle Aizen, than I'm afraid there's not much you can do. So, I have a request to make."

"Eh?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to go into the World of the Living and find a specific Shinigami for me."

Grimmjow snarled. "We're going to ask the Shinigami for help? That's-!"

"No, Grimmjow. We will not go to the Thirteen Court Guard Companies with this. There is only one Shinigami who, I believe, we can go to."

"Oh yeah? And who is it?" Grimmjow asked her, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

Harribel re-positioned her arms under her breasts and answered. "He's a human who has the powers of a Shinigami. From what I've been told, he has bright orange hair and an incredible amount of Reiatsu, so he should be easy to find in the World of the Living. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

_**(End of Chapter/Author's Note)**_

**There ya go, Chapter Six. Ichigo tamed his hollow and Harribel has made the first move. Exciting, ain't it? I think so, at least. I don't have much to say after this update. No witty statements... Nope :l**

**[1]If the reiatsu that exploded out of Ichigo could destroy the skyscraper he was above, why can't it cause blunt trauma to some like his Hollow? Just a thought I guess*Shrug***

**[2]If you notice in Manga 25, when Ichigo begins his internal battle not until they used Bankai did his body start to turn into a Hollow. Ichigo's body was fighting Lisa before it even got it's Hollow hole, and then when they used Bankai, the hollow hole formed and he began to grow more powerful.  
><strong>

**Now! For the musical piece that helped me type this!**

**Musical Inspiration for tis Chapter:**

**Band:Disturbed**

**Song:Warrior**

_**I'm one with the warrior inside, my dominance can't be denied. Your entire world will turn into a battlefield tonight. As I look upon you, through a warrior's eyes, now I can see the fear that will ensure my victory this time.**_

**Thats what it was based on, but I was listening to the radio when I was typing it. And DATE RAPE by Sublime was playing, so when I'm typing out IchigovsHichigo, the radios going;**

**_But that's the way it had to be, they locked him up and threw away the key. Well, I can't take pity on men of his kind, even though he now takes it in the behind._**

**To which I'm typing with this look on my face, :o**_**  
><strong>_

**Please Read and Review! Constructive Criticism is welcome, but flamers will be hunted down and beaten up by me personally, I assure you.**


	7. Extra Assistance

**Chapter Seven, here ya go... ya savages. I kid, I kid. I love all you faithfull readers. In this chapter, we'll see more of Harribel and Stark and their plans. Also see a little more of Apacci, Sun-Sun, and Mila-Rose, with some Menoly thrown in there! Allright, let's end that so I can get to the reviews**

**Review Corner:**

**Nightkill:Luppi will be in the story! And that's all I have to say :P**

**marc:Your suggestion has been noted. And Yes, they will get stronger**

**DBZlover:Your suggestion will come into play this chapter... the training bit at least**

**darkmachines:Barraggon... Hmm, I dunno. I'll have to sleep on it**

**Seiei:Yes, that little fact will play a major role in most of the relationships... among other things**

**Grinja:Personally, I can't wait till I can start writing out the more intimate scenes between Ichigo and his harem, but don't tell anyone. I might get caleld a pervert**

**darknessbounty:Yes, I am pretty awesome, huh? Thanks for your comments, they made me smile... that sounded creepy**

**Guyshuriken:I thank you for your concern. YOu do have a point... however, as a 16 year old, starting summer break, and only having a part-time job, I have many hours of the day to do whatever. Might as well type out, huh?**

**TRIedge3:Thank you very much for your comment. I brightened considerably upon reading it :P**

**god:Yes... there will be lemons, and nel will be in the story. What role she will play is being thought of**

**nxkris:I love your idea on Ichigo mastering his Vasto Lorde form... hehe**

**Mas2009:I still don't know about Harribel being in the harem, but I'll still think about it. Here's your update**

**Kaiser969:I'm glad you enjoyed the fight, it was fun typing out.**

**bloodyemperor:I'm glad someone thinks I'm typing out Harribel good. I was sure that if there was a character i'd screw up, it'd be her**

**Dark Dragen:Life chose this day for me to update!**

**(Stark's Palace)**

"The Sexta, Grimmjow, has joined us, Stark-san. Tomorrow night he will be going into the World of The Living to try and make contact with Kurosaki." Harribel informed the Primera.

Stark rubbed the sleep from his eyes, thinking. It was close to evening here in Las Noches. Of course, that was only time-wise. The artificial sun still shined brightly, but Stark felt he should be sleeping right now. He sighed. "Remind me why we're trying to get in touch with a Shinigami." he said.

"This particular Shinigami, from what I've heard from Apacci, is trustworthy and powerful. I have never met him personally, but I trust the word of my fraccion, who heard it from two Numeros who spent a lot of time with him."

"That's great, but how do you know how strong he is? Not even you and I can take Aizen, and with someone who's not, at least, as strong as us can't be much help."

Harribel said nothing for a couple seconds at this. He had a point and, come to think of it, she didn't know how strong the Shinigami was. "I don't know how powerful he is, to tell the truth. But one of the reasons I am sending Grimmjow to meet him is to find out. Naturally, Grimmjow will never accept help from someone weaker than him. He will, most likely, attack Kurosaki. How it ends is how I will determine his strength."

"Hm." Stark replied with the same neutral look on his face. He looked over at Harribel, turning away from the view of the dunes. "What are you going to do until then? Have you met with Aaroniero?"

It didn't surprise Harribel or Stark that Grimmjow had joined, as he was always looking for a good fight. He was the first on the list that she and Stark had decided on approaching. There were some other Espada that might be willing to join them. Next on the list they composed of potential allies was Aaroniero, the Noveno. Harribel shook her head. "Not yet. I will go do that after I meet with my fraccion when we're done."

Stark raised an eyebrow. "Your fraccion?"

"When the time comes to make our move, the other Espada and their fraccion will assist Aizen. I do not wish them to get in harm's way, but they want to help. So, I will be training them until then." She paused a couple seconds. "I want them to each be at least at Decimo level."

Stark raised both eyebrows in curiosity. "You're going to attempt to get three fraccion to Espada level?"

Harribel nodded. "Stark-san, I suggest you do the same with Lilynette. You know how she is, she'll try to help and get herself killed." She noticed this made Stark furrow his brow in thought. She could tell that the thought of Lilynette dieing worried and saddened him, even if he didn't show it.

"Yeah, Ok." Stark said with a sigh. "It'll just be annoying to try and improve her."

Harribel nodded at this. It almost made her chuckle. Almost. She turned and made to leave, but before completely doing so, she looked back and spoke again. "I will be back to speak with you in a couple of hours."

Stark didn't reply verbally, or even turn around. He only brought a hand up quickly in a 'goodbye' manner. Harribel sonido'd away, leaving him to his thoughts. "Lilynette, did you get all that?"

Lilynette walked out onto the ledge from the doorway nearby. The expression on her face was seriousness, something slightly uncommon to see.

"Yeah." She said nothing for a while. Then, she spoke up again. "Why are we going to betray Aizen-sama?" Stark sighed, knowing he would've had to answer this particular question at one point or another, and he knew it would take a while to give her an answer she would accept.

"Originally, I thought Aizen came to Hueco Mundo to recruit Arrancar has allies to fight the Shinigami, but now I know he was only looking for pawns. He said that the Shinigami were going to get what was coming to them for what they've done to Hollows."

Lilynette interrupted him at this. "That's good, right? Shinigami hunt and kill us every chance they get." Stark shook his head.

"No. Shinigami hunt the bloodthirsty monsters we all were at one point to protect innocent lives. As arrancar, we have regained reasoning and no longer need souls for nourishment. Neither I, or you, have been wronged by them."

"Maybe you're right, but that still doesn't answer my question."

"The point is, Harribel and I have decided that we won't be simple pawns for Aizen in a war that means nothing to us." Stark told her. He turned and made his way past her, intending to go get some sleep.

It seemed Lilynette was content with the answer and didn't speak of it after he was done, but, before he left, she did ask "Are you really going to train me, Stark?" At his nod, she whined out, "Awww, lame!"

**(Harribel's Palace)**

The moment Harrible re-entered her palace, she was surrounded by her fraccion right away. They all had expectant looks, all wanting to hear what she might have to say about their plans. Without giving them a chance to ask a question, Harribel spoke. "Grimmjow has joined us. Tomorrow night he will go and find Ichigo Kurosaki."

This received no complaints from them all. Though, she did notice that Apacci had brightened slightly at the last part. Something that made Harribel curious. She didn't ask, however, and moved on. "I'm going to the Noveno's palace in a few minutes."

Sun-Sun spoke up with a raised eyebrow. "You're going to try and recruit Aaroniero? Why?"

"We need all the help we can get, Sun-Sun. Not only will another espada be helpful, but Aaroniero's abilities may prove invaluable if used properly." Harribel told her.

"How do you know he will join?" Apacci asked.

"From what I've gathered, Aaroniero is intelligent and sensible. I believe he knows what the arrancar's fate will be when this war is over, and if he believes that there's a chance at killing Aizen should he defect, then he will." Harribel answered, at which Apacci nodded, understanding.

Mila-Rose spoke up next. "Is there anything we can do to help, Harribel-sama?"

Harribel shook her head. "The recruitment can only be done by myself and Stark. The other Espada won't take fraccion seriously if approached with the idea of defecting." The three looked disappointed at this, but brightened when Harribel continued. "However, when I return from Aaroniero's palace, I will begin training you three to be able to hold your own in the coming fight."

The three fraccion each had their own reaction. Mila-Rose looked excited at the prospect of getting stronger, Apacci was similar, except there was something else that Harribel couldn't figure out that was coming from her. Sun-Sun only looked content, though she had lowered her sleeve slightly. Harribel turned to leave the palace once more. She stopped, thinking. She looked back and said "If there is something that you three would like to do while I'm at Aaroniero's, then please meet with the two Numeros, Loly and Menoly. If we can get them to join, then it'll be a great morale booster for Kurosaki."

The three nodded at this, the only one looking genuinely interested at this assignment being Apacci. Harribel sonido'd away, leaving them alone.

Mila-Rose turned to the other two. "Not exactly what I had in mind." She said, looked slightly annoyed.

"There is logic in Harribel-sama's order." Sun-Sun told her in her usual condescending tone. "From what Apacci-san told us, it seemed that Kurosaki held feelings for the two. Having them on our side would only increase the chances of Kurosaki joining."

Mila-Rose scoffed. "We don't need the help of a Shinigami." Apacci couldn't help herself.

"You're just scared that he'll mistake your ugly face for a regular Hollow and try and Konso you." She said with a smirk, pleased with herself and her witty comment. Mila-Rose was not amused, but gave a smirk after a moment.

"It's so hard to hear you with your head so far up your ass, Apacci. Oh wait! You don't have one! You're just a _flat _piece of cardboard." She retorted, emphasizing the word flat, knowing that it was taboo with Apacci. It worked as Apacci got a dangerous look in her eye.

"Why, you... you freak! At least I don't look like some sort of... slutty gorilla!"

Mila-Rose suddenly lashed out and grabbed Apacci's head, bringing her to eye-level. "You're dead." She said in a sinister voice. Sun-Sun sighed and turned away at the scene.

"You two are both freaks."

"Shut up, Sun-Sun!"

**(Aaroniero's Palace)**

It was always very dim in the Noveno's palace. He disliked sunlight due to it preventing him from using his powers. Out of all the Espada, Aaroniero was the most... odd. There were actually two Noveno Espada. They were two skulls that lived in a tank of liquid that supported their life. From the tank, they both shared the same body. It was hard to explain to someone who had never seen him before.

Harribel entered the palace confidently, not flinching when the massive door closed behind her, cutting off the sunlight. After a couple seconds of letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, she proceeded forward. She didn't know the habits of the Noveno all too well, so she had no idea where she would find them. Though, due to him being an Espada, he would probably sense her. Her idea was confirmed when the sound of water bubbling came from behind her.

"**Tercera, what can** we do for you?"

Harribel turned and saw Aaroniero standing there respectfully, standing at attention, both of his hands clasped together, his sleeves meeting each other at his waist. Harribel began pleasantly.

"Aaroniero. I've simply come to talk to you."

This received no physical movement from him, but he did reply,

"**Talk**/talk?"

Harribel nodded. "Yes, there is something I would like to discuss with you." Again, Aaroniero made no movement at her statement. She could tell, though, that he was most likely suspicious of her.

Suddenly, he walked past her, speaking as he did so. "**Before we begin, please allow me **to make your visit more comfortable."

Harribel nodded and allowed him to walk off to the side to a compartment she noticed, slightly concealed in the wall. He opened it and retrieved two cushions from it. He closed the compartment and walked back to her, though he walked past her this time. As he passed, he set down one of the cushions in front of her. He stopped a few meters away from her and set his own cushion down. He waited for her to sit before he did so.

Harribel couldn't help but be impressed and humbled at the Noveno's hospitality. He was probably the most level-headed and sensible of the Espada, even close to that of the Cuarta, Ulquiorra. It helped that he seemed to be genuinely respectful towards her, and not just because she held a higher number. It seemed he, like her, respected those who had intelligence. She spoke up, deciding to beat around the bush a little.

"So, Aaroniero, before we begin may I ask what you've been doing as of late?" Harribel asked him. Instead of her arms crossed, like usual, her hands rested on her knees as she sat on the cushion.

"**Waiting/**waiting."

She received the simultaneous answer bluntly. It was an answer she expected from the Noveno. He wasn't one for small talk, even less so than Stark was. So, she decided to begin.

"Aaroniero, what is your opinion on the war that Aizen-sama will be starting with the Shinigami?" The equivalent of a sigh could be heard from the Noveno.

"**You wish me to **defect from Aizen-sama?"

Harribel's eyes actually widened at this question. How in the world did he know? Aaroniero noticed this look and answered the question she had asked herself.

"**I am aware of the recent **incident involving the two Numeros'. When one of your fraccion befriended them, **I figured Aizen-sama's orders would reach you shortly. After the two Numeros left, **you payed a visit to the Primera, along with your Fraccion. While your occasional visit to the Primera **is not out of the ordinary**, **you have done so three times in the past three days. Not only the Primera, **but the Sexta, Grimmjow, was led to your palace by your fraccion earlier today. **I did not know why you have been becoming so social, Tercera-sama, **as you usually stick to yourself and your fraccion. Your visit and your question allowed me to reach the conclusion **of you defecting from Aizen-sama."**

Harribel could only stare at the Noveno. She was treading dangerous waters now, at least he had made no hostile movements towards her, or tried to make a break for it. This gave her some hope. Before she asked him what he was going to do, there was something she wanted to know. "How do you know all this? And how did you manage to come up with the answer?"

"**You forget, Tercera-sama, that my main ability is to absorb Hollows. **Absorbing Hollows and the souls they had consumed not only increases my strength, but also **my intelligence."[1]**

It now made sense to Harribel. Aaroniero's ability to absorb Hollows and Spirits gave him their strengths, and every memory of their's. It made perfect sense that all of those thoughts would make him smarter over time. She proceeded with her next question. "What are you going to do now, Aaroniero? Will you join me, Stark, and Grimmjow? Or will you go to Aizen with this?"

It was silent now, Aaroniero thinking to himself. The only sound that that was being made was the bubbling of water coming from the Noveno. After a couple minutes, he answered. "**Aizen will damn the arrancar should he reach his goal. **He has already sentenced several Hollows, and arrancar, to their deaths to simply prove to us **that he is stronger than us. When we are no longer any use to him, **I fear that nothing will stop him from completely eradicating Hollows. To prevent the collapse of the universe, **it would be in my best interest to assist you in your plans."**

Harribel was pleasantly surprised at how this had turned out. She had secured another ally, which was good. And someone as intelligent as Aaroniero would be invaluable to them. She stood up from her cushion, Aaroniero following her lead.

"I'm pleased that we have reached a consensus."

"**Likewise/**likewise, Tercera-Sama."

When Harribel turned to make for the exit, to go to Stark and tell him of her success, Aaroniero spoke up once more.

"**Tercera-sama, I have **a request." When Harribel turned to hear him out, he continued. "Should we be successful in your plans, **may I personally destroy the dome of Las Noches?"**

Harribel raised an eyebrow, but understood the reason behind the request. She nodded at the Noveno . "Of course." She promised. Aaroniero nodded in thanks and allowed her to leave without any other questions.

**(Stark's Palace)**

A couple of sonido's was all it took for Harribel to, once again, reach Stark's palace. She wasted no time in entering and making her way to where Stark would be now. Asleep in his room. She felt a familiar presence appear behind her and turned to address Lilynette.

"Lilynette, would you mind waking Stark-san for me? There is something I need to inform him of." Harribel asked the small arrancar, who grinned.

"With pleasure, Harribel-sama!" Lilynette replied mischievously. She jumped happily and skipped upstairs to Stark's room. Harribel only had to wait about thirty seconds before Lilynette came skipping down the stairs again, the same mischievous grin on her face.

"Done!" She gave a peace sign.

"Thank you." Harribel walked past Lilynette and proceeded up to Stark's Room. When she entered, she saw Stark hunched over the side of his bed, clutching his throat and coughing. Harribel had to admit to herself that the sight was humorous, but she began.

"Stark-san, Aaroniero has joined us with only one condition. He wants to be the one to destroy the dome that surrounds Las Noches should we be successful."

Stark nodded in understanding. "I figured he would join us. Who's next?" He asked Harribel, blinking the sleep out of his eyes briefly.

"Next, we agreed on recruiting the Privaron Espada. I will approach them at a later time, though. I must begin training my fraccion." Harribel told Stark, who waved his hand slightly and fell back on his bed, trying to go back to sleep. Harribel stopped him, however, with her next words. "I would suggest you start training Lilynette."

When Stark groaned, Harribel turned to leave, nothing else to say to the Primera.

**(Harribel's Palace)**

"Harribel-sama, how did your meeting with Aaroniero go?" Sun-Sun asked Harribel respectfully, both her and Mila-Rose standing at attention upon their masters entrance.

"We have secured another ally, Sun-Sun. Where is Apacci?" Harribel asked her, glancing around.

"She left to go talk with Loly and Menoly shortly after I broke up her fight with Mila-Rose." Sun-Sun answered, annoyance flashing across her face saying this. Mila-Rose only huffed. Harribel was pleased, however.

"Good. It seems she understands the value of acquiring their support." She told them with a nod of her head. Sun-Sun spoke up again, furrowing her brow in thought.

"If I may say so, Harribel-sama, I believe there is some sentimental motivation for Apacci-san. I would like to suggest that she be the one to meet with Kurosaki. Not only do I think things would go much smoother, but I would also like to judge her reaction to receiving it." Sun-Sun said respectfully and intelligently. Harribel said nothing for a few seconds, thinking over what her fraccion had suggested. She spoke up again to answer.

"Grimmjow will be the one to meet with Kurosaki." Sun-Sun looked disappointed. "But should we need to contact Kurosaki afterwards, I will send Apacci." Sun-Sun nodded, perfectly content with this. She would still get what she wanted either way. With that out of the way, Harribel continued. "Now then, Sun-Sun, would you please bring Apacci back? I would like to start you three on your training regimens."

Sun-Sun bowed respectfully and sonido'd out of sight.

**(Las Noches/Infirmary)**

Menoly had been alone in the infirmary this time, still recuperating from her injuries. It looked like she was healing nicely, as she moved around a lot more. Even now she sat up on her bed to speak with Apacci. Their conversation wasn't anything special. Apacci was simply trying to soften her friend up with pleasant talk before she began hinting at what Harribel and Stark had been planning. It had started with a simple greeting, small talk about things in Las Noches. Apacci had asked a couple of questions about some of the things in the World of the Living carefully, trying not to remind Menoly too much of Ichigo. It seemed to be working, as Menoly was talking with a small grin, her hands clasped together at her waist.

Apacci was hoping that she could get through to Menoly in the end. She figured that Menoly would be the easier of the two Numeros to talk to about Ichigo and Harribel's plans. Whether Menoly, or even Loly, was aware of it, Apacci could tell that Loly was taking their situation the hardest. She had been prone to fits of rage at the simplest of comments and whenever someone even _hinted _Ichigo's name, that was it. You couldn't talk to her for a few hours, as she would leave after giving an excuse through clenched teeth.

When Menoly finished up her answer to Apacci's most recent question, she frowned slightly and asked, "Apacci, are you even listening to me?"

Apacci blinked at this, her thoughts being cleared from, her head.

"Oh, sorry. I spaced out." She told Menoly, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. Menoly stared at Apacci briefly.

"Is there something else on your mind? You look really distracted." She asked.

Apacci frowned at being found out, but answered anyway.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something." She paused to think things over. Apacci knew she might have to be very careful with this. The only consolation was that it was Menoly she was talking to, who might be able to think more rationally about it. She grew annoyed when nothing came to mind on how to start, so she quickly said, "It's nothing, but, when you get out of her, do you want to come and visit the palace and, you know, just hang out?"

Menoly seemed to grow calm at this and replied, pleasantly, "Oh, yeah, sure! That'd be great, I've never met the Tercera. The nurse said that I may be able to leave after another day."

Apacci grinned at this. Maybe with Harribel's help, she could get her point across to Menoly. "Sweet, you think Loly-?" The static sound of a sonido was heard behind her, cutting Apacci off. She turned and saw Sun-Sun there, standing up straight, one of her sleeves covering her mouth slightly. She looked at Apacci, then Menoly, then back at Apacci and said "Harribel-sama would like you to return to the palace."

Apacci sighed and nodded. She turned back to Menoly. "Sorry, Menoly, but I gotta go."

Menoly nodded and waved her off with a slight grin, but was disappointed that her friend would be leaving. "No problem." Sun-Sun turned to look at Menoly.

"Oh! So you're Menoly? It's nice to meet you, finally. I'm Sun-Sun, one of the tercera's fraccion with Apacci-san." She said with a slight bow of her head, being respectful.

Menoly nodded her head politely. "Nice to meet you too." She responded. With nothing else to be said now, Apacci stood up to leave. Sun-Sun disappeared from the room, Apacci following after her with a small wave at Menoly, who sighed and laid back down on the bed.

**(Karakura Town/Kurosaki Clinic)**

Ichigo had been listening intently to what Toushiro had been explaining to him, in detail, over the past hour. It was certainly valuable information. Aside from the Menos Grande, he didn't know there were other classifications of Hollows. There were Gillians, Adjuchas, and Vasto Lorde. Gillians and Adjuchas could be defeated by Captain-Class Shinigami, from what Toushiro had told him. It came as a shock when he was told Vasto Lorde were more powerful than Captains. If the Hollows had pledged their loyalty to Aizen, than odds are some of them might be Vasto Lorde. After all, Aizen didn't seem like the kind to accept help from vastly inferior beings. He also learned about the arrancar. Apparently, that's what Loly and Menoly were. Hollows that took off their masks to gain power and Shinigami abilities. Now he understood why they had zanpakuto.

"That's all I was instructed to tell you, Kurosaki." Toushiro said, getting Ichigo's attention again. "We are going to be stationed here in Karakura Town until the battle begins. With the appearance of two arrancar, both ranked as low-captain level, Yamamoto-sotaichi thought it would be best to give the Deputy Shinigami assistance."

Ikakku chose this time to speak up in a taunting manner. "What the hell, Ichigo? You let two low-level arrancar defeat you?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly, but answered truthfully.

"They... caught me off guard." He was quiet now, deep in thought, something Rukia noticed. Ichigo snapped out of it and spoke up again. "So what're you guys going to stay? You all can't stay here. There's not enough room."

There was a cry of "What?" It came from Rangiku, who almost looked offended at what Ichigo had said. She tried to pout cutely. "Not even for me?"

Ichigo blinked in surprise. "Especially you. What, did you think you guys could just show up and make yourselves at home?" He asked them all, annoyed. Rangiku blinked at this, then brought her hands up to unbutton her blouse. Right away, Ichigo knew what she was trying to do. Both his gaze and tone hardened into something that was close to anger.

"Stop." Ichigo told her, surprising her and everyone else. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down. "Rukia can stay here, but that's because she has before and is the one I trust the most." Rukia brightened at the statement. Renji spoke up when Ichigo finished.

"No problem. I want to see Urahara anyways. There are some questions I have for him." He stood up and waved goodbye, before exiting out the window. Ikakku and Yumichika spoke up shortly after he left,

"I didn't expect, or want, you to give us help. We'll find our own beds." Ikakku told them all, exiting out the window, followed by Yumichika. Rangiku sighed in an over-dramatic way.

"Then the captain and I'll go and stay with Orihime." She said, standing up and shouldered her bag. Ichigo nodded at this and said nothing else as they left. He stood up and looked over at Rukia.

"You can try and talk with my dad to let you stay here. Or you can just hide in my closet like last time." He told her. Rukia seemed to grow serious. She crossed her arms and asked,

"Ichigo, there's something troubling you. You've been acting differently than I remember. Is it because of those two arrancar that attacked you and Orihime?" At Ichigo's frown and narrowed eyes, Rukia guessed that was it and continued. "So, just because two Hollows got the better of you-?"

"Shut up." Ichigo snapped, cutting her off. Rukia did just that, looking at him in surprise. Ichigo saw this and sighed. He tried to explain himself. "That's not it, Rukia. It's not important. Ok?" He said to her, trying to drop it. Rukia wanted to press the matter, but decided against it. She changed the subject and asked,

"What are you going to do now, Ichigo?"

"I'm going to try and get some sleep. I've got another long day tomorrow." When he said this, Rukia remembered that Renji had told her something about him training and that was why he was absent from school. Before she could ask him the details on his training, they both suddenly sensed something nearby. When the reiatsu in the area skyrocketed, both their eye's widened. Ichigo spoke up,

"That's-!"

"Yes. It's an arrancar."

**(Grimmjow and Fraccion)**

"Grimmjow-sama, are we really going to meet with a Shinigami?"

Shawlong Qufang asked Grimmjow the question that everyone of the Sexta's Fraccion was thinking. Grimmjow sneered at the question,

"I am. The tercera seems to think we should." You could tell he didn't agree with her. Ilfort Grantz was the next to speak.

"So, this is really going to go down? We're going to betray Aizen-sama?" At this, Grimmjow nodded and smirked.

"We are, but we're not going to need a Shinigami's help. I'll kill him, and then tell Harribel that he wasn't worth anything." Grimmjow stood up from his crouched position. "Now, open your pesquisas. All the way."

They all did as they were instructed and opened their senses to find anyone with the reiatsu of Harribel's description. There were several Shinigami in the area, apparently, but only one really stood out. Grimmjow spoke up again, the same smirk on his face.

"Found him. I'm going to go _meet _him. What I want you six to do, is intercept those who try and get in my way. Got it?"

There was a unanimous, "Yes, Grimmjow-sama." Grimmjow sonido'd away, leaving his fraccion to wait. It took only a minute of waiting before they all sonido'd away as well, each sensing someone different that were closing in on Grimmjow.

**(Ichigo and Rukia)**

"Do you know where they are, Rukia?"

Ichigo asked her, turning back to look at her. They were both in Shinigami form, both ready to fight at a moment's notice. Rukia shook her head.

"One of them is getting closer! Judging from his reiatsu, it's the strongest one. Hitsugaya-taicho and the others are coming to help us. No, wait... dammit, the other arrancar stopped them. It's just going to be the two of us."

Ichigo stopped running, Rukia doing the same. If the strongest one was coming to them, then might as well get ready. Ichigo reached back and grabbed Zangetsu's hilt, but made no other moves. Rukia did the same with Sode no Shirayuki. It only took a couple of seconds before,

"There you are."

They turned and looked up into the air and saw Grimmjow standing there, an arrogant smirk on his face. Ichigo could tell that the arrancar had already labeled them both as weak, something he couldn't wait to prove otherwise. A drop of sweat came down Rukia's face as she stared at Grimmjow. Grimmjow didn't give them a chance to talk. "I don't know what Harribel sees in you! You look weak as hell, Ichigo." He told Ichigo, who narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know my name, and who's Harribel?" He asked. Grimmjow laughed.

"Doesn't matter, Shinigami! I'm going to kill you, and that'll be the end of it!" Grimmjow let out his reiatsu in a show of strength. Ichigo wasn't affected at all, the same couldn't be said for Rukia though. She stiffened and tried to hold her stance, but was failing miserably. Ichigo looked at her.

"Rukia, get out of here." He said this seriously. Rukia looked like she was going to protest, but when she the look in Ichigo's eyes and the way he wasn't affected by their opponent's reiatsu, she reluctantly nodded.

Grimmjow made no move when he saw the weaker of the two Shinigami retreat, leaving his target alone. Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu and got ready to fight. Grimmjow did the same, unsheathing his own zanpakuto with a wicked grin on his face.

"Let's do this, Shinigami!"

**(Las Noches/Harribel's Palace)**

"Harribel-sama, Grimmjow left with his fraccion a while ago. I do not think that this is a good idea." Sun-Sun told Harribel carefully, trying to not sound like she was second-guessing her master. Harribel only nodded.

"I understand your concern, but this is to both try and get Kurosaki on our side, and to gauge his strength." She said.

Apacci spoke up next. "You mean Grimmjow is going to attack Ichigo? What if Ichigo gets killed?" There was an unmistakable amount of concern in her tone, something intrigued both Harribel and Sun-Sun. It was obvious that Apacci was concerned about something other then losing a potential ally.

"If Kurosaki dies, then it will mean he is not as strong as I predicted." This uncaring answer caused Apacci to become slightly tried to convince Harribel,

"Couldn't you have sent someone else?" She pressed, trying to convince Harribel.

"No, Apacci. Stop arguing and let things be." Harribel told her intently. Apacci said nothing else. She turned to leave, obviously upset over something.

**_(End of Chapter/Author's Note)_**

**Annnnnnnd there you go, Chapter Seven. Hope you enjoyed it, it was fun to write. Got to see a little more of Harribel and her fraccion, and Harribel and Stark secure another ally. Hopefully you all like the way I potrayed Aaroniero. I liked typing him... them out. Sorry, but I don't have anything else to say, other than the note...**

**[1]Aaroniero consumed Hollows and, by default, the souls they had consumed, gaining their abilities and memories. Consuming so many Hollows should have increased his intelligence to near Vulcan-Level, right? It's just my opinion that I will stick by.**

**Allright. Sorry to say, but there was no particular Musical Piece that helped inspire this chapter. However, just so I can leave you with a song, I am going to tell you a little somethin. To me, there are two type of people. Those who are logical, and those who are emotional. Menoly, to me, is the logical, Loly, the emotional. Usually, Logical people will look at a situation and try to think of a rational way to deal with it. Emotional will usually become angry, or sad, depending on the situation.**

**Out of the two, Loly is taking it the hardest. Something I will illustrate in Chapter Eight. So, without further ado, here is the musical piece that helps me write and think of Loly.**

**Band:Skillet**

**Song:Comatose**

_**Comatose. I'll never wake up without an Overdose of you. I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, less I feel you next to me. You take the pain I feel(Waking up to you never felt so real) I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream. Cause my dreams don't comfort me the way you make me feel.**_

**And to this, I say good day. Till next chapter.**


	8. Showdown

***Turns and sees readers* Oh no! Not these guys again! *Throws himself out the window*** ... ***Pops up from behind his desk* Just kidding! Here we go, chapter eight. Here we get to see the Ichigo vs Grimmjow fight, which I hope you guys find enjoyable. It was fun to type out, especially with the music inspiration. Go ahead and check it out at the bottom if you want. With that out of the way, here's the review corner!**

**Grinja:That is true. I made a point to make him much stronger in this... cause it's just better that way.**

**Dark Dragen:I'm not going to add Nel, sorry to say. I just want to stick with Loly, Menoly, Apacci, and Sun-Sun**

**Kaiser969:Yes, the whole Numeros being stronger than fraccion was my bad :P I edited that out.**

**darkmachines:I like Aaroniero too, I think he had a lot of potential in the story.**

**Nightkill:Yes, I have. The IchgioxRukia one, right? That was epic.**

**chad001:Your part about Harribel is correct. They do go where she goes**, **but then that means she'll have to stay in the World of the Living then, eh? :o**

**Sentiment Remains:It shall go better than the anime**

**DemonAngel of Ice:Your opinion on Harribel joining is noted. And yes, I have plans for the Soul Society finding out about Ichigo and the arrancar**

**God:Indeed it will be.**

**Seiei:You say you can't wait for the fight? Then you will wait no longer! Here... you... wait for it... go!**

**marc:Yes, it will. I have plans for his Vasto Lorde form.**

**DBZlover:Your welcome. I do take reviewsinto consideration. A couple of reviews have already given me ideas that changed the way things turned out**

**Desuse:Yes, I do, in fact, planin Grimmjow being a 'bro' to Ichigo. To good an oppurtunity to pass up. And, by the way, your comment on Mila-Rose made me think things through. So, I'm actually dropping her from the harem :D**

**MadmanTobz:Numbers above ten simply mean the order in which they were born, not strength. That's only Espadas, but you are right when you say Numeros aren't stronger than fraccion... as they're both Numeros, some just serve Espada.**

**bloodyemperor:Yes, I, too, like Ichigo getting stronger than canon. He'll kick butt now. And about Harribel, it's still gonna have to be a no about her joining the Harem. Sorry if that disappoints you and anyone else.**

**The Demon Rabbit:I'm still contemplating Barragon, but yes, the fight will go a little better than canon did.**

**And that's the review corners for today. Please read and enjoy!**

**(Karakura Town/Ichigo and Grimmjow)**

Grimmjow leapt down from his spot, slashing his zanpakuto downwards with a bloodthirsty smirk on his face. Ichigo brought Zangetsu up and blocked the strike, stopping Grimmjow. Ichigo winced slightly at the force behind the blow. They held this for a few seconds, both trying to overpower each other. When the ground began to crack from the reiatsu, Ichigo angled Zangetsu and sliced downwards, at which Grimmjow retracted his blade and jumped back a few feet. The moment he touched the ground, Ichigo shunpo'd forward, Grimmjow using a sonido, and met each other halfway, slamming their blades against the others.

The two exchanged sword strikes, switching from offensive and defensive, Ichigo pushing Grimmjow back, then Grimmjow pushing Ichigo back. This contest of speed and technique continued for a full minute, neither one slowing up or making a mistake. It ended when they both, at the same time, brought their blades back and brought them forward with all their strength. When their zanpakuto collided, the reiatsu from their attacks crashed together and destroyed the concrete below them and the walls that surrounded them. Ichigo had a serious and concentrated look, Grimmjow held his smirk.

Suddenly, Grimmjow spun his zanpakuto in a way that would have cut off Ichigo's hand. The only thing Ichigo could do was pull his hand back, releasing the grip on his zanpakuto. Grimmjow brought his right leg up and kicked Zangetsu aside, the massive cleaver flying to the side and embedding itself in a wall. Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo with a superior smirk on his face, lashing out with his zanpakuto to cut Ichigo up.

Ichigo cursed as he evaded the sword strokes. He had no weapon at the moment, and his opponent did. Going to try and retrieve his zanpakuto right now was just what Grimmjow wanted him to do. It would leave him wide open to attack. So, the only thing Ichigo knew he could do was try and equally disarm Grimmjow, and now he had the chance.

When Grimmjow swung his zanpakuto down on Ichigo, his wrist was caught suddenly. Ichigo twisted his body to put more strength into a back-handed fist that landed on the side of Grimmjow's head. Ichigo followed up with a punch to Grimmjow's gut, and then ended it with grabbing Grimmjow's sword-arm and cracking it upwards with his knee. When this caused Grimmjow to lose grip on his own zanpakuto, which Ichigo immediately kicked to the side, as Grimmjow had done. The zanpakuto lodged itself in a wall on the opposite side of the street from zangetsu. Ichigo and Grimmjow stared each other down, each in their own stance. Ichigo in a karate stance, Grimmjow in a more 'street-fighting' stance.

Grimmjow sonido'd in front of Ichigo, his leg already aimed at Ichigo and being swung forward. Ichigo evaded this and jumped back when Grimmjow followed through with a roundhouse kick. Ichigo jumped forward and aimed a punch at Grimmjow's stomach. His fist was caught, but was immediately let go of when Grimmjow had to evade a kick. When Ichigo tried to follow through with another kick, Grimmjow caught his leg. With two punches to Ichigo's stomach, followed with a couple of kicks to the head, Ichigo had to back off and get some distance. When he did so, Grimmjow stood there with his hands in his pockets.

Ichigo shunpo'd to the side, Grimmjow doing the same with a sonido, and grabbed Zangetsu, Grimmjow grabbing Pantera. The two jumped to meet each other in the middle of the street, and when they did, there was loud sword clang. The two continued their motion and both landed where the other had jumped from. This was done once more, though Ichigo managed to get some height on Grimmjow and forced him down onto the street, where another battle of strength began.

Grimmjow spun around Ichigo's stance and came in with a kick, aiming for Ichigo's temple. Ichigo leaned back quickly and felt the air from Grimmjow's leg as it passed by his face, mere inches from connecting. Ichigo leaned forward again and followed it with a slash of Zangetsu at Grimmjow, who blocked it with his zanpakuto. When Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow was holding his zanpakuto with one hand, his eyes widened. Grimmjow quickly brought his other hand forward and smirked when a cero started charging in his palm.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The sudden attack from Ichigo caught Grimmjow off-guard. A decent-sized explosion shook the area around them, followed by two smoke-trails that leapt out of the dust cloud. The one on the right, Grimmjow, landed atop a house. His right temple was bleeding and there was an impressive burn up his left arm, which still gripped his zanpakuto. The smoke trail on the left, Ichigo, landed in the street below. Due to him not being on the receiving end of the attack, Ichigo had no wounds on him, but his robes were slightly tattered, and his hair was rather messy.

Grimmjow looked down on him with the same dangerous smirk on his face. "You're not half bad, Shinigami! You might be worth my time!" He threw his head in laughter. When he stopped and looked back down at Ichigo, his eye's widened when he found Ichigo floating in the air right in front of him. He barely had time to bring his blade up to defend himself when Ichigo attacked with a diagonal slice with Zangetsu. Grimmjow managed to block the strike, but after he did so, he noticed how Ichigo was holding his zanpakuto.

Ichigo had attacked Grimmjow using the lowest part of the blade and was gripping Zangetsu as far up the handle as he could. It looked rather awkward, something Grimmjow was going to use as a jab against Ichigo's abilities, but when Ichigo suddenly whacked Grimmjow in the face with Zangetsu's handle with surprising speed and force, he bit his tongue in surprise.

Catching Grimmjow off-guard, Ichigo was able to continue his attack with a kick to Grimmjow's stomach and an unorthodox head butt. When Grimmjow stumbled back in slight pain, Ichigo brought Zangetsu back, and with a cry of "Getsuga Tensho!" he swung his blade forward and unleashed another wave of sharpened reiatsu at Grimmjow, who was only able to bring up his arms to shield his face from the attack. The attack hit Grimmjow fiercely and, once again, exploded on impact. When the smoke cleared, there stood Grimmjow, a long, deep, cut reaching from his right leg to his left shoulder. He brought his hands down and, needless to say, looked pissed.

"That's it, you worm. Now I'm really going to kill you." Grimmjow brought his zanpakuto forward and placed his right hand on the blade. Gathering reiatsu into his hand, he yelled out. "Grind!" He clenched the fingers on his blade and dragged them back quickly. "Pantera!"

There was an explosion of reiatsu that absolutely destroyed the house below him and spiraled upwards around where Grimmjow had stood. Before the column of smoke cleared, a voice spoke up,

"I don't think I introduced myself, Shinigami! Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! Sexta Espada!"

The smoke cleared enough for Ichigo to see Grimmjow in his release state. His hair was considerably longer, while a tail flickered violently behind him. His hands and feet had claws on them, something Ichigo concluded were his means of attack now. His ears were longer, like a cats, his teeth were sharpened, and what looked like armor was being worn. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, getting ready. The reiatsu coming off of Grimmjow was intimidating.

Ichigo spoke up. "Ichigo Kurosaki, Deputy Soul Reaper! Before we begin, Grimmjow, who's Harribel? And what does she want with me?"

Grimmjow sneered. "Why should I tell anything to a dead man?" With that, Grimmjow let out a roar that seemed to shake the area around them. He looked back at Ichigo with bloodlust in his eyes, and, without even the use of a Sonido, appeared in front of Ichigo with the same arrogant smirk.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

**(Ikakku and Yumichika)**

Yumichika's eye's narrowed at the powerful reiatsu coming from the distance. He turned to address Ikakku, who had leapt back to plan his next attack.

"Ikakku, do you feel that?"

Ikakku grinned manically. "Yeah, it certainly is powerful. Too bad. Ichigo got the strong one."

He had to jump to the side as his opponent brought his weapon down to slice Ikakku in two. The Arrancar brought his weapon back up in an offensive stance.

"How disrespectful." He said with a sneer. "You should be more concerned about your own opponent. I'm more than capable of killing you, Shinigami."

Ikakku smirked in a taunting manner. "I'm not so sure, Arrancar." He retorted. "Wanna try and prove me wrong?"

"You won't be able to regret those words, Shinigami. I won't even have to release to defeat one as arrogant as you."

"Then lets go!"

Ikakku leapt forward and attacked Edorad with Hozukimaru, sticking it out in a way that would skewer his opponent should it connect.

When Ikakku returned to his fight, Yumichika contacted the Soul Society.

"_Yes, Ayasegawa-san? What can I do for you?"_

"The destructive power of the opponent of Deputy Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki has increased exponentially. I want a spatial freeze in a one thousand-ken radius of Ichigo Kurosaki."

"_Say again, sir. A one thousand-ken spatial freeze?"_

"Yes. A number of Konpaku have already been caught in the conflict. I am taking pre-emptive measures to prevent further loss of human life."

"_Copy that. It may take several minutes, but we will get the area specified within a spatial freeze."_

Yumichika put his communicator away and went back to watching Ikakku fight. Keigo could only watch and listen blankly at what was going on.

**(Ichigo and Grimmjow)**

Ichigo quickly pulled himself out of the rubble of the street. He saw a line in the concrete that stretched back for several blocks. Grimmjow had taken him by surprise, to say the least. A single punch while he was off guard sent him back several hundred feet, skidding in the concrete. It seemed that this release, as Ichigo thought to himself, greatly increased Grimmjow's speed and brute strength.

Ichigo wasn't going to wait to test out any more of Grimmjow's abilities, deciding it be best not to take any chances. He brought Zangetsu forward and cried out. "Bankai!"

An explosion of Ichigo's own reiatsu flooded the area. When things calmed, Ichigo stood there holding Tensa Zangetsu in a battle-ready stance. A laugh was heard from above.

"Haha! Your reiatsu is rising, Kurosaki! Impressive, but nowhere near enough to save you!"

Ichigo managed to bring Tensa Zangetsu up just in time to block an attack from one of Grimmjow's clawed hands. He had no time to react when Grimmjow's other hand followed through and slammed him down into the concrete once more. Ichigo coughed up blood and could only brace himself when Grimmjow grabbed him and threw him into one of the surrounding buildings.

Ichigo pulled himself up and got ready to fight again. When Grimmjow appeared in front of him in the same manner as he just did, Ichigo brought Tensa Zangetsu up to defend himself. When he blocked the first strike, Ichigo angled his blade quickly and caught the second strike that followed, and then managed to jump back to dodge a kick that was sure to have knocked his head clean off.

Ichigo managed to simply dodge or block Grimmjow's strikes consecutively for almost a full minute, but was overwhelmed by the ferocity. When Ichigo held Tensa Zangetsu up to the side block a left hook, he coughed up blood when Grimmjow suddenly planted his right hand in his side. Grimmjow ripped his hand back, removing flesh from bone as he did so. He laughed triumphantly. "How does it feel to be completely outmatched, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo said nothing in reply, but quickly brought his hand up and materialized his Hollow mask on his face. The overwhelming reiatsu sent Grimmjow back a few feet. He could only stare dumbly at Ichigo, who stood there with a Hollow's mask covering his face. Ichigo then spoke up, his voice affected by the transformation.

"**I didn't think I'd be using this so soon after obtaining it, Grimmjow. I guess I'll be able to test out how strong this really makes me now.**"

Faster than Grimmjow could react, Ichigo shunpo'd in front of him and sliced horizontally, leaving a gash in his torso. The new gash crossed over the one from Ichigo's earlier Getsuga Tensho painfully.

Grimmjow snarled and got back into the fight with another roar. He jumped forward and brought a clawed hand down on Ichigo, but it was blocked effortlessly. Not allowing Ichigo a chance to attack, Grimmjow speared his other hand forward, aiming for Ichigo's stomach. This attack was blocked by the flat side of Tensa Zangetsu. Before Grimmjow's eyes could widen in surprise, the blade was angled and slashed upwards, creating another deep gash on Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow leapt back, intent on getting some distance between him and his opponent. Ichigo had become faster. Much faster. This didn't concern Grimmjow all that much, but what did was the increase in reiatsu. If Ichigo used that Getsuga Tensho technique and managed to catch him with it, it'd be over. He looked forward and saw Ichigo standing there, Tensa Zangetsu outstretched to the side. What really caught Grimmjow's attention was his eyes.

Grimmjow growled. "Don't look at me like that! You think you're superior to me because you caught me with a couple of lucky shots? Huh? Punk!"

Grimmjow jumped up in the air and began rotating at an incredible speed. Ichigo saw this, but instead of preparing himself, began his own rotation, quickly matching Grimmjow's speed. The two whirls approached each other, then passed by. When they passed each other, several slices could be heard.

Grimmjow stopped and landed on the building below, Ichigo stopped himself and held onto the air for footing. No movement was made for a few seconds. Then, Grimmjow's left leg, his stomach, and his right shoulder shot out blood. Grimmjow's eye's widened in pain. He growled, managing to get one word out. "How?"

Ichigo looked down on him, responding in the same twisted voice. "**You were spinning incredibly fast, Grimmjow. I could tell all your limbs, even your tail, were going to be used in the attack and were part of your rotation. All I did was match your rotation with my own. When I did, I easily slipped by your attacks and landed my own.**"

Grimmjow didn't admit out loud, but he was impressed. He allowed himself to think that, maybe, Harribel was right. He didn't dwell on the thought for to long, getting back into the fight. He came at Ichigo as fast as he had the very first time. Unlike before, though, Ichigo managed to track Grimmjow as he approached him. When Grimmjow came within feet of him, Ichigo sidestepped and slashed out with Tensa Zangetsu. The blade met Grimmjow's armor with a very loud screech, but did no damage to Grimmjow.

Planting his foot down, Grimmjow turned and attacked Ichigo again, using the same attack he had just done. This time, Ichigo broguht Tensa Zangetsu up in the air and timed his attack just right. Bringing his blade down on Grimmjow's back as he sidestepped him, Grimmjow slammed down into the street below.

Pulling himself up from the crater, Grimmjow growled. He stood up and slashed his claws outward in Ichigo's direction. Several, incredibly long, spear-like objects traveled their way to Ichigo, who's eyes widened. Ichigo just managed to evade the attack, but the buildings for the rest of the block weren't so lucky. They were decimated entirely.

"**What was that?**" Ichigo yelled out at Grimmjow.

"Desgarron! My strongest technique!" Grimmjow yelled back. Doing the same thing as before, Grimmjow slashed out one of his clawed hands, creating the Desgarron again. It came from Ichigo's left and was easily evaded by jumping up higher into the air. This was a mistake, as Grimmjow had already brought down another Desgarron above Ichigo. Now it was Ichigo who was slammed down into the street below.

Ichigo brought himself up warily. He cursed when half of his mask cracked and left his face. His time was almost up, he knew it. He had to finish things now. If Grimmjow killed him, nothing would stop him from killing the others.

When Ichigo stood up completely and looked up at Grimmjow with determination in his eyes, Grimmjow laughed. "You can take a beating, Shinigami! But, that only means-." Grimmjow slashed down, creating more Desgarron. "-your torment continues!" The desgarron came down at Ichigo once more. This time, Ichigo knew what to do. He jumped forward and met one of the claws of reiatsu with Tensa Zangetsu. Putting more reiatsu into his attack, Ichigo was able to push back the attack until it cracked and shattered. This left a hole from him to attack through. He brought up Tensa Zangetsu and cried out,

"**Getsuga Tensho**!"

The attack flew through the air at Grimmjow, who only smirked and prepared himself. At this point in the fight, and the condition of Ichigo's mask, it wasn't near as strong as it had been previous times. Grimmjow was able to stop the blow with both of his hands and dispel the attack. Only when the attack faded did he see what had happened.

Ichigo was already there in front of him, hiding behind the Getsuga Tensho. Grimmjow had no time to react as Tensa Zangetsu was plunged through Grimmjow's ribcage. He sneered at Ichigo, blood dripping out of his wound. He couldn't move his limbs, so, he fell back off of Ichigo's blade. Instead of crashing down to Earth, his wrist was caught.

Ichigo lowered himself and Grimmjow down onto the ground, Ichigo's mask cracking and disappearing completely. Grimmjow was laid down onto his back, as he was still conscious, so now Ichigo could ask questions.

"Grimmjow, who is Harribel? What does she want with me?"

Grimmjow said nothing for a few seconds, thinking to himself. He finally conceded and replied."Harribel is the Tercera Espada."

"How does she know me?" Ichigo asked him.

"There were two Numeros that told her fraccion, her followers, of you. She sent me to… ask for your assistance."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously at this. "I'll never join Aizen!" He declared, pointing Tensa Zangetsu down at him. Grimmjow laughed, surprising Ichigo.

"No No, Kurosaki, not Aizen. She and the Primera are secretly recruiting Arrancar to betray Aizen!"

"What? Why would she want me to help?" Ichigo asked him, caught off-guard by how this had turned out.

"She said that, from what she heard, you would help us if you knew just who was going to be with us. Harribel told me to drop the names Loly and Menoly should you ask." Grimmjow told him, starting to tire from the blood-loss. Ichigo widened his eyes at this.

"Loly and Menoly are going to defect from Aizen?"

"Harribel is going to try and recruit them, from what she told me." This received a hardened gaze from Ichigo.

"Tell this Harribel that I will help anyway I can."

Grimmjow scoffed in reply, but said nothing else. Suddenly, both he and Ichigo sensed someone else. They both looked up and saw a Garganta opening above them. When it opened completely, Tousen walked out into the World of the Living.

"Tousen." Grimmow sneered.

"How disgraceful, Grimmjow. Going against Aizen's orders and venturing into the World of the Living, and then, on top of it, getting defeated." Tousen used a shunpo and appeared next to Grimmjow and grabbed him by the arm. A Garganta opened up behind the two of them.

"You will receive punishment in Las Noches Grimmjow. Consider yourself fortunate that no Arrancar died today, despite your heinous actions." Tousen told Grimmjow in complete seriousness. Grimmjow didn't even look back at Ichigo as he was, literally, dragged into the Garganta. It closed behind them, leaving Ichigo alone.

"Ichigo! Are you ok?"

Ichigo looked back to see Rukia rushing towards him. With Grimmjow gone, nothing stopped her from returning to his side. He nodded and released Tensa Zangetsu, returning it to it's shikai state.

"Yeah, I'm good. Anything happen with the others? From what I heard, Grimmjow brought others with him."

Rukia nodded and informed him, "Yes, there were six others. None of them were killed though, and none of the others died. Today ended in a stalemate."

Ichigo sighed in relief, "Good to hear." Rukia nodded.

**(Las Noches/Infirmary)**

Due to Grimmjow's current state, and the fact that no soldiers were lost, he was let off easy. Grimmjow knew he was lucky. He was surprised he wasn't demoted for this, something he'd be pissed at Harribel for if it did happen.

He hadn't expected Ichigo to be as strong as he had shown. It didn't make him feel any better about losing, but at least Harribel was right about him.

"How did things go in the World of the Living, Grimmjow-san?"

Speak of the devil. Grimmjow turned his head and looked at Harribel, who was looking down at him as he rested on the bed, her arms crossed as usual. He scowled and looked back up at the ceiling. "Kurosaki said he'd join us."

Harribel looked pleased, even behind her collar. She looked him over and counted the gashes and cuts on his body that had been bandaged up. Harrible spoke up again, humor evident in her voice. "I assume he gave you these injuries?" At his growl at her sarcasm, Harribel concluded that it was, in fact, Ichigo who did this. This was good. It meant that Ichigo was strong to a degree. Grimmjow may have been the Sexta Espada, but it was still no mean feat. Grimmjow's ferocity in battle made him a tough opponent. Back when she had sparred with him, there were some times when she was almost taken by surprise, though it wasn't anywhere near enough to defeat her.

"Then, I suppose Kurosaki will make a powerful ally." Harribel said, dropping her thoughts.

"Punk got lucky. Nothing else." Grimmjow tried to convince her, and himself. Harribel didn't believe so, though.

"Of course, Grimmjow-san."

Grimmjow glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked tersely.

"Nothing at all. I wish you a swift recovery." Harribel told him with a nod.

With that, the tercera sonido'd out of the infirmary. Grimmjow 'tched' and looked back up at the ceiling. Both he and Harribel were unaware of the person who had listened in on the small exchange, from her own bed in the corner of the infirmary.

Menoly's eyes were wide in surprise. What had she heard? She heard Harribel talk to Grimmjow about Ichigo. They said he joined them. She had heard nothing from Loly or anyone else about Aizen trying to recruit Ichigo. So, what could this mean? Menoly steeled herself and decided to find out for herself.

There were several things she wanted to know now, and she believed only one person would have the answers for her. The first chance she got when she was released from the infirmary, Menoly would go into the World of the Living and find Ichigo. There were some things that desperately needed to be cleared up between her and him. If her assumptions were correct, maybe, just maybe, she could talk to Loly about it and try and get her back to see Ichigo.

After all, if either of the two needed to talk to Ichigo the most, it was Loly.

**(Harribel's Palace)**

When Harribel returned to her palace, she was almost tackled by Apacci as she entered the room.

"And, Harribel-sama? What happened?" Apacci asked her, trying to hide her concern.

"Grimmjow is in the infirmary, with several deep wounds over his body. Kurosaki has decided to help us." Harribel told the girl, trying to calm her down slightly. A large grin appeared on Apacci's face, and a sigh was released that she didn't know was being held in.

"Thank kami Ichigo's ok. I mean, it's good he's alive. We have another ally to help us, right?"

Harribel noticed Apacci try and cover for herself. Now she was definitely curious. Harribel figured that Apacci was slightly interested in Ichigo, most likely because the stories she had heard from Loly and Menoly. If Apacci was indeed interested in Ichigo in such a way, maybe there was more than one thing Harribel needed to talk to him about. An idea came to mind when Harribel remembered what she had told Sun-Sun earlier, and decided to tell Apacci.

"Yes. Now, listen closely. Since Kurosaki has decided to join us, he needs to know everything he can about our situation. Apacci, you will be going into the World of the Living to give Kurosaki all this information."

Apacci blinked in surprise at the assignment, but surprise quickly turned to excitement, her posture straightening considerably. Harribel knew she had Apacci's full attention.

"I want you to tell him of the Espadas, and which ones have joined us. Tell him what he wants to know about Aizen as well." Harribel told her.

Apacci nodded. "Is that all, Harribel-sama?" She asked.

Harribel shook her head. "No. I would like you to spend a day in the World of the Living with Kurosaki."

Apacci felt her face heat up slightly. She thanked kami there wasn't a visible blush on her face, but she still had the urge to nervously tug at the collar of her arrancar uniform.

"Spend a day? As in, s-stay the night?" Apacci stuttered slightly, though not because she was going to see Ichigo. More because she would be spending a day with someone who was stronger than Grimmjow. She calmed herself down when she remembered everything Loly and Menoly had told her, though. If what they had always said was true, then there would be nothing to worry about.

Harribel continued, breaking Apacci from her thoughts. "The reason for this is because I want you to form your own opinion of Kurosaki. Find out what you can about him and tell us what you discovered when you return."

Apacci nodded once more. "When should I leave, Harribel-sama?" She asked.

"You can leave whenever you wish. Though, the sooner the better." Harribel answered in her same monotone as usual. Apacci bowed, and with nothing else to say, was dismissed by Harribel with a slight gesture.

Apacci planned to leave as soon as possible. She quickly headed down to her own room to get ready to depart, an excited grin on her face the whole time.

**(Las Noches/Loly and Menoly's Room)**

Loly sat there on the floor, against the wall. Her arms were on her knees, and she rested her head on top of them. The room was a bit of a wreck. Both her and Menoly's bed was destroyed, the sheets strewn across the room, torn up, the pillows had the stuffing ripped out of them. What had been a table was in pieces on the floor, in splinters. What had been a glass of water was in a small pile of shards on the floor, a wet spot on the wall showing it had been thrown.

Loly hated her life right now. She hated Aizen, she hated the arrancar, and she hated herself. She felt so confused. When she had found out Ichigo had been a Shinigami, she tried to convince herself that it was the end. She'd never get to go down and spend time with him again. She thought she had accepted that, but she hadn't.

Ichigo had hurt both her and Menoly badly, yet Menoly still thought that he was good. Loly knew Menoly still loved Ichigo, something that angered her slightly. What about her? Did she love Ichigo?

Memories of what had happened that night flashed through her mind. When she was about to make up her mind on the situation, all the memories of the times spent with him the weeks before sprung up. Loly's eyes moistened. What was she going to do? Once again, she thought this should be an easy decision. He was a shinigami, she, an arrancar. Their kind had been enemies for a thousand years, and that wouldn't change.

But when an image of her, Menoly, and Ichigo appeared in her mind, all three of them grinning and having a good time, it didn't matter to her that they should be enemies. Then, the next issue. If she wanted to be with Ichigo, she would have to defect from Aizen, and that was suicide. She found herself wanting to, really wanting to, but the thought of being the target of Aizen's intense reiatsu gave her chills. She had seen the some Espada get floored with it. Particularly Grimmjow, Nnoitora, and Yammy.

Loly shook her head and tried to get her mind away from Ichigo. She found it hard to do so, and settled for remembering the weeks before. Maybe she should talk to Menoly about this. Maybe even Apacci, who had been deemed trustworthy in her eyes.

She looked up and used the back of her hands to wipe her eyes slightly. She had calmed down now, and decided to try and do something about the situation. When Loly stood, she looked around the room. With slight humor, she thought it was a mess that would be a pain to clean up. For now, though, there were more important things to do.

**(Karakura Town/Orihime's House)**

It had been a couple of hours since the fight with Grimmjow and the other arrancar. Currently, all of the Shinigami were standing in Orihime's house. Hitsugaya had received word that Yamamoto wanted to speak with them. Specifically he wanted to speak with Ichigo. Everyone but Ichigo was slightly nervous. Both Yumichika and Renji had reported that several Konpaku had been caught in Ichigo and Grimmjow's fight. They knew that if there was one thing the sotaicho hated, it was when there were unnecessary casualties.

The strange TV like object came to life, no longer showing static. The first thing that came up on the screen was the Sotaicho himself. The old man glanced at each of them before addressing Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya-taicho. I see that no one on your end was killed." He stated, managing to look directly at Toushiro with closed eyes. Hitsugaya nodded and reported,

"Yes, sir. None of the arrancar were killed either. Before Gentai Kaijo could be approved, all of our fights were stopped by the appearance of Ex-Taicho Tousen, who brought them back to Hueco Mundo through a garganta. The only one who managed to actually win his fight was Kurosaki, but before a final blow could be given, Tousen, again, came and helped the arrancar retreat."

Yamamoto gave a slight nod of the head to acknowledge Hitsugaya and turned to Ichigo. This time, though, his eyes were opened.

"Aah, Kurosaki-san. While I do believe congratulations are in order, I must first ask-." The Sotaicho brought his cane up and slammed it down in the ground. Yamamoto yelled out in a scolding tone, "-what in the world is the matter with you, boy? There were seventeen reported Konpaku casualties as a result of your skirmish! Have you no restraint in battle?"

Ichigo blinked in surprise, but quickly angered and got on the defensive.

"What do you mean, you old fart?" Everyone else turned to look at him, their mouths agape and their eyes widened. "I did what I had to do to keep Grimmjow from killing everybody! If I had let up for even a second I would have been killed, then everybody else!"

Ichigo and Yamamoto stared each other down for several seconds, both of their expressions set in stone. Eventually, the silence and tension was broken when Yamamoto. "See that it doesn't happen again. I would strongly dislike having to label you as a threat to the Konpaku and Shinigami. Hitsugaya-taicho, continue your operations in Karakura Town once you have all healed up."

Hitsugaya bowed to Yamamoto, whose image vanished from the screen. Ichigo huffed and crossed his arms. "Crazy fool-gack!"

Whatever he had planned on saying afterwards was cut off when both Renji and Rukia bopped him on the head. Renji spoke up first, yelling at him. "You're the crazy fool! Don't yell at the sotaicho like that!"

Rukia finished his point "It's suicide! You're lucky he didn't order your arrest."

Ichigo rubbed the spots on his head in pain, but still said, "So? I did what I had to do. If he has a problem with it, he can see me in person."

Renji and Rukia continued to yell at him on his stupidity. Ikakku and Hitsugaya both simply shook their heads. At the least, Ikakku's respect of Ichigo just went up a notch. Not even Zaraki had the balls to yell at the Sotaicho in defiance. Though, he wasn't sure to label it as courage or stupidity.

"Would you both shut up? I'm going home now! I'm tired and I've got more training tomorrow!" Ichigo yelled at the two in annoyance. He stomped out of the room, his legs and arms both sticking out in a ridiculous manner as he did so.

Rukia huffed and crossed her arms. "He's going to get himself killed one of these days."

Renji nodded at this and replied. "Yeah, and then we'll have to deal with his stupid ass in the Soul Society."

When that was said, all the Shinigami in the room groaned.

**(Kurosaki Clinic)**

Ichigo had taken his time getting home. His thoughts had drifted to the fight with Grimmjow. That had been intense. Grimmjow was tough. He found himself incredibly lucky that he had decided to get his Hollow under control. If he hadn't, he was sure Grimmjow would have killed him. Then, his thoughts drifted to what Grimmjow had said moments before leaving with Tousen back to Hueco Mundo.

So, there were a few arrancar that didn't like Aizen and were planning to defect? It sounded crazy, but Grimmjow had seemed sincere enough telling him. Though, this made him think. What if other arrancar showed up in Karakura Town that were planning to defect? How would he know who was who? Naturally, every one of the arrancar who were going to defect were probably going to be told that a Shinigami had joined them. But he had no way of knowing just who was on his side, and who wasn't. Hopefully, he'd get some answers.

He had left his body outside near his house, so that it wouldn't be lying there dead in his room. Walking up to it and slipping back in, Ichigo walked home with his hands stuffed into his pockets. He turned the corner and saw his home, the clinic, and sighed in relief that nothing else had gone wrong. Though, he did notice something, or rather someone standing out front.

It was a girl. She looked to be in her mid-teens and was leaning back against the fence in front of his home. She seemed to be deep in thought, so much that she didn't notice him walk up on her left.

"Hey, you! What are you doing?'' Ichigo asked the girl, who jolted in surprise at the sudden voice. As the turned to find out who it was that addressed her, Ichigo got a good look of her. She was almost a full head smaller than him and had strangely colored eyes. One red, the other blue. She had blue hair that was neatly cut down to her chin. Her apparel was a t-shirt almost as blue as her hair that fit snugly on her upper body, showing off her curves. Her light-blue jeans did the same thing with the shape of her legs.

When she calmed down enough to answer, she placed a hand on her hip and shifted her weight onto it.

"Me? I was waiting for you. You took your time getting home, I've been waiting for a while now." She told him, grinning. Ichigo was about to ask her what she wanted, but then he got a strange feeling. He brought his hand up to point at her.

"Who are you?"

The girl's grinned widened. "My name's Apacci. I'm an arrancar, sent by Harribel-sama."

_**(End of Chapter/Author's Note)**_

**And there you go. The Grimmjow vs Ichigo fight, you also saw some of Loly and the way she was taking things, as well as Menoly too, briefly. Just a heads up to you guys. Due to the end of this chapter, next chapter will be all developing the IchigoxApacci pairing... so, you can look forward to that. With nothing else to say it's time for the musical inspiration.**

**Musical Inspiration for this Chapter;**

**Band:Pantera**

**Song:Walk**

**_Re... spect! Walk! What did you say? Re... spect! Walk! Are you talking to me? Re... spect! Walk! What did you say? Re... spect! Walk! Are you talking to me? No way, punk!_**

**Perfect headbanging song... or walking song :D**

**That'll end it for today. Please read and review. Constructive Criticism is welcome, but flamers will be hunted down and beaten up by me personally, I assure you.  
><strong>


	9. Information

**Hehe, with this chapter, I'll have updated this story Nine Times :D As I said in the last chapter Author's Note, this chapter will be mostly IchigoxApacci, at least, starting the pairing. You'll also see more of the defecting Arrancar, or at least the Espada.**

**Without further ado, the review corner.**

**Nightkill:I did try and make it close to what would happen in the actual anime, thanks.**

**Freehawk:Thanks very much. No, I don't intend to add them... cause I haven't seen them. I hate filler :P**

**marc:The truth is, I saw a video on youtube labeled 'Ichigo's Vasto Lorde Form' and it kinda stuck. It does look like a Vasto Lorde *Shrug* Sorry for the confusion. And the answer to your second question is because I screwed up, but let's just say that he knew he would have gotten beaten, as he was drained from fighting Grimmjow.**

**Xemmnas:Thanks for your comment. Yes, at the last second I decided to add the small Ichigo vs Yamamoto. And no, if it disappoints, sorry. Mila-Rose won't be joining the harem, I decided against it. HOWEVER, someone else will be joining(Whom I will not disclose at this time) No, not Harribel or Nel**

**NaruTayu FTW:First off, NarutoxTayuya is my favorite Naruto pairing. Secondly, thank you for your review and nice comments ^_^ And I'm gonig to take your idea into consideration, thanks for that.**

**Seiei:Indeed, it was embaressing to see Ichigo get his ass kicked so easily by Grimmjow. Hopefully, I'm doing a good job making him stronger. And your Mila-Rose suggestion has been noted.**

**DBZLOVER:Thank you very much**

**darkmachines:The Privaron, as well as that particular fraccion, will be introduced soon :)**

**nxkris:Thank you for the review. I hope Grimmjow annoying you won't get in the way of enjoying what I have planned for him later.**

**King of the Fallen:Well, here's your update XD**

**Kaiser969:Glad you enjoyed the fight and the aftermath! And if Loly remained loyal to Aizen, it wouldn't be Ichigo that did something, it would be Menoly to knock some sense into her sister.**

**God:You may suggest it... hopefully you'll like the end of the chapter**

**Desuse:Thank you for your review, I have that sign ready for you, by the way. And the reason I describe things so vividly in fight scenes is so people know exactly what is happening, without having to wander too much. It'll also help people realize that this is a different Ichigo than in the anime and manga.**

**Oh! And your suggestion in your PM... let's just say I hope you enjoy the end of the chapter *Smirk***

**Guyshuriken:Lol XD Yeah, and GOD seems to be incredibly interested on whether or not there will be lemons in this story, and the content of the pairings.**

**Beloved Nightmare Union:Glad you like the story. You are correct in your assumption of Baraggan, just so you know.**

**Grinja:Sorry if it will disappoint you, but she won't be sneaking around :/ I personally liked what I did better.**

**Sentiment Remains:Glad you loved the fight, I put about... a minute of thought into it XD And yes, Apacci joining the fray will be crazy, makes me look forward to adding Sun-Sun**

**VampireNecromancer:Glad I'm living up to your's(and everyone elses) expectation of the story. I'm also glad to see people think I'm getting Harribel down good. Of all the characters, I was sure I'd mess her up.**

**bloodyemperor:Thanks much. You have to wait no longer!**

**MizoreShirayukiFan:I like IchigoxHarem stories too, only IchigoxFemale Arrancar harem stories though, which are even rarer than the IchigoxFemale Shinigami harems*Sigh* Oh well, what're you gonna do, right?**

**OK! That will(Finally) wrap up the Review Corner XD Before I begin, if you read through the review corner, then you saw I mentioned there will be another addiotion to the harem. I'll give you a hint, it's a girl. Work from there.**

**(Kurosaki Clinic/Out front)**

"An arrancar?" Ichigo repeated with a blink.

Apacci nodded in reply. "Yep! Harribel-sama sent me to fill you in on what you just got yourself into."

Ichigo couldn't help but note how convenient that was, considering not five minutes ago he was wondering how he would get this information. Before anything else, there was something else he wanted to know. "Is that all you're here for?"

At this, Apacci scratched the back of her head a little sheepishly. "Well, actually, I was told to spend the night here, with you, and report back to Las Noches this time tomorrow."

She knew it sounded weird, and intruding, but it was her orders. Hopefully, she could try and convince Ichigo to just go with it.

"Alright, no problem." Ichigo spoke up, suddenly, with a shrug. While, at first, he wanted to ask why with him, but then he figured Harribel must have wanted to know more about the World of the Living, or him. Besides, this girl didn't seem all that bad, so he didn't want her to get in trouble just because he had his doubts.

Apacci blinked in surprise. "Really? Just like that?" She had expected Ichigo to put up some sort of argument as to why she couldn't stay with him.

"Well, if you were ordered, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble. Besides, it's no problem. I've got plenty of room." Ichigo told her, crossing his arms.

Apacci regained her composure right away. This was a pleasant surprise. "Well, I guess I'll start." She was stopped when Ichigo held his hand up to stop her politely.

"If you want, we can go inside. It's a little more comfortable than standing in the street, considering I don't know how much you have to tell me."

"Hm. Ok, sure." Apacci replied with a shrug. She did rather like the idea, at least she'd be able to see his room. The thought almost made her smirk in anticipation. When Ichigo turned and opened the gate and began walking towards the front door, he motioned for her to follow, which she did so.

When Ichigo was about to open the front door, he stopped and cursed. Apacci saw this and asked "What?"

"If you're going to be staying the night, then I'll have to think of a reason why to explain to my dad. Crap." Ichigo told her, scratching his head furiously. It was obvious he wasn't good at thinking of lies on the spot. He was saved when Apacci sighed in an over-dramatic way.

"Hehe, don't worry. I got something."

Ichigo looked at her, intrigued, but didn't bother to ask what. He only nodded and opened the door.

"Dad, Yuzu, Karin, I'm home!" Ichigo called out in the house. When his dad appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and made to attack Ichigo, he stopped, looking at Apacci.

"Ichigo, my boy, who's this? Another girlfr-gah!" Isshin's question was cut short when Ichigo's fist planted itself in his stomach. Apacci only blinked at the scene.

"Shut up! Nothing like that. She's just going to stay the night cause... cause..." Ichigo looked back at Apacci expectantly, who only cleared her throat and began telling her fake sob story.

"Well, it all started when my dad came home drunk again this morning after a night out. He and my mom got into another fight when she caught him trying to sneak in."

Apacci dragged out her story on how this always happens, and how her dad would hit her and his mom, to try and make it all the more tearful and sad. Ichigo only sweatdropped when fake tears started to appear in Apacci's eyes.

"So I finally decided to leave them and try and find somewhere to stay. It took me hours of walking, with no food or water, to try and get to Loly and Menoly's house, but they weren't home, so I decided to try Ichigo. Loly and Menoly had told me about him, and I thought he could help me out when I needed it most."

When she was done with the lengthy and heartfelt explanation,**[1]**both Isshin and Yuzu were staring at her with tearful eyes. Suddenly, Yuzu jumped into her dad's arms, crying out "Let her stay, dad! She deserves it!"

Isshin only replied, just as much in tears, "I was thinking the same thing!"**[2]**

Ichigo could only sweatdrop again at the sight. Apacci turned and flashed him a peace sign with a grin on her face. "Easy enough!"

"Ssh, they'll realize it's an act."

**(Upstairs)**

"So, what did you think? Not too bad, huh?" Apacci gloated, grinning all the while. Ichigo could only roll his eyes.

"Please, trying to fool my family is like taking candy from a baby." Ichigo replied with a bored look.

"Spoilsport." Apacci shot back, sticking her tongue out. Ichigo closed the door to his room behind him as they entered. He wanted to hear what Apacci had been ordered to tell him. The sooner he knew everything he needed to know, the better.

"Alright, if you don't mind, would you tell me what you came to tell me?" Ichigo asked her seriously. Apacci nodded and opened her mouth to start, but closed it immediately after. She looked around and laid her eyes on his bed. She made her way over and sat down on it and made herself a little more comfortable. Ichigo sweatdropped.

"By all means, make yourself at home." He said, a little sarcastically. Apacci blinked, then grinned. She laid down on his bed, propping her head up with her hand.

"Thanks!" Again, Ichigo sweatdropped, but decided to not make another comment, he only leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. Seeing he was ready, Apacci cleared her throat and began.

"Now, Harribel-sama sent me here to tell you anything and everything you might need to know. To start off, we have four Espada with us, including Harribel-sama."

"Espada?" Ichigo interjected with a raised eyebrow.

Apacci sighed in an over-dramatic fashion. "Espada are the top ten strongest arrancar under Aizen's command. They are given a number that signifies they're strength, compared to the other Espada."

"And what numbers are on our side?"

"The Noveno, Aaroniero, the Sexta, Grimmjow-." Ichigo's eyes widened at this. He had barely beaten Grimmjow, and he was only the sixth strongest? "the Tercera, Harribel-sama, and the Primera, Stark-sama." Apacci informed him, giving him a second for any questions, which he did have one.

"How strong would, say, the Sexta be compared to the seventh?" Ichigo asked her, raising an eyebrow. Hopefully, her answer would be able to allow him to gauge the stronger espada's strengths.

"More than double, the same could be said for everyone else. Aizen didn't want an Espada to be barely stronger than the rank below him or her. At least double the power of the previous rank." Apacci told him. Ichigo froze at this. If that was the case, how strong was this Harribel? Or Stark? At least two of the strongest Espada were on his side, that was good.

"Now, there are also us Fraccion. We are hand-picked by a single espada to serve them. I'm a fraccion, with two others, under the Tercera." Apacci said this with pride, obviously very proud of the fact. "If you count all the fraccion, then there a total of fourteen of us. Fifteen, including you."

"That's it?" Ichigo asked, slightly surprised at the amount. True, it was arrancar defecting from Aizen, but he had hoped there were more than only fourteen of them. A pillow suddenly hit him in the face.

"Hey, we're doing the best we can, there are only so many arrancar that will defect from Aizen!" Apacci huffed and tried to pout cutely. It worked as Ichigo tried to bring his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, sorry. You're right." Ichigo put his hands down and got serious once again. "So, is that everything?"

Apacci thought for a second. "Pretty much. I'll be returning every couple of days, probably, to update you."

"Alright, sounds good. So... what now?" Ichigo asked her. Apacci actually scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, now I guess I wait until I was ordered to go back." Apacci noted her behavior and tried to cover for herself. She grinned and said, "I'm sure we can find something to do in the meantime."

Apacci was hoping to get a reaction from Ichigo at the innuendo, but when he only shrugged and said, "Maybe, I've got stuff to do."

Apacci pouted, which Ichigo sighed at. "Alright, we can do something tomorrow to pass the time, ok?" He asked, trying to reassure her. He relaxed when Apacci nodded in delight.

A thought came to Ichigo's mind, which he voiced right away. "Say, you mentioned Loly and Menoly's names earlier. Do you-?"

Apacci cut him off. "I was waiting for you to ask something about them. Of course I do, they're pretty good friends of mine." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Then, you know about-?"

"Yep. I caught them sneaking back into Las Noches one day and, rather than telling Aizen about it, I wanted to know what they were doing and they told me." Apacci said with a slight wave of her free hand.

"Thanks. You know, for not ratting them out." Ichigo said this sincerely, staring at her intently. Apacci blinked and almost blushed, but caught herself.

"Y-yeah, no problem. I'm not one to do that, anyways."

"How are they?" Ichigo couldn't help but swallow at the question, fearing the answer. Apacci scratched her head and looked up in thought.

"They're alive." Ichigo sighed in relief. "Loly healed right up and is walking around. Menoly, though, is still recuperating in the infirmary. She's doing pretty good though, probably be up and about tomorrow."

When she looked back at Ichigo, her rather care-free expression disappeared. Ichigo's eyes were narrowed and looking down at the floor. It was obvious he still felt bad about their injuries. Apacci thought for a second, then spoke again. "They loved you, ya know?" She said suddenly. Ichigo blinked in surprise and looked up at her.

"What? How do you know?" He asked her. Apacci scoffed.

"Puh-lease, I could tell right away. It wasn't that difficult, considering they talked to me about you every chance they got." When Ichigo's expression only hardened in remorse again, she continued. "I think they still love you. As corny as it sounds, I don't think they know it."

"I'm going to go to them. I'll find them and work things out." Ichigo declared, his gaze full of determination. Apacci looked at him with surprise.

"If they don't defect with us... then what?" She asked hesitantly.

"I had planned to go to Hueco Mundo to find them before I decided to help you guys. It doesn't matter to me, so long as I can at least apologize to them. If they don't want to have anything to do with me anymore, then at least I'll have told them."

Apacci could only stare at Ichigo. She could see it now. This was the man Loly and Menoly fell for. Not only handsome, but strong and loyal to those he cares about. What about her? Did she want a guy like Ichigo. She thought about it very briefly, then knew the answer. Yes, she did. And she had to admit, she would love for a guy like that to fall for her.

It clicked in her mind. Harribel would most likely be sending her here every few days to give Ichigo updates on their situation. Maybe in that time, she could try and get him.

"It's late, so I'm going to get some sleep." Ichigo's voice brought Apacci out of her thoughts. "Since you're already there, you can take the bed I guess. Don't worry, my little sister cleans all the sheets in the house pretty regularly."

Apacci could only say, "Oh, thank you." To which Ichigo only waved his hand at.

"I can just set up a mattress on the floor for tonight." Ichigo walked over to his closet and opened it and found nothing but spare mattresses and sheets. Wait, closet... Rukia.

Crap. Rukia was probably still with the others, which was why she wasn't back yet. He had no idea how Rukia would react to Apacci being here. He definitely wouldn't tell her of him helping out the arrancar, for now at least. Hopefully, he'd get a chance to explain if she got a little angry. Ichigo could only scratch his head, wondering what he would say. Oh well, he'd leave it for now and deal with it when the situation came up.

Ichigo pulled out a mattress and set it down on the floor. He looked back up at Apacci to ask if this was far enough from the bed.

"Is this- H-hey! Wait!" He yelled out, holding up his hands.

Apacci had the hem of her shirt gripped in both of her hands, and was already mostly done taking her shirt off, exposing her white bra, and her cleavage, to him. She stopped and lowered her shirt slightly, an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"W-what are you doing?" Ichigo asked her, still averting his eyes from her toned stomach.

"Getting comfortable. I don't want to sleep in _these _clothes." Apacci replied as if it was obvious. Though, inwardly, she counted it as a win that the sight of her almost topless got a decent reaction out of him.

"W-well, if you want, I can go try and find something for you to sleep in. I mean, maybe my sisters have a t-shirt or some old pjs or something you can borrow?" Ichigo suggested, his blush starting to disappear. Apacci shrugged.

"Sure, that'd be fine, I guess." At that, Ichigo left the room, almost looking to be in a hurry. Apacci could only snicker at his antics. If this was the reaction she got out of him every time she did something like that, it would be fun to tease him.

Already, Apacci was thinking of ways to tease Ichigo. Some ideas made her smirk in mischief, some almost made her blush. At the very least, it would give him a hint at her intentions. And, from there, she could figure out what to do next to get closer to him.

Ichigo returned rather quickly, a white t-shirt and a solid black pajama bottom in his hands. He tossed them to Apacci, which was caught easily, and said,

"There you go, you can change in the bathroom."

Apacci almost pouted. There went one of her ideas already. Oh well.

"Ok, thanks." Apacci stood up and went into the restroom, closing and locking the door behind her. When it was quiet in his room, Ichigo sighed and scratched his head, thinking,

_'Wow, what a day.'_

Inside the bathroom, Apacci set down her change of clothes on the counter and began undressing. A few seconds later, she was standing in nothing but her bra and panties, both of them a solid white. She reached for the shirt but then stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. Remembering all the comments and insults about her figure from Mila-Rose she frowned deeply. Apacci brought one hand up and poked one of her breasts, slightly scowling now. Mila-Rose was right, she hated to admit. Sure she had curves, but nothing really 'stuck out' on her body, at least, as much as she wanted them too.

Suddenly, her determination and confidence returned with a scoff.

_'Please, I'm not going to let that stop me. Big boobs or no, I can still get Ichigo.' _Apacci nodded at herself in the mirror and got to changing into her temporary nightwear. It only took a few seconds for her to gather her gigai's street clothes and exit the bathroom.

Once she was in Ichigo's room again, the first thing she noticed that Ichigo had decided to change as well. He now wore a plain white tank top. Which showed off his muscles rather well, Apacci noted to herself. He wore the same jeans he had been wearing the whole day, but was now barefoot. He looked more comfortable and relaxed now, and was, apparently, getting ready to go to sleep. As he was adding the sheets to his make-shift bed. Apacci noticed he had laid it down halfway across the room, almost as far away from the bed as he possibly could. At least he was trying to be modest, something Apacci could appreciate.

Before Ichigo laid down on the mattress, he looked over at Apacci. "Sorry, but I'm going to go ahead and get some sleep. I'm sure you know, but it's been a long day for me."

Apacci nodded in understanding and replied "No problem, I was going to go ahead and hit the sack too." She made her way over to 'her' bed and set herself down on it, hesitantly pulling the covers over herself. She found it quite comfortable, actually. She turned and saw Ichigo make his way towards the light and, before he switched it off, she spoke.

"Hey, Ichigo?" It was the first time Apacci had addressed him with his name, and it almost felt good to say it. Ichigo turned back with an eyebrow raised.

"Hm?"

"Thanks, you know, for letting me stay here and all." Apacci thanked him sincerely enough, propping her head up with her arm and grinning at him.

Ichigo answered with a small grin of his own and a "No problem." With that, he turned off the lights and made himself comfortable in his own bed. Soon after, they both fell asleep.

**(Later that Night)**

Ichigo was sleeping rather well. Inhaling and exhaling quietly, one arm over his eyes as he rested his head on his pillow. He seemed pretty undisturbed, even with the extra company sleeping not but a few feet away from him. He would have stayed this way, if not for the hand that suddenly clamped down over his mouth.

Ichigo woke with a start, his eyes widening at being denied a breath of air so forcefully. Before he could make any sort of move, he was dragged into the closet by his attacker. The closet door was closed as he was brought in. Apacci only stirred slightly in her bed, not in the least affected by what had just happened.

When the hand was removed, Ichigo prepared to give this guy a piece of his mind, in the form of an ass-kicking, but stopped when he saw who it was that had woken him so suddenly.

"Rukia? What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo half-yelled, half-whispered. Rukia huffed and half-yelled, half-whispered, in return.

"What am I doing? What the hell are you doing? Who's that?"

"What do you mean, 'Who's that'?"

"You know what I mean! Who is she? Why's she sleeping in your bed?"

"She's a friend of mine and needed a place to stay."

"_Just_ a friend of yours? Why's she sleeping in your bed then?"

"Oh, come on. What's the big deal? It's not like we're sleeping together!"

"Still, why is she sleeping in your bed of all places?"

"Jeez, why are you getting so worked up over this?"

"A little warning ahead of time would have been nice! I almost attacked her, thinking it was you!"

"How could I warn you? I was-wait a minute. You were going to attack me?"

"Yeah, I was!"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Ichigo sweatdropped at her answer. He didn't really have anything else to say now. Rukia, seeing she had won for now, crossed her arms and would have smirked triumphantly, if Ichigo didn't speak up again, only whispering this time.

"Look, just let her be, ok? She'll leave tomorrow." Ichigo told her with a sigh. Rukia's expression remained the same for several seconds, showing her disapproval, but did soften into agreement.

"Alright, Alright. Sorry, I guess I overreacted."

"Yeah, you did." Ichigo replied with a straight look on his face. Rukia growled, which Ichigo prepared to defend himself, but Rukia only pointed at the door to the closet. "Just go back to sleep. I'm tired."

Ichigo nodded and opened the door to the closet slowly, making sure to be quiet. He sighed in relief when he noticed Apacci was still sound asleep. Quietly making his way back to the mattress, Ichigo set himself down again. He made himself comfortable once more and soon drifted off into a, hopefully, undistrubed sleep.

**(Las Noches/Stark's Palace)**

"So, he beat Grimmjow, hm?" Starrk asked Harribel, the same bored look on his face as he rested his head in his palm. Of course, this did interest him a little. At least the Shinigami he and Harribel had agreed on asking had turned out to be worth something.

"Yes. Grimmjow is currently recuperating in the infirmary. Knowing him, he will be up and about again by the end of tomorrow. Aaroniero?" Harribel asked, turning to face the Noveno Espada who had come to the palace by her request, so he, too, would know what their current situation was.

"**Yes, Harribel-sama?" **The deep voice of Aaroniero replied.

"In the past couple of weeks, you have gone out to devour more hollows and gain more power, correct?"

"Yes, I usually go out to do so, **every few days." **He replied, nodding his head slightly.

"I would like you to search your memories for anything on Ichigo Kurosaki. Hopefully, you have devoured a hollow who may have been lucky enough to have consumed a shinigami." Harribel told him. Starrk, intrigued, stayed silent and simply watched Aaroniero.

Aarioniero stood there, not moving at all for several seconds. He spoke up again,

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Deputy Shinigami. **Less then a month ago, he, along with several other humans, **managed to infiltrate and defeat other Shinigami of the captain-class. **Kurosaki managed to defeat both Captain of Sixth Company, Byakuya Kukichi, and **Captain of Eleventh Company, Zaraki Kenpachi. Though, from what I'm remembering, **both battles were close and barely won. Which means that-."**

Harribel cut him off. "In the past two weeks, Kurosaki has improved dramatically. I can say it's safe to assume that he will continue to develop at the same rate. Stark?"

"I agree. So, is waiting for Kurosaki to become stronger a part of our plan now?" Starrk asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"From what Aaroniero said, I do not believe we would have to wait long. Either way, it would still be beneficial." Harribel replied intelligently, thinking things through. "Aaroniero, what is your opinion on this?"

The tall Espada made no movement, but his voice was that of surprise. "My opinion, Harribel-sama?"

Harribel nodded. "Yes. No matter what rank you may hold, we are in this together. I would like to hear your opinion as well before a decision is made." Again, Aaroniero stood motionless. The only sound coming from him was the bubbling underneath his facemask. It was obvious he was thinking things through carefully. A few seconds later, he answered.

"**Giving Kurosaki time to improve would be beneficial. **While he is training, we will also be improving our own abilities and recruiting others. **If his abilities continue to improve at the rate we have concluded, three or four more weeks **would be enough for him to improve to a level close to Starrk-sama's. By then, **we can have recruited our own troops and trained them to hold their own." **Aaroniero told them both respectfully.

After he voiced his opinion, Harribel nodded. "Thank you, Aaroniero. Starrk?" She asked, turning to face the Primera again.

"A month of waiting would be enough for Kurosaki, but Aizen may make a move against the Shinigami before then." Starrk answered, now speaking seriously, or at least, more serious than he usually did.

"Yes, you are correct. However, I believe we should wait things out as long as we can. It might be risky, but, if it works, we will be better off." Harribel replied, allowing herself to adjust her arms as they remained crossed under her breasts, as usual.

"Making a deadline and simply hoping nothing goes wrong **does not seem like a sound plan, Harribel-sama." **Aaroniero spoke up, a little unconvinced. Harribel nodded in agreement.

"I know. This is what we have to work with at the moment, though. So, this is the best we can do. Have you searched and found any others that might be willing to defect?"

"**There is one I found. **An arrancar by the name of Luppi Antenor. He has shown several indications of disagreement with Aizen **and appears to be intelligent. I believe he could be approached safely, Harribel-sama. **I rank his power to be that of just above Septima level."

Harribel raised an eyebrow at the name given. She had seen this arrancar before. Sometimes alone, in thought, sometimes speaking with Gin. He definitely had a decent amount of reiatsu, and it had surprised her when Aizen hadn't put him in the Espadas. Maybe she could use that to her advantage.

"Anyone else?" She asked, gesturing with a nod to continue. Aaroniero stayed silent briefly, then continued.

"Yes. I believe the Segunda Espada, **Baraggan Louisenbairn can be approached with this matter." **He said cautiously. When Harribel and Starrk both simply raised an eyebrow, he continued. "**As the former King of Hueco Mundo, I believe Barragan despises **Aizen for, not only being stronger than him, but also commanding him. I feel that, if the right words are said, **the Segunda Espada will join us."**

Harribel seemed to mull this over. Aaroniero had a point with this. She just hadn't given it any thought, considering the Segunda's usual attitude. Then again, how he acted was of little concern. So long as he will make his move with them when they say it's time, then there would be no problems. "There is, indeed, a good a chance of him joining us. I am sure Baraggan would be open to the idea of defecting from and killing Aizen. In that case, I will try and meet with-."

"No." Starrk cut her off, surprising her. He sighed and continued, eyes glazed. "If Baraggan is going to be approached, then I will be the one to do so. No offense, Harribel-san, but I do not believe he will take you seriously, you being a lower rank than him."

Harribel could see the logic in Starrk's statement. "If you believe so, then it might be best." She replied.

Starrk nodded and then asked spoke again. "Right. Is that all for now?"

"I believe so. I may have more to say when my fraccion, Apacci, returns tomorrow." Harribel answered the Primera, nodding. Aaroniero remained silent.

"Then, if you don't mind, I'd like to get a little sleep." Starrk told them, waving his hand in almost 'shoo' manner. Harribel made no other motion to either of them as she used a sonido to return to her own palace. Aaroniero bowed to Starrk before doing the same as Harribel, returning to his own palace.

**(Kurosaki Clinic/The Next Day)**

Ichigo awoke the next morning with a muffled yawn and a stretch. Despite the midnight disturbance, he had slept rather well. He looked over to his right up at his bed to see Apacci still sleeping. There was even a small trail of drool coming out of the side of her mouth due to it being open as she breathed in and out. Ichigo had thought it looked cute, but looked away and up at the ceiling. He stared rather blankly, both his eyes glazed from having just woken up. He knew he had some stuff to do today, he just didn't want to get up right now. As he laid there, he got a bad feeling that he was forgetting something. He scratched his head in thought, wondering what it could be.

tmp, tmp, Tmp, Tmp, TMP, TMP, TMP!

_'Oh fu-That's what it was!'_ It was the only thing that went through Ichigo's mind before the door to his room was suddenly tackled off it's hinges.

"GOOOD MORRRNIIING ICHIGOOO!"

Ichigo cursed when Isshin flew over him, intending to attack him, or rather, Apacci, in his bed. Though, he didn't need to do anything. As it turned out, the door being broken had awoken Apacci with a start, and when the first thing she saw was a man jumping towards her, she reacted. She quickly brought her foot up and gave Isshin a kick in the throat. Following Isshin's momentum with her foot, Apacci sent him crashing out the window behind her and landing in the street below. Of course, when Apacci looked out to see who her attacker was, she flushed furiously. Not only did she hurt Ichigo's dad, but his window was destroyed. She turned slowly to look at Ichigo, who was only gaping at her.

"S-sorry! I didn't know who it was, and he caught me by surprise!" Apacci told him frantically, trying to cover for herself. Though, she was confused when Ichigo chuckled.

"Wow. I like you already." He said with a grin. Though, he was unaware of Apacci's internal reaction to that statement.

Now that they were both wide awake, Ichigo's first thought was to get Apacci out of the house before Rukia woke up, or at least showed herself. After all, who could sleep through that? At first, Apacci seemed a little annoyed with being rushed and not being told why, but when Ichigo had said that they could do something today to pass the time until she needed to return, she brightened. After all, she relished in the opportunity to spend time with Ichigo.

The majority of the day was spent walking around. Ichigo had shown Apacci some of the sights around the district of Karakura Town he lived in, much like he had done with Loly and Menoly. They had made some stops per Apacci's request to do so when something caught her eye. They had eaten lunch together and had continued with their day. Currently, it was close to when Apacci would be leaving, so Ichigo had gradually begun to lead her back closer to his house.

Now, while Apacci had enjoyed herself today, she was a little put off at something. Every chance she got, she would try on something on Ichigo. Whether it was something as simple as a brush of her hand over his, or leaning into him more than necessary when in a crowd of people, he never seemed to pay any real attention to it. Her thought's of him not finding her attractive were laid to rest when Ichigo had absent-mindedly complimented her on the way she looked, passing by a display window.

Her goal for today was for Ichigo to get an idea of how she felt. Even if she had only met him a day ago, she knew him rather well thanks to Loly and Menoly and was definitely interested in him. Getting him to know that she was would be a step forward in the right direction. She liked to think that she had made an impression on him, but denied it to herself.

Apacci had to be sure. It had to be certain that he was aware. It had become her goal. She began to rack her brain for ideas on what to do. She knew Ichigo was leading her back close to his home. Most likely, when they arrived, he would expect to see her off immediately and be on his way. Judging from her memory, she only had a couple of minutes until that would happen. A couple minutes to come up with something.

Then, an idea came to mind. Apacci almost stopped walking when it struck her, but continued at the same pace, behind Ichigo on his right. The idea mad her smirk in excitement. It could... no. There was no way it wouldn't work. She just had to wait for the right moment. She decided to do it when Ichigo stopped to see her off.

There was a very giddy feeling in her stomach as she waited. It would work, she was sure of it. It only took another minute before Ichigo stopped walking. He looked like he was about to turn around and say something when Apacci spoke up.

"Hey, Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned around and prepared to answer, "Yeah? What is-ulp!"

Ichigo was cut off when Apacci suddenly lashed out at him, grabbing his head from behind. Before Ichigo could do anything to react, Apacci had brought his head down slightly and almost smashed her lips onto his. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise.

The only thing that registered in his mind was that Apacci had soft lips, right before he lost all train of thought, his jaw going slack in utter surprise. Of course, Apacci only used this to her advantage. The moment she had felt Ichigo's lips open enough for her, she slid her tongue into his mouth. It only took her a few seconds to completely explore the inside of Ichigo's mouth with her tongue before she retracted it and pulled away from Ichigo. Whose expression was still of surprise, his eyes widened and his mouth still hanging open.

Apacci licked her lips slowly, looking to be savoring the taste.

"Mmm." She moaned quietly. _'He tastes good.' _She thought to herself. Despite her sense of accomplishment and confidence, there was still a pinkish hue on her cheeks from her action.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Ichigo-kun." Apacci purred. She turned and distanced herself from Ichigo before opening a garganta. With one last cute wave with her fingers, Apacci disappeared into the garganta, it closing behind her.

Ichigo finally shut his mouth, but his blush was still present. He could only stand and blink for a few seconds before he asked himself a question.

"W-what the hell just happened?"

_**(End of Chapter/Otter's Nose)**_

**There you go, Chapter Nine. It was fun to type out, and I'm looknig forward to typing out Chapter Ten. I have a LOT of stuff planned for it. If you really want to know who will be joining the harem, just PM me and I'll tell you*Shrug***

**[1]Lol, the intro to WATCH ME BLEED by Scary Skids Scaring Kids**

**[2]Cut music :P**

**Musical Inspiration for this Chapter:**

**... so, yeah, I didn't have any musical inspiration for this chapter... So, without further ado! Conway Twitty!**

**Conway Twitty: _He put an arm around her shoulder and, with a voice that sounded older, he said, "Mom, I got something on my mind."_**

**:D**

**And that will end things today. Please read and review. Constructive Critisicm is welcome, but flamers will be hunted down and beaten up by me personally, I assure you.**


	10. Discoveries

**CHAPTER TEN! And, I will say, the longest chapter so far. To answer any questions about it, no, it did not take me a week to write this out. Again, it only took me a couple of days. I just couldn't stay focused on the comp the other days of the week :P**

**Review Corner;**

**Nightkill:Apacci is awesome, isn't she? XD**

**darkmachines:Sorry that you had to wait longer than usual, but here you go!**

**MizoreShirayukiFan:Word! *Wearing black sunglasses***

**Grinja:He is not. That will come into play later down the line**

**bloodyemperor:Like I said to machines, sorry you had to wait so long(In my opinion) Here you go!**

**King of the Fallen:Thanks much. You think it'll be Harribel or Nel? ... WRONG! *Explodes* This chapter will give a hint :)**

**slimcoop:Do not worry, my good man, Rukia will not be in the harem.**

**Beloved Nightmare Union:I have nothing against the pairing... I just don't want to write it. Compared to the other girls, Harribel is too... well, her boobs are too big, among other things, to put it bluntly.**

**darknessbounty:That 'Nine' in german actually means No... *Cough* When you said "I'd like to see the harem" I hope you didn't mean me Pm you or something... if so, I'm sorry**

**BrazeRancor:...That... was wisely put, young padawan :O**

**God:I did not know that about her past hmm... and about your second question... *Cough***

**Desuse:You will have to wait and find out... *cackles maniacally***

**Kaiser969:I do remember something about that in Spanish class... I'll have to work on it**

**LAWLS117:Indeed it would be :P**

**lightningblade49:It's a definite possibility**

**Seiei:I, personally, cannot wait to write out SOul Society's reactions. It'll be a big role in the story once Aizen has been taken care of...*Cough* IF he gets taken care off *Pats himself on the back***

**gandalf42:FKT will still happen, don't worry. And I'm planning something big for it... hehe**

**There you go! Today's review corner. Hope you enjoy this chapter, came out to be just under 14k words.**

**Oh, just a quick note. I've been forgetting to do this**

**This chapter, as well as every chapter starting at five has been Beta-readeded by the great LazRuth! Just so you know, he fixes dialogue spacing and such. So don't blame him if there is mispelled words.**

**(Karakura Town)**

Ichigo let out a long sigh of relief as he turned the corner and saw his home. Today was tiring, to say the least, and he was already wanting to go to sleep. Not to say that the day hadn't been enjoyable, far from it. Apacci was fun to hang out with, and he did secretly enjoy her little parting gift. One thing for sure, was that it definitely stumped him as to why she did it in the first place. Even now he was going through a list of reasons as to why she had done it. He did know the answer, though, he just refused to admit as the truth, as it sounded ridiculous.

Walking down the street to his home, Ichigo grabbed his still unconscious father by the ankle and dragged him up the path and into his home. Walking inside, he was greeted right away by his two younger sisters. Karen was seated at the table, Yuzu was running up to greet him.

"Nii-chan! How was your day?" Yuzu was the first to speak.

"It was ok." Ichigo stated simply with a shrug. He let go of his father's leg and walked away from the body, going towards the kitchen. "Did I miss dinner?"

"Nope! Almost done!" With that Yuzu went past him back to the meal she was preparing. Ichigo sat himself down at the table, resting his arm on the back of his chair as he looked over his shoulder at what Yuzu was doing.

"Where's that Apacci-chick you brought home last night?" Karen asked from across the table in her usual monotone.

"She, uh, went over to Loly and Menoly's after we were done hanging out." Ichigo told her. Technically speaking, it wasn't a lie.

"Hanging out, huh? When did you get so popular with the ladies Ichi-nii?" Karen asked curiously, one eyebrow raised.

"How the hell would I know?" Ichigo asked in return with a scratch of his head. When Karen only shrugged, Ichigo remained silent and simply waited for dinner. He didn't have to wait long as Yuzu called out,

"Done! Nii-chan, can you help set the table?" She asked politely, to which Ichigo sighed and stood up to help.

A few minutes later, the table had been set and Ichigo was close to being done with the small serving he gave himself.

"You never seem to eat much." Yuzu pointed out with a slight pout.

"I'm just not that hungry tonight. I ate lunch with Apacci only three hours ago." Ichigo tried to assure her. It worked as Yuzu nodded and went back to her meal. "Anyways, I'm going upstairs. I'm tired and I've got stuff-."

"Not so fast! Ack!" Isshin's surprise attack failed as it began when he was clotheslined abruptly by Ichigo's forearm.

"-to do tomorrow." Ichigo finished, not even making a comment to his dad, who was clutching his throat, gasping for air. Ichigo turned and went upstairs without another word, a tired look on his face and in his step.

**(Upstairs)**

Ichigo closed his door behind him and sauntered over to his bed. He collapsed on his sheets and didn't move at all, comfortable in the somewhat awkward looking position. Ichigo sniffed slightly and noted that it smelled like Apacci on his sheets. Not that it was a bad thing.

"Look what the cat dragged in! Ichigo-teme, you sold me out to Yuzu!"

Ichigo's peace and quiet was disturbed by Kon's shouts. He groaned and only rolled to the side to try and ignore him better.

"Hey! Don't you ignore me!" Kon jumped up on the bed and tried to stomp on Ichigo. Though, his stuffed limbs didn't do much, except aggravate Ichigo, who finally lashed out and grabbed Kon by his leg and threw him aside.

"Just shut up. You seem to be fine, so don't yell at me about it." Ichigo growled out. Kon stood himself up and huffed. He did back off though, not interested in getting on Ichigo's bad side at the moment.

"Fine! I'll just go out and find some girls or something! Considering you're the one who seems to be getting lucky lately!" Kon announced, before opening the window and leaping out. Ichigo sighed in relief upon seeing the stuffed animal beat a hasty retreat.

Maybe now he could get some sleep.

"Ichigo. Good, found you easy enough."

Nope, apparently not. Ichigo sat up and looked at Rukia as she entered through his window. She was in her gigai currently, still wearing the school uniform of Karakura High. She faced him and commanded,

"Get up, there's something I gotta tell you."

Ichigo groaned in reply, pressing his face into a pillow. He did eventually sit up though, half asleep. Looking at Rukia, he asked "What is it?"

"It's about Aizen." Rukia said sternly. Ichigo was now paying attention to what she had to say, something that please Rukia.

"Hitsugaya-taicho was told to set up an emergency link so that Yamamoto could tell us something important. By the way, he still seemed pretty miffed about last night." Rukia pointed out with a scowl.

"The old man can kiss my ass. What did he tell Toushiro?" Ichigo replied with a blank stare.

"Aizen's true objective."

**(Las Noches/Tercara's Palace)**

Harribel made no move as she sensed Apacci come up from behind. She had been waiting, almost anxiously, for the return of her fraccion. She had a couple of questions for her.

"Harribel-sama." Apacci spoke up respectfully, bowing her head slightly to the tercera. Harribel turned to address her fraccion.

"Ah, Apacci-san. I am pleased to see you have returned unharmed. Have you completed the assignment as you were instructed?" Harribel asked the younger woman.

"I did just as you ordered, Harribel-sama. I told Ichigo-ku- Kurosaki everything he needs to know about our current situation." Apacci mentally cursed herself. Had she already got in the mindset of using the affectionate suffix on Ichigo's name? She knew Harribel had noticed. The way she had narrowed her eyes in suspicion was the give away.

"Good." Harribel stated, deciding to question Apacci about the slip-up later. "Did he have any questions?"

Apacci nodded. "Yes, he had a couple of questions, but I was able to answer them. He only wanted to know about the Espada and how many of use were on his side." She answered, glad that it appeared Harribel wouldn't be questioning her about the suffix.

"The knowledge should help him, and any allies of his. Now, about your second objective." Harribel started with the same uncomfortable stare as usual. "What can you tell us about Kurosaki? What is your opinion of him?"

By now, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun were in the room, listening in on what their third Fraccion had to say. Out of the two, Sun-Sun was the most curious, for her own private reasons. Apacci squirmed slightly under the stare of the other three women but answered nonetheless.

"He's trustworthy." Apacci tried to answer simply, hoping she wouldn't have to say anything else. Though, it was obvious Harribel wasn't going to let her off so easy.

"I'm going to need more than that, Apacci. I must know exactly what I have to work with." She said sternly. Apacci could only nod dejectedly. Taking in a breath of air, she started.

"From what I experienced, Ichigo is a very kind and respectful person. He had no problem allowing me to stay the night, saying he didn't want me to get in trouble for not letting me. Later, he let me sleep in his bed."

Apacci was cut off by Mila-Rose. "You slept with him already?" She whistled. "You work fast, Apacci."

Apacci flushed at this, something both Harribel and Sun-Sun took note of. "Of course not! He slept on the floor." She almost yelled at Mila-Rose, who had a smug look on her face.

"Oh right, of course. How silly of me to think that any guy would want to sleep with you." She said, succeeding in making Apacci even redder, though this time in anger.

"What did you say?" Apacci asked, pointing accusingly.

"You heard me. What guy, in his right mind, would go for you? I mean, really?" Mila-Rose said in her usual condescending tone. Her joking expression didn't last long, however.

"Oh yeah? If Ichigo could never 'go' for a girl like me," Apacci started, using her fingers to air-quote the word 'go'. "Then explain why we made out before I left!"

…...

It took Apacci a few seconds to figure out why the room was suddenly awkwardly silent. She blushed and tried to cover for herself.

"Uh, I mean. No, that's not what I-!"

"Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose, you two are dismissed. I would like to discuss something with Apacci alone." Harribel ordered, cutting Apacci off. Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose both bowed and left the room quickly. With the two of them alone, Harribel spoke up again.

"Is this true, Apacci?" She asked seriously. Apacci fidgeted, but managed to answer.

"Well, kinda, I mean, _we _didn't make out. I kinda caught him off guard and, ya know?" She rambled to Harribel, who only stared.

"No, I don't." Harribel replied. When Apacci opened her mouth to try and explain, Harribel cut her off. "Apacci, this is very serious. Choosing Kurosaki is a very bold move, and no, it's not because he is a Shinigami."

Apacci said nothing, wanting to hear what the tercera had to say. Above all, she thought Harribel would disapprove because of him being a Shinigami.

"From what you have told me, both Loly and Menoly are infatuated with Kurosaki." Apacci's eyes widened in realization. How could she have forgotten about her two friends? "If they were to find out about this, then they might refuse joining us just to spite you." Harribel explained.

Apacci looked down in slight shame. She hadn't thought her action through. She had just wanted too prove something to Ichigo, and apparently it would have consequences.

"And if Loly and Menoly do not decide to join us, then Kurosaki may very well refuse helping us because of it." Harribel finished with a rather scolding look in her eyes.

"W-what if I tried to talk to them? Maybe we could work something out?" Apacci suggested suddenly, to which Harribel raised an eyebrow.

"Try to work something out? Very well. This was your doing, so you are responsible for fixing it. I would have most likely kept this from them, but, then again, it isn't so honest to keep such things from friends, is it?" Harribel asked in a knowing tone. Apacci nodded firmly, agreeing.

With nothing else to say to her fraccion, Harribel dismissed Apacci with a nod, who bowed before leaving the room. Upon exiting, Apacci considered herself lucky that she hadn't gotten in trouble, at least, too much trouble. The only thing she had to worry about was how her two friends were going to take this. Menoly might be calm about it, but, from what she knew of Loly, she might not take it so easily. Loly might even get violent. Which is why Apacci would try and talk to Menoly first.

Though, even if things did get bad between the three of them, Apacci concluded that it would have been worth it. Remembering the feel and taste of her tongue on Ichigo's caused a light blush to adorn her cheeks. Apacci tugged at the collar of her arrancar uniform, feeling very warm all the sudden.

"Aww, you daydreaming about your true love?" Mila-Rose's voice slightly surprised Apacci, but she hid it and turned to look at both her and Sun-Sun with a frown, her blush vanishing.

"So what if I am? What's it to ya?" Apacci's blunt reply got no verbal reaction from Mila-Rose, who could only stare in surprise. Sun-Sun, though, spoke up in return.

"Apacci, I do not think it is wise for you to pursue Kurosaki-san." She tried to warn her fellow fraccion.

"It probably isn't." Apacci admitted, waving off Sun-Sun's warning.

"If you know, then why?" Sun-Sun asked curiously.

"Sun-Sun..." Apacci sighed. "You'd just have to meet him to understand." At that, Sun-Sun had nothing to say. At the silence now, Apacci spoke up again. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep. I'm probably going to have a rough day tomorrow. Later." With that, the sound of a sonido was heard and Apacci disappeared.

"She's crazy _and _stupid." Mila-Rose said with a sigh. This got no verbal reply right away. Sun-Sun had decided that she would endeavor to meet Ichigo. At the very least, she'd be able to find out what made three of her fellow arrancar fall for him.

"Maybe, but I, too, would like to meet this Kurosaki. I'm very curious as to what is so special about him." Sun-Sun spoke up, getting Mila-Rose's attention.

"Hehe, careful you don't fall in love with him too." Mila-Rose joked. Sun-Sun actually scoffed at this.

_'Please. Like that will happen.'_ She assured herself.

**(Segunda's Palace)**

Starrk walked casually into the palace of Baraggan Luisenberrn, the Segunda Espada. Starrk's expression was close to apathetic, walking with one hand tucked into the break of his arrancar uniform on his mid-torso. Lilynette wasn't with him at the moment, instead waiting back at his palace. If he was certain of one thing about Baraggan, it was that he had little to no patience concerning Lilynette, like he had patience for anything beneath him, though.

"Primera-sama, what do you want?"

Starrk was cut from his musing as he looked up slightly to see one Ggio Vega kneeled down on one of the pillars, in a way that made the shadow from his mask fragment darken the area around his eyes, which would have been intimidating to another Numeros. The fraccion was regarding him with a frown. If Starrk could respect any one thing about the fraccion, it was that he wasn't afraid to show what he thought of the arrancar other than Baraggan.

"Ggio-san, I wish to meet with Baraggan-san." Starrk told him smoothly, the same apthetic look on his face.

"Baraggan-_sama_ does not wish to be disturbed right now." Ggio replied venomously, correcting Starrk's suffix. Though, all this did was cause Starrk to narrow his eyes in slight annoyance. There was one thing respectable about Ggio, but the way he blindly followed Baraggan was rather annoying.

"Too bad." Was Starrk's reply, to which Ggio growled at. Before Ggio could form a reply, Starrk continued. "It would probably be best if you didn't make a big deal out of this, I'm tired enough as it is. So, I'm going to have to order you to step aside."

Ggio's reiatsu actually flared this time, clearly pissed now. Using a sonido, Ggio appeared in front of Starrk, upside down, bringing a kick in to rock Starrk's temple. The attack was halted as Ggio suddenly found himself on his back, lying on the, now slightly cracked, tile. Starrk stood in the same spot, the same look on his face. Ggio knew what had happened, though. Starrk had taken him down without even having used a sonido.

Ggio supported himself on the palms of his hands and slowly stood up again.

"You-."

"Enough, Vega!" When Ggio turned, his eyes widened and he dropped into a bow on a knee.

"Baraggan-sama! I-!"

"Silence! Keep your reiatsu in check, your tantrum is what is annoying me the most at the moment." Baraggan scolded the fraccion. Before Ggio could speak in his defense, Baraggan cut him off.

"You are dismissed, Vega." he commanded, at which Ggio bowed his head and disappeared. Baraggan turned to Starrk.

"Starrk, I must say I'm surprised at your visit. You usually waste your time and abilities sleeping in your palace." Baraggan said, disgust evident in his tone. Starrk shrugged.

"Maybe, then again, there's nothing else to do here in Las Noches. Is there?" He asked the Segunda.

"Of course there is, especially someone of your caliber. At the very least, you could be acquiring servants. Like I have." Baraggan told him.

"I don't want servants. I prefer allies." Starrk commented off-handedly. Baraggan scoffed.

"Bah! Allies do nothing for you, other than take what is rightfully yours in the end."

"Oh, I don't know. I'd say that attaining allies can be useful. Just look at what Aizen-sama has done." Starrk replied, now looking at the Segunda intently. As he expected, Baraggan seethed.

"Aizen-teme." Baraggan glowered and turned away from the Primera. "Do not even bring him up, Starrk. I don't care where your allegiances lie, I hate that cursed Shinigami with every fiber of my being."

Starrk raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"The bastard took everything from me. And for what in return? Power? Feh, I was already the strongest." Baraggan turned back to Starrk and declared, "I swore that, one day, I would kill that man and take back MY kingdom."

Starrk stared blankly at the Segunda. This would probably be easier than he suspected. Whether Baraggan was aware, all six of his fraccion had shown up now. All of them were either kneeled or standing around the room, encircling both the Starrk and Baraggan. It was obvious they wanted to know what their master was talking about to the Primera.

"Why haven't you done so already?" Starrk asked. Baraggan narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the Primera, but answered nonetheless.

"Everyone I have approached to serve me in my goal has been too pathetic to help me in doing so. In the end, every arrancar that I went to I've had too kill. They were too dangerous to be left alive at that point." Baraggan said with a wave of his hand. He then stopped and stared intently at Starrk. "What are you getting at, Primera? Am I going to have to make sure you never tell anyone of this?"

Starrk 'tched' at this. "While I hate to do this kind of thing, you forget I am the Primera, Baraggan."

"Do not insult my intelligence or attempt to intimidate me. I know you aren't at full strength unless that brat is nearby so you can use Resureccion. I'm positive that I would have a good chance." Baraggan pointed out confidently.

_'No, you don't. Not even close.' _Starrk thought to himself. "Maybe, maybe not. You needn't worry though. My coming here just so happens to have something to do with that promise of yours." He said subtly. Though, Baraggan knew right away what Starrk was getting at.

"How many?" He asked.

"Myself, Harribel and her Fraccion, Grimmjow and his fraccion, Aaroniero, and..." Starrk paused.

"And? Who else?" Baraggan questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"A Shinigami by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki." Starrk finished.

"A what?" Baraggan all but yelled at the Primera. Starrk brought a finger up and cleaned out his ear with a blank stare.

"A Shinigami." Starrk repeated simply.

"So, we're to do the exact same thing that got us into where we are now? _Ally_-." Baraggan practically spat the word. "-with a shinigami and become pawns again?" Starrk shook his head.

"This Shinigami has been deemed trustworthy by, not only Harribel, but by a couple of Numeros as well." Starrk informed the Segunda, who raised an eyebrow at the mentioning of a couple of Numeros right then, but not having been told of any with Starrk when he listed their allies. "This Shinigami is part human and has no ulterior motive to want to kill Aizen."

"Hm, and what's to keep you and the arrancar from turning on me _if _we manage to pull this off?" Baraggan asked. Starrk could tell the Segunda was close to agreeing.

"I, personally, have given no thought to what I'll do afterwards. Las Noches does not interest me. Without anyone here in this fortress, it would be rather... lonely." Starrk said, holding back a scowl. He looked back up and continued, "Tell you what, Baraggan-san, you can consider this. If you wish to assist us in this matter, Harribel requests that all of us show up at her palace tonight at midnight. Everyone. Espada and Fraccion alike."

Baraggan grunted in reply, deep in thought. With nothing else to say, Starrk nodded his head and turned and walked out. All six of Baraggan's fraccion watched him leave while Baraggan himself turned and looked the other way, frowning. He was silent, and he would have remained that way if Findor, the tall, blond, fraccion of his hadn't spoken up.

"What are we going to do, your majesty?" He asked respectfully. Baraggan scowled.

"As much as I loathe to say so, we will be assisting the Primera and Tercera with this." This got no visible reaction from his fraccion, something he brought up. "And what do you lot think about this?"

Poww spoke up this time, apparently speaking for the rest of the fraccion.

"We will follow his majesty wherever he goes."

"Hn. Good." Was all Baraggan said.

**(Vaizard Warehouse/The Next Day)**

"Well, well, well! Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence!" Hiyori announced, obviously pissed off. "Wat'cha got to say for yourself, baldy?"

This got no reply from Ichigo, who walked past her and up to Shinji. Something that only made Hiyori angrier.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" She yelled out. Ichigo turned and blinked.

"Hm? Sorry, did you say something shorty?" He asked with something close to a smirk on his face.

Hiyori saw red and lunged at him, but was suddenly restrained by Kensei. "Let me at him! Let me at him! I'll wipe that shit-eating smirk off his bald face!"

Shinji, who had been suppressing his own snickers at Hiyori, turned to Ichigo, who had started talking. "Sorry about the past couple days, there was-."

"Arrancar? Yeah, we know." He said with a blank look. Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"You knew? And you didn't do anything?" He asked, almost angry at the other Vaizard.

"Not our fight. Besides, you seemed to handle it pretty well. You didn't need us." Shinji pointed out with a shrug. Ichigo calmed himself and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. If it wasn't for my being able to Hollowfy, I'd probably be dead. Guess I have you guys to thank for that." Ichigo told Shinji.

"We only showed you the door, it was you who decided to walk through." Love's voice was heard behind them.

"Would you stop reading my manga aloud?" Rose's voice was heard next. Ichigo sweatdropped, but his attention was brought back to Shinji when he said,

"Yeah, don't mention it. Say, off the top of your head, how long did the fight last after you Hollowfyed?" Shinji asked, curious. Ichigo scratched his head, thinking back.

"I don't know. Maybe five or six minutes?" He estimated roughly. "Why?"

"Kensei, what was Ichigo's longest mask time recorded?" Shinji asked, turning to the other Vaizard.

"Around forty seconds? Give or take?" Was the answer. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Forty seconds to five minutes? How'd that happen?" He asked Shinji.

"Learning how to use the mask is best approached with... reverse psychology. The less you actually think about keeping the mask up, the more you subconsciously keep it up. Which is partly why we have you fight Hiyori." Shinji explained this in a rather condescending tone, acting as if he was talking to a child. Which, technically, he was.

"Well, in that case, better get back to it." Ichigo said, taking out his Shinigami Deputy Badge. Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"Don't want to warm up?"

"Nah. I want to get started right away." Ichigo said confidently. He clenched a fist around the badge sharply, which ejected his soul from his body.

Ichigo, now in Shinigami form, rolled his arms, turning to address Hiyori. "Alright, Hiyori! Let's get started."

"That's Hiyori-sensei, or Hiyori-sama! Baldy!" Hiyori yelled in response. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Not a chance." At that, Ichigo Hollowfyed, followed shortly by Hiyori. They both stood in place, sizing each other up briefly, before leaping at each other. Their blades collided against the other's, their reiatsu meeting and swirling around them, kicking up dusts and rocks.

Shinji observed them as usual, Kensei close by on the stop-watch.

**(Later)**

The Mask-Training had lasted the majority of the day this time. Both Ichigo and Hiyori were panting. Ichigo had several cuts on him, but that was pretty common after the spars. This time, however, Hiyori looked equally wounded. She was glaring daggers at Ichigo, who was only looking back at her focused.

"Tired, Badly?" She asked between pants.

"Not me, but you don't seem to be doing too well." Ichigo pointed out with a slight smirk. Hiyori only growled and prepared to attack again, but was stopped by Shinji.

"Alright, good job you guys. That's enough for today." He called out. Ichigo dropped from his stance and sighed, disappointed that the training was over for the day. He put Zangetsu away and, as usual, seated himself on a small boulder to catch a breath. Shinji approached him casually, his hands in his pockets.

"You made excellent progress today. From five minutes to..." Shinji looked over at Kensei, who took the hint.

"Nine minutes, twenty-two seconds." Kensei told them both, rechecking his stop-watch.

"-Nine Minutes, twenty-two seconds! I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did." Shinji told him. Ichigo could only shrug in response. "Well, go home and get some rest. You can take tomorrow off if you feel like it."

There was a shout of "What?" from Hiyori, but it was ignored.

"You're definitely making progress, but we gotta be careful not to overdo it. Your Soul could get damaged as a result." Shinji warned, looking at Ichigo seriously.

Ichigo looked disappointed at first, but understood Shinji's point. Maybe he could go to Urahara's the next day and try to get in touch with Zangetsu. It would probably be best if he could try and learn anything new from his Zanpakuto. Ichigo also planned to tell Urahara about him helping the arrancar kill Aizen. Hopefully, the conversation would go well. Despite his goofy exterior, Urahara could be scary-serious when the situation called for it.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand." Ichigo said, waving his hand slightly. He stood up and went back over to his body. After re-entering, Ichigo began to make his way up the long staircase. He did, though, turn one last time and said, "See ya guys later." Which received a mixed response of grunts, waves, and silence.

**(Las Noches/Infirmary)**

Apacci entered the Infirmary nervously. She had no idea how she was going to get this across to the two Numeros. Approaching them about defecting, in itself, would have been simple, but now she also had to tell them about Ichigo, or more specifically, what she did to Ichigo the day before. She could only hope she could get through to them.

"Move!"

Apacci was brought from her thoughts as Grimmjow almost shoved by her. He was clutching his side slightly, but was walking fine all in all. Apparently sitting around in an infirmary finally got to him. She stopped and called out to him,

"Hey, Grimmjow-sama."

Grimmjow stopped and turned to look back at her, obviously annoyed. "What?"

"Did Harribel-sama tell you about...?" She trailed off, hoping Grimmjow would figure out the rest. He did, apparently, when he scowled and said,

"Yeah, yeah! I'll be there." At that, Grimmjow turned and left Apacci's sight. She turned back to look into the infirmary. She could only see Menoly, though. Something she thanked her luck for. Menoly would, most likely, be the easier out of her and Loly and to talk too about this.

Menoly seemed to be close to a full recovery. There were no longer bandages on her body, as her gash had healed. There was, though, a long, thin, scar that could be seen if you looked close enough. Instead of wearing nothing but bandages from the waist up, Menoly had on a bustier, probably provided by the nurse. It was the only thing she wore up top, her stomach and shoulders exposed. She was also sitting up on her bed comfortably. Though, she appeared to be thinking about something. She looked up when Apacci approached her.

"Oh, Apacci-san! What are you doing here?" Menoly asked with a small grin. Apacci managed to put on a small grin of her own.

"Oh, ya know, just visiting. Thought you could use some company. After all, you were in here with Grimmjow for a day." Apacci joked, light-heartedly. Menoly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he's not much of a talker. The only time I heard him talk was when Harribel-sama, of all people, visited him last night and earlier today." She said tactfully. Apacci's eyes widened at this. If Menoly knew Harribel had been here, she could have heard her and Grimmjow talking. Menoly saw this expression. _"Gotcha.' _She thought to herself seriously. "Apacci, what's going on? I heard Harribel-sama and Grimmjow-sama talking about Ichigo."

Apacci sighed at the question. They had been found out. She better tread carefully now. If she said the wrong thing, Menoly could overreact.

"Menoly... you're my friend, so I guess you deserve a straight answer here." Apacci started. She glanced around the infirmary to make sure they were alone. "Harribel-sama and Starrk-sama are planning to kill Aizen."

Menoly almost choked in response to this. It took her a few seconds to calm down, and when she did she managed to speak. "What? Are you crazy?" She almost yelled. "Overthrow-?"

"Shh! Keep it down! Jeez." Apacci told Menoly, bringing a finger up to shush the other arrancar.

Menoly looked around before speaking again, this time in a hushed whisper. "Harribel-sama is going to defect? Does that mean you, Sun-Sun, and Mila-Rose are going too?"

Apacci nodded. "Not only us, but also Grimmjow and Aaroniero. Starrk-sama approached Baraggan earlier today."

Menoly blinked. This was... surprising to say the least. "Why are you telling me?" she asked, though she knew the answer.

"Harribel-sama wanted me to come to you and Loly about this. She wants you two to join us." Apacci answered sternly.

Menoly looked at her intently, then asked, "Before I say anything, why were Grimmjow and Harribel-sama talking about Ichigo?"

"Harribel-sama sent Grimmjow to ask Ichigo to help us." Menoly's eyes widened. "Before he did, they fought. As you saw, Grimmjow lost."

"And, did Ichigo...?" Menoly trailed off, waiting for Apacci to answer. Menoly felt butterflys in her stomach when Apacci nodded. "Alright."

Apacci raised an eyebrow and Menoly continued. "I'll join you guys. I... I want to see Ichigo-kun again." She said, determined. Apacci grinned at her friends answer, but then frowned again, remembering what else she was supposed to say, something Menoly noticed.

"What?"

"Well, now that that's out of the way. There were something I wanted to tell you." Apacci tugged at her collar slightly, like she had before. "You see, uhm, Harribel-sama has ordered me to be the one to go to the World of the Living and update Ichigo on anything new. And, well, I went yesterday to do that."

"Really?" Now Menoly's expressions was that of excitement. "And? Do you like him?"

Apacci nodded, a little enthusiastically herself. "Yeah, I do. He was everything you and Loly said he was." Though, there was a little something in her tone that Menoly caught.

"Apacci, did you... do anything?" Menoly asked slowly. Apacci visibly winced at the question.

"Well, yeah. I kinda, er. Right before I left, I... kissed him." Apacci told Menoly, who only stared at her.

It was silent, and awkward. Apacci fidgeted slightly under her friend's stare. It was this way for several seconds, but stopped when Menoly only grinned.

"You did? How was it?" She asked playfully. Apacci practically gaped.

"What? You're not mad?" She asked, surprised.

"Well, at first I was, but then I thought it was silly to get angry at. If anything, you understand why Loly and I... loved Ichigo-kun." It felt slightly strange to admit it to Apacci, though it did make Menoly feel a sense of calm, like she was admitting it to herself.

Apacci blinked. That was not what she had expected Menoly's reaction to be.

"So, what kind of kiss was it?" Menoly asked, to which Apacci flushed slightly.

"Well, I grabbed the back of his head and just went for it." Apacci answered nervously.

"Did you use your...?" Menoly trailed off. When Apacci nodded, Menoly almost pouted.

"Aww. I... didn't go that far. How did he taste?" Menoly asked suddenly. Apacci's blush got darker.

"Uhm, well. He kinda tasted like... I don't know, like-." She was cut off when Menoly laughed.

"I'm kidding." She said, still chuckling.

"You seem to be in an unusually good mood." Apacci couldn't help but point out.

"Well... I guess I'm just happy right now." Menoly answered with a genuine smile.

"Well... what are we going to do about this?" Apacci asked.

"About what?" Menoly replied with an eyebrow raised.

"Ya know. With Ichigo?"

Menoly sighed and thought for a second. "I don't know. I think we should talk to Loly-chan about this though."

Apacci nodded, fearing the conversation with the other Numeros. "Yeah, I agree. In that case, I guess I'll talk to you later."

Menoly nodded at this. Before Apacci left, she did say, "Oh, since you're going to, ya know, Harribel-sama requests that everyone meet at her palace at midnight. If you're feeling up to it, I can tell Harribel-sama to expect you."

"Ok, I'll be there." Menoly replied, serious. Apacci gave one last nod before leaving the infirmary.

Menoly laid back down on her bed once she was alone. She was content now. Sure, things might be getting hectic now that she was going to defect from Aizen, but she might be able to see Ichigo soon. The thought made her smile.

**(Midnight/Tercara's Palace)**

Harribel, Apacci, Sun-Sun, and Mila-Rose all stood patiently in the main lobby of their palace. The room was close in comparison to the room Aizen turned Hollows into arrancar. It was pretty spacy, with ledges all around for anyone to sit on. In the center stood Harribel. Close to her were her three fraccion, all standing off to the side slightly, in front of one of the stone blocks.

It was getting close to the start of the meeting. The three fraccion didn't have a clue as to what would be discussed, exactly, in the meeting. Harribel had just requested that they stay silent and only speak when spoken too. None of them really wanting to annoy the other Espada, the three fraccion planned to do what they were told. Apacci was rather expectant of the meeting. Hopefully something would be discussed that would need to be relayed to Ichigo, so that she could go back to the World of the Living and update. A.K.A, spend some more time with him. She looked over at Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose, who were both standing at attention. Apacci opened her mouth to try and say something to her Fraccion, but the static sound of a sonido filled the room.

They all looked over to see Starrk standing there, off to the side, with Lilynette at his side. Starrk, as usual, had an apathetic expression on his face, Lilynette, surprisingly, looked calm and standing at attention at the Primera's side. Harribel regarded them both with a nod, which they returned. Well, Starrk returned with a nod, Lilynette grinned slightly and waved at the taller woman. Another Sonido was heard, or sonidos.

The Sexta and his fraccion appeared in the room. Grimmjow was already sitting on the ledge of one of the stone blocks, an annoyed look on his face. He no longer seemed to be in pain moving, his wounds having healed up. There was, though, a long scar stretching, diagonally, from his waist to his shoulder. His fraccion stood behind him, all at attention. Harribel regarded them, too, with a nod. Grimmjow only 'tched' in response.

The sound of bubbling was heard from the other side of the room, opposite of Grimmjow. It was Aaroniero, standing there silently and motionless as usual. Both of his hands were clasped down at his waist and his mask was, surprisingly, off, exposing both of the small skulls that lived inside the tank. When Harribel greeted him with a nod, he body remained motionless, though the two small skulls both twitched slightly in her direction, acknowledging her.

As far as Harribel knew, only Menoly remained to wait for. She was pleased that Apacci was able to get the Numeros on their side. It would, if anything, solidify Ichigo's resolve to help them. Hopefully Apacci could convince Loly to join them as well. Though, from what she knew, it might be as easy.

They didn't have to wait long for the Numeros, as Menoly appeared in the room as well, standing a few feet away from her fraccion. She was standing up straight, showing that she was no longer bothered by her past injuries, and she was fully clothed in her usual arrancar uniform. Apacci grinned at her and waved slightly, which Menoly returned with a grin of her own. She turned to bow to Harribel, who nodded at her as well.

With everyone here, all the arrancar waited expectantly for Harribel to start. When Harribel took in a small breath and opened her mouth to say something, another round of sonidos were heard. She stopped and looked up. It was Baraggan and his fraccion, all standing on the tallest stone block, looking down on them all. This received mixed reactions. Harribel, herself, was pleasantly surprised that the Segunda had decided to help them. Grimmjow and his fraccion seemed to not care, which was expected. Apacci, Sun-Sun, and Mila-Rose all had obviously surprised expressions on their faces, Menoly too. Out of them all, Starrk was the only one without much of a reaction. Though, he did look pleased.

Harribel spoke up. "Baraggan-san, I'm surprised. I did not expect you to come forward to assist us." She told him. Baraggan scoffed.

"Do not assume that this makes us friends, _Tercera_." He said in a reminding tone. "We share a common goal, and that is all. I want Aizen dead, it only happens to benefit me that you lot do as well."

This reply was what Harribel had expected, though she made no move to retort to the Segunda. She turned and addressed the others in the room.

"Welcome, fellow Espadas. It pleases me that you were all able to make it tonight. Now, let's begin."

The meeting had started.

**(Later)**

The meeting had lasted close to an hour. There were only a couple of topics discussed. No official plan on killing Aizen was in place yet, though there was talk of preparation. One of the things that Harribel had requested was that everyone besides herself, Baragga, and Starrk train and become stronger. Much stronger. It was decided that, when everything went down, Harribel, Baraggan, and Starrk would fight Aizen. Grimmjow, Aaroniero, and all the fraccion would be fighting the remaining Espadas. This thought startled Harribel's fraccion slightly, as they all knew they weren't anywhere near as strong as an espada. Grimmjow and Baraggan's fraccion had similar thoughts, though they masked it with excitement.

When it had come to a close, noone really stuck around. They had all wanted to return to their palaces as soon as possible, for fear of being caught out at midnight. There wasn't a curfew, or anything like that. It would just be suspicious.

Now, it was only Harribel and her fraccion in the palace. Sun-Sun spoke up first.

"That went... surprisingly well." She said, bringing a sleeved hand up to her mouth in a contemplative manner.

"We all share a common goal. It does not surprise me that everyone was willing to speak with each other calmly." Harribel replied. Sun-Sun nodded. Harribel continued. "Now, as you heard, it will fall on you three, as well as the other fraccion, Grimmjow, and Aaroniero, to defeat the other Espadas when the time comes." She saw their nervous expressionsm but didn't comment on it. "I have been training you three this past week, and you have made progress. But if you wish to survive the coming battle, you must improve even more." They all nodded at their masters words.

Apacci spoke up next. "Harribel-sama, will what happened her need to be relayed to Ichigo?" She asked hopefully. Harribel nodded.

"Yes. At the very least, he should know of our new allies. Anything else that he may need to know, I leave to you to figure out." She told the younger girl.

"Hai, Harribel-sama. I will leave tomorrow... today." Apacci said, correcting herself with a sheepish grin. Harribel nodded before turning to face all three of her fraccion.

"You three are dismissed. Get some rest." She said warmly, which received a chorus of, "Yes Ma'am." before each of the fraccion left the room. Apacci planned to get a few hours of sleep before she would depart to the World of the Living and see Ichigo again.

**(Morning/Kurosaki Clinic)**

The usual surprise attack by Ichigo's dad was thwarted effortlessly as a half-asleep Ichigo managed to block and counter the attack on his person and send his dad out of the room, tumbling down the staircase. It didn't take long for Ichigo to get himself out of bed to get ready for the day. He did have a couple of things planned.

On top of the list was to see Urahara about the arrancar. That could, potentially, go really bad or really well. Hopefully the latter. Next was to try and get in touch with Zangetsu or, at the very least, his Hollow. He needed to learn how to use his attacks more effectively, and outside of actual combat training, going to the ones who taught him the techniques would be the best choice.

Ichigo dressed casually for the day, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a solid white t-shirt. Finishing up tying his tennis shoes, Ichigo made to leave, planning to skip breakfast for the day. He left his room and went downstairs. Stepping on and over his father's body, Ichigo made for the front door and left the house with a small wave to Yuzu and Karin. It surprised him that his dad hadn't mentioned him skipping out on school. His sisters had noticed it and mentioned it one morning, though he told them to not worry. It was left at that.

After having walked about ten minutes, Ichigo stopped. He scratched the back of his head in thought. Something felt off. He didn't feel... alone right now. Ichigo widened his honed senses and tried to discover what it was that he was getting a feeling about. There it was. Or, there _she _was. It was Apacci, and she was getting closer. Ichigo hadn't been expecting her back so soon. Hopefully, she would have some good news about the arrancar helping them. When he could feel her get within earshot, Ichigo turned.

"Apacci-san." He said in greeting. The girl stopped in her tracks suddenly and looked at him with something close to a pout.

"Aww, you already sensed me. You're good. I was hoping to surprise you." On the outside, Apacci was brushing it off like it was nothing. Inwardly, she was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to surprise him. She had actually planned to do something close to a glomp, but apparently she wouldn't be doing that now.

"Sorry." Ichigo 'aplogized'. "You have some information?" He asked, getting straight to the point. Apacci nodded.

"Yes. You recall what rank Harribel-sama and Starrk-sama held?" She asked.

"Yeah. Harribel was the... third, and Starrk was the first?" Ichigo answered in a questioning way.

"Mhm. Well, Starrk-sama managed to convince the Segunda, the second Espada, to join us. His name is Baraggan." Apacci informed Ichigo was a grin.

"Whoa, really? That's great. The strongest Espada are on our side. Hopefully, that will make things easier." Ichigo replied. He was right, Apacci _did_ have some good news. "Anything else? Anything with Loly or Menoly?" Ichigo asked hopefully. When Apacci nodded, he almost visibly brightened.

"I managed to talk to Menoly-san about this. She has agreed to join us. I will approach Loly about it when I return." Apacci told him. Ichigo could only grin for a few seconds, before he shifted back into a serious expression.

"That's good to hear. Is that all?" He asked.

"Well, that was the most important thing to tell you. There's some other minor details that I could go ahead and tell you about, if you want." Apacci told him, scratching her cheek nervously. Her nervousness vanished when Ichigo nodded and said,

"Sure. You can tell me on the way."

Apacci raised an eyebrow. "On the way?"

"Yeah. I've got some business with a store owner a couple blocks from here." Ichigo told her, shrugging. He gestured with his hand for her to come up as he turned and continued walking. Apacci jogged slightly to catch up to him and walk at his side.

"Last night there was a meeting. All of us that were defecting got together and discussed our plans. Currently, we have nothing on actually killing Aizen. At the moment, we're just preparing. The only thing that was said was that Starrk-sama, Baraggan-sama, and Harribel-sama would be the ones fighting Aizen. The rest of us, meaning all the Fraccion, Grimmjow, and Aaroniero would be taking care of the remaining Espada."

Ichigo noticed, right away, that Apacci's brow had furrowed when she said this. She was worried about fighting the Espadas, even with help. "You don't seem to be looking forward to that." He commented.

"No... I'm not. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm nowhere near the level of an Espada, not even the weakest. If it was just myself and the other two under Harribel-sama, then we would die." Apacci told him, looking down, worried. Seeing her nervous like this made something in Ichigo want to help her. Maybe, while she was here, he could at least try and help her get stronger. At the very least, they could spar.

"Well, if you want, I can help you out a little bit." When Apacci only looked up at him, surprised, he said, "I don't know how much I can help, but I can spar with you. If you don't want to-."

"No, no. It would be great if you tried to help me get stronger." Apacci cut him off, barely containing her excitement. While the thought of fighting Ichigo slightly worried her, this meant that she would have a legitimate reason to stay with him longer today. "I appreciate it." She said genuinely. Ichigo only grinned.

"Don't mention it. Oh, here we are." Ichigo said, gesturing up ahead at a small store with a sign that displayed prominently, 'Urahara Shoten'. "Quick warning. The store owner is a little... off. Though he should be able to help us."

"Us?"

Ichigo didn't answer as he walked into the store, Apacci following behind him.

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo called out. It didn't take long for the eccentric store owner to come from the back of the store. Urahara was dressed as usual, wearing his hat and walking with his cane/zanpakuto. The store owner had a small grin on his face as he greeted Ichigo.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, how nice of you to stop by." Urahara told him. Ichigo saw Urahara glance to Apacci, and then narrow his eyes upon doing so. Apacci was oblivious to this, however, as she stood off to the side examining the objects in the store. Most she had never seen before.

_'Crap, he already knows.' _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Kurosaki-san, may I ask who the young lady is?" Urahara asked Ichigo, bringing up his fan to cover the side of his face.

"This is Apacci, Urahara-san... She's an arrancar." The moment Ichigo said this, there was a slight ruckus heard from Apacci as she stumbled slightly and nearly knocked over a display. She turned and looked at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"Yes, I figured as much. The crudely-made gigai she's wearing was a give-away." Urahara said in a slightly joking tone. "Why is she here?" Urahara asked, though there was no malice in his words. He just stood there calmly. Apacci was slightly frightened though, and edged closer to Ichigo.

"There's something I've got to tell you about." Ichigo told Urahara, not answering the question right away.

"Should we get comfortable?" Urahara asked, which Ichigo nodded in reply.

**(Twenty Minutes Later)**

"So, a ragtag group of arrancar is planning to kill Aizen, and they asked you for help because a couple of female arrancar you were practically dating said that you were trustworthy?" Urahara asked from behind his fan. Ichigo nodded.

"That basically sums it all up." He answered with a small shrug. They were all seated at a small table in the back of the shop. Ichigo on one side of the table, Urahra on the other side. Apacci was next to Ichigo, seated as well, though she was nervous at the moment. She would have been sitting on Ichigo's lap if she shifted a few more inches, she was so close to him.

"I had promised myself to stop becoming surprised at your doings, Kurosaki-san, but this is quite the story." Urahara told him, amused.

"So, will you help us?" Ichigo asked the shopkeeper seriously.

"Heh, why not? It'd be incredibly rude of me to hear you out, and then say no." Urahara answered with a slight wave. "Is that all, Kurosaki-san?" Ichigo shook his head.

"I was also wanting to know if I could use your training room for the day. I told Apacci-san that I'd spar with her, and that big room is probably the best place."

"Eh, go ahead. Try not to destroy everything." Urahara said, waving Ichigo off. Ichigo stood up.

"Thanks, Urahara-san." Again, he was waved off. Ichigo held his hand out to Apacci, who grasped it with a blush, and helped her stand up. Urahara stood as well and led them over to the entrance to the training room.

"Mind if I watch?" Urahara asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"Sure, if you want." He replied. At that, the three of them descended into the underground room.

**(Urahara Shoten/Training Room)**

"Whoa, this place is huge." Apacci announced in wonder. At first, she had been curious as to what, exactly, the training room was. In a store as small as it was, Apacci was sure that it wouldn't be very big. She was definitely surprised.

"It certainly is." Urahara told her. "With out technology though, it was easy to build. I will now explain how we were able to pull this off. First, we-."

"Yeah, that's great." Ichigo cut off Urahara, who sulked. "We're going to get started. I don't know how long Apacci-san can stay." Ichigo told him. Urahara nodded in understanding.

"By all means, go ahead. I'll just be off to the side. Does she have a way to exit her gigai?" Urahara asked, glancing at the Arrancar.

"I got it covered." Ichigo told him, taking out his Deputy Badge and holding it up. Urahara nodded and went to go find himself a seat. Apacci took and couple of steps closer to Ichigo and stared at the small badge at eye-level, an eyebrow raised.

"What's that?" She asked, examining it curiously.

"It's something that a Captain gave me before I left the Soul Society. It'll tell me if there's Hollows nearby and it can eject my soul from my body." Ichigo explained, bringing it away from her and closer to his eye-level. He wondered briefly if that was all this thing did, before looking back at her. He tossed it up in the air for her to catch. "Have a look."

Apacci reached out to catch the small badge. When she did, she felt a sudden jolt. Her eyes widened when her soul was ejected from her gigai, which was caught by Ichigo before it hit the ground hard. Apacci cursed inwardly when Ichigo held her gigai bridal style and set it down off to the side.

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW!"

Apacci jumped when the small badge went off. It only took her a couple of seconds to realize it was talking about her. She frowned at that, staring at the small badge in her hand, but didn't say anything. Only when she looked back up at Ichigo did she catch him staring.

Ichigo looked at Apacci in her Arrancar form. He was surprised, to say the least. Apacci was now wearing an almost solid white tunic that opened at her torso, exposing a bit of cleavage. Like he had seen with Loly, Menoly, and Grimmjow, Apacci, too, had a mask fragment. Hers took the shape of a sharp horn that rested on a base on her forehead that stretched all the way to the back of her head. She also had a bracelet on each of her wrists.

The one thing that caught Ichigo's attention, though, were her eyes. She had heterochromia. The one eye that was red, had a stylish red outline around it, accentuating the color. Her other eye was blue, that stood out with her dark blue hair. A couple of seconds later, Ichigo noticed that the eyes he was adoring at the moment were staring back at him.

"What is it?" Apacci asked with a blush. Ichigo blinked and shook his head slightly, trying to regain composure.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that you're…" Ichigo couldn't help but grin slightly. "You look pretty… beautiful right now." He said, not really giving much thought to his reply. Apacci's already dark blush deepened considerably.

"Uhm, t-thanks. T-thanks a lot." She stuttered out. "D-do you wanna get started?" She asked, trying to get Ichigo to look away from her so she could hide her blush.

"Uh, sure." Ichigo replied, holding out his hand. Apacci looked at his hand for a couple seconds, then realized what he wanted. She held out the Deputy Badge and dropped it in his hand lightly. Like he had before, Ichigo clenched a fist around the Badge and his soul was ejected from his body.

His body slumped over and Ichigo stood there, clenching and unclenching a fist, stretching his fingers. Apacci's eyes widened at the zanpakuto on his back. It was huge! All she had were her chakram. How was she supposed to fight against that? She would have to do her best, she concluded. She swiftly brought out her own weapons and gripped them, ready.

"Ready, Apacci-san?" Ichigo asked her. When she nodded, he unsheathed Zangetsu and held it out to the side. Apacci narrowed her eyes at him, planning out her attack. She leaned back on one foot in her stance, preparing to use a sonido.

Jolt.

Apacci gasped slightly and almost stumbled. It took a couple of seconds for her to regain composure and stand up straight again. What was that? For a second, she felt as though her entire body went numb. Went numb, or felt like it just got shocked by something. It had been an odd sensation to say the least. She paid it no further attention though, getting back into a combat stance.

Off to the side, Urahara observed her carefully.

'Interesting.'

**(Urahara Shoten/Late that Afternoon)**

Urahara stood up from his spot and called out to the, still sparring, Ichigo and Apacci.

"Hey! You two! How about you call it a day?" He yelled at them to get their attention. It worked as they both looked over at him, then dropped out of their own respective stances. Ichigo was breathing heavy out of his nose, but not quite out of breath. He looked to be doing well, all in all. Zangetsu was still in Shikai form, as Ichigo hadn't even considered using Bankai against Apacci.

The hems of his Shihkusho were slightly tattered, but other than that, he was unscathed. He looked over at Apacci to assess how she was doing.

Apacci was panting at the spar that had lasted the majority of the day. She had light bruises and scuffs on her person, though she was proud of herself that she had managed to hold her own pretty well against Ichigo, in her opinion. Though, there was something that seemed… off. She couldn't quite put a finger on it though. Similar training sessions had been held in Las Noches with Harribel and her other two fraccion. She recalled them lasting all day, and she had felt like passing out after they were done. Right now, she was only out of breath, and felt like she could keep going.

Urahara approached them casually. "Very impressive. You certainly managed to exceed my expectations, Apacci-san." He spoke up, getting Apacci's attention.

"I… feel weird, Urahara-san." Apacci said out of the blue. She tried to stretch out her arms slightly, to see if that would have any effect.

"I suppose that's to be expected after what you've been going through." Urahara said cryptically. Apacci blinked.

"Huh? What's that mean?" She asked suspiciously. By now, Ichigo had walked up to the two, listening in on what Urahara had to say.

"From what I can sense, your overall reiatsu reserves have increased by almost double than what they were." Urahara told Apacci, who only stared in shock.

"What are you talking about? How could that have happened?" She asked.

"Yeah, we were only sparring." Ichigo added in, to which Urahara shook his head.

"Yes, you were. Though, from what I can tell, Apacci-san has been… absorbing your reiatsu." He told Ichigo, who only looked at Apacci with an eyebrow raised.

"D-don't look at me! I don't know what he's talking about!" Apacci said, trying to defend herself. She was certainly NOT stealing Ichigo's reiatsu. Being looked at accusingly only made her slightly angry.

"Kurosaki-san, she has not been doing in intentionally. Maybe it's because of her being a hollow, but she seemed to be absorbing the spare reiatsu that you can't seem to suppress as you fight." Urahara explained to the two of them.

"Uyru said something about my reiatsu always being at maximum, or something." Ichigo started, thinking back. "How come her, though? Why not anyone else I've ever fought?"

"Again, it may be because Apacci-san is a Hollow. Just an instinct to absorb reiatsu to become stronger." Urahara explained further to the two of them.

"So, what if, say, Starrk-sama were to fight Ichigo. Would he get stronger as well?" Apacci asked. Ichigo knew what she was getting at.

"From what you've told me of Starrk-san's strength, no, he would not get stronger. I believe it may be a combination of you being a hollow, and your reserves having been rather low before you two began. Even now, you still seem to be absorbing his reiatsu." Urahara pointed out.

"Does this mean Ichigo is getting weaker because of this?" Apacci asked, worried. Urahara shook his head.

"That won't be a problem. Kurosaki-san's reiatsu reserves regenerate at a rather astonishing pace." Urahara said, putting her worries at ease.

"So, Apacci could continue to absorb my reiatsu like this, so long as she is weaker than I am?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"I believe so." Was the simple answer.

"Well, that's pretty convenient." Ichigo noted. Apacci couldn't help but agree with him. "It'll definitely help you get stronger to fight the Espadas, Apacci." Ichigo told her with a small grin.

Apacci nodded. "Yeah, so long as I can keep coming back to train. Maybe Harribel-sama will let me come back every couple days so I can?" She asked hopefully.

"You two are welcome to continue using this training room, if you wish. I would like to observe more of this." Urahara interjected. Both Ichigo and Apacci thanked him, before they both left to return to their bodies.

Urahara stood there for a few more seconds.

'This turned out to be an interesting day.'

**(Urahara Shoten/Store Front)**

"Well, thanks for sparring with me Ichigo." Apacci told said as they exited the store.

"Yeah, no problem. Hope you can come back soon. If you got as strong as Urahara said you did, then it'd be best if you came back as soon as possible." Ichigo replied, closing the door to the shop.

"Yeah, I agree." Apacci said happily. She had considered herself lucky that she had been able to return so soon after the first time. Now, she had a legitimate reason to return every couple of days. The thought made her excited.

"Well, I guess you have to go now. Right?" Ichigo asked her, an eyebrow raised.

Apacci sighed. _'Thanks for reminding me.'_

"Yeah, I do. Harribel-sama would probably want to know about this." Apacci answered.

Briefly, Apacci considered leaving the same way she had last time. With another kiss, but she decided to wait until talking to Loly. After all, Loly might not take it as well as Menoly had. She was disappointed with her decision, but decided it was for the best. Apacci tapped the air in front of her, opening up a Garganta.

Ichigo stared at the hole briefly, slightly amazed at the sight. Though he looked away and back at Apacci.

"See you later, then." He said with a grin. Apacci replied with a grin of her own and a "Yep!" With that, she stepped into the Garganta, throwing a small wave back at him before the Garganta closed. Ichigo sighed upon her departure.

_'What a day.'_

**(Las Noches/Tercera's Palace)**

"Harribel-sama." Apacci spoke up excitedly to get the Espadas attention. When Harribel turned to reply to her Fraccion, her eyes narrowed. Apacci's reiatsu was strong now. Nowhere near her own level, but it had still increased pretty impressively.

"Apacci... your reiatsu. It increased." Harribel said bluntly, surprised. "How did this happen?"

"I went to the World of the Living and met with Ichigo. I told him what he needed to know. When he offered to spar with me, to try and help me get stronger, I agreed. He took me to some store, or something, and he told this guy of our plans."

"What?" Harribel almost yelled, cutting Apacci off. Apacci, realizing what she said, held her hands up in defense.

"No, no. This guy's a friend of Ichigo's. He said he'd help us." Harribel visibly calmed down at this.

"Continue."

"So we used this guy's training room, and Ichigo and I sparred for several hours. When we were done, I noticed I wasn't near as tired as I should've been. The guy, Urahara was his name I think, said that I had been absorbing Ichigo's reiatsu subconciously."

Harribel stared intently at Apacci. This was... strange news. Though, it could certainly work in their favor. "Do you know anything else?"

"Urahara said it had something to do with me being a hollow, and being a lot weaker than Ichigo." Apacci said, thinking back to what had been said.

"In that case, Apacci, I would like you to return to the World of the Living within the next couple of days to train with Ichigo." Harribel told Apacci, who brightened. "And I would like Sun-Sun to accompany you."

**(Two Days Later)**

Sun-Sun stood next to Apacci, in her own gigai. It had been the first time she had been inside of it, and the first time she would be going into the World of the Living as an arrancar. Her gigai looked similar to her arrancar form. Her hair was the same, though her mask fragments were no longer there abov her her right right eye. Even though they could have been written off as tattoos, Sun-Sun had decided against keeping her three pink dots on her right cheek as well.

She was clothed in a olive-green hoodie that seemed to a size to big for her. The reason for this was so the sleeves would reach past her hands, which they did, as she was standing there in her usual stance- one sleeved hand up at her mouth. Despite Apacci's constant suggestion to wear something different for a change, Sun-Sun wore a white skirt that reached down to her sandals.

"Excited, Sun-Sun?" Apacci spoke up mischievously.

"Not particularly." Was the blunt reply.

"Aww. Not even a little? You're going to finally meet Ichigo." Apacci continued, the same smirk on her face.

"Yes, I am, but to spar with him. I see no real reason to get excited over it." Sun-Sun replied, looking over at Apacci with a bored expression. Apacci sighed over-dramatically.

"Fine, fine. Just you wait. You'll see." She told Sun-Sun, who only rolled her eyes. Apacci opened a garganta for the two of them, which they both entered through, leaving Las Noches.

**(Karakura Town/The Road to Urahara Shoten)**

Ichigo walked casually down the street, approaching the Urahara Shoten. The day before had been spent at the Vaizard Warehouse. He had done more Mask-Endurance with Hiyori, who seemed to be getting more and more agitated with him, considering that he was doing more and more damage to her as they fought. From Nine minutes and twenty-two seconds, Ichigo was now able to maintain his masked state for close to thirteen minutes.

One of the reasons he was visiting the Urahara Shoten was because, if Apacci did get permission, this would have been the day she would have returned, based on what she said. Hopefully, he was right. If not, then he could try and get in touch with Zangetsu, something that slipped away the last time he came to the Urahara Shoten.

Just like before, Ichigo suddenly detected a presence that was rapidly approaching him once more. Though, there were two of them this time. One he recognized as Apacci, the other he didn't know. Before he thought anything else, he was glad that Apacci had been able to come back so soon, and when he predicted as well.

Ichigo made to turn around, like he had the last time, to call out to Apacci. Though, before he did, he suddenly felt a weight on his back. It almost made him stumble in surprise. He had not been expecting it, to say the least.

"Sup, Ichigo?" Apacci's voice was heard in his ear. Ichigo knew what it was now. He turned his head to try and look back at her.

"Not much, just going to Urahara's." He told her, managing to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "Uhm, what're you doing?"

Apacci pouted slightly. She had been hoping for more of a reaction from him, but oh well. At least he was comfortable to hang on too. She retracted her arms and landed back on her feet. "Nothing." She took a couple steps back and stood next to Sun-Sun, who had been watching what had taken place just now with a bored expression.

"Ichigo-kun." Apacci just decided to use the suffix and gauge his reaction. When he only looked over at her at having his name called, she figured he had no problem with it. "This is Sun-Sun. She's another fraccion of Harribel's. She was sent here to spar with you, like I am."

"Kurosaki-san." Sun-Sun greeted him with a nod. Ichigo could tell right away that Sun-Sun was different than Apacci. She was much more reserved it seemed, something Ichigo could appreciate from time to time. Ichigo put up a warm grin and greeted the slightly smaller arrancar.

"Nice to meet you, Sun-san. Is it alright if I call you that?" Ichigo asked her.

"Why?" Sun-Sun questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, it sounds easier for me to say. Plus, it just... I don't know, sounds right." Ichigo answered with a small shrug. Sun-Sun looked at him intently for a couple of seconds, before she looked off to the side slightly and closed her eyes.

"Very well, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo nodded in return and turned to Apacci, who was watching them both with a strange grin.

"Well, I suppose we should hurry and get to Urahara's?" Apacci nodded.

**(Urahara Shoten)**

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, Apacci-san! Back so soon? And with another customer, no less!" Urahara greeted them all with his usual care-free demeanor. "Let me guess. She was sent here to see if other arrancar, other than Apacci-san, can become stronger as a result of fighting you."

"Please do not refer to me like I'm not here, Urahara-san." Sun-Sun spoke up to the storeowner.

"Right, my mistake. May I ask, then, why you are here?" Urahara asked Sun-Sun directly.

"You are correct. Harribel-sama sent me here to see if I can improve like Apacci-san had." Sun-Sun told Urahara, who nodded.

"Excellent! In that case, I'll lead you straight to the training room." Urahara exclaimed with a wave of his hand. Walking over to the specific mat on the floor, he lifted it to reveal the entrance to the training room.

Ichigo followed Urahara down into the training room, Apacci and Sun-Sun following as well. When they all touched down, Ichigo took out his Shinigami Deputy Badge, giving it to Apacci first. Apacci walked a little closer to Ichigo, more so than necessary, and grasped the badge firmly. Like she had intended, she exited her gigai, which was, again, caught by Ichigo and set down off to the side. She smirked at his expression, knowing that he had caught on.

Apacci tossed the badge back to Ichigo, who caught it. This ejected his soul from his body, causing it to slump to the ground behind him. He stood there in Shinigami form, Zangetsu sheathed on his back as usual. He held up the badge for Sun-Sun to take from him, instead of simply tossing like he had with Apacci. Sun-Sun took the badge from him and took a couple of steps over to a boulder. She seated herself against it and the ejected herself from her gigai, which only leaned back against the boulder, going limp. She stood herself up and turned to Ichigo.

"Whenever you're ready, Kurosaki-san." Sun-Sun said calmly. Frankly, she didn't expect this spar to make any sort of difference on her abilities. She didn't think that in an arrogant way, it just sounded a little far-fetched, that fighting this Shinigami would increase her reiatsu like Apacci and Harribel said it would. At the very least, she would be able to observe his fighting style and abilities so she could figure out, for herself, if Ichigo was any help to them. Sun-Sun dropped into her own fighting stance as Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu. His reiatsu flared enough for the wrapping around the blade to unwrap itself.

_Zing._

Sun-Sun's eyes widened slightly in surprise. She almost lost her balance completely. What could that have been? For a split second, she had heard a slight ringing and her body had felt like it had gone numb. Apacci looked over at her, a cocky smirk on her face.

"Hehe. I told you." She said to Sun-Sun, holding back some laughter. Sun-Sun ignored her fellow fraccion and looked back at Ichigo, who was holding his sword out to his right. Maybe this trip would be worth it.

"Fight as you normally would. Do not think any differently or react to situations differently. Doing so may cause yourself to no longer absorb reiatsu." Urahara called out to Apacci and Sun-Sun. "And with that, begin!" He announced, opening his fan swiftly to cover his face slightly.

Right away, Sun-Sun's hand flew out of her sleeve, grasping her sai, Apacci had quickly taken out her chakram. They both sonidod and attacked Ichigo, who blocked the simultaneous attack with his cleaver.

**(Later that Afternoon)**

"Kurosaki-san! I believe it is about time to stop!" Urahara called out, jumping down from his boulder. Ichigo looked over at the shopkeeper and nodded. Both Apacci and Sun-Sun heard him and slowly got out of their own stances. The four of them walked towards each other, the three fighters putting away their respective weapons.

"Tell me, how do you two feel?" Urahara asked. Apacci was the first to answer, clenching her fists excitedly.

"I feel great!" She exclaimed. "Much better than the first time. I'm... not even tired."

"Yes. From what I can sense, your maximum reserves have increased by... hm, seventy two percent. Over half, but not as much as the first time." At Apacci's confused expression, Urahara continued. "Don't be so disappointed. If you recall, I said that when you reach Kurosaki-san's level of reiatsu, you'd no longer be able to absorb from him. So, everytime you spar with him like this, you will absorb less and less. Though, it will take a while, and your reserves have already reached that of a third seat."

Sun-Sun ignored the explanation between Urahara and Apacci. She didn't need to have anyone tell her that she was stronger. Considerably so, in fact. She was the weakest of the three fraccion, she had admitted, but now, she felt... strong. It was difficult to explain to herself, she concluded.

"Hey, Sun-san, how're you feeling?" Ichigo's voice broke her from the train of thought. She looked at him and answered,

"Fine. Like Apacci-san had said, my reiatsu reserves have increased exponentially."

After the fight had ended, Ichigo now knew just what type of person Sun-Sun was. The way she attacked and manuevered. She was very level-headed and collected, as well as elegant. She was much more subtle than Apacci was, and seemed to plan strikes with precision, instead of stopping power. And from what he felt within her blade when they clashed, Ichigo could tell she was... well, a very respectful and 'proper' woman.

"Well, that's good." Ichigo said with a grin. "I guess that you'll be coming back again."

"Most likely." Sun-Sun replied, looking away from him and at Apacci and Urahara, who had finished his explanation.

"It's good to see my theory was correct. You seemed to have increased in ability as well." Urahra noted, to which Sun-Sun simply nodded, slightly annoyed at the redudancy. "I guess I'll be expecting you three back soon. Good to know. This place gets so dull during the day."

At that, nothing more was said about the subject between the four. They all said their goodbyes and took their own leaves. Ichigo got back into his body, both Apacci and Sun-Sun in their gigais. Urahara went to the back of the store upon leaving, Ichigo, Apacci, and Sun-Sun exiting the front of the store.

"Thanks again, Ichigo-kun." Apacci spoke up when they left.

"No problem, Apacci-san." Ichigo replied warmly. She pouted slightly at him not using the suffix she was hoping for, but ignored it for now. He'd start using it eventually, Apacci vowed to herself.

"Yes, thank you Kurosaki-san." Sun-Sun thanked Ichigo with a nod, which he returned.

"Don't mention it. Come back anytime, and I'll spar with you again." He told her. Sun-Sun said nothing in reply, only looking at Ichigo intently. Apacci turned and opened a garganta behind them. They both walked through the garganta, Apacci turning to give Ichigo one last wave, as she had done both times before. The garganta closed behind them as they took off to Las Noches.

**(Las Noches/Tercera's Palace)**

Both Sun-Sun and Apacci exited the garganta and stepped into the palace. When the garganta closed, Apacci turned on Sun-Sun with a grin.

"Well, what did you think?" She asked, excited.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sun-Sun answered simply.

"Don't give me that. I saw the way you were checking him out _every _chance you got." Apacci pressed further, her grin turning into a smirk. Sun-Sun hid her mouth with her sleeve.

"Don't be ridiculous. I was merely... observing him." She told Apacci, trying to look sincere. Apacci didn't buy it.

"Observing him? More like you were undressing him with your eyes." Apacci replied mischieviously. Sun-Sun brought her sleeve up higher, covering more of her face. Was she...?

_'Yes! Got'cha!' _Apacci celebrated inwardly. Sun-Sun was blushing, something Apacci had never seen her fellow fraccion do.

"I... don't know what you're talking about." Sun-Sun repeated, looking away. Apacci wanted to continue teasing Sun-Sun, wanting to see how much of a reaction she could get out of her, but was interrupted by Harribel.

"Apacci, Sun-Sun. You are back, and I can already sense the difference in both of you." Harribel spoke up to them, getting their attention right away.

"Yes, Harribel-sama. My reiatsu did increase, just as you and Apacci-san said it would." Sun-Sun said respectfully. Harribel nodded, then turned.

"Good. Go get some rest, you two. I must see Starrk and Lilynette. I'm sure they would both like to know of this." With that, the tercera sonido'd out of the room, leaving Apacci and Sun-Sun alone. Apacci turned and looked at Sun-Sun.

"You're still blushing." Apacci pointed out with a smirk.

"Shut up, Apacci-san." Was the calm reply.

**(Primera's Palace)**

"Harribel-san?" Starrk stopped to cover a low yawn with his hand. The tercera had shown up rather unexpectedly, and it looked like she had some important news. But, then again, she always looked like that. "What can I do for you?"

"Starrk-san, Apacci's visit to Kurosaki-san after our meeting yielded something unexpected. Ealier this morning, I sent both her and Sun-Sun to the World of the Living." Starrk raised an eyebrow at the mention of the other fraccion. "They both came back as I had predicted."

"What're you talking about?" Starrk finally asked. Harribel said nothing for a couple of seconds, before she said, in an almost amused tone.

"Let's just say, you won't have to worry about training Lilynette-san yourself."

Starrk's brow went up in surprise. He was now giving the tercera his full attention.

_**(End of Chapter/Author's Note)**_

**And there you have it, Chapter Ten! Due to time restraint, I'm afraid I don't have much to add to this Author Note other than the usual.**

**Please read and review. Constructive Criticism is welcome, but flamers will be hunted down and beaten up by me personally, I assure you.**


	11. Mutual Benefit

**Here we go, folks! Chapter Eleven! Took a week for me to finally get it finished, when i finally found the motivation to sit down and type, but it's here! ... Yay**

**Without much else to say, here's my Beta, Lazruth, to open up the review corner.**

**From Lazruth: Well, looks like things are going smooth so far. Thank god Ichigo isn't me, because with my luck all these good things happening to me would be countered with copious amounts of bad. Like, Nuclear War bad, or Jehova-witnesses-on-your-doorstep-at-five-in-the-morning bad. Meh, anyways, I got a few reviews to answer myself.**

**DemonAngel of Ice: There were a few reason, though the big ones were that neither Nexus nor I thought she really fit with Ichigo for this story. Maybe for others, but not here. That, and most people only want her for her assets. And her breastets.**

**BrazeRancor: Yeah, maybe it does seem a little cheap huh? *Looks at Aizen's sword***

**darkmachine: Personally don't see what you see in Di Roy. I mean, he was just there in canon to get Grimmjow into the group that would later become his fraccion, and for Rukia to have a shining moment (Right before she was skewered like a fish by Grimmjow). That said, your idea HAS gotten some brain juices working, so be happy that your idea lives on, even if it's only in spirit.**

**Nightkill: As a wise man once said, "If they're useful, make use OF them." In the end, though, this can only benefit Ichigo. He's helping his allies get stronger which in turn raises his chance of not coming home as chunks of meat. Speaking of, since when do souls freaking bleed? And since his Soul Chain was broken, isn't Ichigo technically dead? Know what, forget it. Write it off as "Because Kubo said so", we seem to be doing that a lot with Naruto anyways, what's one more series?**

**And now, replys from Nexus;**

**darkmachines:I'll just say that this is not the extent of Baraggan and his fraccion's involvement :P**

**Shizuka-naru Goketsu:Hehe, thanks very much**

**Blood Brandy:Sounds about right :O**

**King of the Fallen:Sorry that this update wasn't as fast as previous ones, but here it is**

**Orchamus:Here's more for your seeing pleasure**

**Grimlock the King of Stories:Your patience has payed off, my friend. Here ya go**

**Kaiser969:Urahara has got to be one of my favs, so I worked really hard on him :P Hopefully Loly's reaction will be as... calm? :D**

**Grinja:Cause you're psychic? :O**

**MizoreShirayukiFan:Indeed he would**

**chad001:I'm trying hard to include the select arrancar because the choices I have in the harem seperates this story from others :P**

**MadmanTobz:That was certainly a lengthy review. Thanks much. Your first concern, with Aizen and all, I will just say, yes. There is no way he wouldn't notice. Secondly! Both in the manga and anime, Ulquiorra referred to Aaroniero's synchronized awareness as his responsibility/duty., which means it was something that Aaroniero needed to make sure got done. When it's put liek that, I believe he could switch it on and off, and only did it when he needed to.**

**LAWLS117:Thank you, it was just an idea that I thought could be plausible. Glad to see people like it**

**Dark Dragen:And here's your update, that didn't come as soon as usual, but it's here.**

**Nightkill:Thanks much, hope this is soon enough.**

**Sentiment Remains:Thank you. Yes, with Sun-Sun in the mix, it should be fun. And about Ichigo's strength... youuuu'll have to wait and find ooooouuuut 0_o *strange sound from another dimension***

**Dang! I'm going to cut this review corner short and continue at the end of the chapter!**

**So, without further ado, Chapter Eleven**

**(Las Noches/Primera's Palace)**

"So, you're saying that, just by being weaker than Kurosaki, Lilynette's reiatsu will increase over the course of a fight with him?" Starrk asked Harribel, sitting straight up and without having any sort of bored or uninterested look on his face.

Harribel nodded. "Yes. I do not know much on how, as Apacci wasn't very clear on the matter, nor did Sun-Sun seem to know much about it either, but it seems to be effective. When both Apacci and Sun-Sun returned from the World of the Living, I could sense the difference in their reiatsu right away." She told Starrk seriously.

Starrk scratched his goatee briefly, in thought. A couple of seconds later, he asked, "Wait a minute. If Lilynette, herself, were to become stronger, then that would mean, when we use our Resureccion, both of our strength combined would be increased as well, right?"

Harribel seemed to contemplate the question for a second. "Yes." She said nodding. "It would make sense that that would be the case…. What do you think?"

"What do I think? You're saying if I send Lilynette into the World of the Living to train with Kurosaki, not only will her power grow, but mine will as well? Without any sort of work on my end?" Harribel's left eye twitched. "I guess you can say I'm interested." Starrk told her humorously. "When would this take place?"

"My two fraccion returned a short while ago. So, I would suggest you have Lilynette meet with Apacci and Sun-Sun in my palace, ready to depart, two days from now." Harribel answered. Starrk nodded. This time, he let out a yawn.

"I'll tell her. She'll probably be excited, so it won't be like I have to convince her." He said, waving his hand slightly. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Harribel answered quickly, nodding.

"In that case…" Starrk trailed off, leaning back down on his bed, ready to get some sleep. He would have, that is, if Harribel didn't turn to address him one last time before she left.

"I would suggest you tell Lilynette as soon as possible." Harribel suggested 'friendly'. Of course, they way she was currently narrowing her eyes at Starrk made it seem intimidating.

Despite his position as the Primera, Starrk didn't want to incur the wrath of the Tercera. He groaned lightly and sat back up.

"Fine. She'll probably come back in after you leave to ask what we talked about. I'll tell her then."

Harribel nodded, satisfied. She turned away from the Primera and left with the use of a sonido. Just as Starrk had predicted, the door to the room was almost kicked off it's hinges, courtesy of an enthusiastic Lilynette.

"Starrk! What did Harribel-sama want? Was it about our plans? Huh?" She asked with a big grin on her face, wanting to get in on the action. Starrk sighed, suddenly losing the will to tell Lilynette, as she would, most likely, overreact in an excited manner.

"No. She didn't want to talk about anything." He said, lying back down to try and get to sleep. He had hoped that Lilynette would leave it at that, but he inwardly knew that it was naïve thinking. He was correct when Lilynette suddenly brought her foot down on his stomach.

"Liar!" Lilynette accused as he doubled over in pain, the wind knocked out of him. "Tell me what you were talking about. Or I'll kick you again!" She tried to appear intimidating in that threat, but ended up failing. Starrk did, though, give in.

"Alright, alright, fine. Apparently, Harribel discovered a way to increase her fraccion's reiatsu, and she thinks it'll work with you. So, you'll be going to the World of the Living with Apacci and Sun-Sun in two days to train with Ichigo Kurosaki." Starrk informed her, wanting to get it over with. Lilynette was quiet for a few seconds, and Starrk thought that maybe she wasn't going to like it, but then,

WHACK!

"You bastard! You were going to keep that from me?" Lilynette yelled at him. Hearing another groan in pain, she was satisfied and her expression turned to that of excitement. "Wow, I'm going into the World of the Living! I'm gonna get stronger!" She said with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. That's great." Starrk told her, his eyes glazed in boredom. Lilynette growled.

"You don't sound like you're too excited about this." She pointed out, narrowing her eyes at the Primera.

"That's cause, uhm…" Starrk condescendingly brought his finger up to his chin, looking like he was thinking. "I don't care?"

WAM!

"Gah!"

**(Karakura Town/Vaizard Warehouse)**

It was time for Ichigo to continue his Mask-Training with the Vaizards. The previous day ended with nothing else happening, which was surprising. Not even Rukia had much to say to him when he got home from secretly training with Apacci and Sun-Sun. Speaking of which, Ichigo hadn't really given much thought to what would be said his allies from the Soul Society on his teaming up with rogue Arrancar. He imagined that the news would probably _not _be taken with a level-head. Which was why he was so hesitant to tell them. Though, an idea did come to mind. Perhaps he could tell the Vaizards?

"_Maybe, but not now.' _Ichigo thought to himself. He suddenly brought Zangetsu up and blocked an attack from Hiyori.

"**Hey, Baldy! Get your head out of your ass**!" Hiyori yelled at him in her usual hateful tone.

Ichigo inwardly sighed. Apparently, she still wasn't over what he had done to her the first day Shinji brought him here. He had hoped that the first couple days of Mask-Training would've been enough to make them even, as she had gave him a good wallop at first. It seemed she wouldn't be satisfied till he was unconscious on the ground. Which Ichigo would not let happen.

Ichigo struck out, pushing away Hiyori with his strength. The moment Hiyori landed again, she had already used a shunpo to appear behind Ichigo, in an attempt to catch him off guard. It had almost worked, too.

Hiyori swung her blade in an arc, in a way that, if it connected, would most likely nearly cut Ichigo in half. Ichigo reacted though. His counter came from years of karate, enhanced in his Shinigami form. He leaned back in a way that looked unnatural, Hiyori's blade passing over him in the air, and planted his hands on the ground, giving him momentum for his back-flip. The only difference was, that when Ichigo's legs came up, his foot impacted with Hiyori's face, which had been left open due to her having her mask on the side of her head.

Hiyori was sent back, barrel-rolling along the ground, until she crashed into a boulder. Ichigo stood himself up quickly and looked towards the dust cloud, waiting for his opponent. When the dust finally cleared, though, Ichigo actually gulped.

Hiyori looked pissed. Incredibly so. Frankly, not even Shinji had seen her this angry before, and that was saying something.

"**That's it. You're dead meat.**" Hiyori said in a very low tone, her voice altered due to her hollowfying. She opened her mouth wide, looking straight at Ichigo. Shinji's eyes widened.

"Hiyori, wait!"

His attempt to get her attention failed, and a red cero charged up quickly in front of her maw. It was let loose at Ichigo without a moment's notice.

"Hachi!" Shinji called out, who had immediately clasped his hands together with a serious look on his face.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the Cero. It was huge, and he knew there no way that his Getsuga Tensho could counter it. He nearly panicked, racking his brain for ideas. Suddenly, a voice spoke up.

"_**Oi! King! Here's an idea, dumbass! How about you counter with your own cero?"**_

'_What the-? How the hell do I do that?'_

"_**Aye, aye, aye you dumb bastard! Just do as I say!"**_

Ichigo brought his free hand forward and held his hand out in the Cero's direction quickly. He gathered as much of his Hollow's reiatsu as he could in his hand and, following his Hollow's instructions, compressed it to the best of his ability and fired it at the crimson one shot by Hiyori.

The bright orange cero**[1]** collided with Hiyori's at the center of the large training room, creating a decent sized explosion, kicking up all sorts of rocks and dust. The scene was observed with fascination by the other Vaizards. They all either had their mouths and eyes wide in surprise.

Shinji couldn't help but smirk at this when the initial shock subsided. This Ichigo was certainly interesting. He could sense that the cero Ichigo used had incredible destructive capabilities, and it was incredibly imperfect, as he could tell it was rushed and Ichigo had no idea how to do it properly.

When the dust and smoke cleared, it revealed Ichigo and Hiyori once more. Hiyori looked just as shocked as the other Vaizard had. The same could be said for Ichigo. For one, he hadn't expected the Cero to even fire, second, if it did, he had doubted it would have stopped Hiyori's like that.

"Hachi, would you kindly lower the force field around those two?" Shinji asked. Hachi nodded and the force field that had been put in place to box in both Hiyori and Ichigo lowered itself. Hiyori would have made another move against Ichigo, but was stopped.

"Hiyori! Knock it off! What the hell were you thinking?" Shinji scolded her with a glare, which she returned full force.

"Shut up! _I'm _training him! I'll do whatever I want." Hiyori argued fiercely, still rather angry at Ichigo. Shinji didn't say anything else, but kept his glare on her a few more seconds before he turned and approached Ichigo.

Ichigo looked down at his free hand and stretched his fingers by clenching and unclenching them. Had he really just fired a Cero? While he did have Hollow Powers, he had doubted that he would have been able to pull off a Cero, which was why he never asked about it.

"_**Well done, King." **_Ichigo heard from his Inner Hollow. _**"While it was sloppy, and nowhere near as powerful as it could have been, you did pull it off. I'm so proud." **_His Hollow told him mockingly. Ichigo growled slightly, but did respond.

'_Whatever… thanks for that though. Now, go away.' _Ichigo 'thought' to his Hollow. His Hollow laughed but did not say anything else.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo looked up at Shinji, who approached him with his usual smirk. "I must say, I'm impressed you managed to launch a Cero. We hadn't planned to teach you that until you could stay Hollowfied for at least Twenty minutes even."

Speaking of which, Ichigo was reminded of his masked state and removed it quickly.

"I must ask, though, how did you manage to pull it off?" Shinji questioned.

"My Inner Hollow told me how to." Ichigo answered simply. Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"He _told _you?" He repeated, a little incredulous. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah. He must've thought that the Cero would kill me, and to keep himself from dying told me how to defend myself." Ichigo answered, thinking about it. It did make sense. As far as he knew, if he died, his Inner Hollow died. "Why? Have any of your Hollows ever talked to you?"

"Not really." Shinji answered, looking off to the side and a grim manner. "To tell the truth, none of us were too eager to strike up conversation with them."

Ichigo nodded in understanding. He felt the same way.

"Anyways, you did good today, as usual. You managed to increase your overall mask time by a full three minutes. You've got fifteen minutes of mask time now, give or take a few seconds." Shinji finished with a shrug. Ichigo nodded and sheathed Zangetsu. "If you continue at this rate, you may need to find a new person to train with. Hiyori seems to be getting her ass handed to her now."

"Shut your face!" Shinji and Ichigo ignored the yell.

"Well, I do have a couple new training partners." Ichigo said off-handedly. Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Ichigo blinked and caught himself. "It's not that important, I guess."

Shinji left it at that for now. "Alright, if you say so. Get out of here and get some rest. Come back in a couple days, you know the routine."

Ichigo nodded and went back over to his body and re-entered it. He worked out a couple of kinks in his legs and arms before he proceeded out of the training room, throwing a wave over his shoulder.

**(The Next Day/Tercera's Palace)**

"I'm so excited! I've never been to the World of the Living before!" Lilynette exclaimed to both Apacci and Sun-Sun. "I can't wait to meet Ichigo too!"

Lilynette was in her own gigai, like the other two. In her gigai, both of her eyes were exposed, both of them shining in their unique, light pink, colors. Her platinum-blond hair was uncovered as well, reaching down to her jaw line like it usually did. Her attire consisted of a pair of short blue-jeans, that reached just a little more than her briefs did, just touching her thighs, a pair of sandals, and a yellow t-shirt that seemed a size to small for her, exposing her belly button. In the end, despite Apacci, Sun-Sun, Harribel, and Starrk's argument, Lilynette had pretty much worn close to what she usually did.

Lilynette brought her hand up to her chin, thinking, and looked up. "He's supposed to be pretty hot, right?" She asked aloud. She looked at Apacci, expecting the answer from her. Apacci scoffed.

"Beyond hot. Don't get too close, or you'll get blisters." Apacci answered with a humorous smirk on her face. Sun-Sun rolled her eyes.

"Kurosaki-san's _supposed_ attractiveness is irrelevant to what we are going to the World of the Living to do." Sun-Sun tried to point out the younger girl.

"Don't act like you don't think so too, Sun-Sun." Apacci said with the same smirk on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sun-Sun replied in her usual tone. Apacci only continued to smirk, though.

"Need I bring up the way you were checking him out the last time?" She pointed out to Sun-Sun, who turned around, covering her mouth. Apacci opened her mouth to say something else to the green haired Arrancar, but was cut off.

"Ladies." Harribel spoke up, getting the attention of the three. "You know what you're being sent to do, try not to get distracted. Continue your training with Kurosaki-san and return tonight."

The three younger women nodded and said, "Hai, Harribel-sama." At that, Apacci took the liberty of opening the Garganta to the World of the Living. All three of them stepped inside, the Garganta closing behind them. Harribel watched them leave with her usual stare. When they had disappeared behind the Garganta, she turned around to leave her palace.

**(Karakura Town)**

Today being the day that Apacci and Sun-Sun would be returning, Ichigo had already set out to the Urahara Shoten, knowing that somewhere along the line they'd find him. He was right, and didn't get very far away from his house, when he heard a,

"Hey, Ichigo-kun!"

"Oof."

Ichigo nearly fell forward at the sudden weight on his back, but managed to steady himself before he collapsed.

"Apacci-san?" He asked, not even turning back to look at her this time around. Though, he was surprised he hadn't sensed her coming. He usually did.

"Who else?" Was the mischievous reply from the girl. When she had turned the corner to see Ichigo unaware of her presence, Apacci had taken the opportunity right away to try and surprise him. While, again, she didn't get much of a reaction, at least she was this close to Ichigo.

"Back for more training?" Ichigo asked the obvious question, now turning his head to look at her.

"Yep. Sun-Sun's back too, we also got a third one tagging along now. They should be along soon. I kinda left them behind." Apacci said, removing one hand from around his neck to scratch the back of her head sheepishly. Ichigo used this to lean down slightly, enough for her feet to touch the ground. She unwrapped herself from him and stepped back. Both Sun-Sun and Lilynette showed up then.

Ichigo turned and looked at Sun-Sun, a small grin on his face. "Hey, Sun-san. How're you doing?"

"I am fine, Kurosaki-san." Sun-Sun answered respectfully. "I am ready to continue our sparring."

Ichigo nodded and made to reply, but then noticed Lilynette off to the side, who was, literally, gaping at him.

'_Holy crap! He IS hot!' _Was the only thought that went through Lilynette's mind. When her eyes moved up from his body to his face, she saw that he was looking at her. Apacci held back a chuckle at the sight of the young girl, practically mesmerized by Ichigo. Sun-Sun only rolled her eyes.

"Uh, hi." Ichigo said with an eyebrow raised. Lilynette blushed at him speaking up to her and spoke up.

"Hi. I'm Lilynette." She told him, flashing a grin.

"Nice to meet you Lilynette-san. You're here to train with me, Apacci-san, and Sun-san, I take it?" Ichigo asked her, returning her grin with a small one of his own.

"Y-you know it!" Lilynette told him, flashing a thumbs up. Ichigo nodded at this, only slightly surprised at how young this girl seemed to be. Though, she was probably older than him, just looked this way. Besides, he was glad that he was going to be benefiting her in some way. So, he didn't complain.

"Great. Let's get down to the Urahara Shoten. I'll introduce you to Urahara, then we can start." Ichigo said with a nod. Lilynette nodded and followed him, alongside Apacci and Sun-Sun, to the Urahara Shoten.

**(Urahara Shoten/Front Entrance)**

"Kurosaki-san." The Ex-Captain of the Kido Corps, as well as the Store Clerk, Tessai greeted as Ichigo entered with the other three girls. Lilynette looked visibly frightened by the monstrously tall man, and the way he looked, and reached out to grab Ichigo's arm and hide behind him. Ichigo didn't do anything to stop her.

"Oh. Hey, Tessai-san. Is Urahara-san away?" Ichigo asked, looking around the store from his spot.

"Not at all, Kurosaki-san. He's in the back, I'll tell him of your arrival." Tessai told Ichigo, who gave him a quick thanks.

Tessai left the front of the store and disappeared into the back. When he was gone, Ichigo took this time to try and calm Lilynette down.

"Don't worry, Lilynette-san. They might be a little eccentric, but they won't hurt you." He said with a comforting grin. "Besides, if they did try anything, I'd stop them." He added. Lilynette could only nod at this, staring up at him. She didn't let go of his arm, though.

Urahara came from the back, adjusting his hat as he entered the room. He had his usual smile on and greeted Ichigo.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san! I don't need to ask, do I?" He asked in a humorously. "I'll lead you three-Oh no, four down to the training room. I see you have a new one." Urahara pointed out, to which Ichigo nodded.

"Yep. She'll be training with us today." Ichigo answered. He stepped aside, showing Lilynette to the store owner completely. "Lilynette-san, this is Urahara-san. He'll be observing our sparring, like he usually does."

Urahara took a few steps forward, waving his fan as he said, "Aww." When he was a couple feet away from her, he addressed her. "Aren't you just a cute little Arrancar?" He said in an overly-condescending tone.

Lilynette glared at the shopkeeper and suddenly planted her foot in-between his legs. Ichigo had actually expected this.

Urahara stood still, the same grin on his face, his mouth still open. Then, a few beads of sweat rolled down his head and he collapsed, clutching his groin. Apacci openly laughed, Sun-Sun almost looked amused.

"I am NOT a '_cute little Arrancar'_." Lilynette mocked him in a high-pitched voice as she shook her body side to side for emphasis. "Ya got that?"

Urahara managed to speak, though he addressed Ichigo. "Looks like… you got yourself another winner."

Ichigo looked off to the right with a blank face. "You know it."

**(Urahara Shoten/Underground Training Room)**

"Alright, Kurosaki-san, I will be observing from my usual spot." Urahara said to Ichigo, standing up on two wobbly legs. The three girls were off to the side, planning their attack, per suggestion by Urahara.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Ichigo replied, waving him off.

"I have something to suggest." Urahara started. "How about, say, in a few hours, you take yourself a break?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Why? Shouldn't they be getting as much reiatsu as they can?"

"Not necessarily." Urahara answered, closing his fan. "It's not all about amount of reiatsu. You should have control over the amount you do have before you reach to attain more." Ichigo nodded in understanding. "Before they, eventually, reach Captain Level reiatsu, I would like them to know how to use it. Otherwise, we'd just have three more 'you's."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked, glowering at the shopkeeper, who only opened his fan again and said,

"You suck-gah!" Urahara held his face with both his hands as he was punched. Ichigo turned and walked away from the storeowner with a scowl.

When he reached the other three, he asked, "You guy's ready?" This received nods from all three of them. Lilynette spoke up.

"Uhm, I'm ready, but how do we get out of our gigais?" She asked, slightly embarrassed. Ichigo waved his hand at her in an assuring manner, before pulling out his Deputy Badge. He clenched his fist tightly around it, ejecting his soul. He stood there, Deputy Badge still in hand, in Shinigami form. Lilynette gaped at him.

"Nothing to it. Watch Apacci-san and Sun-san do it, if you want." Ichigo offered, handing the badge to Apacci, who smirked lightly.

Apacci, once again, took a step closer to Ichigo to 'get comfortable' ejecting herself from her gigai. When she brought the badge down on her forearm, she stood there in Hollow form. Of course, Ichigo caught her gigai with one arm, bring it close to his body to get a good grip on it, before setting it down gently.

Apacci held the badge out for Sun-Sun, who took it and, like before, positioned herself against a boulder and ejected her own soul with a slight wrap of the badge on her shoulder. As before, her gigai slumped against the boulder softly. Sun-Sun turned and held out the badge to Lilynette, who took it warily.

Lilynette eyed the badge briefly before getting closer to Ichigo. She asked, with a blush, "Could you-uh, you know?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, no problem."

Lilynette decided to follow Ichigo's example and clench her fist around the badge tightly. Just like the other three, her soul was ejected, causing her gigai to go limp. Though, it was caught by Ichigo carefully and set down near the other two gigai. When Ichigo turned back to the others, he took in Lilynette's appearance.

No longer were both her eyes visible. Now, her left eye, as well as the top of her head, was covered by what looked like the skull of a hollow mask. There was a horn on the top of the skull, and a stump where, Ichigo assumed, used to be a horn as well. Just above the hole that was where her eye used to be was a small flame imprinted in the skull. Of course, the thing that caught Ichigo's attention was her choice of clothing, as it was nothing more than a vest that barely reached around to her breasts, a pair of briefs, and a pair of boots that came up to her mid-thigh. Ichigo coughed and looked to address the other two.

"Well, I guess we can get started?" He asked them. When they nodded, Ichigo reached back and unsheathed Zangetsu. Lilynette couldn't help but stare at the cleaver in awe and slight fear.

_Riiiiing._

"W-whoa."

Lilynette blinked in surprise. Her body seemed to jolt on it's own. Her ears had started ringing too, though it had passed quickly. She checked herself over real quick to make sure there was nothing wrong with her. She turned to see Apacci smirking at her.

"Ready?" She asked, her chakram undoing themselves off her wrist and coming into her hands. Sun-Sun got ready as well, though all she did was stick her hand of her sleeve enough for her sai to be shown. Lilynette nodded and brought her hand up to her horn stump confidently and summoned her scimitar-like zanpakuto from it. She brought and looked at Ichigo with a confident grin.

Apacci, Sun-Sun, and Lilynette grouped together and tried to stare Ichigo down, but when he held his gaze and stance firm, they attacked. Apacci used a sonido and appeared behind Ichigo, bringing both chakram down in a 'X' shape. This attack was stopped by Zangetsu as Ichigo blocked the strike by holding his blade out where the two chakram would have passed each other. Of course, Sun-Sun followed up by appearing on his right, thrusting her Sai forward.

It would have connected with Ichigo's ribcage, but Ichigo only reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her attack. Of course, this only seemed to be planned, as Lilynette suddenly came down from above him, swinging her zanpakuto back with a large grin on her face.

Ichigo only blinked at this though. He could sense Lilynette's reiatsu and, to be honest, he doubted it would be enough to cut him. In fact, he knew it wouldn't, so he only stood still. He was correct in his assumption, when Lilynette's scimitar only hit his shoulder and rested there.

Apacci and Sun-Sun looked at her with a blank look. Ichigo only raised an eyebrow at her. This, of course, only enraged Lilynette. She pulled back, her face red in embarrassment and anger.

"Damn it!" She cried out, bringing her scimitar back down on Ichigo. Though, before she could bring it down all the way, Ichigo leaned forward and pushed Apacci away with his strength, sending her back a few feet before she got a decent footing. With Zangetsu free now, Ichigo held it up to block Lilynette's strike, just as Sun-Sun twisted her sai in a way that would have impaled his wrist before he let go. As Sun-Sun jumped back to get some distance, Lilynette brought her blade down all the way. Though, when her blade impacted with Ichigo's, her arms recoiled horribly and she almost whacked herself in the face with her hilt.

Ichigo knew that this was going to take a while.

**(Three hours later)**

After three hours, it was obvious that the three Arrancar were slowly being drained of stamina. They usually lost energy at one point during their spars, so it wasn't that big of a deal to Ichigo. He did note that both Apacci and Sun-Sun lasted longer than their previous times. Lilynette surprised him. Despite her size, she was determined to keep up with her two fellow Arrancar. Even though she was panting heavily and barely holding her stance alongside Apacci and Sun-Sun, it looked like she wasn't going to back down. Though, Ichigo knew when to call it for them.

"Alright, you guys. I think it's time for a quick breather." Ichigo called out to them.

"Thank you." Apacci managed to breathe out, tired. Sun-Sun had no verbal reply but did turn to find somewhere to sit. Lilynette… well, she literally collapsed with a 'thud'. Ichigo winced as she hit the ground. He sheathed Zangetsu and walked over to her side. When he reached her, he saw that she was panting hard, her eyes slightly glazed. Ichigo sighed and leaned down and picked her up. Upon doing so, Lilynette instinctively snuggled into his chest. Ichigo brought her over to the side and set her down, ignoring her groan of disappointment.

Ichigo stood up again and rolled his right arm slightly, working out a kink. He wasn't drained in the least bit. To be honest, the fight between him and three girls were very slow-paced to him. Usually, he'd make his way off to the side until it looked like the three Arrancar could continue, but this time Urahara approached him.

"Kurosaki-san, I see that you're sparring partners are recuperating for now." He pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered simply, turning to face the scientist.

"Well, to pass the time, would you care for a go?" Urahara offered, closing his fan. Ichigo raised an eyebrow briefly, but then grinned at the storeowner.

"Sure." Ichigo replied, reaching back and grasping Zangetsu's hilt. He turned one last time to three girls. "I'm going to spar with Urahara-san. You guys can rest up." At that, he turned and looked at Urahara again.

Suddenly, they both used a shunpo and greatened the distance in between them by twenty feet. Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu once again and held out in an offensive stance. Urahara unsheathed his zanpakuto from his cane.

"Wake up, Benihime." Upon the transformation to Shikai of Urahara's zanpakuto, he, too, took a stance. After a brief stare-down, Ichigo suddenly ran forward, charging towards Urahara, holding Zangetsu out to the side to prepare for an attack.

Urahara raised an eyebrow. That seemed a little too amateurish for Ichigo, though he got ready to block the strike all the same. Of course, he was caught off guard when Ichigo swung his zanpakuto forward shouting,

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Urahara's eyes widened as the Getsuga flew at him at point blank range. He barely had time to dodge with a Shunpo, which he used to both dodge and appear behind Ichigo, swinging Benihime in an arc that would have surely gave Ichigo a fatal wound across the stomach. This attack was stopped when Ichigo immediately placed Zangetsu to his right, blocking the strike. Spinning in the opposite direction, around Urahara's guard, Ichigo followed through with another swing at the scientist. Of course, this strike was easily blocked by the experienced Shinigami. Pushing against each other to overpower one another briefly, they both jumped back a few feet to get some distance.

Urahara brought his blade back, charging up his reiatsu, then swinging it forward with a shout of "Scream! Benihime!"

Ichigo followed suit and sliced forward with a cry of "Getsuga Tensho!"

The two attacks flew forward and met each other in between the two Shinigami, slicing into each other and exploding, kicking up dust and rocks. Before the dust even cleared, there was a loud 'clang'. When the dust cleared soon after, Ichigo and Urahara were in a sword-lock. Urahara sliced forward, sending Ichigo back. Not giving him time to get his bearings, Urahara entered a flurry, stabbing and slicing every which way at Ichigo. Ichigo was forced on the defensive quickly, but he did manage to block or dodge every strike thrown at him.

After a few more seconds of this, Urahara finally saw an opening and went for it. Ending a succession of strikes, Urahara suddenly stabbed lower than he had been all the previous times, causing Ichigo to awkwardly block the attack. Of course, Urahara simply swung up and gave Ichigo a nasty cut on the shoulder. Ichigo realized his vulnerability and shunpo'd away, right as Urahara brought his sword down, continuing his motion, on where Ichigo had been standing.

Ichigo twitched as the wound throbbed slightly, but he kept his eye on Urahara, who only turned to look at him with that usual grin of his. "Careful, Kurosaki-san. I could have killed you."

"You're telling me to be careful?" Ichigo asked with a slight smirk. He didn't give Urahara a chance to reply as he thrust Zangetsu forward. Black Reiatsu began to shimmer around Ichigo,

"Bankai!" His cleaver shifted into the shape of a regular katana with a wave of reiatsu. Reiatsu also enveloped Ichigo's robe, changing it to his Bankai form. Off to the side, Apacci examined his Bankai.

"That's it?" she commented to the other two. "I was expecting something… flashier." Sun-Sun nodded in agreement.

"Considering the size of his Shikai, I had assumed so too." By now, Lilynette had regained the energy to sit herself up and join in on the conversation.

"What do you think it does?" She asked the other two. This received a shrug from Apacci.

"I dunno." She said. They all heard Urahara speak up.

"Ah! Your Bankai! This is the first time I have faced it. I am eager to see it's abilities." He exclaimed across the ways to Ichigo, who only smirked.

"If you say so. Here I come."

Sun-Sun observed Ichigo's stance and waited to see just what his Bankai was capable of. She blinked once instinctively. Ichigo was gone. Her eyes actually widened in surprise as Ichigo was suddenly behind Urahara, who had barely managed to block an attack against him. He hadn't even used a Shunpo.

Urahara parried the strike and forced Ichigo back a few feet. "That was fast, Kurosaki-san." Ichigo could only raise an eyebrow.

"Thanks… I don't recall being able to move that fast though." He said, thinking it over.

"Then that means you're getting better at Bankai." Urahara told him, a grin on his face. "Let's see how much you've improved, hm?"

Ichigo nodded with a smirk and went back at Urahara.

"Damn!" Apacci exclaimed in amazement. "Ichigo-kun's moving hella fast." She said the obvious, trying to follow the fight with her eyes. Sun-Sun nodded.

"Yes… Kurosaki-san can definitely move faster than Zommari-san." She said, getting the attention of Apacci and Lilynette.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't go that far." Apacci said, turning to look at Sun-Sun.

"Zommari-san's ability is to make a tangible afterimage due to his excellence with a sonido. Kurosaki-san is moving close to how fast Zommari-san moves, and I'm not sensing him using shunpo." Sun-Sun explained, turning to observe the fight again. Apacci couldn't argue with Sun-Sun's logic.

"Ichigo-sensei's amazing." Lilynette spoke up, admiration shining in her eyes as she watched Ichigo. Apacci raised an eyebrow.

"Ichigo-sensei?" She asked Lilynette, who could only blush lightly.

"Well, y-yeah." Lilynette said, pressing her pointy fingers together nervously. Apacci smirked, but said nothing else to the younger girl, and turned to observe the fight once again.

The fight stayed in motion for the next ten minutes. Ichigo not letting up at all, Urahara staying on the defensive for the most part. It seemed that Ichigo was actually speeding up gradually over the course of the fight, something that surprised Apacci, Sun-Sun, and Lilynette. When there was finally a break in the fighting, Urahara called out to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san, I'd say that your friends have regained enough energy to continue training again."

Ichigo turned to look at the three Arrancar, then turned back to Urahara. "Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks for the spar, I'll get back to fighting them."

"Kurosaki-san, how about I take over for a little while? There are a couple of things I am curious about." Urahara told Ichigo, who only raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure. If you want." He said with a shrug.

"Haven't you been meaning to talk to Zangetsu anyways?" Urahara asked, a knowing grin on his face.

"How did-Yeah, I have. I guess I can do that while you're sparring with them." Ichigo replied. He turned and walked back to where the girls were and spoke up. "Hey, Urahara-san is going to spar with you guys for a little while. There's something I've got to do."

Sun-Sun merely nodded, while Apacci and Lilynette looked disappointed. Ichigo didn't give them time to protest, though. He only turned and got out of their way so they could get started sparring with Urahara.

When the girls began their duel against Urahara, who was merely toying with them to drag things out, Ichigo sat himself down. He blinked when he realized he didn't know how to get in touch with Zangetsu at will, but shrugged and tried the first thing that came to mind. He placed Tensa Zangetsu on his lap and closed his eyes.

Ichigo breathed in and out slowly, clearly visualizing his mindscape. Everything went quiet for him. Not even the sound of Apacci's cursing at Urahara could be heard. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.

**(Ichigo's Mindscape)**

"**You can open your eyes now, King. You look like a moron standing there with your eyes closed." **A amused, contorted, voice spoke up. Ichigo opened his eyes.

It worked. Ichigo smirked at having done it. Something that caused his Hollow to roll his eyes.

"**Wow, you got into your own mindscape. Whoop-dee-doo." **He said sarcastically. Ichigo turned and frowned at the Hollow.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be gone?" He asked. His Hollow laughed.

"**Gone? Nope, sorry to say. Go ahead and get it through that thick head of yours, you can't get rid of me, you can only try and live with me." **The Hollow said smirking. Ichigo scowled.

"Where's Zangetsu?" He asked. The Hollow only looked more amused.

"**Zangetsu is gone for the moment. He'll be back later." **The Hollow told Ichigo in a condescending manner.

"Gone?"

"**Are you serious? You think that activating your Bankai would have no effect in here?" **The Hollow asked with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? Bankai affects Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked with an eyebrow raised. The Hollow seemed to be annoyed and was about to reply with another condescending statement, but was interrupted.

"Of course it does, Ichigo." A voice spoke up. Ichigo turned and saw a figure standing above both him and his Hollow. The person was clothed in a black cloak, a hood over his head, only showing the lower half of his face.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked suspiciously. His Hollow scoffed from the side. Though, the stranger did answer.

"Isn't it obvious?" The person removed his hood, showing a rather youthful face and black hair. Ichigo's brow furrowed. Zangetsu wasn't here, but this guy was. Was he missing something?

_*flashback*_

_Ichigo sat himself down. He blinked when he realized he didn't know how to get in touch with Zangetsu at will, but shrugged and tried the first thing that came to mind. He placed Tensa Zangetsu on his lap and closed his eyes._

_*flashback end*_

Now Ichigo knew. He looked at the figure intently and asked "Tensa Zangetsu?"

Tensa Zangetsu nodded with, his mouth twitching in a small grin slightly. "Correct."

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked confused.

"This is how it is when you activate Bankai. You've just never come in here before once you've done it." Tensa Zangetsu explained simply. Before Ichigo could ask anything else, he went straight to the point. "So, there was something you wanted to talk about?"

Ichigo nodded and said, seriously, "Yes. You know what's going on, right?"

"Of course. While you deciding to help a few Arrancar was surprising, it was the most logical choice." Tensa Zangetsu answered. "Or, are you talking about Loly and Menoly?"

"Both. What I wanted to ask is, can you train me?" Ichigo asked respectfully, staring up at Tensa Zangetsu, who only sighed and walked down to the skyscraper both he and his Hollow were on.

"I have taught you the Getsuga Tensho." Tensa Zangetsu stated.

"I know that, but is there-?" Ichigo was cut off.

"Anything more? Do you really need to know anything else? Here I thought you would have been coming up with new ways to effectively use it." Tensa Zangetsu told Ichigo with a calm expression. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "For now, there's nothing else I can teach you. If you want to become stronger, then work with what you have. I believe you have a bloodthirsty hollow that might be willing to teach you a thing or two." He finished in an amused tone.

Ichigo turned to look at his Hollow expectantly, who only scoffed. **"Don't get too excited, King. Maybe there are a couple of things I can teach you, but first, I have to know." **A lecherous expression flashed on the Hollow's face. **"Tell me, which of those Arrancar you plan to bone first?"**

Ichigo growled at his Hollow. "I don't plan to _bone _anyone, you asshole."

"**Tsk, too bad. You're sitting on a gold mine, King." **The Hollow said with a laugh. Ichigo only glared at him, before cutting his gaze and turning back to Tensa Zangetsu.

"Anyways, I gotta get back to training with Apacci, Sun-Sun, and Lilynette." Tensa Zangetsu nodded.

"Very well. Though, it might prove effective if you sparred with them using Bankai." He suggested, to which Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? It'd just feel like I was toying with them if I did that." Ichigo said with a scratch of his head.

"If you wish for them to improve, then you must be willing to take it hard on them." Tensa Zangetsu replied.

**"Heh Heh, take it hard on them." **Ichigo turned on his Hollow.

"Shut up!" He said, pointing his finger at him. "Alright, alright. I'll use Bankai against them, it may help them get stronger in the end." To that Tensa Zangetsu nodded.

"Farewell, Ichigo." With that, Ichigo exited his mindscape.

**(Urahara Shoten/Training Room)**

Ichigo blinked briefly upon opening his eyes, getting used to the light again. He took in his surroundings briefly. When he glanced over to see how the spar between Urahara and the arrancar was going, he only saw Apacci and Lilynette fighting him. Well, _fighting him_ was a loose term. They were trying to fight him. His mind drifted back as to why only Apacci and Lilynette were fighting him. Where was Sun-Sun?

"You were meditating for close to an hour."

Ichigo, slightly startled, turned and saw Sun-Sun seated at the edge of a boulder just a few feet away from him, observing the fight. She seemed winded, as she was breathing rather heavy, though trying to hide it by breathing out of her nose. Her hair was slightly disheveled as well, something Ichigo thought looked cute. He guessed that she had gotten tired fighting against Urahara, and was taking a break.

"I was?" Ichigo asked with a blink. It didn't feel like it had been an hour. Sun-Sun nodded.

"Yes. May I ask why?"

"I needed to talk to Zangetsu about something." Ichigo told her, gesturing to his Zanpakuto. When it was obvious she wouldn't be hearing anything else from him, Sun-Sun turned to observe the fight again. After a few seconds, Ichigo spoke up.

"Hey, Sun-san, can I ask you something?" He asked, turning to look over at her. Sun-Sun motioned for him to go ahead with her hand, turning her attention back to him.

"Well, I just want to know more about you, I guess." Ichigo stated with an embarrassed shrug. This caused Sun-Sun to raise an eyebrow.

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"Apacci-san said that you and she are... Harribel's fraccion?" Ichigo asked hesitantly. Sun-Sun confirmed this by nodding. Ichigo continued. "What's that like?"

Sun-Sun looked to be thinking, before she answered. "A little... chaotic. Apacci and Mila-Rose, our third fraccion, are always butting heads. I'm usually the one to break them up. Though, while they don't seem like it, they both trust each other with their lives."

Ichigo could only grin at this, but did not interrupt.

"Harribel-sama commands the three of us with authority, but is a very kind and... understanding leader. She trains us, guides us, and is usually there to offer wisdom, should we need it." When Ichigo actually chuckled, she stopped and looked over at him expectantly.

"Sorry, but you guys sound like a close family." Ichigo said with a small grin on his face. At Sun-Sun's confused expression, he continued. "Harribel sounds like a very... motherly figure to you guys. You kinda seem the mature, older, sister to the other two."

This caused Sun-Sun to look at him in a very contemplative way. It wasn't a response she had been expecting. Ichigo started again.

"You know, sometimes I wish I had an older sibling, someone to look up to and to look up too when things were bad." Ichigo told her, a solemn expression on his face. Before Sun-Sun could speak up, to at least try and sympathize with him, Ichigo chuckled. "But, I'm actually glad I don't. If I did, I wouldn't have been able to become the one my two little sisters, Yuzu and Karin, depend on. After all, I swore to my mother that I'd become strong to do anything to prevent them from crying."

Sun-Sun looked at him intently. After a few seconds, she spoke up. "That seems like an odd reason to become strong for alone, Kurosaki-san. To protect your two sisters." While it was a worthy reason, sure, to become what he was now seemed a little too much to her.

"Maybe to you, it does. I mean, not too long ago I didn't even know about Shinigami or Hollows or anything like that. Sure, I knew what ghosts were, how could I not after having seen them all my life. Things happened though. A hollow attacked my family, and the Shinigami that was there to kill it gave me her powers after getting hurt while protecting me.

Back then, I didn't care all that much about being a Shinigami. I mean, I knew that I at least owed the shinigami who gave me her powers, what with her having rescued me, followed by me taking all her powers and leaving her without any. But I didn't really want to get too deep into that world. Didn't want to become some defender of justice or whatever the hell it was. If I could, I would help. If I couldn't, no skin off my nose."

He paused for a minute, looking back across the training ground ,his eyes not really seeing anything. Sun-Sun kept her gaze on him and her mouth shut. For some reason, she felt that what Ichigo was saying was quite personal, and yet he needed somebody to tell it to. Soon, Ichigo started speaking again.

"Then, about four months ago, I ended up fighting with a hollow named Grand Fisher. We had gone to the cemetery, my family and I, since it was the anniversary of my mother's death, and he attacked us there. I... when I was younger, about nine years old, I was walking with my mom back home after karate practice when I saw this girl standing there. It was raining that day, and I was curious as to why she didn't have an umbrella. She turned and left, and for some reason I followed after her, ignoring my mother shouting behind me for me to come back. I followed the girl to the river where she disappeared. Next thing I knew, I was shoved to the side, and my mom was lying there, dead, with blood everywhere.

"For the longest time I blamed myself. But when I was fighting Grand Fisher, he revealed that it was him who killed my mother. I got so mad, I lost all control and just started attacking. I didn't care about living or dying, I forgot that I had left my sisters behind. I didn't care, so long as he died. But he beat me, beat me and left me lying in the dirt.

"Afterwards, I realized what I had done. My dad had told me once that my name means 'to protect one thing'. Up until she had died, I had wanted to protect my mom. After that, it became my sisters. Then it became my friends. And yet, even if it was for a short time, I had thrown away everything that I had wanted to protect, just to kill someone, not even caring that if I died it would have made everyone that I wanted to protect sad all over again. I started taking my duties more seriously, and started trying to grow stronger to protect my friends, not just to keep people from hurting them, but so that I would stay alive so that they wouldn't be sad again.

"It may be a silly reason, but ever since I became a Shinigami, my life had meaning to it. I could now protect people, not just my two sisters. Everyday, there are more and more I wish to protect, and everyday I get stronger to help me do so." Ichigo said, looking forward at the fight again, a small smile on his face, though it did seem that he was deep in thought about something.

"Are Loly, Menoly, Apacci, and Lilynette some of those people?" Sun-Sun asked, almost jokingly, which was a first for her. Her brief tone of humor was halted when Ichigo said,

"Yes." Immediately, causing her to blink in surprise.

"But-." Ichigo turned to look at her again. "Why did you leave yourself out of that list?" He grinned at her and stood up, not giving her a chance to retort, and proceeded to approach the fight that was going on between the Ex-Shinigami Captain, and the two arrancar.

"Hey, Urahara-san! I'm ready to start again!" Ichigo called out to the scientist.

Sun-Sun stared at him as he walked away, her eyes slightly wide at his question. A very light blush crept up on her face, as well as a small smile, before she, too, stood up and followed him.

Urahara jumped back from a combined attack between Apacci and Lilynette, causing them both to collide in a rather comic fashion. He only turned and said, "Very well, Kurosaki-san! I've found out what I wanted anyhow." Benihime returned to it's caned form as Urahara gave Ichigo room to continue. When both he and Sun-Sun walked up to Apacci and Lilynette, who had just untangled themselves, Sun-Sun spoke up, surprisingly, for a jab.

"I take it the fight went well?" She asked sarcastically. Apacci and Lilynette both growled and said,

''Shut up, Sun-Sun."

"Alright, let's get back to our spar. I'm going to be using Bankai this time, just to see how it works out." Ichigo told them, slightly startling them.

"You're going to use Bankai? Isn't that a little much?" Apacci asked

"I don't know. Guess we can find out." Ichigo answered with a grin. The three arrancar gave themselves some distance from Ichigo, before they all took their own stances. Without another moment to wait, they all went at it again.

**(Later)**

"Kurosaki-san! I believe that's it for the day!" Urahara called out. Ichigo shouldered Tensa Zangetsu and said,

"Alright." He looked over at the three girls. They were all tired, he could tell right away. All of them were panting and seemed to be finding it difficult to hold their stance. Ichigo, for his part, was barely sweating. And that was mostly due to the fact his robe clung to him tightly in the warm training room. "You guy's ready to head back?"

Apacci nodded and spoke for the three of them, "Yeah... Harribel-sama would probably... want to know about Lilynette." She managed to say in between pants. Not saying anything else, Apacci, Sun-Sun, and Lilynette all proceeded over to get back in their gigais. Ichigo, after reverting his Zanpakuto back to Shikai, followed after them, sheathing his Zanpakuto. They all got back into their bodies and were soon approached by Urahara.

"Congratulations! The three of you made good progress today. Especially you, Lilynette, though I guess that was to be expected.

Lilynette growled. "What was-?"

"Anyways!" Urahara said, cutting her off. "There was a significant increase of reiatsu gained once Kurosaki-san fought with you using Bankai." Ichigo nodded.

"Well, at least it worked." He said with a shrug.

"Indeed." Urahara replied. "Let's get back up top, shall we?" At the unanimous agreement, they all went to the ladder and went back up to the store.

**(Urahara Shoten/Out front)**

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later?" Ichigo spoke up as he closed the door to the shop behind them.

"You know it!" Lilynette exclaimed with a peace sign and a grin. Ichigo couldn't help but grin back at her. Apacci, as usual, opened up the Garganta for the three of them.

"See ya later, Ichigo-kun." Apacci said with her usual 'finger-wave'. Ichigo nodded and brought his hand to wave at her briefly. Sun-Sun nodded respectfully.

"Kurosaki-san." She said simply, to which Ichigo nodded. All three of them turned and proceeded into the Garganta. When it closed behind them, Ichigo stretched. What a long day. He shoved his hands into his pockets and proceeded home.

**(Las Noches/Tercera's Palace)**

"Welcome back, ladies. I see you have improved, Lilynette-san." Harribel addressed the three girls as they stepped out of the Garganta.

"Yep! I can't wait to show Starrk." Lilynette replied with a grin.

"I also see you two have continued to improve." Harribel pointed out to Apacci and Sun-Sun.

"Yes, Harribel-sama." She said with a nod. Sun-Sun nodded as well, but remained silent.

"Good. You're free to do as you like until you're ordered otherwise." Harribel stated, which made the three girls happy to hear.

"I'm going to go talk to Loly-san... there's something I've got to tell her." Apacci told them, nervousness evident in her tone. Harribel knew right away what Apacci was referring to.

"Of course." She nodded. Sun-Sun was curious but decided not to ask Apacci, she only turned to leave the room, intending to go rest. Lilynette wanted to know as well, but she only made to leave like Sun-Sun had.

"I'm going to go find Menoly-san first." Apacci told Harribel, as they were the last two in the room. Harribel only nodded and allowed Apacci to leave as well.

**(Las Noches/With Loly)**

Loly paced back and forth in her and Menoly's room. She would have her arms crossed as she paced, then she would stop and look to be thinking about something while playing with the end of one of her pigtails, then would return to pacing. She was deep in thought. Of course, she was deep in thought about Ichigo. Having grown accustomed to her and Menoly's routine with visiting him, she was becoming restless as the days went on. At this point, she abandoned all thought of hating Ichigo until she, miraculously, got the chance to talk to him. She didn't know how she would though. The first thought that came to mind, and seemed to be the easiest, was to simply open a Garganta and go down to the World of the Living to confront him. This was the only idea that came to mind really, and the only thing preventing her from doing so was that she had no idea what to say. After all, she tried to kill him and would have succeeded if not for the interruption.

Remembering what she and Menoly did caused Loly to grit her teeth in anger, directed at herself. She clenched her fists tightly, but calmed herself down after a few minutes. After what had happened, how could she ever talk to him again. The thought almost made her eyes tear up. It would have, if not for the interruption of,

"Hey, Loly!" It was Menoly, which Loly was grateful for. After all, now that she was up and about again, maybe she could talk to her about going back to the World of the Living. She turned swiftly to greet her sister, but then saw that Apacci was there as well. Loly blinked, a little surprised.

"Hey, Menoly, Apacci-san." She greeted, to which Apacci merely nodded in return, obviously nervous about something.

"Loly, we've got to talk to you about something." Menoly said, taking a serious tone with her sister. Loly could only nod and lead them over somewhere comfortable for the three of them. Menoly sat herself down on a chair, Loly sat herself at the foot of her bed, one leg crossed over the other, Apacci only stood there.

"What about?" Loly asked, tilting her head slightly. Menoly and Apacci looked at each other, almost looking like they were conversing briefly through facial expressions. After a few seconds, Apacci turned back and spoke

"Well, there's no real tactful way to say this, so I'll just say it." She began. "Harribel-sama, Starrk-sama, and Baraggan-sama are defecting."

Loly's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what?"

"They're going to make a move against Aizen, as well as Grimmjow-sama and Aaroniero-sama." Menoly answered. "Baraggan-sama's and Grimmjow-sama's fraccion are in on it as well."

Loly almost gaped at the two of them. If they were both telling her this, then that meant that Menoly had joined as well. "Are you crazy? Menoly, what are you doing?" She whispered out, still startled.

"It's the only way, Loly." Menoly answered, looking down at her hands.

"Only way for what?" Loly asked, leaning in to hear.

Menoly looked back up and stated, confidence in her voice. "The only way to see Ichigo-kun again." Now, Loly understood. This little fact almost won her over completely, but she was still a little skeptical.

"Why are you telling me this?" Loly asked, though, she knew the answer.

"Harribel-sama wanted both you and Menoly to join us." Apacci answered simply. Loly nodded. Sighing, she looked down in thought. Though, it did NOT take long for her to decide.

"Alright... I'll join." Loly said, determined. Menoly grinned at the answer. Even Apacci allowed the ghost of a smile to appear, though, it didn't take long for it to drop into a frown. Now, she had to tell Loly the _other _thing.

"That's uh... not all, Loly-san." Apacci started, looking a little sheepish now.

"Hm? What then?" Loly asked, a little excited as to what the news would be. Menoly could only look over at Apacci then back at Loly.

"Ichigo-kun joined us too." Menoly said. Loly was noticeably happy.

"R-really?" She asked, almost jumping up in excitement. Though, she didn't when she was Menoly and Apacci's faces. "What's wrong? That's good news, right?"

"Well, yeah! It is." Apacci answered. "But, Harribel-sama thought that Ichigo would need to be updated right away, you know, on what our situation was? Like, who's with us and who's not." Apacci was rambling, which only made her look more guilty. Slowly, Loly's smile was turning into a frown.

Apacci continued. "And I was sent to tell him, a couple weeks ago." Loly narrowed her eyes.

"A couple weeks ago? How come I'm only now being told about this?" She asked, turning to Menoly for the answer.

"I was asked only a couple days ago." Menoly told her, holding her hands up defensively. Loly accepted this and turned back to Apacci.

"Ok... is that all?" Loly asked. Apacci shook her head.

"No. You see, uh... I was sent down to tell him, and I did. I got to meet him and everything." Apacci said this, her tone turning a bit happier briefly. Loly nodded. She was a little happy that Apacci had finally been able to meet him. Though, the thought of Apacci around gave her a pin prick of irritation. Not much, but it was there. "After I told him everything and I was getting ready to leave, we kinda said our goodbyes and I... erm."

Apacci squirmed slightly. Loly managed to guess what would be said... which caused her blood to start to boil over.

"I kinda... well, I kissed him. With uh... with tongue, ya know?" When the truth came out, the whole room was quiet. If there had been a thermometer in the room, it would have shown a drop from room temperature to below freezing. There was a small grin on Loly's face, which Apacci and Menoly took as, maybe, she wasn't angry. Apacci spoke up, hesitantly.

"Uhm, Loly-san? Are you-?"

"YOU WHAT?" Loly suddenly jumped up and grabbed Apacci by the throat, causing both Menoly and Apacci's eyes to widen, and began to shake her violently. "You bitch! Why did you do that?"

"Gack! Meno-!" Apacci gasped out. Menoly jumped up and grabbed Loly from behind, holding her arms.

"Loly, calm down!" Menoly ordered her sister. "Just talk it out!" Loly kicked back and forth slightly, trying to claw her way to Apacci, who, for her part, was against the wall, cowering. For a couple of minutes, Loly tired herself out trying to free herself, but her sister's strong grip on her arms prevented her from doing so. Only when she had tired out and was looking down, panting, did Menoly speak up again.

"Loly, are you ok?" Menoly asked quietly. Loly only nodded, saying nothing. "I'm, uh, going to let you go now. Are you going to talk about this?" Once again, a nod. Menoly slowly released Loly, who stumbled slightly, but managed to straighten herself out.

"Why?" Loly asked simply, looking back up at Apacci.

"Cause I couldn't help myself!" Apacci answered. "I'm sorry, but... Ichigo-kun is just... perfect. I just wanted him to know what I thought of him." She answered truthfully. Loly took in a deep breath and managed to sit herself down.

"I.. I understand. I'm sorry, Apacci." Loly apologized silently. Apacci let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, no worries. It was my fault." She said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. She hesitantly took a few steps forward to get closer to the two girls and calmed when no move was made against her. Suddenly, Loly laughed.

"I told ya." She said simply. Both Menoly and Apacci visibly calmed as the tension in the room was defused.

"Yeah... you did. You guys were right, that's for sure." Apacci said, laughing quietly as well. "I'm not the only one that think so, too."

Both Loly and Menoly raised an eyebrow and asked "Huh?"

"Heh, well, not only me but I think Sun-Sun, of all people, has a thing for him too. Through the Garganta, she had this strange smile on her face. When I asked her about it, she it was nothing and blushed!" Apacci told them mischievously.

"Wait, Sun-Sun has met Ichigo-kun?" Loly asked with a confused expression.

"Oh yeah. Turns out, by fighting Ichigo-kun-" Apacci paused briefly, then continued when Loly had no visible reaction the suffix. "Sun-Sun and I can become stronger. Something about absorbing his reiatsu."

"Me too!" Another voice spoke up. In the doorway stood Lilynette, one hand on her hip as she regarded them with a childish grin.

"How long have you been listening, Lilynette?" Apacci almost growled out. Loly and Menoly, for their part, looked confused. They rarely saw Lilynette, as she was usually with Starrk, the Primera.

"Just got here a couple minutes ago. Don't worry, Doe-chan." Lilynette said, sticking her tongue out at Apacci slightly, who only growled again. "I, also, like Ichigo-sensei!" Lilynette declared to the three of them, further surprising Loly and Menoly.

Apacci outright laughed at Lilynette. "You do? What makes you think Ichigo-kun would go for a shrimp like you?"

Lilynette's expression turned sour, but then quickly turned mischievous. "Well, I've still got time, and room, to fill out." She said, gesturing to herself. "You, on the other hand..." She snickered. "You're out of luck."

Apacci glared at the young fraccion and made a move to grab at her, but Lilynette danced out of her reach, laughing at her. Loly and Menoly could only watch. Loly then turned to Menoly.

"Damn... we don't go to the World of the Living for a couple of weeks... and Ichigo-kun gets himself a fanclub." Loly said, laughing. Menoly couldn't help but grin and agree.

"Yeah, hehe. Of course, I'm not really surprised. He just kinda... draws you in, ya know?"

Loly nodded, a small smile on her face. "Yep. I know exactly what you mean."

"It pleases me to hear that you two still hold affection for Kurosaki-san." Both Loly and Menoly jumped at the fifth voice, even Apacci and Lilynette stumbled in surprise.

"Ter-Tercera-sama!" Loly and Menoly both bowed to the woman frantically, who only regarded them with a nod. Apacci, too, bowed slightly.

"Harribel-sama, what are you doing here?" She asked respectfully.

"With Loly and Menoly both on our side, I can safely approach them on going into the World of the Living to train with Kurosaki-san." Harribel told her simply, to which Loly and Menoly both visibly brightened.

"W-when can we-?" Loly started excitedly, but was cut off by Harribel.

"Two days from now." Was the simple answer. Both Loly and Menoly nodded at this. Harribel turned to Apacci. "You and Sun-Sun will be staying behind. Lilynette, you as well."

While they both looked disappointed, they wisely decided against arguing with the Tercera. With nothing else to say, Harribel sonido'd out of the room.

While the sudden appearance then disappearance of the Tercera was rather strange, all of the girls went back to talking with each other.

"This is... awesome." Loly said, barely containing her excitement. Menoly grinned as well.

"Yeah, I know... I can't wait." While they were both excited, sure, they were both racking their brains with what to say when they saw Ichigo again.

Apacci saw this right away and said "Well, I'll leave you two alone now." At that, she literally dragged Lilynette out of the room to give the two Numeros time to think. When they both left, Loly and Menoly could only look at each other, having a silent conversation.

**(Two Days Later/Tercera's Palace)**

"Are you ladies ready?" Harribel asked Loly and Menoly. They both nodded, nervous. Loly seemed to be suppressing the urge to pace, and Menoly was twiddling her fingers together frantically. "Remember, you are there to train with Kurosaki-san. It would be best that anything else be ignored." Despite her saying so, Harribel knew that it wouldn't be the case. Though, it did make her happy, somewhat.

"Yes, Harribel-sama." Both Loly and Menoly said as one. Harribel nodded and opened the garganta for them. Loly and Menoly had to push down the urge to run in.

"Return by the end of the day. I will be here and will check on your progress when you return." Harribel informed them. She then motioned for them to leave, which they did all too eagerly. When they were both past the opening, the Garganta closed behind them. She turned to find all three of her fraccion standing there. Apacci almost looked happy for her two friends. Sun-Sun, surprisingly, seemed to be disappointed. Mila-Rose-

"Harribel-sama, when will I be able to go into the World of the Living to train with Ichigo?" Mila-Rose asked, almost looking frustrated.

"You will go the next time, I assure you. This time, though, Loly and Menoly needed to go alone. I believe that they will not be spending all their time training. It is time for the three of them to correct their past mistakes and move on." Harribel told them. Mila-Rose could only nod. Harribel walked out of the room, passing her fraccion. Mila-Rose, too, left the room, deciding to find something to do. Apacci and Sun-Sun stood alone in the room silently. Then, Apacci turned to make a comment to Sun-Sun about her _obvious _affection for Ichigo, but when she opened her mouth...

"Not a word, Apacci-san, or I will cut you." Hearing this in the calm, soft, voice that was Sun-Sun's, Apacci froze and slowly backed away from her.

**(Karakura Town)**

Ichigo rubbed his sore arms. The previous day's training with the Vaizards really took a number on him. Apparently, Hiyori was going all-out now, something he could appreciate, but then not. From what he saw, she was still pissed off at him for the last training session. Ichigo sighed. Would he ever get on Hiyori's good side? It seemed every time he did something, it only pissed her off even more. Ok, maybe their first encounter could've gone better, he admitted to himself, but just because he was getting the hang of using his mask didn't mean she should get angry at him over it. Even if it did get in the way of her exacting her revenge on him.

Suddenly, Ichigo froze. He sensed something, or rather someone. They felt familiar, definitely. Though, the only two people that came to mind were-

"I-Ichigo-kun?" A shy voice spoke up, one Ichigo recognized right away. He turned to find the source of the voice, and when he did he almost gaped, his eyes wide in shock.

It was Loly and Menoly.

_**(Chapter End/Author's Note)**_

**There ya go, Chapter Eleven. Totalling 12K words, pretty good huh :D Anyways, YES, YES I DID, I WENT THERE! I added Lilynette to the harem, pretty brave aren't I? Then again, I had to be to make a LolyxIchigoxMenoly eh?**

**As of right now, you could say Lilynette has a crush on Ichigo. Ya know, like the kind a teenage girl would have on an actor or something completely impossible and ridiculous like that? *Snickers***

**You also saw a bit of IchigoxSun-Sun development, half of it is courtesy of my beta... so if you didn't like it, flame him! T_T I can't take negative comments... I react violently =_=**

**OH! I don't know if you kiddies heard! But, guess what! Harribel and her fraccion are alive in canon! As revealed by the latest Bleach:UNMASKED volume! I was so happy when I read that, you have no idea.**

**Here's the rest of the review corner!**

**Lord Iron-Balls IKARI:... First off, wtf is up with your name? XD Secondly, thanks! Hope that was a good update for ya.**

**bloodyemperor:Subtle as a bear in a tea shop? ... That bad huh? Wait a minute, why the hell is a bear in a tea shop?**

**DBZLOVER: Derp, to answer the first part. At the level of strength Ichigo is going to take, if he fights a weaker arrancar, they're not going to get a chance to get stronger. And it really only works on those significantly weaker than him... Yeah**

**marc:They are... they are *starts laughing***

**BrazeRancor:If you say so :O I'd like to think of it as... an awesome idea? Yeah :D**

**Beloved Nightmare Union:I'm not gonig to add her to the harem because... because... cause bad things will happen!**

**BleachBoy95:Thanks very much for your comment, it made me happy. And don't worry, after the initial ones are out of the way, I hope to be able to write out interesting threesomes... *Epic face***

**Nasha Kei-Run:Noooo, don't be ridiculous... *Glances to the left and right* What gave you that idea?**

**nxkris:Yes... Yes... Yes... All those are going to... happen... :D**

**darkmachine:Like Lazruth said, while DiRoy himself won't be training alone with Ichigo(Don't worry, I gots a plan for Grimmjow's fraccion) You have inspired another idea that I am looking forward to writing out**

**kazikamikaze24:HOpe you like the rate at which Ichigo is progressing... between you and me, I like my idea better than Ichigo's growth rate in canon. He'd basically have to almost die before something would happen**

**DemonAngel of Ice:When I think of a legitimate reason other than I just didn't want her in the harem, I'll tell you all :T And about your complaint with Lilynette... *cough* Don't worry, I gots a plan. I always have a plan... I love it when a plan comes together :D**

**Seiei:Yes, they would. I'm looking forward to writing out the scene that they all meet. Hope you continue to enjoy this story :D**

**fujingodofwind:Yes, Menoly was HOT in the manga, wasn't she? Or is that not what you're talking about :o NVM! Thank you for your comments**

**god:I have not forgotten her... and that's al lI have to say on the matter Bl**

**Finally done! Phew! I love getting reviews, really, but thirty to reply to in one Review Corner? Maybe I should ration it out better? :P Before I forget, on my Profile, there is a poll set up. You'll have to check it out to find out what it is exactley, but I will say it regards the future lemons.**

**Anyways, that's all for today! ****Please read and review, Constructive Critisicm is welcome, but flamers will be hunted down and beaten up by me personally, I assure you.**


	12. Bonds

**Yay! Chapter Twelve! Yay! *Begins to get stoned by readers* Hey, hey! Sorry it took me so long! It's not my fault! ... Oh wait, yes it is. Hn.**

**Without further ado, the Review Corner!**

**marc:Thanks much for your review. Yes, Ichigo may be smiling and grinning too much, but, as I recall, he admitted to acting serious all the time on purpose. Referring to is as 'his image'... or something. I figure, with legitimate reason to do otherwise, he'd be more outgoing... and stuff.**

**Orchamus:Tensa Zangetsu shall return at a later point, do not worry 'bout that. And yes, I must say I enjoy writing out Sun-Sun's reactions to the teasing of Apacci... tis funny and high-larious**

**darkmachines:The Privaron will have their own roles in the story. And that's all I have to say on the matter! :D I will consider your ideas for Szayel and... that one guy and will continue 'keeping up mah awesome work'**

**King of the Fallen:Well, here I am apologizing again for not abiding by your "Please update soon" XD That's my bad**

**Sode Shirayuki:My friend, I shall keep trying my best and updating this story to the best of my ability... my friend :D**

**Sentiment Remains:I know, right? I was so excited when I found out, thought it was more for Sun-Sun, Apacci, and Mila-Rose being alive.**

**bloodyemperor:For now, no, there won't be no more girls in the harem... unless I think of something or something :/ P.S. Bears don't like tea**

**Beloved Nightmare Union:Well, considering Ichigo was only in Shikai during his 'Cero shootin', and since his aura is blue and orange is the opposite of blue, I figured it'd be orange... that and his hair color is orange :D I'm so original. But yes, the cero will be different depending on what form he takes. Thank you for your suggestions.**

**animegamemaster6:Golly, I hopy it's a good read. Fluff isn't my forte**

**LAWLS117:I know right? ... :D**

**Nightkill:Thanks very much, Urahara be fun to type out, yo.**

**potterfanforever:Thank you very much for your suggestions. While I lack the time to properly respond to each one, they are all good and I'm giving them some thought.**

**MadmanTobz:Well, I like to think, considering Lilynette could crack Starrk between the legs and cause pain, given his Hierro, she could do the same to Urahara.**

**Grinja:Yes, yes. Main pairing repaired, big deal that :D Your last comment has been taken into consideration, thanks.**

**halberd42:Welcome to FF, yo :D Word of warning, don't get too into this type of stuff. FF ruined Naruto for me, considering every story I read had Naruto acting completely different than his canon counterpart, so when I got back to the manga, I couldn't help but facepalm at Naruto's stupid antics. And, by the way, technically Harribel's Hollow Hole is on her uterus. After much research, I found out that it's pretty much her womb**

**Kaiser969:Thank your for your kind comments, as usual, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Naito Writer:Thank you very much. I'm glad my attempts at humor in this, otherwise, serious story are well-recieved.**

**Matchstick800:Well, if girls like Loly and Apacci began walking around my neighborhood, I'd grow a pair too and go for it XD And yes, you'd think Aizen would, right?**

**That-Random-Dude:Hiyori, huh? ... WRONG *Nexus explodes* Incorrect, please deposit twenty five cents and try again.**

**DBZLOVER:Upon reading your question, I found out I didn't know what Derp actually meant. So I looked it up in the urban dictionary and, basically, it's another way to say 'oops' or 'hooray'. And your concern regarding Lilynette? Well! You see... it was... she kinda... it was like... here, play with this paddle-ball while I think of something*Hands a paddle ball to DBZ***

**Seiei:Maybe with a lemon... maybe not with a lemon... No, not with a lemon. Patience. The lemons will be coming soon.**

**Braze Rancor:I know. Utter chaos, right?**

**Hollow Phantom Drewtis:Thanks very much. I hope this is soon enough for ya... hehe**

**Deviltriggerbrownie:First off... what a funny name! XD Second off, thanks very much. I was hoping for this story to be different than everything else.**

**NaruTayu FTW:Thanks very much for the review. To put it simply, all your ideas are pretty good and I am giving them major consideration. I will leave it at that :D**

**W-FangMetal:Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean by, 'Loly SEEMS hot'? Loly IS hot, fool :P And yes, your lemon idea has come to mind. Maybe I will**

**newogre:Dawg, the moment you publish that story of yours... TELL ME, God knows how much I've wanted to read this pairing that's not my own work.**

**dbz writing for fun:Hm? Arrancar using Kido... definitely a good idea... and I know just how to make it work, too! Thanks!**

**Allrigty folks! That'll wrap up the Review Corner for today! Please, sit back, and enjoy chapter twelve of Breaking Routine.**

**(Karakura Town)**

Ichigo could only stare at Loly and Menoly, complete surprise in his expression. He had been hoping to see them again, and knew that he would when Apacci had told him that Menoly had joined their rebellion, but he didn't expect them this soon. What was he supposed to say? He had almost killed them when he last saw them, not a really good parting. He opened his mouth to try and say something. "Loly-chan, Menoly-chan? … W-what-?"

He was cut off abruptly when he was almost tackled by the two female Arrancar. It had been so sudden, Ichigo almost lost his balance and fell backwards. Though, he managed to get his footing and look down at the two of them. Loly had her head buried in his chest, Menoly, his side, both clutching his shirt. Ichigo could only stare down at them in shock. The only thing that came to mind was to carefully wrap his arms around the two of them, a bit unsure.

"W-we're sorry… Ichigo-kun." Menoly was the first to speak up, looking up at him, her eyes tearing up. Her spiky blond hair was ruffled slightly at her actions, causing a few bangs to drape down over her visible eye, and the one covered by her mask fragment. Ichigo could tell right away that she meant it. Menoly panicked slightly when Ichigo shook his head.

"No… I'm the one who should be apologizing." He said with a solemn expression. This time, Loly spoke up.

"Damn right." She said, her voice a little muffled. When Loly looked up, there were tears flowing freely from her eyes. "You bastard." At that, she had her face buried in his chest again.

Menoly couldn't help but note at how Loly's emotions mixed when Ichigo was involved. She half-expected Ichigo to become annoyed at this, but found herself not at all surprised when Ichigo placed his left hand on Loly's head affectingly, stroking her hair with his thumb as he held her close. This got a visible reaction from Loly, who became less tense and seemed to be holding herself against Ichigo calmly.

They all stood there silently for a couple of minutes, Menoly eventually resting her head on Ichigo again. Ichigo waited until Loly had calmed down completely. Now, Loly had turned her head to have her cheek resting against Ichigo, looking out to her right silently. Ichigo chose this as the time to speak up.

"I know somewhere we can go talk things over if you want." He offered to them both. Menoly spoke up for her and Loly.

"No, Ichigo-kun. Harribel-sama sent us to here to become stronger. Right now… I think we should focus on that." Menoly forced herself to say. As much as she wanted to talk things over with Ichigo, she and Loly had received an order from Harribel to come here. They didn't come at their own leisure. She was glad to see Ichigo's expression turn to that of understanding.

"In that case, we can go ahead and go get started." Ichigo replied with a slight nod of his head. Menoly nodded as well and separated herself from Ichigo to follow him. Loly, after a few more seconds, reluctantly pulled herself away from Ichigo. Though, whether she realized it or not, her hand had wormed it's way into his, their fingers interlocking. Ichigo had no visible reaction to this, only holding her hand firmly.

Ichigo began leading them to the Urahara Shoten, Menoly following closely on his left, Loly holding his hand on his right.

**(Urahara Shoten)**

"Oh, Kurosaki-san! Two new ones I take it?" Urahara in his usual friendly and carefree tone, eyeing Loly and Menoly.

"Not really." Ichigo said off-handedly, with a shrug. Now, Urahara noticed how the brunette was holding Ichigo's hand and seemed to be doing nothing other than focusing on Ichigo intently. Recalling Ichigo's story when he had first introduced Apacci, Urahara figured things out.

"I see. Well, I suppose you would like to use the Training Room?" Urahara asked, turning his attention back to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah." He answered simply. Urahara, noticing the tension in the air, spoke up to diffuse it.

"Ya know, I can't help but notice." He got their attention again. "All of the Arrancar coming to train with you seem to be female." This got a visible reaction of annoyance from Loly and Menoly, something Urahara wasn't sure that it was out of jealousy, or if they figured out the pointing he was going to make.

Ichigo blinked. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Why?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Couldn't help but notice that, is all I'm saying. Am I to assume all female Arrancar are weak compared to the males?" Urahara asked from behind his fan, hiding a grin.

"Why, you-." Loly, for the first time in a while, spoke up. She leapt forward to strike Urahara, but was quickly restrained by Menoly.

"Loly! Stop!" Menoly tried to reason with Loly, but was mostly ignored as Loly kicked out to try and get free to get at Urahara. Despite the earlier situation, Ichigo couldn't help but notice that it was cute and funny. Urahara could only grin again, seeing his plan had worked. Though Loly thought he was grinning at her situation, and it further angered her.

"Why ya grinning, you bastard? Let go of me, Menoly! I'll kick his ass!" Loly announced. Menoly held her grip on Loly's arms firmly and replied,

"Just ignore him. We're not here to kill our allies." She said. This seemed to get through to Loly, as she stopped struggling as much to get free. By now, Urahara had already made his way over to the entrance of the Training Room and opened it for them.

When Loly had calmed enough to be released, Menoly let go of her. Loly glared at Urahara as she walked by and went down into the massive training room, followed by Menoly. Ichigo made to go down as well.

"Kurosaki-san, I take it those are the two-?" Urahara began but was cut off.

"Yep. They are." Ichigo answered with a nod. With that, Ichigo went after the two Arrancar into the Training Room, followed shortly by Urahara.

**(Urahara Shoten/Training Room)**

"Ok then!" Urahara started, getting the attention of other three. "I assume you two know what you'll be doing?" He asked Loly and Menoly.

"Yes. Harribel-sama briefed us." Menoly answered, a little nervous. Loly only nodded hesitantly.

"Ah, how convenient! In that case, I'll get out of your way and you can begin." Urahara told them as he turned and made to get comfortable on a boulder.

Ichigo brought out his Deputy Badge and ejected his soul from his body, it hitting the ground with a thump. He flexed his fingers for a couple of seconds, then turned back to Loly and Menoly.

"You guys ready?" He asked them, reaching back to grasp Zangetsu's hilt.

"I'm… not really." Loly mumbled out loud enough for Ichigo and Menoly to hear. Menoly spoke up to try and convince her sister.

"Loly, we have to do this. We're just sparring." She said, trying to sound convincing. Though, to be honest, Menoly had just as much hesitance as Loly did.

"Loly-chan." Loly looked up at Ichigo as he addressed her. "I don't really want to do this either, but it will make you stronger. And you two will need to be as strong as possible for the rebellion." He told them. He looked down slightly, then back up with a serious look on his face. "I'd hate to lose the two of you again."

Loly could only stare at Ichigo after his confession, her cheeks a little red. He was right. If she wanted to stay with Ichigo, she'd have to do this to get stronger. Menoly had the exact same thought. Both of their doubt and hesitation vanished, replaced with determination. Ichigo allowed a half-grin to appear on his face as he unsheathed Zangetsu, the wrapping undoing itself. Menoly had unsheathed her zanpakuto as well, holding the rapier-looking zanpakuto forward in a strong defensive stance. Loly held a small dagger in her hand.

Ichigo blinked. Where the hell had Loly been carrying that? Especially with what she was wearing. Ichigo forced himself to avert his eyes slightly when he began to scan Loly's appearance closely.

"Y-you guys ready?' He asked, getting his mind out of the gutter. Receiving nods of confirmation from Loly and Menoly, he flared his reiatsu enough to get ready. Seeing Loly and Menoly's instinctual reaction to his reiatsu, Ichigo knew that it would be the same for the two of them.

All three of them leapt at each other. Ichigo was forced on the defensive right away as Menoly came in on him, swinging her blade in an arc. He blocked the strike easily and prepared to counter, if not for the fact Loly had slipped her dagger expertly past his guard, already dangerously close. Ichigo jumped back away from the two to avoid the strike. He saw their confident smirks and shook his head. This would be interesting.

**(Las Noches/Primera's Palace)**

"Loly and Menoly are in the World of the Living training with Kurosaki-san as we speak." Harribel announced to the Primera and the Segunda, Starrk and Baraggan. Starrk nodded in confirmation and made to reply but was cut off.

"I do not approve of this… alliance we have with the Shinigami." Baraggan told the two of them with an annoyed look on his face.

"You have been informed as to why we need him. Not only is it additional help, he is improving our Fraccion, Baraggan-san." Harribel tried to convince the Segunda. Baraggan waved her off.

"At the level your Fraccion was at, it does not surprise me, Tercera." Baraggan retorted, causing Harribel to narrow her eyes slightly. She made to reply, but was stopped by Starrk.

"If you do not trust Kurosaki-san, Baraggan-san, or his ability to increase our subordinates performance on the battlefield , then why don't you send one of your own Fraccion?" Starrk suggested.

"My Fraccion do not need the help of a Shinigami to become stronger." Baraggan said suddenly, narrowing his eyes. Starrk shook his head.

"I didn't say that. All I'm saying is, why don't you send one of your own Fraccion to gather some info on Kurosaki-san? It may turn out to not be so bad." Starrk said, looking bored.

Baraggan didn't reply right away, looking to actually be considering the Primera's suggestion. After a few seconds, Baraggan spoke up.

"Hm. Very well."

Harribel nodded. "Whoever you choose may accompany Mila-Rose and Lilynette into the World of the Living two days from now." She told the Segunda. "Do you know who you will send?"

"Yes. Ggio Vega will be the one to find out what I need to know." Baraggan told them both. "At the very least, Vega will be able to tell me just how strong this Kurosaki is."

Harribel nodded. "Then it's settled. I will tell Mila-Rose when I return to my palace. Lilynette?"

"Yep, I heard!" Lilynette told the Tercera from the side, standing up with a toothy grin. Harribel looked back at the Primera and the Segunda.

"I believe that's all for now." She said, back and forth between the two of them. "I will return to my palace and speak to Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun." She dismissed herself and left the palace.

"I'll give the orders to Vega." Baraggan told Starrk, who only nodded in reply. Baraggan, too, left with a sonido, leaving Starrk and Lilynette alone in the palace.

"Things are getting exciting." Lilynette said with a grin. Starrk sighed.

"I suppose." With that he turned slightly to look at her. "I'm going to go get some sleep. So don't…. hey… did you get taller?" Starrk asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lilynette blinked. "What?"

"Eh… nothing. Don't make too much noise." Starrk said, shaking his head. He then exited the room to go to his so he could get some sleep, leaving Lilynette alone in the room.

Lilynette glanced around, then at herself, confused. She poked her legs briefly, before shrugging and walking out of the room as well to find something to do.

**(Segunda's Palace)**

"Your majesty!"

The moment Baraggan re-entered his palace, he was surrounded by his Fraccion, all of them kneeling or bowing and showing respect for the Segunda. Baraggan only grunted at this and faced Ggio.

"Vega."

Ggio looked up at Baraggan from his kneeled position. "Yes, Baraggan-sama?"

"You recall the details on this rebellion? How we have a Shinigami ally?" Baraggan asked the fraccion with an eyebrow raised. Ggio stood.

"Yes." Ggio stated with a nod.

"The Tercera and Primera's Fraccion have been venturing into the World of the Living to train with him. Apparently, for them, reiatsu is gained by fighting him." Baraggan informed the younger Arrancar.

"You want me to go train with the Shinigami?" Despite Ggio's usual personality of the utmost respect for Baraggan, he asked this with a tone of annoyance.

"Don't be ridiculous." Baraggan told him, waving him off. "You will go into the World of the Living, two days from now, with a member of the Tercera's Fraccion and the Primera's Fraccion."

"What will I do once I am there?" Ggio asked.

"Find out what you can about this Shinigami. How strong he is would be a good start. When you have returned, you will come to me immediately and tell me what you have learned." Baraggan ordered Ggio, who bowed in an affirmative. With nothing else to say, Baraggan left to return to his quarters, a neutral expression on his face.

The other five Arrancar of Baraggan's fraccion looked over at Ggio briefly before returning to their own doings. Ggio, for his part, stood there, thinking things over. After a few seconds, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away as well.

**(Urahara Shoten/Training Room)**

Loly panted as she held her stance across from Ichigo, who didn't look all that winded. It took Ichigo all of about ten minutes to become accustomed to her and Menoly's attacks. After that, he was practically toying with them. Which made her sick. Not because he was taking it easy on them, but because of what it meant. It meant that he had been doing absolutely nothing to defeat her and Menoly when they had attacked him. The memory and the discovery together almost made her want to throw up, but she just managed to suppress the urge and focus back on the spar.

Never again. Loly would never doubt or make a move against Ichigo again like she had done before. She vowed this to herself. Having known him, and then being suddenly torn from having Ichigo in her life, she admitted to herself, had been a very… difficult, to say the least, experience. Something she never wanted to go through again.

"Loly-chan! Menoly-chan!" Ichigo called out to them. Loly and Menoly became less tense and straightened from their stances to focus on him better. "I think that we should call it a day."

This received slight groans of disappointment and relief. Relief in the fact that the sparring was over and they could rest. Disappointment because they would have to leave Ichigo and return to Las Noches.

"Ok, if you say so." Menoly replied, slowly sheathing her rapier. Ichigo turned to look at Loly quickly, to try and catch a glimpse of where she had been keeping her dagger, but blinked when he saw she was standing there, unarmed.

"How?" Ichigo asked aloud, more to himself, but shook his head and sheathed Zangetsu on his back. "Good spar." Ichigo commended, walking off to the side to return to his body.

"Thanks." Menoly breathed out quietly, approaching him, Loly following after her. It didn't take long for Urahara to join the small group, his cane supporting his walking, a small grin on his face.

"I must say, that was a rather amusing bout." Urahara told them in a humorous tone. Ichigo shrugged him off and made for the exit, followed closely by Loly and Menoly.

Urahara sulked at being ignored.

**(Urahara Shoten/Out Front)**

"Well-." Ichigo began, closing the door to the small shop behind him. "I guess this is it for now." He told them, turning to face them. He saw their saddened expressions, despite the fact they weren't looking at him directly, and frowned slightly.

"Hey." He spoke up, getting their attention. He allowed a small grin to show on his face. "It's good to see you guys again… I missed you both."

Menoly returned the grin with one of her own, Loly only stared at Ichigo. Menoly suddenly stepped forward and embraced Ichigo, who only returned the hug, holding her closely. Menoly enjoyed his warmth and held herself as close she could to him. After a few seconds, she separated herself from Ichigo and took a couple steps back, her cheeks reddened slightly.

"I-I missed you too, Ichigo-kun." Menoly replied. She took a couple steps off to the side and opened a Garganta to depart back to Las Noches. She then turned when she noticed Loly wasn't following her. "Loly?"

Loly focused intently on Ichigo, who was only looking back at her a little curiously. Her fists clenched and she bit her lip, almost as if she was steeling herself for something.

"Loly-chan? Are you-?" Ichigo's question of concern was cut off when his lips were suddenly covered by Loly's. His eyes weren't the only pair that went wide, as Menoly could only stare in shock at Loly's action.

Loly pressed her body against Ichigo's, deepening the kiss on her end. It took only a second for Ichigo to wrap his arms around her waist and deepen the kiss on his end as well. Loly moaned into his mouth when she felt his fingers trace over her bare skin briefly. Loly brought her hands up to rest on his chest.

Menoly could only stare at what was taking place in front of her. Her shock gave way to happiness and slight jealousy. She was glad that her sister would be happy again. A little jealous about it not being her in Loly's position, which caused a deep blush to appear on her face. Menoly gasped slightly and instinctively averted her eyes when she saw Ichigo and Loly start to use tongue.

Ichigo took things a step further when he lowered his hands to grasp her butt firmly, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Loly, who only increased her tongue's pace hungrily. Ichigo and Loly made out for a few more seconds like this, before Loly broke the kiss. When she leaned back, Ichigo saw her face was completely flushed, not to say his own wasn't.

"Uh, I-I'll, err, see you later, Ichigo-kun." Loly stuttered out, embarrassed. Ichigo could only nod in return, rather dumbfounded by her action. By now, Menoly had turned back, a slight blush still on her face at what she witnessed.

"Uhm, Loly? I think we should be going now." Menoly told her sister. Ichigo let go of Loly so that she could depart with Menoly. Loly seemed to wobble over to Menoly. When she reached her sister, standing next to the Garganta, Loly felt something next to her lips and brought an arm up to wipe off a small trail of saliva. She nodded to Menoly, who turned and made to leave.

Menoly gave one last wave to Ichigo before disappearing into the Garganta. Loly, too, threw a small wave his way before she followed after her sister, a blush still on her face. Ichigo could only stare dumbly as the Garganta closed. Only one thought came to mind.

'_That. Was. Awesome.'_

**(Las Noches/Tercera's Palace)**

"So? How did it go?"

The second Loly and Menoly passed through the Garganta and exited into the Tercera's Palace, they were ambushed by Apacci and Lilynette. Sun-Sun was off to the side, trying to look uninterested. Emphasis on the 'trying' part. Her body was faced away from them, appearing to be disinterested, yet her eyes kept darting to and away from Loly and Menoly.

"Well?" Apacci continued, tilting her head slightly, looking expectant. Lilynette poked her head out from behind her, an equally expecting look on her face. Menoly was the first to answer, shrugging.

"We trained with him. Our reiatsu reserves grew just like you guys said." She said. Everyone was surprised at the almost condescending sounding answer. Apacci shook her head.

"No, No! You know what I mean! How did _things _go?" Apacci asked again, putting extra emphasis to get her point across. Menoly, again, shrugged. She then turned to Loly, with something close to a devious smile on her face.

"Hm, Loly, how _did _things go? Why don't you take this one?" Menoly asked mischievously. Loly glowered at her sister, a deep blush on her face.

"It went fine." Loly practically grumbled out, looking away from the group, her pigtails following her heards movement. Menoly rolled her eyes at the answer. No matter how light-hearted it all had been, this was her payback for the teasing Loly had given her. Especially involving Ichigo.

"Loly, literally, made out with Ichigo-kun!" Menoly exclaimed with a grin on her face. Loly's head shot back around, looking at Menoly with a horrified expression. Apacci and Lilynette gasped, Sun-Sun grit her teeth ever so slightly.

"You did what?" Apacci asked Loly, jumping forward to get closer and listen. Loly could only grumble, her blush deepening.

"Yeah, I did! What of it?" She asked, trying to appear intimidating to the four of them, and failing miserably, looking more like an embaressed school girl.

"Lucky!" Lilynette told Loly, pointing at her. "If I got to do that with Ichigo-sensei..." She trailed off, looking to be picturing it. Which explained why she broke out into a deep blush and squirmed slightly, turning away from the rest of them. This got a snicker from Apacci and Menoly. Apacci looked back at Loly.

"How did he taste?" Apacci asked, her own cheeks heating ever so slightly. Loly stumbled slightly, then turned back to Apacci, looking defensive.

"What the hell kind of question is that? Like you don't already know!" Loly said, pointing accusingly.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I guess I do." Apacci replied, waving Loly off slightly.

"You are all acting immature." Everyone turned to look at Sun-Sun. Her face was slightly reddened and she seemed to be grinding her teeth. "Why are you four discussing your relationship with Kurosaki-san when there are more _relevant _things to talk about?"

"Aww, are you jealous that we're making a move on your crush?" Apacci asked in an incredibly patronizing tone.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sun-Sun asked, bringing her sleeve up higher to cover more of her face.

"Oh puh-lease!" Apacci replied, swinging her head to the side. "Like you don't know. I swear, the amount of time you spent _drooling _at Ichigo you could probably paint a perfect picture of him." She said, eliciting snickers from the other three as Sun-Sun's expression started to turn desperation. "I think you dream about him too."

"That's a lie!" Sun-Sun exclaimed. Seeing Apacci's victorious smirk, Sun-Sun inhaled and exhaled in an effort to calm herself down. "I'm afraid you are confused, Apacci-san." She tried to cover up.

"Oh! Ichigo-kun! Yes, yes! There! Don't stop!" Apacci moaned for emphasis. Ok, maybe that was a lie, but it would still be funny to see Sun-Sun's reaction. This display caused everyone's face to darken. Loly, Menoly, and Lilynette's face darkened due to the image it brought up. Sun-Sun's darkened for another reason.

_Shing._

Sun-Sun's sai slowly made itself visible from underneath her sleeve. What would have most likely turned into a mass murder was stopped when a voice rang out.

"Ah, Loly, Menoly. I see you have returned from the World of the Living." Harribel's voice was heard from behind them, causing the already tense girls to jump. Sun-Sun already had her sai hidden again.

"Yes, Harribel-sama. We trained with Ichigo-kun and, like you had told us, our reiatsu reserves grew." Menoly answered respectfully, not even bothering to hide the suffix she used on Ichigo's name. Harribel nodded.

"Good. I must tell you that it may be a while before you see Kurosaki-san again." Before Loly could protest, Harribel continued. "The others need as much sparring with Kurosaki-san they can get if they are to take part in the battle ahead."

Loly and Menoly looked disgruntled but bowed their heads to the Tercera, who nodded in return. "Get some rest, the two of you." She ordered. Loly and Menoly both nodded. With a sonido, they both disappeared from the palace. Harribel turned towards the other three, more specifically, to Lilynette.

"Lilynette-san, you will be returning to the World of the Living in two days time." Harribel told the girl, who grinned excitedly. "Mila-Rose and Ggio Vega will accompany you."

"Vega-san, Harribel-sama?" Sun-Sun asked with an eyebrow raised. Harribel nodded.

"Baraggan-san does not trust Kurosaki-san, and is sending Vega to find out more about him.'' Harribel explained.

"He's sending Ggio to spy on Ichigo-kun?" Apacci scoffed, crossing her arms.

"I suppose that's one way you can put it." Harribel told her with a nod. "Apacci, Sun-Sun. You two will be returning to the World of the Living in four days time." Apacci nodded, Sun-Sun frowned.

"Yes, Harribel-sama." They both said, acknowledging their superior's orders. Harribel nodded once more and turned away from them. Without anoything else to say, she simply left the room, intending to return to her own. When she was gone, Lilynette spoke up.

"Well, I best be getting back to my palace. Wouldn't want Starrk getting too comfortable, eh?" Lilynette flashed a peace sign then sonido'd out of the room. The room was awkwardly silent, with only Apacci and Sun-Sun left. Apacci scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"No hard feelings, right? Sun-Sun?" Apacci asked, turning to look at Sun-Sun, who only closed her eyes and turned away.

"Consider yourself fortunate, Apacci-san. _Very _fortunate." Sun-Sun replied, causing Apacci to shiver. At that, Sun-Sun walked out of the room, leaving Apacci alone.

**(Vaizard Warehouse/The Next Day)**

"What the heck was that, baldy? You call that a Cero? Hah!" Hiyori yelled at a Hollowfyed Ichigo, who growled at the blond. Ichigo then brought his hand forward again and focused his reiatsu in his palm. A bright orange Cero charged up and fired from Ichigo's palm, going towards Hiyori. Though, it was deflected by her bare hand and sent off to the side harmlessly. "Bzzt, wrong!"

_'Dammit! What am I doing wrong? What'd I do the very first time that I'm not doing now?' _Ichigo thought to himself frantically. He could tell Hiyori was having a field day with this. Now, they weren't going at it in a head-on fight. It was only Cero training with your mask donned, which gave Hiyori the advantage, something she appreciated.

_Crack!_

Ichigo cursed when his mask crumbled. Moreso when Hiyori suddenly planted her foot in the side of his head and sent him tumbling off into the distance.

"Meh, Hiyori, why don't you knock that off? It's Cero training, not endurance training anymore." Shinji spoke up from the side. He froze and looked away fearfully when Hiyori looked back at him and gave him an icy glare.

"Shut your face, Shinji! This is payback!" Hiyori growled out, a maniacal grin on her face. She then turned back and scanned around for Ichigo. A bright orange cero shot out at her from the cover of the rocks, though this one, too, was easily deflected. "Hah! Come on out, you coward!" Hiyori called out, enjoying every second of this.

Ichigo hit the boulder next to him in anger. Why couldn't this blasted thing fire properly? How had he done it? He couldn't remember exactly, he had done it rushed and wasn't paying attention to what he was doing all that much. He did it more subconciously, Ichigo figured. He brought his hand up once more and concentrated his reiatsu in the palm of his hand once again. A Cero began crackling to life, before it was dispelled by him...

Wait a minute.

He would concentrate _his _reiatsu into the Cero. Maybe if he used his Hollow's reiatsu?

_'Of course! How did I not think of it before?' _Ichigo asked himself, mentally beratting himself.

"There ya are." A sickeningly sweet voice spoke up above him. Ichigo looked up at Hiyori, who already had a bright red Cero charged up in front of her mouth.

"Oh, SH-!"

_BOOM!_

"Aww, you moved!" Hiyori called out to Ichigo, who had just managed to escape the Cero. From the side, Kensei asked Shinji,

"Why are we having Ichigo practice Cero in here?" He asked, slightly annoyed. Shinji only shrugged in reply, further aggravating Kensei.

"Of course I did! Why the hell would I stand still?" Ichigo yelled back at Hiyori.

"So I can kill you!" Hiyori answered with a sneer. Ichigo facepalmed at the answer, before being forced to dodge as Hiyori came down on him, cracking the ground where he once stood with her zanpakuto. "Hold still!"

Ichigo, without giving any more thought, pointed out at Hiyori with his hand. Instead of charging his own reiatsu, he charged the reiatsu that his mask gave him, in the palm of his hand.

A bright orange Cero charged itself quickly and was let loose at Hiyori, who could only brace herself in surprise. Shinji's eyes widened in surprise as where Hiyori was lit up in a bright orange light, before exploding.

Everyone stared at the explosion, and the dust and rocks it kicked up. Nothing happened for a few seconds, before they all saw Ichigo burst out of the smoke and bolt for the exit. Before anyone could get his attention, they heard,

"Get your ass back here! You're dead! You hear me? DEAD!" Hiyori roared at him, chasing after him. Everyone sweatdropped at the scene, before Shinji turned to Hachi.

"Hachi, will you-?"

"Already done."

Ichigo made it about halfway up the stairs before he, seemingly, crashed into air and tumbled backwards down the stairs, which took around fifteen seconds, given the length of the stairs. When he finally reached the bottom, he was at Hiyori's feet, who was looking down on him with a furious smirk.

"I'd say that's enough for today." Shinji's voice was heard from the side, causing Hiyori to whip her head around to look at him.

"What?" She almost roared out.

"Ichigo achieved his goal for the day. He learned how to properly fire a Cero. Next time, we'll work on it's charge rate and power." Shinji explained calmly to Hiyori, who could only growl and stomp away. Shinji turned back to Ichigo.

"Nice job. Didn't think you'd get it down so soon."

"Yeah, me either. Thanks for saving my ass there." Ichigo said, jokingly, standing himself up. Shinji waved him off.

"Don't mention it. Want me to replace Hiyori with someone else?" Shinji asked him, glancing off to make sure noone else heard him. Ichigo shook his head.

"Nah. Hiyori manages to push me to improve really well. Besides, I suppose I probably deserve it." Ichigo explained, shrugging. Shinji agreed silently, but made no comment. "Anyways, I'll go ahead and take off now. See you guys later."

Ichigo made his way past Shinji and returned to his body. He made to leave, but stopped abruptly, looking to be contemplating something. He turned around again and spoke up.

"Hey, Shinji. Can I talk to you for a second?" Ichigo asked, then added, "In private? There's something I gotta tell you." Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

**(Twenty Minutes Later)**

"So, let me get this straight. You accidentally met and hooked up with a couple of arrancar in disguise?" A nod from Ichigo. "And after two weeks of dating them, were forced to fight them, causing their arrancar friends to approach you in asking for help in a rebellion?" Another nod. "And, apparently, the strongest arrancar that Aizen has made with the Hogyoku are your allies now? And you want us to side with you?" One last nod from Ichigo.

"That's pretty much it, what do you think?" Ichigo asked.

"What do I think?" Shinji suddenly flew up, sending the small table that had been resting in between them flying**[1]**. Causing Ichigo to stand up in reaction. "Are you out of your frickin mind! What the hell kind of story is that!"

Ichigo blinked. "Wait a minute, you don't believe me?" He asked, annoyed.

"Of course not." Shinji told him, shaking his head.

"Why the hell would I make that up?" Ichigo asked with a glare.

"How would I know?" Shinji replied, slightly shrugging.

"Fine. You want proof? I'll ask that one of the Espada meet with you." Ichigo declared, scowling. Shinji raised an eyebrow briefly, before shaking his head.

"Whatever makes you happy." He said with a condescending smirk. Ichigo sighed, shook his head, then turned to leave.

"Jerk." He called back before exiting the Training Room.

**(Tercera's Palace/The Next Day)**

"It's about time I get a turn with this Kurosaki." Mila-Rose up, breaking the silence with other arrancar in the room.

"It's worth the wait!" Lilynette replied immediately. "Ichigo-sensei is awesome. You'll get strong sparring with him, you'll see."

A scoff was heard from Ggio, but he made no comment, settling for shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Something you need desperately, Mila-Rose, you weakling." Apacci told her with a smirk. Mila-Rose's head whipped around to look at the seated Apacci with a glare.

"Shut your mouth! I don't need reiatsu to kick your ass!" Mila-Rose declared, glaring at Apacci.

"Oh yeah?" Apacci challenged, now in Mila-Rose's face. "Why don't you put your money where that big mouth of yours is? What do you do with all that anyway? Spending time with Grimmjow-sama's fraccion?"

"You're dead, you little bitch!" Mila-Rose announced loudly, making a grab for Apacci, who laughed and danced just beyond her reach, taunting all the while.

"Please stop this childish display, you two." Sun-Sun intervened. "We have a guest." Sun-Sun turned to Ggio before giving Apacci and Mila-Rose and oppurtunity to reply. "You'll have to forgive them. They can't help but act childish and pathetic."

"Shut up, Sun-Sun!" Was the simultaneous yell.

Ggio, for his part, was cursing his existence. Not only was he ordered to get involved with a Shinigami, but he had to in the company of these fools. When he reached the World of the Living, he vowed that he would go into Resureccion and kill this Shinigami first chance he got. That would be the end of it.

"Are you three ready to depart?" Harribel asked, making her presence known. She received affirmatives from the three and opened a garganta for the three of them. "Lilynette, you know the routine. I expect the three of you back this evening."

At that, the three fraccion leapt into the garganta, it closing behind them, leaving Harribel, Apacci, and Sun-Sun alone in the palace.

"Harribel-sama, I do not think Vega-san will act rationally." Sun-Sun said cautiously.

"I agree, Sun-Sun. Though, we'll have to accept it in order to secure Baraggan's full support." Harribel replied, turning to look at Sun-Sun. She saw Sun-Sun's worried expression, which surprised her, and said, reassuringly, "Do not worry. Kurosaki-san fought and defeated Grimmjow, the Sexta. If Ggio trys anything, it won't have much effect."

"I-I'm not worried, Harribel-sama." Sun-Sun defeneded, glancing away.

"No! Of course not!" Was the patronizing statement from Apacci. "I mean, why would _you _have a reason to be worried about Ichigo-kun?"

Sun-Sun narrowed her eyes dangerously at Apacci, who took the hint and backed off.

"You too, hm? Sun-Sun?" Harribel asked, actually sounding amused. Sun-Sun blushed at her superior's question, even Apacci chuckled at the surprise teasing from Harribel.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sun-Sun replied, practically hiding behind her sleeve now. Harribel nodded at Sun-Sun, her eyes gleaming in amusement. Though, no longer wanting to tease her fracciom, Harribel turned and left the room.

"Ya know, Sun-Sun, it's obvious that you have a bit of a thing for Ichigo-kun." Apacci spoke up, surprisingly without a teasing tone. Sun-Sun opened her mouth too protest but Apacci continued. "So, when you going to make a move? If you want his attention, at this point, you better be incredibly forward and get your point across."

Sun-Sun grit her teeth in annoyance, though not at Apacci's claim of her liking Ichigo. To herself, she'd admit it. She was annoyed that Apacci was right. What could she do to get Ichigo's attention? Sit him down? Talk it out? She inwardly doubted it.

"Though, I guess I can say this." Apacci started once more, breaking Sun-Sun out of her thoughts. "Whatever you do, it'll get Ichigo-kun's attention. He's the kind of guy who won't turn you down simply because you're not as bold as other girls."

Sun-Sun blinked at her fellow fraccion. "You... think so?" She asked. Apacci nodded.

"Of course." She answered. "Though, I must say, if you do what Loly and I did... so worth it." She added with a snicker and a smirk.

Sun-Sun sighed. "I'm sure."

"No, really. Oh my god, when you kiss him and use tongue, it's like you're in heaven." Apacci explained, bringing her index finger up to her lower lip in a contemplative manner.

"I... I'm sure it is." Sun-Sun replied, dejectedly.

"Aww. Someone feeling a little deprived?" Apacci teasted. Despite Sun-Sun's 'look', she continued. "Here. I'll give you a couple of tips. The first thing you do is..."

Needles to say, Sun-Sun was as red as a tomato after a minute.

**(Karakura Town)**

Ichigo sat in front of the Urahara Shoten, having decided to get here earlier today. This should allow him and whoever it was today to get started a good thirty minutes earlier. As that was usually how long it took to walk here from where he usually met up with them. A familiar reiatsu fileld his sense and he recognized it as Lilynette's. There were two others he could sense, but didn't recognize them. Inwardly, he had been hoping to see Loly and Menoly again, but there were other arrancar that needed the sparring, so he wouldn't complain. At least he was helping.

Ichigo stood when he felt Lilynette's reiatsu begin approaching him rapidly. Just as he predicted, Lilynette rocketed over the closest house and landed just a few feet away from him. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Hey, Ichigo-sensei!" She greeted, obviously excited. Ichigo couldn't help but allow a half-grin to appear on his face and reply,

"Hey, Lily-chan." He missed her reaction when he turned to face the two newest arrancar, whom had just arrived behind Lilynette. One, a female who had an amazonian look going on, the other, a male with a feral look about him. He spoke up first.

"_This _is the Shinigami?" Ggio asked rhetorically. He scoffed and turned away, clearly disgusted and disappointed. Ichigo frowned, but turned to Mila-Rose when she spoke up to introduce herself.

"Just ignore him. I'm Mila-Rose." Mila-Rose introduced with a slight bow of her head. Ichigo nodded.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you." He, too, introduced himself. "And the one with a stick up his ass?"

"Fuck you." Ggio said, turning to growl at Ichigo. "Ggio Vega." He said, still glaring.

"Well, I suppose we should get started?" Ichigo asked, turning to enter the Urahara Shoten, followed by a, still, slightly red Lilynette, a neutral Mila-Rose, and a clearly pissed off Ggio. Urahara was already down in the Training Room, waiting, so Ichigo made his way over to the entrance opened it for the four of them. He leapt down, followed by the other three.

**(Urahara Shoten/Training Room)**

"Two new ones? How exciting!" Urahara exclaimed with a hearty laugh, not even bothering to mention that Ggio wouldn't gain much from this spar, absorbing reiatsu-wise at least. When he noticed Mila-Rose raise an eyebrow at him, he waved his fan in a dismissing manner. "Don't mind me. I'm just a lowly, but handsome, storeowner here to enjoy the show."

"Since you guys don't have any gigais, this time, I'll just hurry up so we can get started." Ichigo said, directing their attention back to him. He took out his deputy badged and ejected himself from his human body. "Alright then, let's-." He was cut off with a shout of,

"Bite off, **Tigre Estoque**!"

Ichigo was forced to react right away and focus on Ggio's attack. Already, Ggio was there in front of him, bringing a roundhouse kick with him. Reacting instantly, Ichigo blocked the attack with his forearm and grabbed the leg with the same arm's hand. Ichigo twisted his own body as momentum to use to throw Ggio away from him.

Ggio landed and slid across the ground before regaining his footing to charge Ichigo once more. His charge was effectively halted when, suddenly, a hand clamped down on his face and brought him to the side, directly into a boulder.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Ichigo asked, slightly peeved. When Ggio struggled to get free, Ichigo's grip became tighter.

"Release me!" Ggio's muffled protest was barely audible, thought Ichigo figured what Ggio was trying to say and released him. Ggio sonido'd away and appeared next to Mila-Rose and Lilynette.

Mila-Rose, who had just broken out of her stupor, looked at Ggio and smirked. "You got owned."

"Hell yeah, you did!" Lilynette added in. Ggio growled at the two of them.

"Shut up, I'll get him this time." He vowed, turning his glare over to Ichigo.

"If you say so." Urahara spoke up from the side. Before a retort could be made, Urahara continued. "If everyone is ready-!"

Ichigo reached back, grasped Zangetsu, and unsheathed him. Lilynette reached up and materialized her zanpakuto from her broken horn. Mila-Rose unsheathed her own broadsword-like zanpakuto. Ggio crouched, ready to pounce.

-then begin!" Urahara finished, jumping back to avoid being caught in the crossfire. Right away, Ichigo was attacked on all sides.

**(Later)**

Lilynette had definitely made progress, Ichigo took note of. At least, now, she wasn't simply charging in and swinging wildly. Instead, she would actively seek ways to catch him off-guard or pair with Mila-Rose to gain the upper hand. So, that was good.

Mila-Rose was rather forward with her attacks. Attacking head-on with Lilynette backing her up half the time. It was obvious that she was used to fighting as a team with Sun-Sun and Apacci. Her brute strength had caught him off-guard at first, but had adjusted quickly and was now able to block or counter her at will.

Ggio was going all out, Ichigo put it to himself rather frankly. While it did seem to annoy Lilynette and Mila-Rose, Ichigo had to give credit to the arrancar. At least he wasn't half-assing it. Granted, it was to kill him, but still. Ichigo could certainly respect the effort, but wasn't sure what he was trying to prove. Anything Ggio attempted was blocked, deflected, or countered easily.

Over the course of the day, when Mila-Rose and Lilynette would take quick breathers every couple hours, Ggio kept going at him. So, all day long, Ggio had been fighting him. He had stamina and guts, Ichigo gave him that.

Currently, Ichigo was fending off another attack of Ggio's, as Mila-Rose and Lilynette were off on the side resting. An otherwise powerful punch was made useless as Ichigo grabbed Ggio's wrist, gave him a quick punch in the stomach with the hilt of Zangetsu, and threw him over his shoulder. Ggio hit the ground hard and bounced for a few meters before coming to a stop.

"Damn you." Ggio cursed out, panting, while he stood up. He suddenly thrusted his hand forward and began to charge his reiatsu in his palm. Ichigo knew exactly what Ggio was doing. So did Lilynette, apparently.

"Ggio, wait!"

Lilynette's cry fell on deaf ears as Ggio fired his Cero at Ichigo, a smirk on his face. Ichigo held his stance, even as the Cero impacted the ground in front of him. Lilynette looked up and over at Urahara.

"Should we help him?" She asked, quite worried and stressed. Urahara waved her off with his usual care-free demeanor.

"No. I think Kurosaki-san has things under control." He said reassuringly. When Lilynette didn't seem all that convinced, he said, "Oh, come now. Have a little faith in 'Ichigo-sensei'."

Lilynette grumbled at the store owner, but stopped abruptly when she, and everybody else, felt a sharp increase in reiatsu. It wouldn't have been that big a deal, if not for the fact it was Hollow reiatsu. Everyone, minus Urahara, looked in shock as a bright orange cero was fired from within the smoke cloud Ggio's cero had caused. Ggio could only brace himself as the Cero hit him, causing another explosion to shake the area.

When the first smoke cloud cleared, there stood Ichigo. Unharmed, and shouldering Zangetsu, he had an almost bored look on his face as he scanned through the smokecloud twenty meters away from him. Despite his intention to prove he wasn't going to be taking that sort of attitude from Ggio, Ichigo was still worried that he may have killed or critically injured him.

When the smoke began to clear, Ichigo shunpo'd to where Ggio had been standing and glanced through the rubble. When he saw movement, he jumped to get closer. Sure enough, there was Ggio, though he had seen better days from the look of him.

Lying on the ground on all fours, he was out of breath and was bleeding from the palm on his left hand, a shallow burn making it's way up the same arm. Ichigo guessed that Ggio had used a Cero at the last second to try and counter his own. The most noticeable wound, however, was the lack of Ggio's left saber-tooth. Ichigo hoped that wouldn't have too much of an effect on the arrancar.

"Hey, you ok?" Ichigo asked hesitantly. Ggio looked up at him, then seemed to bow his head in an almost submissive and respectful manner.

"Yeah... I'm good." Ggio answered with a nod. Whether he willed it or not, his Resureccion state released itself, reforming as his zanpakuto. Just as Ichigo predicted, the left tooth on Ggio's mask fragmant was gone, chipped at the stub. When Ggio struggled to lift himself up, Ichigo leaned down and offered his hand to the arrancar.

Ggio was... pleasantly surprised at the gesture. It meant that Ichigo considered him his equal, and he respected that. He grasped the offered hand strongly and grunted as he was helped on his feet.

Giving a small pat on Ggio's shoulder, Ichigo jumped out of the hole. Ggio shook his head and breathed out, "Son of a bitch." With a slight chuckle, he, too, jumped out of the hole.

Once Ichigo was in plain sight, he was immediately jumped by Lilynette and was bombarded with questions.

"Holy crap, Ichigo-sensei! Was that a cero? How did you do that? Are you alright? Why did-?"

"Lily-chan!" Ichigo said, silencing the girl, who had the decency to blush at overreacting. "Yes, I'm fine. So is Ggio-san. Yes, that was a cero." Mila-Rose walked up and stopped by Lilynette's side.

"But how did you do it?" She asked, very curious. Ichigo scratched the back of his head, thinking of the answer.

"I guess you can say I'm part-hollow."

"Part-Hollow?" Mila-Rose repeated a little incredulously Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah. Pretty much." He said simply. By now, the three were rejoined by Urahara and Ggio.

"My! What an impressive display! I wasn't aware you had learned how to use a Cero, Kurosaki-san." Urahara told him.

"Just got it down yesterday." Ichigo replied to the shopkeeper.

"Still, far from perfect." Urahara said, turning his gaze to Ggio. "Otherwise, Vega-san, here, would be dead."

"I guess you're right." Ichigo blinked. "So, are we-?"

"Yes, yes! I'd say that's enough for today." Urahara cut Ichigo off, waving his fan. "T'was a good spar. Lilynette-san, Mila-Rose-san, you two's reiatsu reserves increased, as expected. Ggio-san, while you didn't get much reiatsu from Kurosaki-san, I'm sure you got something else of value from this experience?"

"Yeah." Ggio answered simply, before he took off a contemplative expression. When it was clear that Ggio had nothing else to say to the group, for now, Urahara spoke up again.

"If that is all, let us leave this room and return to my wonderful shop!" He declared, spinning on his heel and making for the exit, being followed by Lilynette and Mila-Rose.

Ichigo took a couple steps forward to follow them, but stopped when he heard,

"Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo turned with an eyebrow raised and looked at Ggio expectantly. "What?" He asked. Instead of a verbal response, Ichigo was shocked to see Ggio take a deep bow, resting on one knee, supporting himself up with a fist on the ground, his other arm resting on the bent knee.

"I request that you train me. Take me as your student."

Ichigo blinked.

_**(End of Chapter/Author's Note)**_

**Well, there ya have it. There it was. There it is. What did you think? I hope you liked it, really I do. It's not like it took me forever to write this so I put a lot of effort into it or anything... I just hope you like :D**

**Again, sorry for the long update. I just couldn't get motivated to type it out. No, not because I'm getting bored with this story, cause of where I'm going. I'm going to Vegas on the Twentieth to visit my old friends, so I couldn't stay still enough to sit down and type this out. But, I managed. I'll be gone for a week, then I'll begin work on Chapter Thirteen. You have my word.**

**No musical inspiration for the chapter in general, though I like to think of this song as Ggio's Theme.**

**Band:Trapt**

**Song:Headstrong**

_**Back off, I'll take you on! Headstrong to take on anyone! I know that you are wrong! Headstrong, we're Headstrong! Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong, to take on anyone. I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong.**_

**[1]:Caution:In-use for sights gags only**

**Oh, before I forget(Slipknot, good song XD), there's a poll up on my Profile page regarding the lemons. Nothing major, but if you're interested, check it out. It will stay up until the first lemon comes around.**

**And another thing, if you have a STEAM account and play L4D, look me up, yo. I already play with my beta, and Desuse(Who has a IchigoxHarem story with the arrancar girls as well) a good amount and would love to play with other people too.**

**Well, there ya go. Please read and review. Constructive Critisicm is welcome, but flamers will be hunted down and beaten up by me personally, I assure you.**

**From Lazruth: Cripes, the things this guy plans... So yeah, this is actually a little plot twist that caught me by surprise. Ggio was always one of my favorite characters, and with this happening... yeah, fun times to be had by all.**

**Like Nexus said above, drop us a line if you have a Steam account and want to play L4D with us. His name on there is the same here. If you wanna play with me, look for Twisted Joy.**

**On that note, allow me a little rant here. There's not a lot of the small and unusual pairings on this site, like LolyxIchigo for example. This is sad. But do you know what's really sad, and what's a personal pet-peeve of mine? When one person is done talking, and another starts, you START A NEW PARAGRAPH. It's a basic rule, one that very few seem to follow. And sadly, it happens mostly in the stories with the uncommon (or rare) pairings. Seriously, I fucking hate when 4+ people are talking in the same damn paragraph, and I get stuck there trying to find out what the Hell is going on because of that clusterfuck of a paragraph. And when you get the people who don't know how to capitalize properly or figure out how to put in a FUCKING PERIOD... *sigh* You know, I'll just let it go at that for now. Later.**


	13. Problems

**Aye Aye Aye, holy crackers mecha-hollic, derka-derka mohamma jiihad... translation? I'm terribly sorry that you all had to wait such a long time(Some more than others) If you're curious as to why, ask me. If I say so here, I'd feel like I was wrongly placing the blame on someone else :/ But, I guess that doesn't matter, here's the next Chapter! Big developments, yatta yatta, Review Corner!**

**Farmer Kyle:Yep, I figured it'd be a good twist and would actualyl end up being good Bros if they met on friendly terms... somewhat friendly terms :/ I'm also pleased you liked the 'make-up' scene between Ichigo and Loly. First time writing a scene like that :P**

**bloodyemperor:Thank you! To be sure, I have plans for the Ichigo sensei-ship of Ggio. I look forward to writing the scenes out. In the end, both will end up getting stronger. Ya know, if Bears liked tea, and they drank nothing but it, there would be no tea for anyone! But, in the end, that would increase the market on tea in general and people who were lucky enough to grow their own tea leaves would be able to make a killing when bears rise up... WTF am I talking about? DX**

**The Sinful:Yes, I corrected that, thank you. And I agree on your take with Ggio. If he was figihtng someone like Yammy, then the power form would help. Come to think of it, his power form is a second release after his Resurreccion... Segunda Etapa anyone?**

**Orchamus:With time, maybe. THen again, she's not too reasonable is she? Thank you for your comments and I'm glad 12's developments appealed to you. Here's chapter 13 for ya.**

**King of the Fallen:Why thank you very much. Here's your new chapter, sir.**

**darkmachines:Hm, I like your suggestino with Ichigo and Zommari. Both speed based fighters. Maybe something like that will come up. Who knows? As of right now, I don't know what I'm gonig to do with Rudobon. For sure, I have plans in S.K.O.M, but not for this story.**

**darknessbounty:I can very much assure you that the next few chapters will be interesting. At least they are in my opinion :P**

**Sentiment Remains:(Memory Remains XD Jeez that never fails to amuse me) I'm glad that the update was able to lift your spirits :D To be sure, Loly got brave. Expect more of that. Yes, to the Ichigo training Ggio. Ggio looks like a 'no half-assing' training. Moreso when he genuinely respects his teacher. Do not worry, us rare/crack pairing fan's day will come!*The Day That Never Comes begins playing... starts sulking* T_T**

**marc:Yes, yes. I do recall. Here's your new update! Please enjoy!**

**DBZLOVER:So glad to see another one join the ranks of FF. Author or not, it's still great to see. *Sighs like an old man* I remember when I first joined this site XD Please enjoy the update!**

**Inverness:I was hoping to go a very different route with this story. Pairing-wise and plot-wise. Glad you, and so many others, appreciate my boldness(As I like to call it) To be honest, I like the Arrancar characters more than the Shinigami ones :/ COnsidering it's been confirmed that Harribel and her fraccion survived, and that all arrancar in F.K.T were sent to Soul Society, I HOPE to see more of them.**

**dbz wrting for fun:Thank you very much. And I did!**

**Grinja:Allow me to be my true homophobe self. I DESPISE yaoi, it makes me sick. Rest assured, you will NEVER have ANY reason to worry about yaoi in ANY of my stories.**

**Beloved Nightmare Union:Thanks for the review. I am going to have Ichigo's Vasto Lorde form at some point, when? I don't know. And about Ichigo's Skull-clad form, it's certainly intersting. My only knowledge is from playing Bleach Soul Resurreccion, but when you're playing as him, he keeps saying that "Hell gives me it's strength." I wonder how the movie goes down.**

**Hollow Phantom Drewits:I very much appreciate your review, and no problem at all about replying to your previous one. Now will you allow me to apologize for the wait? XD I doubt many of you are as laid-back about the wait as previous chapters :P**

**lightningblade49:Perhaps he will. Maybe something else. Read, and enjoy, to find out! :D**

**God:Who says something is keeping Aizen from noticing, hm? :P And yes, Harribel is an excellent suggestion. Starrk would be the next best... maybe both? But it would be suspicious for the Primera and Tercera to both leave Las Noches without informing Aizen. How could that be accomplished then? *Obviously hiding something***

**halberd42:I'm glad people seem to be caught off guard by Ggio, I was hoping for it after all. I might have something planned with Aizen, then again maybe not. 9_9 And no problem for the info!**

**Icarus Wax Wings:Your review certainly improved my mood. I'm glad to see that this story is doing what I intended it to do. Turn people on to the idea of IchigoxLoly. Favorite paring, strange huh? To your first question, yes. It would be suspicious wouldn't it? To your next question. If you can sense that, then you are psychic.( I, too, thought he was a girl before looking him up in the wikia... imagine how I felt XP)**

**W-FangMetal:I'm glad that you enjoyed it, heh. That was enjoyable to write out, belive me. Thanks and here's the next chapter!**

**OpenSourceArtist:Thank your for your many reviews. I'm glad you like the story and I hope this chapter won't disappoint.**

**Kaiser969:That is pleasant to see, isn't it? Glad you liked the character interactions/antics! Here you go, more to read :P**

**WhiteFang15:Thanks much for your kind words. Glad you like the story so! Here's Chapter 13 for ya!**

**Nightkill:I root for the Arrancar :/ Favorite characters :D Please enjoy!**

**Mister Unsmiley:Nothing's keeping him from kidnapping Orihime. If you recall the exact words of the manga, Shinji says that Ichigo's been training for a month and has eleven seconds of time... I'd say it's been close to a month in the story, hm? Here's your update(And yes, my bad about the switching from english and japanese. I find it hard to be consistent)**

**Nasha Rei-Kun:While I appreciate the suggestion, I personally do not like it when a girl that I like paired with the character of my choice pairs with someone else, even if the character of my choice gets another or more girls. I think too many people would dislike that, thanks though! And yes, the Arrancar are on Ichigo's side moreso than the Shinigami. I wonder what that will mean.**

**XHollow18:Thank you very much! I'm glad that I was able to satisfy your want for the pairing. I was hoping to do that for a lot of people. I look forward to your opinion! Enjoy!**

**Seiei:Loly did get pretty bold, though it can only be expected, eh? She looks like she would go for it, in my opinion. If you liked that, just wait a little*Epic Face* And yes, maybe Ichigo doesn't seem like the teacher-type... but, then again, neither does Ikakku, and he taught Renji, ya know? I have no comment on your last statements... read and find out.**

**TmAnR:Sorry it took so long for me to update, please enjoy!**

**Warpwind:I'm glad I was able to provide the story for you and everyone else. Jeez, way to make me feel bad with the last staement XD Sorry for the wait... again!**

**Anonymous:Thanks. And I listened to it and couldn't help but agree, it also made me remember to get Holy Diver for my Ipod. Thanks for that**

**Ancalador:Here's the next chapter. YOur suggestion for Nel has been appreciated and stored for later use. Thanks**

**p17oyDONju9n(That was a pain to write XD):You are correct with Loly and Menoly, they did get pwned by Yammy... and I hate him for it. Close to how much I hate Orihime, but that's just me. The cannon's Ichigo might've, but this is an AU, with Ichigo getting involved with several women. Vasto Lorde Ichigo does pwn all, yes, he will be in the story. Here's the next chapter!**

**Umbra8191:Well, here it is! Sorry for the wait and enjoy!**

**Yasu-Kun:I honestly could not figure out which part of my Note could be taken as innuendo :P Sorriez**

**DarkFlareFox:Y-yes sir, d-don't hurt m-me!*Winces and covers face***

**Yakedomaru:Thank you! I hope so too!**

**Blodh Skolir:I must say, I'm quite pleased nobody seems to be putting my lack of writing Aizen him not knowing. Shows how smart all you guys are. And my SteamName is InhumanNexus :P There's only one name like that on Steam, so it should be easy to find. Drop me a friend request and we can play. I play both Left 4 Dead 1 and 2.**

**Twistedmind365:If only more people tried to write IchigoxLoly, or with the other female Arrancar. The site would be a better place XD Coming to this site actually changed me from Canon pairings to the AU ones :P I will continue to write out the stories until I see a very good response... in the form of other IchigoxLoly and/or female arrancar stories! Even then, I will continue!**

**PHEW! Done! I love reading through you guys' reviews! Just because it may look like I'm compalining, do not let up with them! Like I said in Chapter 3(?) Reviews are my Fuel, my fire, and dat which I desire! Sorry if I missed anyone. To make it easier, I filter reviews by the latest chapter to cut down the size of the pages :P**

**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR NOTE FOR INFO ON MY NEWEST STORY! IT'S AN ICHIGOXLOLY, THAT MAY PIQUE YOUR INTEREST!**

**Here you go!**

**(Chapter Start/Orihime's Apartment)**

**_And you are certain, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Yamamoto asked seriously, looking at the young captain with his eyes slightly open._**

"Hai, sotaicho." Hitsugaya replied reluctantly, his expression somber. "Arrancar have been repeatedly spotted and tracked to the Urahara Shoten, Kisuke Urahara's base of operations. Ichigo Kurosaki was present every time." He reported.

"I see." Yamamoto let out a troubled sigh. "Normally, further investigation would be required before we could act on this, but these are extraordinary times. As of now, Ichigo Kurosaki is now an enemy of Soul Society." Hitsugaya's eyes widened slightly, but didn't speak out of turn.

"Hai, sotaicho." He said, nodding slightly. "We have reason to believe Ichigo and the Arrancar are at the Urahara Shoten as we speak." Hitsugaya added.

"If that's the case, Hitsugaya-taicho, then you are to arrest Kurosaki immediately." Yamamoto ordered sternly. "If he resists arrest… you are ordered to execute him."

"And the Arrancar?"

Yamamoto's eyes opened all the way. "Exterminate them. The Hitsugaya Advance Team's objective is no longer assisting the Deputy Shinigami. If you have reason to believe that the other humans are in this as well, do what you must."

"Hai. I will… inform the others to prepare to arrest Kurosaki-san." Hitsugaya said, standing at attention. Yamamoto made no other movement as the link went static. "Dammit Ichigo. What are you thinking?" Hitsugaya turned on his heel and left Orihime's apartment. Once outside, he called out, "Matsumoto!"

"Yes?" Right away, Rangiku was there next to her captain, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "What was the emergency report about?" She asked.

"Gather everyone, excluding Kurosaki-san and the other deputy Shinigami." Hitsugaya told his lieutenant. "We have new orders."

"Pay attention everyone. I really don't want to say this twice." Hitsugaya began, hesitating slightly. When it was clear he had their attention, he started. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. We have orders to arrest the traitor, Ichigo Kurosaki."

This received a chorus of, "What?" The loudest ones coming from Rukia and Renji.

"Why? What are the charges?" Rukia demanded, furious.

"Division Twelve, and myself, have tracked Arrancar activity to the Urahara Shoten several times. Ichigo was present everytime, apparently leading them." Hitsugaya explained. "If he is indeed aiding the Arrancar in _any _way, then we must act on this advantage."

"What advantage?" Ikakku asked, speaking up.

"For the moment, we have no reason to believe Ichigo knows of our plans to arrest him. That'll allow us to approach him easily." Hitsugaya explained. Ikakku only scowled at the thought. "This order comes from Yamamoto-sotaicho, the top. He may have helped us in the past, but Ichigo is in cohorts with Arrancar."

"There HAS to be some mistake!" Rukia almost yelled, becoming increasingly angry at the situation.

"Please calm down, Rukia." Hitsugaya requested.

"What is he thinking? That idiot!" Rukia continued anyways, holding her head.

"You can ask him as part of his interrogation." Hitsugaya told her flatly.

"Ya know, I've been wanting to beat some sense into him." Renji started. "This… isn't really what I had in mind."

"We believe Kurosaki is with the Arrancar right now. So we must act now." Hitsugaya said. This received reluctant affirmatives. "Let's move."

(Urahara Shoten)

"Wait… what?" Ichigo asked, surprised being an understatement. One moment, the Arrancar seems to have a grudge against him, the next he's asking to be trained as a student? Ggio blinked, then looked up, still in a bowing position.

"Take me as your student." Ggio repeated respectfully. He looked very serious about it, Ichigo could give him that.

"Hold on a second." Ichigo said, bring his hands up in a 'slow down' motion. "Not two minutes ago you were trying to kill me like I owed you money."

"My mindset was… different then." Ggio said carefully. "I was acting disgracefully, and for that I apologize. I wasn't aware of who you were."

"Who I was?" Ichigo repeated, not quite understanding.

"What I mean is, I heard you were a Shinigami and assumed that you held yourself above Hollows. I see now that you respect us Arrancar equally. Even the others sparring with you." Ggio told him.

"Why do you want me to train you?" Ichigo asked, changing the subject to something a little more relevant.

"Why else?" Ggio asked, though still respectful. "You are obviously stronger than I am. I wish to become stronger myself, so I made the obvious choice."

"Ok… I guess that makes sense." Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head. He began to think about it. At the moment, Ichigo could tell Ggio was genuinely holding him in high regard, and he could tell he wasn't lying about his want for Ichigo as a sensei. He definitely seemed to want it, and Ichigo could tell it gave him drive. _'Heh, when did I become philosophical?' _With that thought, Ichigo spoke up again. "I don't think you will, but I'll tell you right now. If I'm going to agree to this, no half-assing from you." He said sternly.

Ggio nodded, his hopes getting high at the warning. "Then…?"

"Alright, I'll train you. Don't know how much good it'll do, though." Ichigo said, shrugging.

"Arigato, Kurosaki-senpai." Ggio said, bowing his head. Ichigo could only raise an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it. A senpai, huh? He never thought in a million years that anyone would call him that.

"The others are waiting for us." Ichigo said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry to say that if you want me to train you, you'll have to come on your own time… I don't know how that's going to work, but I'm sure I'll figure something out." Ggio nodded. At his confirmation, Ichigo turned and made to leave the training room. Ggio stood still for a couple of seconds, before following.

**(Urahara Shoten/First Floor)**

"Bout time you two showed up." Mila-Rose said as Ichigo and Ggio exited the training room below the store via the very long ladder. "What were you two doing, anyways?"

"Nothing, nothing." Ichigo waved her off. "You two didn't have to wait, ya know?" He asked, looking between her and Lilynette.

"Eh, I would've left." Mila-Rose said bluntly. "Lilynette just _insisted _that we wait for you." She added in a teasing tone, looking at Lilinette was a mockingly cute face. Lilynette's face flushed pinkly, showing her embarrassment at the very true statement.

"I-I didn't say that!" Lilynette protested loudly. She clumsily tried to cover her face with her hands at her outburst, realizing just how loud it was, flushing even deeper. Ichigo titled his head at her, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't help but allow a half-grin to surface.

"Thanks for waiting." He said, walking towards the exit. Upon passing her, he put a hand softly on her back, leading her outside. Lilynette cautiously lowered her hands and looked up at him. "Good job today, Lily-chan." Ichigo whispered sincerely, causing her blush to deepen from a pinkish hue to a deep red.

"T-thanks, Ichigo-sensei." She stuttered out meekly. Ichigo tilted his head back to address them all as a group now.

"Good job. I think we made some progress." He told them encouragingly, receiving nods from Mila-Rose and Ggio. "I'll be looking forward to next time."

"I'm afraid that will be unlikely, Kurosaki."

Ichigo froze mid-step. _'Ah crap.' _Yep, as he feared, there they were. The Hitsugaya Advance Team. Hitsugaya and Rangiku were up in front of him, both in their Shinigami form. Ichigo glanced left and right quickly. Ikakku and Yumichika were on his left, Rukia and Renji were on his right flank. Ichigo let go of Lilynette, causing her to try and shrink behind him nervously. "Look, guys. I can explain."

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki, but we've been ordered to arrest you." Hitsugaya said gravely. "You can't talk your way out of this." He added, his hand on his zanpakuto. Ggio and Mila-Rose were glaring at the Shinigami, ready to fight. Lilynette only looked to becoming more and more panicked as she looked between Ichigo and the Shinigami. "We've also been ordered to exterminate the Arrancar."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at that statement, but still tried to keep his cool. "No, listen." He tried. "These Arrancar-." Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw movement. Before he could stop her, Lilynette's reiatsu flared slightly, signaling her attempt to use a Sonido. Her attempt to escape was halted as Rangiku appeared next to her, courtesy of a shunpo, and grasped Lilynette's wrist sharply, eliciting a painful yelp from Lilynette.

Before Ichigo's, limp, human body slumped all the way to the ground, Rangiku was face-first in the concrete. Ichigo stood over her, his left fist clenched tightly, his right arm wrapped protectively around Lilynette. He was glaring daggers at Hitsugaya now.

"I-Ichigo-sensei?" Lilynette questioned quietly, no longer feeling fear.

"Don't worry, Lily-chan." Ichigo replied calmly. "You'll be ok." He added warmly, looking down at her briefly. Of course, now, all the other Shinigami had their zanpakuto drawn. They looked ready to attack. "You guys get out of here." Ichigo told Ggio, Mila-Rose, and Lilynette. "I'll cover you." They looked reluctant, particularly Ggio, whom wanted to fight. A Garganta was opened nonetheless.

"Don't let them escape!" Hitsugaya ordered quickly. The other four made to stop the three Arrancar, but Ichigo quickly drew Zangetsu, placing himself in between them and the Shinigami. Everyone's hesitation at Ichigo's action allowed Ggio, Mila-Rose, and Lilynette to escape.

"Kurosaki…" Hitsugaya warned in a low tone, his once sympathizing voice turning quickly into anger.

"Sorry, I won't let you harm them." Ichigo told them all, deadly serious.

Hitsugaya grit his teeth then shouted, "**Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" **Reiatsu and ice swirled around Hitsugaya's zanpakuto, forming together in the shape of a long, thin, dragon. He pointed his zanpakuto at Ichigo.

"**Extend, Hozukimaru!" **Ikakku slammed his scabbard and zanpakuto together, the two objects forming into the spear that Ichigo remembered all too well. Ikakku took a combat stance, smirking.

"**Howl, Zabimaru!" **Renji shouted, still looking hesitant. His zanpakuto extended into the long, saw-like, blade that was Zabimaru.

"**Roar, Haineko." **Rangiku stated calmly, glaring daggers at Ichigo. There was a noticeably large bruise on her cheek. Her zanpakuto seemed to dissolve slowly into ash that surrounded her. She took her stance next to her captain. Now, the only two who hadn't released their zanpakuto was Rukia and Yumichika, though for different reasons.

"I won't attack you." Ichigo started, surprising everyone. "But if you really want to try and go through with this, I'll take you down." He threatened, flaring his reiatsu.

"Is that a threat, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked, glaring at the Deputy Shinigami. Ichigo smirked.

"No. It's a promise." He replied. Hitsugaya was the first to attack, followed by four of the other five.

**(The Garganta/En Route to Las Noches)**

"We have to go back!" Lilynette yelled at the other two in front of her, quite distraught.

"Kurosaki-san told us to go!" Mila-Rose told the girl, looking back at her.

"Ichigo-senpai can take care of himself." Ggio added, trying to reassure Lilynette. The statement surprised the other two. "What?"

"N-nothing." Mila-Rose shook her head. The three were running at the moment, trying to get back to Las Noches as quick as possible. "We'll tell Harribel-sama when we get back. If she gives the order, we'll go back."

Lilynette still looked very concerned. "B-but what if-?"

"Lilynette." Ggio stated sternly, startling Lilynette. "Have some faith in him." Lilynette sighed, resigning herself, and closed her eyes for a couple seconds. She opened them again, looking to have calmed down a little.

"Ok."

An exit opened in front of them and the three jumped out of the Garganta, arriving at the Tercera's palace, where they had originally left.

"Ah, welcome back, you three." Harribel greeted, Apacci on her right, Sun-Sun on her left. "I see that you have all-."

"Harribel-sama! Harribel-sama!" Lilynette interrupted the Tercera frantically, surprising Harribel. "It's Ichigo-sensei! The Shinigami got him!"

"What?" Apacci practically yelled, asking the question Harribel was about to. "How? What happened?"

"We were leaving the store when the Shinigami showed up! They said they were going to kill us and arrest Ichigo-sensei!" Lilynette explained fearfully.

"And you just left him?" Apacci asked, glaring and gritting her teeth.

"He told us to escape!" Lilynette was in tears now. "One of them tried to kill me, b-but Ichigo-sensei stopped them. I was terrified."

"Lilynette, calm down." Harribel instructed her calmly. "Sun-Sun, would you kindly escort Lilynette back to Starrk-san, then calmly inform him of the situation?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sun-Sun nodded, looking rather reserved. After she had escorted Lilynette out of the room, Harribel turned towards Ggio and Mila-Rose.

"How many were there?" She asked seriously.

"Six." Mila-Rose answered calmly. "One taicho, two fuku-taicho, and, judging from their reiatsu, three seated officers." Harribel sighed, thinking to herself. After a couple seconds, she spoke up again.

"There's nothing we can do." She told them, causing them all to double-take.

"What?" Ggio almost demanded.

"We're just going to leave him?" Apacci asked in the same tone as Ggio, trying to remain respectful to her leader.

"We aren't in a position to provide assistance. I'm afraid we must simply hope Kurosaki-san will be alright." Harribel told the two. "I have faith in him." The one who seemed to dislike this the most was Apacci, though she wisely kept her opinion quiet.

"Ok." Mila-Rose nodded, deciding to agree with Harribel.

"Tch." Was all Ggio said, before turning to leave the palace. He had a report to make. Apacci turned back to Harribel.

"Should I tell Loly and Menoly?"

"Not right now." Harribel closed her eyes. Apacci frowned.

"In a couple of days, can I go investigate? You know? To see if Ichigo-kun is alright?" Apacci asked hopefully.

"No." Harribel answered immediately and sternly. "It's too dangerous now. Until we get information that suggest otherwise, we will have too assume Kurosaki-san has been arrested and the Shinigami will be keeping a close watch on Karakura Town."

"But, Harribel-sama-!"

"No, Apacci." Before giving her a chance to argue, Harribel turned and left the room, leaving Apacci and Mila-Rose alone.

**(With Harribel)**

Harribel sighed as the door closed behind her, though it sounded more like an exasperated groan. Never having fought, or seen Ichigo fight, for that matter, she honestly couldn't say whether or not their Shinigami ally would be ok, like she had assured Lilynette. Suddenly, she felt bad for her decision of inaction, but decided not to change it. There was only two things Harribel felt she could do.

One, say a silent prayer for Ichigo and his abilities to see him through to safety. And two, to vow that the next time one of her allies needed help, she would be there. For a while now, only her's, Starrk's, and Baraggan's Fraccion have been put in any danger. Grimmjow's included, but at least he was present. Her inaction was starting to get to her, and she strongly disliked it. Like she had told Aaroniero before, they were all in this together. If protecting an ally from danger meant giving away their plans, then so be it. There were too few of them to simply sacrifice them if things went wrong, but Harribel knew Ichigo was just as selfless. She would endeavor to be the same.

**(With Apacci and Mila-Rose)**

"Dammit." Apacci groaned, clenching her fists tightly.

"Calm down, will ya?" Mila-Rose asked, rolling her eyes. "Like Harribel-sama said, have some faith in your beloved 'Ichigo-kun'."

"This is serious, cow!" Apacci growled, her face turning red with anger. Mila-Rose glared back at Apacci, but didn't say anything in reply. "Gah, I hate not being able to do anything!"

"Look, just relax. Kurosaki-san took on, and defeated, Grimmjow! The Sexta! I'm sure he can handle a few Shinigami." Mila-Rose pointed out with a shrug.

Apacci kept her glare on the ground for a more seconds, before she sighed and calmed herself. "Yeah, ok. I'm going to go tell Loly and Menoly."

"But Harribel-sama said-!" Mila-Rose tried to warn Apacci but was interrupted.

"I know what she said, but I've learned, first-hand, that it's better not to hide anything from them. Especially Loly." Apacci said, grimacing. "Besides, Lilynette will probably tell them first chance she gets anyways, and probably make things out to be much worse than they are. I should get to them first."

"If you say so." Mila-Rose sighed, deciding not to try and talk Apacci out of it. Frankly, she felt the same way. Maybe she should try to talk to Lilynette? Eh, on second thought, she wasn't really the comforting type.

**(With Sun-Sun and Lilynette)**

"Apacci-chan was right, Sun-Sun. We... I just abandoned Ichigo-sensei." Lilynette was very angry at herself, something Sun-Sun could easily tell as she escorted the younger girl. Her fists were clenched and she was trembling. It was obvious Lilynette was concerned for Ichigo's safety more than just an ally.

"You did not abandon Kurosaki-san." Sun-Sun assured her sternly, trying to soothe Lilynette. "He told you, and the others, to escape. Staying would've only made things worse."

"But what if he gets arrested? If he does, he'll get executed!" Lilynette wasn't certain of this, but there was a good chance of it. "Or what if he dies fighting the Shinigami?"

"Kurosaki-kun will not die." At this point, Sun-Sun didn't even bother with trying to keep her uncaring facade up. "In the past, he has fought and defeated captain-class Shinigami. No matter who it was that showed up, he will emerge victorious."

"A-are you sure?" Lilynette asked, sniffing slightly, slowly coming around. Sun-Sun nodded.

"I am one hundred percent sure." She said firmly. Her tone only backed up her statement.

"...Ok. I'll go tell Starrk, He'll probably want to talk with Harribel-sama." Lilynette told Sun-Sun, who nodded in return. "Bye... and thanks." Lilynette sonido'd away, leaving Sun-Sun. Now alone, Sun-Sun let out a deep sigh. There was this feeling in the back of her mind that told her that she had been aiming to reassure herself over Lilynette. In all honesty, she was worried about Ichigo, but her statement was true. She was absolutly certain he would be ok.

**(Segunda's Palace)**

"Vega." Baraggan regarded his fraccion simply. Ggio bowed deeply before the Segunda. "You have accomplished your mission?"

"Yes, sir." Ggio answered respectfully.

"And?" Baraggan pressed, becoming slightly impatient.

"Kurosaki is trustworthy." Ggio told the Segunda simply. "He bested me in combat easily and, at the very least, has earned MY respect and trust."

"Is that so?" Baraggan asked, seemingly amused.

"Yes." Ggio nodded.

"He has earned your trust, but do you believe he can earn my trust?" Baraggan questioned.

"I can't say for sure, Baraggan-sama. Though, you may want to know Kurosaki is combating Shinigami that attempted to execute myself and the other two as we speak." Ggio told him, paying close attention to his leader's reaction.

"Hm." Baraggan didn't say anything else. He turned and left the room. Ggio sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Hopefully, his new sensei wouldn't get himself killed. He had to admit, if he did, he'd be disappointed.

**(Karakura Town)**

Ichigo grunted as he was forced to dodge a barrage of ice, courtesy of Hitsugaya's Hyorinmaru. He managed to avoid the blast of razor sharp ice by jumping into the air. Of course, when he reached the peak of his ascent, Renji was the in front of him in mid-swing. Thinking fast, Ichigo grasped the air and used it as a foothold to kick Renji in the stomach, hard. The redhead's attack proved useless as his footing was lost. Ichigo's brief victory was short-lived as Ichigo was forced to be bend backwards awkwardly to dodge a thrust from Ikakku.

"Break!" Ikakku shouted, his spear becoming a bladed santetsu-kon at his order. Angling quickly, the speared end flicked downwards toward Ichigo. Putting up Zangetsu immediately, Ichigo blocked the attack in a way that wouldn't allow the bladed end to whiplash downward at him. Grabbing the weapon just below the blade, Ichigo hoisted himself up, pulling Ikakku towards him, whose face met with Ichigo's fist.

Right away, Yumichika and Renji flanked Ichigo from his left and right, both swinging towards him. Not being able to block or counter them both at the same time, Ichigo could only jump up to avoid them. Yumichika and Renji stopped their attack as to not his the other. When Ichigo looked up, he cursed as the maw of one of Hitsugaya's Ice Dragons was about to close on him.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled, swinging Zangetsu quickly. The Ice Dragon was cut in half at the wave of sharpened reiatsu. Yumichika and Renji were forced to move as the two halves came down towards them. Ichigo landed higher in the air to look down at his opponents. Ichigo was then alerted to a swishing sound. Right away, he shunpo'd away as Rangiku's Haineko almost enclosed on him. He didn't know what that ash did, and he didn't want to know.

For the past ten minutes, it had been this stalemate. Back and forth, Ichigo was holding his ground rather well. Though, his opponents were pretty tenacious.

"Too much to hope that you'll just give up, Ichigo?" Renji asked, slightly winded. Ichigo smirked.

"Do you even have to ask, Renji?"

"No. I guess not." Renji managed to chuckle, despite the situation.

"One way or another, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya stated, his reiatsu rising. "You will accompany us back to Soul Society. Bankai!"

Renji followed the taicho's example. "Bankai! **Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"**

"**Hihio Zabimaru!"**

Ichigo groaned, exasperated. Should he use Bankai? He was fighting against two Bankai and three Shikai after all. The only one who hadn't made a move against him was Rukia, which Ichigo silently thanked.

"My, my! What's all the commotion?" Urahara's voice broke Ichigo from his thoughts. Glancing down, he saw the shopkeeper behind his opponents, his zanpakuto drawn. "Need some help, Kurosaki-san?"

"Urahara-san?" Ichigo blinked at the question. Was he serious?

"Urahara!" Hitsugaya yelled, turning to face the, very dangerous, ex-taicho. "It would be safe to assume you are with Kurosaki in assisting the Arrancar?"

"Me? Oh, no, no! I merely heard a commotion and came out to defend my shop." Urahara answered cheerfully. Suddenly, his mood turned serious. "It would be safe to assume you're a threat to my shop?"

"Urahara, you and Kurosaki are outnumbered three to one." Hitsugaya tried, hoping to avoid a confrontation.

"Then perhaps I can even the odds a little bit?" An all too familiar, feminine, voice suggested. Ichigo blinked, then turned and grinned at his former teacher.

"Yoruichi-san!" He exclaimed, glad to see another friendly face.

"Tsk, tsk, Ichigo-kun. Always causing problems." Yoruichi patronized playfully, smirking. She stood atop a house on the other side of the other Shinigami, forming a triangle around them with Urahara and Ichigo.

"Hey, it's not my fault." Ichigo grumbled. He then contemplated it. "No… not entirely my fault."

"Well then, shall we continue, Hitsugaya-taicho? If you insist, then we shall." Urahara told the silver-haird taicho, reverting back to his carefree demeanor. Hitsugaya growled. They didn't stand a chance. They were having trouble with just Ichigo. If Urahara and Yoruichi were serious, then he and the others would be defeated easily.

"Fine, the Hitsugaya Advance Team is pulling out of Karakura Town." Hitsugaya said seriously. This didn't really surprise Ichigo. "Preventing Aizen from creating the Oken remains Soul Society's objective, but this team's assignment of assisting the Deputy Shinigami is over. As that would be assisting the enemy."

"I guess you still won't hear me out?" Ichigo asked, sighing.

"I'm afraid not, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya replied. The appearance of Hell Butterfly signaled the opening of the Senkaimon. One by one, the Shinigami retreated into it, returning to Soul Society. Rukia, being the last one, looked back at Ichigo.

"You better know what you're doing, Ichigo." She tried to sound intimidating, but failed.

"I'll explain it all later." Ichigo told her. "Just trust me for once, will ya? You think I would help Aizen, after what he did to you?"

"No… I don't think you would." Rukia answered truthfully.

"Then just give me some time. I'll get through to Soul Society, one way or another." Ichigo told her, grinning. Rukia shook her head, a grin forcing it's way onto her face.

"Alright. I'll trust you." She told him, nodding.

"Thanks." At that, Rukia left, leaving Ichigo, Urahara, and Yoruichi. "Oh my god, this is a disaster!" Ichigo groaned out, holding his head.

"Very true, Kurosaki-san." Urahara agreed happily.

"Would anyone care to fill me in?" Yoruichi asked, crossing her arms and tilting her head.

"You mean you didn't even know?" Ichigo asked, surprised. "And you still helped me?"

"Of course! It's the least I could do for my favorite toy." Yoruichi chirped, causing Ichigo to growl.

"Hey, I'm not anyone's… not your toy!" Ichigo told her, pointing at her across the way. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. Urahara then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"T'is part of the story." He said, grinning.

"Oh?" Yoruichi smirked.

(Later)

"Hm, is that it?" Yoruichi asked as the explanation came to a close, not looking very impressed.

"Hm? What'dya mean by that?" Ichigo asked, almost gaping at her.

"While I'm quite proud, and surprised, that you seemed to snap out of your prudish behavior-." Ichigo scowled. "-the thought of a few Arrancar coming to their sense about Aizen doesn't surprise me."

"Well… that makes sense I guess. It's not like they're mindless monsters anymore." Ichigo pointed out.

"I'm afraid that without the Hitsugaya Advance Team, Aizen might make a move." Urahara told them, changing the subject.

"Make a move?" Ichigo leaned in. "What do you mean by that?" Urahara looked at him, then waved his fan.

"Nothing." He lied. Ichigo said nothing else, knowing he wouldn't get anything further from the shopkeeper.

**(Las Noches)**

"Aizen-sama, recent scans of Karakura Town show that the occupying Shinigami have pulled out." Szayel-Aporro informed Aizen.

"Is that so? Interesting." Aizen contemplated something briefly, before turning to address Ulquiorra. "You remember those orders I gave you a month ago?"

"Yes." Ulquiorra nodded.

"Carry them out. Take whomever you wish, though if Szayel is correct it may not be necessary." Aizen told Ulquiorra, whom bowed and left the room swiftly.

'_Let's see how things play out.' _Aizen thought to himself, smirking.

**(Karakura Town)**

"So, of these Espada, there are five of them on our side? Three of them being the top three in strength?" Yoruichi asked, just to clarify.

"Yeah, as well as the sixth and the ninth." Ichigo told her, nodding.

"That's good odds, at least." Yoruichi said optimistically.

"True." Ichigo shrugged. "There's also all their Fraccion as well. Though, against the Espada… I'd rather they not participate in the fight." He said somberly. Yoruichi grinned.

"Worried about your girlfriends?" She teased. She was pleasantly surprised when Ichigo only sighed and nodded.

"I'm worried about them, but they're not my girlfriends." He told her. "At least, only one of them is… I think. I don't know. It's all confusing." He scratched the back of his head. "I just don't want anything to happen to them."

"Don't worry, Ichigo-kun. I'm sure things will-." Yoruichi stopped mid-sentence, looking up quickly. Urahara did the same. Before they could say, Ichigo jumped up.

"I sense it too."

A Garganta opened for a third time that day. This time, Yammy, Grimmjow, and Luppi stepped out of the opening. Grimmjow had a smirk on his face. Yammy stood there, looking smug. Luppi had a half-grin on his face as he scanned the area around them.

"No one? We have to go look for someone to fight?" Yammy asked the other two, disappointed.

"Hey, even if there ain't any Shinigami, we can still wreck the town a little." Luppi suggested happily, liking the idea.

"Looks like we won't have to." Grimmjow said, motioning toward the arrivals. Ichigo, Urahara, and Yoruichi appeared down below them.

"What're you doing here?" Ichigo asked, narrowing his eyes. Grimmjow, he recognized, the other two he didn't. Were they allies?

"Us? Oh, nothing. We're just here to wreak havoc." Luppi answered, motioning with his sleeved hands to the surrounding area.

"Quiet, Luppi." Grimmjow growled, annoyed. "Just cause you're _with me_ doesn't mean you can run your mouth." He told the younger Arrancar. Luppi scoffed.

"Tch, oh please, Grimmjow."

While it was a rather bad give away, Ichigo and the other two got the message that Luppi was on their side. Yammy didn't notice. As of now, he was the only enemy here to their knowledge.

"I'll take the one with the bad haircut." Ichigo said, smirking at Grimmjow.

"What'd you say, you little punk?" Grimmjow growled our. Ichigo and Grimmjow then shunpo'd/sonido'd away, looking for somewhere else to fight.

"I guess I'll take the big one." Yoruichi said, appearing to be quite bored.

"Joy! Then I'm left with the funny one." Urahara exclaimed, preparing to fight.

(With Ichigo)

"You're acting is pretty bad, Grimmjow." Ichigo told the Sexta, holding back a chuckle.

"Quiet! Like I needed to try with only Yammy to fool." Grimmjow replied. Ichigo couldn't help but agree. "Who're the other two?"

"Urahara and Yoruichi. They know and they're on my side." Ichigo informed him. "They'll be ok, even if the other two are trying to kill them. Now, what're you guys doing here?"

"Hell if I know. Maybe collateral?" Grimmjow shrugged uncaringly.

"How can you not know?" Ichigo deadpanned.

"Hey, I'm just minding my own business when I was ordered to come here with Yammy and Luppi." Grimmjow told Ichigo, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"That's it?" Ichigo sighed, annoyed. Grimmjow then reached for his zanpakuto. The next second, he attacked Ichigo, forcing him to block the attack.

"Forget it, I've been waiting for a rematch!" Grimmjow laughed, smirking with bloodlust.

"You want a rematch? Fine, I'll beat you down twice as hard." Ichigo replied, smirking, pushing Grimmjow away with Zangetsu.

"Oh yeah? Show me!" Grimmjow challenged, attacking once more.

(Elsewhere)

"Orihime!" Chad called out, running by Orihime's apartment. Only a few seconds later was Orihime running beside him.

"I know, do you know where Kurosaki-kun is?" Orihime asked, looking at him, worried.

"He, Urahara, and Yoruichi are fighting the Arrancar, from what I can tell." Chad answered. "I can't sense Rukia or any of the others." He added, furrowing his brow in concern.

"Then they might need help." Orihime replied. "I'll go try and find Urahara-san. Can you-?" Suddenly, a Garganta opened in front of the two, forcing them to grind to a halt. There stood Ulquiorra. He regarded them both with a neutral expression.

"Only a single human? How disappointing." He said in monotone. Chad's arm took it's armored form right away at the sight of the enemy.

"You're an Arrancar!" Chad accused, ready to fight.

"Correct." Ulquiorra replied. He brought his left hand up and, with a seemingly flick of his wrist, Chad's entire right arm and shoulder vanished in an instant, obliterated by a bala.

"Chad!" Orihime cried out. "Soten Kishun!" Two of Orihime's hairpins become the small fairies at her command and formed a half-circle around Chad, healing his wounds. Ulquiorra observed, his hands now in his pockets.

"You have managed to resuscitate him, even though that was a catastrophic wound. Your healing abilities are truly impressive." He said, genuinely impressed.

"What do you want?" Orihime asked, steeling herself bravely, despite her fear.

"Come with me, girl." Ulquiorra ordered simply. "Do not say anything other than 'Yes'. Only your immediate compliance can save your life-" Three images appeared behind him, depicting the fighting between Luppi, Yammy, Grimmjow and Urahara, Yoruichi, and Ichigo. "-and the lives of your friends." The three images disappeared before they could show that all three of Orihime's friends were actually winning their fights.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime said under her breath.

"Do not misinterpret this as a negotiation for your abilities." Ulquiorra said gravely. "This is an order."

"You're looking pretty sloppy, Grimmjow!" Ichigo taunted, forcing Grimmjow on the defensive with a flurry of swings.

(With Ichigo)

"You seem pretty winded, sure you're not having hallucinations?" Grimmjow taunted back, blocking each attack expertly. He wasn't disappointed in finding that Ichigo had been improving since their last bout. It made things much more fun. After exchanging a few more sword strokes, Grimmjow forced Ichigo back with a counter, giving him room.

"Let's take things up a notch, shall we?" Grimmjow yelled out, excited. "**Grind**-!" His attempt to use his Resurreccion was halted when a hand suddenly clamped down on his wrist. It was Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow was surprised. He didn't know he was here.

"I have completed my objective." Ulquiorra said cryptically. "Return to Las Noches." He ordered. Grimmjow snarled, but sheathed his zanpakuto and stepped back into the Garganta Ulquiorra had opened. He gave one last glance at Ichigo before disappearing into the Garganta.

"Wait!" Ichigo prepared to attack Ulquiorra.

"Don't bother Kurosaki." Ulquiorra told him. "You've done well to survive this long, but this day is ours." At the ever cryptic statement, Ulquiorra swiftly made his exit into the Garganta as well.

"Like hell it is." Ichigo grumbled, gritting his teeth. What had he meant by that?

"Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo turned as Urahara called out to him. Yoruichi was right being him. They were both unscathed. "Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san. My 'opponent' retreated."

"Ours escaped via Negacion." Urahara said, not looking very pleased. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this. It's not like it's a big deal, they weren't really enemies anyway, at least two of them weren't. "I'm afraid we have a situation."

"Ichigo!" It was Chad. Ichigo turned as he saw his friend round a corner, out of breath and holding his right arm, even though it looked unharmed.

"Chad? Are you ok?" Ichigo asked, worried.

"It's Orihime." Chad breathed out. "She's been abducted." He informed, disregarding the answer for his own well-being.

"What?" Ichigo's eyes widened. "Abducted? By the Arrancar?"

"An Arrancar ambushed Orihime and me on our way to help." Chad began, furrowing his brow. "The last thing I remember was missing my entire right arm, then blacking out. When I woke up, my arm was healed and Orihime, and the Arrancar, were gone."

"The Arrancar. Was he pale, with black streaks coming down his face from under his eyes?" Ichigo questioned, recalling what the Arrancar that left with Grimmjow looked like.

"Yeah. That was him. Did you see him?" Chad asked, raising his brow in surprise.

"Yeah. He showed up and stopped my fight with another Arrancar. Before he left, he said he had completed his objective… dammit! Grimmjow and the other two were just a distraction!" Ichigo cursed himself and clenched his fists.

"I'm afraid so." Urahara agreed with Ichigo seriously, quite disappointed with himself for not realizing it sooner.

"Let's ask Soul Society for help!" Chad suggested, his mood improving at the idea. "They must know how to get to Hueco Mundo."

"We can't." Ichigo said, shaking his head. At Chad's confused expression, he explained. "Soul Society won't help us. They pulled out an hour ago, actually. Lousy timing."

"What?" Chad blinked.

"If I may intervene." Urahara spoke up, raising his left index finger. "I have a way into Hueco Mundo." This time, Ichigo and Chad both blinked in surprise at the declaration. "Meet back at the Urahara Shoten in forty-five minutes. They way will be provided then." Before Ichigo could protest at the wait, Urahara and Yoruichi shunpo'd away.

"Ichigo, why did Soul Society pull out?" Chad asked sternly.

"Dammit." Ichigo grumbled. With a sigh, he said, "Alright, I guess you ought to know. You see, the Arrancar and I…"

**(Forty-Five Minutes Later/Urahara Shoten)**

Now early evening, the sun just beginning to set, Ichigo and Chad both approached the Urahara Shoten. One was determined, the other, reserved. Urahara was waiting for them.

"Right on time. I can assume Yasutora-san is aware of…" Urahara trailed off, making a quick motion. Ichigo nodded. "He will be staying behind then?"

"Yes." Chad answered for Ichigo. "At first, I didn't agree, but Ichigo had a point. It'd be easier to break into the Arrancar stronghold with as few people as possible. Plus, Ichigo has inside help." Urahara nodded, agreeing with the reasoning.

"I must agree. While Soul Society has pulled out, we have many allies, don't we?" Urahara asked, grinning. "If our allies decide to act, their cover will be blown. I'm afraid there will be no way around that."

"I won't ask them for help, that'd be trouble for them if they decide not to help." Ichigo explained. "If they do help me, it'll be their choice."

"Either way, Las Noches is in for a surprise, isn't it?" Urahara looked amused. He grasped the door to the Urahara Shoten and opened it. "Shall we?"

**(Training Room)**

"I must say, Kurosaki-san… you look pathetic." Uyru degraded from atop a boulder, adjusting his glasses. Ichigo didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Coming from the guy who looks like he just came off a detergent commercial set?" He asked, almost smirking.

"Why, you- This happens to be the premiere Quincy-!"

"So how is this going to work, Urahara-san?" Ichigo turned his attention to the shopkeeper, cutting Uyru off.

"I have already informed Ishida-san of the situatio

n. The entire situation." Urahara began, which Uyru nodded. "He has agreed to stay behind and let you venture into enemy territory alone, but has vowed to go in after you should you take too long."

"How long is 'too long'?" Ichigo asked, slightly annoyed.

"Six hours." Uyru answered, not missing a beat.

"Plenty of time." Ichigo said, determined.

"So, you will enter Hueco Mundo alone, break into Las Noches, possibly meet with our Arrancar allies, break Inoue-san out of her prison, then, if you receive help, can escape via Garganta." Urahara said, jumping up on top of a stone slab jutting from a large boulder.

"Like one of those eighties action movies." Ichigo pointed out, not too thrilled. He received odd looks from the other three, but didn't get a comment on it.

"**In my right hand, the stone that connects the world. In my left hand, the blade that binds existence. The black-haired shepherd. The chair of the noose. I strike the Ibis where the clouds gather." **A stream of Reiatsu from the stone slab Urahara was on shot out and connected to the stone slab on an adjacent boulder. After a few seconds, the stream of reiatsu expanded and became the Garganta, something Ichigo had grown accustomed to seeing."There is no solid walkway, only a chaos of reiatsu. You must make your own footing with that reiatsu and make it to Hueco Mundo."

"Make my footing, get in, rescue Orihime, get out." Ichigo listed off one last time.

"And don't die." Urahara added, grinning.

"Right. Thanks." Ichigo smirked then leapt into the Garganta. It closed behind him.

"Your sure about this, Urahara-san?" Chad asked once Ichigo was gone, concerned for his friend.

"Kurosaki-san will be most capable of taking care of himself and Inoue-san. You'd be surprised at just how far he's come since returning from Soul Society." Urahara assured the large teen. Chad said nothing else.

"I sensed something different about his reiatsu." Uyru pointed out, putting his index and thumb on his chin in a contemplative manner. "It seemed more… controlled."

Urahara smirked behind his fan, but didn't say anything about it. He only jumped down and said, "Hm. Something tells me we should prepare for some new arrivals. A lot of them."

**_(Chaputer End/Auturor's Nose)_**

**Done and more done. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope the month wait it took me to start writing this again did not diminish the overall quality of the chapter, if it did, you may flame me, I'd still have to hunt you down and beat you up, though :/**

**As you saw, Soul Society pulled out. They will still act if Aizen attacks, but are no longer assissting the Deputy Shinigami. As you recall in Volume 22, Renji says, specifically, "We're here to assisst the Deputy Soul Reapers." Give or take a few words. The Hitsugaya Advance Team will no longer be in Karakura. I have a plan, don't worry. If you have nothing good to say about, at least reserve judgement until the plot comes together.**

**My New Story, Some Kind of Monster:I've done it again. What, you ask? Made another IchigoxLoly story. No harem this time, though. Strictly IchigoxLoly. Abridged Summary? Ichigo becomes a Hollow, then an Arrancar, meets Loly. Unabridged version? That's the story itself, isn't it? Go check it out please?**

_**And now, a rant from my beta, LazRuth!**_

_**Lazruth:Ok, now this is going to irritate the women, but whatever. As a man, I have to say: I love harem stories! Yeah, the chances of me getting one in real life are non-existant, nor do I ever want one (Seriously, even if I did I doubt I could handle one!) but that's why I like reading them in fanfics. A lot of the time, the guy in these stories that get one CAN handle it, and because of all the crap that he has to deal with (and in a lot of cases, because of all the women that he meets, ally or enemy) he usually deserves the extra loving, or whatever your reason is for giving him a harem.**_

Then there's the crap-tastic ones.

You know, the ones where the guy gets upwards of 15-20 women just by WAVING at the girl? Or they fall in love with him because he's 'hot' or some shit like that? Or how about the ones where the new girl fits in seamlessly with the current harem, with no problems or arguments no matter HOW much their personalities might clash? Of course, then you have the ones where all three happens. At that point in time, I reach for the whiskey next to my computer.

And for those that claim that this happens in Breaking Routine, bite me. Loly and Menoly took time to actually learn about Ichigo, and the relationship developed. Appaci was told so much about Ichigo that she knew about him as well as Loly and Menoly, she developed a crush that only developed into more after she met him for real. Sun-Sun Spent some time getting to know him, and right now it's still just a crush that could turn into something more. And yeah, Lilynette said he was 'hot', but for now THAT is still a crush that could turn into more. You see, the relationships are being developed. Also, remember, these are Arrancar falling in love with a human. They might have different standards when it comes to love.

Now don't get me wrong, I have read, and enjoyed, some fics where the guy does have a lot of women that he loves and loves him. That's because of how the story is written, usually. The relationship is actually DEVELOPED, and doesn't go as fast as a nervous 14 year-old virgin boy with his first prostitute. So you can safely assume that there aren't that many of those types of harem stories out there. But if you find one, grab hold of it and use it as a guideline should you ever decide to write your own harem story.

As for the ones that write the kind that I just said sucked, bleach your eyes, delete your cookies so that nobody ever knows that your read such bullshit, watch "Hobo With a Shotgun" and re-read this story. Or I'll find you and make you regret it. Ah, the things I can do with a carrot peeler...

**Back to Nexus:Just you know, the rant about dialogue spacing, that was LazRuth as well. I do voice my opinions bluntly, but there's still some tact involved XD**

**A Reccomended Story: Hollow, Misunderstood - OpenSourceArtist. If you like IchigoxHarribel, ArrancarIchigo, powerful Ichigo, or just plain awesome stories, then this one is for you. I love it, and it's in the works, so it's not discontinued. In fact, it got updated last weekend, so that's a good sign. I urge you to check it out!**

**(Don't take this a lack of modesty or cockiness, I'm just willing to offer advertising a story like I just did. If you wish me too, please PM me, or hell, leave a review! Even better!**

**Well, hope you liked it! Please read a review, Constructive Critisicm is welcome, but flamers will be hunted down and beaten up by me personally, I assure you.**


	14. Assisted Incursion

**Well, here's Chapter 14. Not much of a wait compared to Chapter 13 eh? But, now that I've got this chapter done, you SKOM fans may be happy to know I'll be working on Chapter Five :D Just so you know, it doesn't actually take me weeks to make a chapter . I just... ya know, don't start working on it for a week... or two... Review Corner!**

**Umbra8191:Well... here ya go, foo!**

**Sentiment Remains:You will wait no longer!**

**Orchamus:Let's just say my plans for Ichigo and Soul Society may fit to your liking... and that's all I have to say on the matter 0_o**

**darkmachines:Well, like I told you in the PM, sorry that I will be disappointing you with your favorite characters :/ Hope the rest of the chapter can make up for it... in some way**

**King of the Fallen:Glad you liked the twist. Thank you for your comments and enjoy!**

**Techpriest of Tzeentch:I can only say I hope this story isn't fallin under that dislike *nervous :D***

**halberd42:I know what you mean with A Protector's Pride :P When the Winter War is over, I may end up doing that.. but who knows? Nothing can go on forever. You can try, but just look at what that did to Friday the 13th, Halloween, Pirates of the Caribbean(sp?), Saw, et cetera :P**

**OpenSourceArtist:Glad to the chapter met expectations. Please enjoy**

**Kaiser969:I have plans for the Gotei 13. Enjoy the chapter, will ya? :P**

**Naito Writer:Those mistakes weren't intentional(Duh). What I mean is, my beta fixed everything, but I forgot to use the DocX document he sent me and used the one I sent XD**

**Farmer Kyle:Glad you liked the chapter. Should I ever need help, I will be sure to ask. Please enjoy the chapter, eh?**

**TsukiakariNoMichi:Glad you liked it :D I, too, love harem fics and the idea of them. Hope you enjoy**

**Inverness:Again, sorry for the long wait of Chapter 13 :/ Hope this one is more reasonable.**

**bloodyemperor:Thank you very much. I love the idea of Ichigo as a master, too :P**

**gagboy:Indeed Bl**

**Desuse:Well, now you can find out. Haha, no, sorry to say I am not writing an adaption to Bleach as Tite Kubo's right-hand man. Wouldn't that be something, though? IT would mean this story would have a graphic novel**

**DualX:Er, sorry? D: Glad you like the story though**

**Awesome Sauce:Erm, yes! As intended! ... :D**

**alchemists19: I love odd pairings. They make Fanfiction after all, in my opinion**

**:I will try... mysterious person :O**

**Yakedomaru:Oh, haha! Non-Hollow hole! Oh that slaps me on the knee*Turns to Ulquiorra* Can you believe this guy? he said-*Ulquiorra:-_-* Aw, cheer up emo... thing :D I will happily mention your story! Update it soon!**

**Seiei:I can't help but agree with all those points :/ I'm trying extra hard to make sure I don't screw up with this story. It's one of a kind, and screwing it up would make it a one of a kind screw-up, no?**

**W-Fangmetal:That is a great idea, it will be used. But not with Orihime's disappearance, I'll include it though and make it believeable**

**god:Yeah, well... I hate Rangiku :D But that's beside the point. Mayuri was going to take Lilynette for his own sick desires of experimentation, Rangiku was merely trying to keep an enemy from escaping... if that's any consolation, I doubt it though :/**

**toaneo07:Thanks much :D Enjoy**

**Anonymous:Thank you! Here's the next chap!**

**iampieman:Well, they did notice :O Hitsugaya only reported it in the last chapter after a few times... or something. About Mila-Rose... Neeuu. As in, she will not be a part of the Harem, sorz to say :/**

**Grinja:I agree with the Yoruichi thing, perhaps she will do that in the story later on? I can difinitely see a particular few exploding at her for it :P Cat-fight...*slow :D* A pun!**

**Well, enough with the stalling to prevent you from reading a chapter im not ENTIRELY sure about. But, hey, sometimes you gotta write stuff you don't like to make the story flow, eh? At least, that's my experience.**

**(Hueco Mundo)**

_Crash!_

Ichigo emerged through the Garganta with a loud crash, landing in Hueco Mundo for the first time. Standing up straight, he took in his surroundings with both curiosity and suspicion. He had landed in a long hallway. It was pure white and seemed to be very well constructed. Supports potruded from the walls on both sides of the hall. To his right, he could see there was a left turn meters away. To his left, the hallway extended until the brightness of the hall itself covered the path, making it undiscernable.

"This is Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked himself, blinking in surprise. "I expected it to be a little… slimier." He scratched his head, pondering it briefly. He then shook his head. Now wasn't the time. He needed to get moving. As much as Urahara had urged him to _try _and control his reiatsu, Ichigo found that he couldn't. So, anyone who was even decent at sensing reiatsu would be able to find him. First things first, he needed to-

"Huh? Who are you?" A deep voice questioned. Ichigo turned around fully, just in time to see an Arrancar round a corner completely and stare down at him. "Intruder! You picked the wrong place to break in! Demora will crush-!"

"Getsuga Tensho!" Demora's monologue was silenced as the blast of reiatsu from Ichigo cut him in half vertically. His body fell in two pieces, before fading away. "Well, that was easy." Ichigo admitted, shouldering Zangetsu. Well, time to get moving. Ichigo turned and began to dash off down the hallway, sheathing Zangetsu back on his back while he was at it.

Shortly after, Ichigo came across a large chamber. Ichigo stopped once inside to look at it for a few seconds. He then saw a staircase on the other side of the chamber. He smirked, then began to run towards it.

"Where do you think you're going, intruder?" Ichigo was forced to stop running as another Arrancar appeared in front of him. Ichigo glared at the challenger, who only looked back at him with a cold indifference.

"Out of my way." Ichigo ordered simply, deciding to take a different approach. After all, this one looked a little better than the last one. A Getsuga Tensho at this range probably wouldn't do anything.

"Out of your way? I'm afraid it won't be as simple as it was with Demora. Not I. Not Aisslinger." The Arrancar identified himself with that statement.

"I'll say it again, Aisslinger, move or I'll kill you." Ichigo threatened darkly, reaching back to grasp Zangetsu.

"You cannot order _me _around, Shinigami!" Aisslinger sonido'd to catch Ichigo off-guard quickly. The next thing he knew, he was flying into the wall to the left, courtesy of a shunpo/left round-house kick combo from Ichigo. "Impossible." Aisslinger grunted out, pulling himself from the concrete.

"Sorry, I have to get moving, so-." Ichigo began, but was cut off.

"Do not patronize me!" Four, bird-like, hands appeared from under Aisslinger's robe, each sporting several claws. "**Una Tiorotea**!" With that yell, blasts of reiatsu began to fire from Aisslinger's claws. Ichigo stood there with a neutral expression.

Suddenly, in an untraceable flurry of movement, Ichigo swatted all of the blasts away with Zangetsu. Before Aisslinger could react, Ichigo's blade was at his throat. Aisslinger sweat at Ichigo stared at him. To his surprise, Ichigo retracted his blade then began towards the stairs.

"You would turn your back to me after defeating me?" Aisslinger questioned suspiciously. "I can collapse this underground passage."

"Go ahead." Ichigo said over his shoulder casually. "I'll be out before then. If you really want to kill yourself, go ahead." With that, he ran up the stairs, not looking back. Aisslinger's lone eye blinked once, before he slowly retracted his claws back into his robe.

**(Hueco Mundo/Surface)**

Ichigo reached the top of the stairs quickly enough, taking his first steps into the sands that made up Hueco Mundo. He looked to his left, then to his right. There was nothing but sand as far as he could see. It confused Ichigo, but then he turned around.

In front of him was a fortress of unimaginable scale. Ichigo openly gaped at it. It was huge. It was messing up his sense of scale. Several other buildings littered the area in front of him, as well as dead trees. They were dwarfed dramatically compared to the large structure.

"Wow. That's uh… big." Ichigo deadpanned. He closed his mouth and shook his head. He rolled his arms in a brief warm-up, before he took off in a sprint towards the structure. He shouldn't be wasting time admiring the scenery. He had something to do.

**(Las Noches/Espada Meeting Room)**

"We have intruders." Szayel said simply as he, and the other nine Espada, entered the room.

"Intruders?" Zommari asked, making his way to his seat.

"An anomaly was detected in underground passage twenty-two." Szayel explained, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh? They picked an awfully far away place to break in." Baraggan grunted out, taking his seat.

"You can say that again. It would've been fun if they had broken right into the Throne Room." Szayel said in disappointment, taking his own seat.

"Haha! Excellent!" Nnoitora exclaimed with his trademark smirk. He, too, sat down.

"Nnoitora, keep it down. I'm tired." Starrk told the Quinta, almost climbing into his sleep in his usual fashion. One by one, the other Espada took their seats and waited. It didn't take long for the doors to open again. This time, it was Aizen, Gin, and Tosen.

"Ah, good morning my dear Espada." Aizen greeted them all, confident as usual. "We're under attack." He stated without a moment's hesitation. "But first, some tea."

"Does everyone have a cup? Good. Please pay attention while you enjoy your tea." Aizen told them, eerily pleasant. "Kaname. The projector please?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama." With a flip of the lever, the center of the table opened and an image was shown above it. It showed Ichigo, sprinting at full speed towards Las Noches.

"There only one intruder." Aizen started. "Ichigo Kurosaki." This received mixed reaction.

'_Kurosaki? What is he doing here?' _Harribel asked herself, narrowing her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she was Starrk looking at her with a sideways stare. Grimmjow looked surprised and tensed up upon seeing the image. Aaroniero and Baraggan kept their cool and didn't have a visible reaction.

"This is our enemy?" Aaroniero's high voice questioned. **"This boy?" **His low one ended.

"When you said we were under attack, I was thinking an army." Baraggan stated gruffly, trying to mask his surprise and with indifference and disappointment. "This is just one kid."

"What a fool." Szayel grinned, leaning forward to examine the hologram. "The Soul Society is sending one boy to combat us?"

"Kurosaki is no longer affiliated with Soul Society, though I would not underestimate him." Aizen warned them all. "He was the leader of the Ryoka that infiltrated and defied the Gotei Thirteen."

"Hm… there were four of them, then." Zommari pointed out. "Where are the other three?"

"I assume Chad Yasutora and Uyru Ishida are currently in the World of the Living. Orihime Inoue, on the other hand, was kidnapped earlier today by Ulquiorra." Aizen told them all for the first time. Again, Harribel and Starrk shared a look. This was surprising to hear.

"Heh, so he's here to rescue his girlfriend? I like it." Nnoitora's smirk widened, if that was even possible. "He looks weak though."

"Again, I would urge you to not underestimate him. Kurosaki has already bested Grimmjow." Aizen told them all, looking at Nnoitora. This was rather shocking news. Just from this, it was known that half of the Espada were no match for Ichigo.

"Tch." Grimmjow grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. It was obvious he wasn't happy with that little statement.

"While you should not underestimate him, there is no need for alarm. Please, return to your palaces and wait for further orders, or for him to attack you. Continue as you would" Aizen instructed them. He then looked at Starrk and Harribel. "Of course, you two may visit each other, as you have done so increasingly this past month."

He knew. Harribel saw it, Starrk saw it, and Baraggan saw it. They were all very weary now, and on guard.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Harribel said, nodding her head. They needed to get out of here, out of Las Noches. Fast.

"You are all dismissed." At the simple order, the Espada quickly dispersed. The ones that left the quickest were Harribel, Starrk, Baraggan, Grimmjow, and Aaroniero. Aizen regarded the five with a smirk, doing nothing except watching them leave.

**(Five Minutes Later/ Loly and Menoly's Room)**

The door to Loly and Menoly's room was thrown open in slight panic. Loly and Menoly both jumped in surprise, they turned to see that it was Apacci. She was a little disheveled, and was out of breath. Meaning she had pushed herself to get to their room. Remembering their last conversation about Ichigo's situation with Soul Society, they feared the worst.

"A-Apacci? What is it?" Menoly asked wearily.

"It's Ichigo!" Apacci panted out. Loly and Menoly both held in a breath. "He's alive!" They both let out a breath in relief. "And he's in Hueco Mundo!"

"What?" Loly blinked in surprise at the sudden statement.

"Harribel sent me to come get you both. We're leaving Las Noches." Apacci told them both, calming her breathing to a manageable level now. Loly and Menoly shared a look. "No time. Come on!" Apacci beckoned them both frantically. The two sisters took the hint and, without another thought, followed Apacci back to Harribel's Palace.

**(Harribel's Palace)**

"Harribel, we need to get the hell out of here." Starrk told the Tercera, gravely serious for a change.

"I know, Starrk." Harribel replied. "We can't act irrationally, though. I would like to know why Aizen hasn't gone after us yet."

"He must not think we're with it." Grimmjow tried, looking from the Primera to the Tercera.

"That is not it." Aaroniero told them all. "I believe Aizen **is merely waiting. He wants us to make the first move."**

"I think you're right." Harribel nodded. "As much as I don't want to play his game, I'm afraid we must act and leave Las Noches. We are unprepared to act in any other way."

"Harribel-sama." Apacci announced her, as well as Loly and Menoly's entrance, with the statement.

"Harribel-sama, what's going on? Why is Ichigo in Hueco Mundo?" Menoly asked warily.

"He is here to rescue Orihime Inoue. Ulquiorra kidnapped her earlier today." Harribel explained. She was surprised to see both Loly and Menoly's expression harden dangerously, but didn't comment on it. "We also have reason to believe Aizen is aware of our plans."

"What?" Lilynette almost yelled in surprise as she entered the room with Sun-Sun. Sun-Sun also looked shocked, but kept her composure.

"What does this mean?" She asked, slightly nervous at the implications. If Aizen wanted to, he could kill them all easily.

"Baraggan has gone to retrieve his Fraccion personally. He will return with them, then you are all going to wait for orders." Harribel said very seriously. Starrk narrowed his eyes.

"And what are you going to do?" He asked suspiciously.

"There is only one thing I feel I can do." Harribel told him. "I will go and assist Kurosaki-san." This statement caught the others off-guard.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" Aaroniero asked Harribel cautiously.

"Of course not." Harribel replied immediately, causing Starrk to raise his eyebrow. "The logical thing to do would be to sacrifice the _one _ally, so that the rest of us may escape." When it looked like a four of the young ladies present were about to go off at her, she continued. "But I refuse to do so. I will assist Kurosaki-san. Grimmjow."

"Hn?" Grimmjow grunted questionably.

"Please retrieve Inoue-san." Harribel requested, much to the horror of Loly and Menoly. Grimmjow only grunted, scowled, and turned to leave. "Please be discreet."

"If I want too." Grimmjow replied, before leaving sight.

"I must hurry. I can't help Kurosaki for long. I will tell him the change in plans and will help him get here." Harribel told them. "Hopefully, Baraggan-san will be here by the time I get back."

"Well… good luck." Starrk shrugged, not feeling up to talking Harribel out of it.

"What should we do **if Aizen were to show up?" **Aaroniero questioned.

"Try and make it to the World of the Living." Harribel ordered. This received silence from the Novena, something Harribel took as an affirmative. She then turned to Starrk. "Starrk-san, if it looks like trouble is coming, please see to the safety of my Fraccion." It was the most emotional thing Starrk had ever heard her say, so the only thing he could do was nod solemnly.

"I will."

"Thank you. I will return, hopefully with Kurosaki-san." Harribel said, turning to the others.

"Hopefully?" Loly asked suspiciously.

"I cannot guarantee anything." Harribel answered with a stare. Before anything else could be said, Harribel disappeared.

**(With Ichigo)**

"I'm Nel Tu!"

"I'm Dondochakka!"

"Pesche Guatiche! Together we are the…"

All three of the Hollows struck dramatic poses as one.

"The/Phantom Thief/Great/Three/Neldonpe/Brothers!"

Ichigo stared at the three. "Huh?" The three in front of him turned on each other and began argueing.

"I thought we agreed on 'Phantom Thief Neldonpe' the other day?" The small girl asked the other two. The large one shook his head.

"I wouldn't accept anything other than 'The Great Desert Brothers'!" He announced.

"No! It has to be 'The Three Brothers'!" The slim, bug-like, one whined to the other two. Ichigo could only face palm at the antics in annoyance. He had encountered the three a half an hour ago. He had attacked them in misunderstanding, but when he had apologized, said where he was going, and made to leave, they offered to give him a ride to Las Noches. It beat walking, so he accepted, but the eccentric rambling was getting on his nerves.

"So, what's your name?" Ichigo now realized Nel was in his face. He leaned back quickly in surprise.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Deputy Shinigami." Ichigo informed the three of them a little awkwardly.

"Oh! That explains why you have a zanpakuto and are wearing that-!" Nel suddenly paled considerably. "W-wait. A-a Shinigami?"

"Yep."

"…." An awkward hush fell over the four of them, until- "AAH! A Shinigami! Baddie!" Nel started yelling, waving about frantically. "I should've known! Arrancar don't want to go to Las Noches! He'll kill us!"

"Wait, I'm not going to kill you." Ichigo tried to assure Nel. He then sensed something and saw movement in the sand up ahead.

"_The Shinigami may not kill you, but _I _will rip you to pieces." _A giant slowly rose up from the sand, glaring down at the five of them. _"I, Runuganga, Guardian of the White Sand."_

Ichigo stared at the giant in surprise, while the other three gaped in fear at the large monster.

"_I just received word from Las Noches that there is an intruder in Hueco Mundo, but I'm shocked to find you pests helping him. That is inexcusable."_ Runuganga said gravely.

"No! It's not what you think!" Nel tried to talk her way out of it, waving her hand back and forth. "We were just-!"

"Move." Ichigo ordered sternly, standing up. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo's attack flew up and cut Runuganga's head in half vertically. "Ok. Moving on."

"A surprise attack? You cheater!" The three accused him, pointing.

"Hey! I just saved your butts! Besides, it was an attack from the front, so where's the surprise?" Ichigo asked them, looking back over his shoulder at the three. A swishing sound caught his attention. He looked back at Runuganga.

"_You attack without warning and without remorse." _Runuganga's head closed together again, looking as though he had never been attacked. _"Intruder, that is even more inexcusable."_

"What was that?" Ichigo yelled back at Nel, pointing up at the sand giant.

"What? Runuganga is made of sand." Nel answered calmly, as though a giant sand monster wasn't about to smash them.

"Made of sand? What're we going to do then? Don't just stand-!" Ichigo was cut off as Bawabawa jerked to the right to avoid an attack from Runuganga. "Screw it! Just run!"

"Bawa! Turn around, Bawa!" Nel told the large worm, smacking it on the head repeatedly. Runuganga began to reel back, his mouth opening slowly. His mouth down to his stomach suddenly opened, exposing rows of razor sharp teeth.

"_You will not escape!" _He shouted to them. Ichigo stared blankly.

"OK, that was the scariest thing I've ever seen." The sand underneath them suddenly gave way to an ant lion pit, sinking Bawabawa. "Crap! Nel, does this guy have a weakness?" He asked the young girl, grabbing hold of her.

"What? I can't tell you! You're a baddie!" Nel replied, clamping both hands down on her mouth. Ichigo began to pinch at her cheeks painfully.

"Are you kidding me? He's going to kill you too!" He yelled at her.

"Water! It's water!" Nel answered fearfully.

"Water? In a desert?" Ichigo practically deadpanned.

"Yes!"

"Where are we going to get-?" A light mist sprinkled against his face.

"**Cascada."**

A pillar of water came down on Runuganga, crushing him and sending wet clumps of him everywhere. The four of them watched in shock as the water stopped coming and seeped down into the sand. Ichigo looked away from the spot Runuganga had been and tried to find the source of the attack. A good twenty or so meters away was a woman, just sheathing her zanpakuto on the sheath resting horizontally on her back. Ichigo couldn't identify the person, but Nel was shaking.

"T-t-the T-Tercera Espada!" Nel stuttered out, shaking in fear. "H-Harribel-sama. She's going to kill us!"

"Wait. _The _Harribel?" Ichigo double-checked what Nel had said. When she nodded, he sighed in relief. "Phew, lucky break." He jumped down off of Bawabawa, much to the other's confusion. Ichigo jogged toward Harribel. "You're the Harribel I've been hearing about, right? Boy, am I glad-."

_Spalsh!_

A water ball struck Ichigo in the face, soaking him and sending water up his nose. Ichigo tripped forward and began hacking up the water comically.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, despite your reason, it was foolish to come here. Alone, least of all." Harribel scolded, staring down at him.

"*Cough* Give me *Cough* a break." Ichigo managed to wheeze out, oxygen returning to him. He managed to stand up warily. Harribel sighed.

"Despite the stupidity, this does work out for us." Harribel told him, causing Ichigo to blink in confusion.

"Huh? How?"

"Aizen has discovered our plan." Harribel told him seriously. "I do not know why he as not attacked any of us, but we must leave Las Noches as soon as possible."

"Then why are you all still here?" Ichigo asked suddenly, surprising Harribel. "If Aizen could attack at any moment, then you all should leave as soon as possible."

"While I… appreciate the concern-." Harribel regained her composure quickly. "-I refuse to leave until you can accompany us."

"I don't intend to leave with Orihime." Ichigo told her seriously. Harribel knew a few select women that might fight that annoying.

"If Grimmjow was successful, then Orihime should be back at my palace as we speak, along with the rest of our allies." Harribel informed Ichigo.

"Really?" Harribel nodded. "That's great! How do I get to your palace?" He asked a little sheepishly.

"I will take you there." Harribel told him. Ichigo nodded. Harribel looked past him at the three Hollows cowering atop the large worm. There was something strangely familiar about them, but Harribel didn't comment on it. "I will only take you, though."

"Oh, right." Ichigo said in understanding. "Give me a sec." He turned and went back to Nel and the others. "Hey guys, thanks for the help, but Harribel is going to show me the way from here."

"What, why?" Nel can show you the way!" Nel argued, tearing up.

"No, you can't. It's dangerous, even for Harribel and I." Ichigo told her seriously. He noticed her expression and sighed. "Look, I'll try and come back to see you again, ok?"

"O-Ok." Nel sobbed. When Dondachakka and Pesche began to try and comfort the girl, Ichigo turned again and went back to Harribel.

"Alright, let's go." Ichigo said.

"Very well. Follow closely." Without further warning, Harribel disappeared using sonido. Ichigo soon followed her with shunpo.

**(With Grimmjow)**

Grimmjow walked casually through the halls of the large tower, his hands in his pockets, regarding everything and anyone he walked past with a frown or scowl. He was nearing his objective. This 'sneaking' business didn't really suit him, though he couldn't argue with the fact it was better than attracting the attention of Aizen. He needed to hurry though. From what he had heard at the Espada meeting, Ulquiorra would probably be the one in charge of keeping Orihime guarded. And if he knew Ulquiorra, he knew that the Cuarta would be around every couple hours to check on the woman. It'd be all the better not to attract his attention either.

Following his Pesquisa, Grimmjow rounded a corner. The room Orihime was in should be just up ahead. This was going smoothly. Grimmjow smirked. When he reached the door, he didn't stop walking. He kicked the door inward, startling Orihime a great deal.

Orihime jumped at the sudden intrusion of the Sexta. "Bwah! W-what are you doing? Knock! I could have been changing or something!" She scolded frantically, accentuating her point by flailing her arms. Grimmjow almost sweat dropped.

"Quiet." He ordered sharply, silencing Orihime. "Quickly, come with me and don't talk." Grimmjow told her, gesturing with his head.

"What?" Orihime blinked in surprise. "Where?'

"What did I just say?" Grimmjow growled. "Kurosaki is here in Las Noches." Orihime's eyes widened in shock. "He's here to rescue you."

"R-really? Why do you need me?" Orihime asked fearing the worst.

"Aye, aye, aye! I'm helping you escape!" Grimmjow snapped. "I'm guessing Harribel or someone else has already led Kurosaki to Harribel's palace, waiting for us."

"Really? Wow!" Orihime seemed amazed. "You mean there are good Arrancar? Like good guy Arrancar?" She seemed absolutely thrilled. Grimmjow stared at her blankly. Why Ichigo wanted to rescue her, he'd never understand. "Let's just go already!" Orihime exclaimed, excited.

"Come on. I don't think anyone knows I'm here yet." Grimmjow told her, preparing to leave.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow cursed. He turned around. Yep, just as he had guessed. It was Ulquiorra. He was standing in the doorway, looking at him with the same neutral expression he regarded everything.

"What were you intending to do with my captive?" Ulquiorra asked. Though, even Grimmjow knew Ulquiorra already knew that answer to that question. So, Grimmjow said nothing, deciding not to humor the Cuarta. "Nothing to say for yourself?"

"What's the matter, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow smirked wildly. "You're awfully chatty today, aren't ya? Woman, I'd find a place to hide if I were you." Orihime barely had enough time to put up a Santen Kishun before all hell broke loose.

**(Harribel's Palace)**

"Ichigo-sensei!"

"Oof!" Ichigo had barely been in the palace for more than a second before he was glomped by the smaller Arrancar. Lilynette was literally handing from him, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, her chin resting on his shoulder so her mask fragment wasn't touching him.

"Y-you're alive!" She cried out, absolutely relieved. Even though Harribel had told her earlier Ichigo was alive, it was so much more comforting to see him in person, breathing and perfectly alright.

"Lily-chan, it's ok. I'm fine, see?" Ichigo said soothingly, leaning down so that her feet were on the ground. After a few more seconds, Lilynette released her grip and leaned back. Ichigo grinned as her expression turned calm.

Lilynette wanted to kiss him, right then and there. Forget who was watching. She wanted to, but she didn't. Despite her, rather obvious, affection, she found she couldn't. Who knows how Ichigo might react? She only nodded at him somberly and pulled away. Ichigo was now aware of the others in the room. The first people he recognized were Loly, Menoly, Apacci, and Sun-Sun. Mila-Rose was off to the side, her arms crossed.

"Hey, guys." Ichigo greeted with a cocky grin. They looked happy to see him, but Loly and Menoly had an additional look on their faces. Was it… annoyance? Before he could ask them if anything was wrong, Harribel spoke.

"Kurosaki-san, allow me to introduce Aaroniero Aurrurrie and Coyote Starrk." She introduced, gesturing to the person wearing a long mask, standing up completely straight and at attention and the man who was resting on a couch, regarding him with half-lidded eyes.

"Bout time I get to meet you." Starrk said, shrugging slightly.

"You're the Primera, right?" Ichigo asking, feeling under whelmed.

"Yyyep." Starrk dragged out.

"Please to make your acquaintance, Kurosaki-san." Aaroniero greeted respectfully.

"Novena, right?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow to clarify.

"**Indeed we are." **The deeper voice of Aaroniero replied. While caught off guard, Ichigo managed to keep his cool and nod.

"Baraggan-san is back at his palace with his Fraccion, though he should arrive soon." Harribel explained. Ichigo nodded. He crossed his arms in thought.

"Then we're just waiting for Orihime-?" Loly ground her teeth together tightly. "-and Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, not noticing Loly.

"That is correct… I must confess I expected him back by now." Harribel said, looking off to the side in annoyance. It was quiet and slightly awkward for a couple of minutes.

"I'll go find them. Where are they?" Ichigo asked suddenly. It wasn't Harribel who replied.

"What?" Loly asked Ichigo. "Why?"

"I have to make sure Orihime is alright." Ichigo answered her seriously.

"Why her?" Loly asked fiercely. It was obvious she hadn't gotten over her dislike of Orihime. But Ichigo didn't understand why Loly disliked Orihime so much.

Wait a minute. Did Loly spite Orihime because… she's jealous? It seemed ludicrous, but in the end it made perfect sense. Now Ichigo understood. All those encounters between her and Orihime back in Karakura Town make sense now. But wait, could the same be said for Menoly? Forget it, Menoly wasn't the one acting the most rebellious right now.

A knowing smirk appeared on Ichigo's face and Loly didn't like it at all. He took a couple steps forward and titled his head.

"Loly-chan… are you jealous?" Ichigo asked mischievously. Loly's face immediately went red in embarrassment.

"No! What are you talking about?" Loly tried to convince him, and everyone else. "Why would I be jealous of _her_?"

"Because you're afraid this Orihime will take, what you think, is rightfully yours." Harribel told the girl with a slight tone of humor. Everyone else seemed taken aback by this act of mischief from Harribel. The other girls laughed as Loly gaped at the Tercera and spluttered to try and deny this blatant truth. Ichigo's smirk turned into a warm grin.

Ichigo closed the distance between him and Loly. Before she could say anything in her blushing stupor, Ichigo had tilted her head up with his index finger and thumb and had planted his lips on hers. Loly's eyes widened in shock, her blush intensifying ten-fold. Apacci and Menoly watched contently, not really minding, surprisingly. Lilynette, and even Sun-Sun, were fuming. Lilynette more obvious than Sun-Sun. The main reason being the realization that they were the only two who hadn't kissed Ichigo.

After a few seconds, Ichigo pulled away, leaving Loly disappointed. She had been fully prepared, and wanting, to continue to the next level.

"I wouldn't be worried about that." Ichigo told her, appearing to be rather calm and confident, despite his bold move. Loly tried to calm herself, and succeeded to a certain extent, but she was still shaking in excitement. She leaned forward slightly to whisper,

"D-does this make us…?" She trailed off, unsure. Ichigo shrugged half-heartedly.

"You tell me." He replied. Loly only nodded, feeling rather pleased at the revelation. "I'm going to go rescue my _friend_, ok?" Ichigo asked her. Loly could only nod again. Ichigo leaned back away from her to speak to the others. "So where should they be?"

"The Fourth Tower." Harribel answered immediately. "You are going alone?"

"Yeah. This is my mission. I don't want anyone else placed in danger." Ichigo answered, reverting back to his serious attitude.

"In that case, the rest of us will depart to the World of the Living." Harribel told him. Before anyone could protest, Ichigo said,

"Good idea."

"What? You can't stay here alone!" Lilynette protested.

"I'll be fine. I got Grimmjow to watch my back." Ichigo chuckled lightly, though Lilynette didn't seem amused. "I'll be fine. I _want _you all to go to Karakura Town. It'll be safer there than here. Besides, if I'm going alone, then you all would just be sitting here in enemy territory waiting for me, when we're all going to Karakura Town in the end." He explained.

"His logic is sound." Aaroniero concluded, unmoving. That was all he said, too, waiting for a response.

"I agree." Starrk said from his spot on the couch.

"What?" Lilynette almost shouted at Starrk. "Then I'm staying!" She protested stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Absolutely not." Starrk told her, fully awake. He stood up and opened a Garganta. He gestured to it, looking at Lilynette. She sighed dejectedly, but did as she was told. She went into the Garganta, followed by Starrk.

"Menoly-chan, can you lead everyone to the Urahara Shoten?" Ichigo asked, turning to look at her. Menoly nodded.

"Of course."

"Kurosaki-san, if you can, please try and meet with Baraggan after finding Grimmjow and Orihime." Harribel requested.

"Got it, I'm going then. Good luck." With that, he disappeared with Shunpo before anyone else's opinions could be heard. Sun-Sun sighed, slightly annoyed with Ichigo's irrational thinking, but didn't comment.

"Come on, no point in sitting around here." Apacci spoke up, shrugging. "He'll be fine. He's only gotten stronger since his fight with Grimmjow. I'm sure of it."

**(With Grimmjow)**

"Attempting a De Negacion on _me_? You are getting desperate, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra taunted smoothly, causing Grimmjow to snarl.

Grimmjow knew he was in trouble. He was tiring fast, while Ulquiorra looked mostly unfazed, more annoyed than anything. Grimmjow glanced over at Orihime to make sure she wasn't dead.

"Fool." Grimmjow's eyes widened as the roundhouse kick to his temple caught him unaware.

_Crack!_

The force of the kick sent him into, and through, the wall to his left. After a few barrel rolls, Grimmjow came to a stop. He managed to get up in time to see Ulquiorra step through the new hole in the wall.

"How illogical, Grimmjow. Betraying Aizen-sama, allying with a Shinigami. Despite your usual attitude I expected more rational thinking on your part. I give you too much credit sometimes." Ulquiorra patronized the Sexta calmly.

"Shut it, Ulquiorra." Spat Grimmjow. Orihime unshielded herself and peeked through the hole in the wall to continue watching the fight. This time, Grimmjow didn't avert his eyes from his opponent.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra appeared on Grimmjow's left, swinging his zanpakuto horizontally as if to cut Grimmjow's arm off. Grimmjow quickly made to block the attack with his own zanpakuto.

_Slice!_

Grimmjow's _right _arm was lopped off mercilessly. The limb falling limply to the ground, still clutching Pantera. "You rat!" Grimmjow cursed Ulquiorra loudly. His right arm was his sword arm, being his strongest. So, as a result, he was unarmed and defenseless.

"Goodbye, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said his farewell morbidly, raising his zanpakuto to behead Grimmjow.

"**Getsuga Tensho!**" A sword stroke, powered with a Getsuga Tensho, struck Ulquiorra in the side, catching him off-guard. It sent the Cuarta flying off to the side, crashing into the wall… and the wall beyond that one. "What's the matter, Grimmjow? Getting tired?" It was Ichigo, shouldering Zangetsu, smirking.

"Can it, Kurosaki." Grimmjow growled out. He wouldn't admit it, but Grimmjow was thanking his luck that Ichigo had shown up. If he hadn't, he'd be dead right now. "He's not going to let us take the woman without a fight."

"That's alright." Ichigo said calmly. "I'm not the one that's going to take her out of here now."

"Huh?"

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried out, jumping through the hole in the wall happily and running towards Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Orihime, are you ok?" Ichigo asked, concerned slightly.

"Oh, yeah! Don't worry about me!" Orihime tried to assure him sheepishly.

"Ok, Grimmjow, can you back me up?" Ichigo asked, turning to look at him.

"I'm missing an arm you moron." Grimmjow replied, annoyed.

"Orihime, can you-?" Ichigo started, turning back to her.

"Yes! I'm on it!" Orihime declared, rolling up a sleeve.

The rubble two rooms over shifted, before Ulquiorra stood up from the pile of rocks. His clothing was cut open where he had been hit, but he was unscathed. Though, it was due to his regeneration. He patted the dust off his shoulders, before walking forward, back into the room the other three were at.

"Kurosaki, hm? I don't believe we have met." Ulquiorra pointed out, not really caring about the fact. When he looked at the three, he narrowed his eyes. Grimmjow had two arms again. There were also no signs of battle on him. It was Orihime.

"Ok, Grimmjow! You're all better!" Orihime announced happily.

"Feh… thanks." Grimmjow grumbled, gripping his zanpakuto tightly.

"Kurosaki-kun, what should I-bwah!" Orihime suddenly cried out in surprise as she was grabbed from behind and put on someone's shoulder.

"Got her, Ichigo-senpai!" It was Ggio. Ichigo smirked. Right on time.

"Get her to the Urahara Shoten, Ggio." He told the Arrancar, not looking away from Ulquiorra. Ggio nodded.

"You got it. Kick his ass." Ggio said, smirking. He opened a Garganta.

"Where do you think you're going, Fraccion?" Ulquiorra asked, looking at Ggio, past Ichigo and Grimmjow.

_Clang!_

Ulquiorra blocked a vertical slash from Ichigo. Ggio escaped.

"There's nothing you can do it about it. Sorry." Ichigo told him, slightly annoying Ulquiorra. A subtly-placed Cero caused Ichigo to retreat quickly to avoid getting hit by the surprise attack. He landed back next to Grimmjow. "Alright, Grimmjow, back me up." Ichigo told the Sexta, getting in an offensive stance.

"Forget that, you back _me _up." Grimmjow retorted, sneering.

"Hey, I'm the hero here. I'm the one who gets a sidekick." Ichigo turned on Grimmjow.

"Sidekick? I'm not anyone's sidekick, least of all you!" Grimmjow turned on Ichigo. "If anything, I'm the one who gets the sidekick."

"You were on the ground crying two minutes ago." Ichigo pointed out, holding back a laugh.

"Look here, you dandelion piece-of-shit-." Grimmjow started, before he, and Ichigo, both jumped back to avoid a Cero, courtesy of an annoyed Ulquiorra. "Just forget it! I'm going to attack! Don't get in my way!"

"Same!"

"Alright, Ulquiorra, let's get serious." Grimmjow placed his hand on his Zanpakuto. "**Grind, Pantera!**"

"Bankai!"

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow's reiatsu skyrocketed. Ulquiorra looked between the two of them. He sighed.

"Troublesome."

**_(End of Chapter/Derp/Author's Note)_**

**There you be having it. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it, though I am expecting a little criticism :P But, I'm a pessimist. I expect criticism after every chapter... I'm just voicing it this time. I have nothing witty to say this time :/ So, I'll just move on to the Musical Piece**

**Nothing really inspired me this time, but I'll just throw a suggestion for you to listen too, eh? :D**

**Avenged Sevenfold:**

**Song:Desecrate through Reverance**

**Album:Waking the Fallen**

**Avenged Sevenfold's first two albums, Sounding the Seventh Trumpet and Waking the Fallen, are mostly screamo. They've gone to be a more Hard Rock/Metal band now, but the older stuff is actually pretty good. Hit it up on dat one video site, eh?**

**Now, for some story suggestions, eh?**

**A couple-week-old story, this one. Pairing is ApaccixIchigoxLoly. It's an Arrancar Ichigo fic that I am very interested in.**

**Story:Grateful Mistakes(YOu will find it in the Ichigo K. & Apacci filter)**

**Author:Yakedomaru**

**Now, another story. From what I've been able to guess, it will be IchigoxLoly. Set after Ichigo lost his powers, Harribel, her Fraccion, Loly and Menoly all go into the World of the Living to meet with Ichigo... that's all I really know at this point :D**

**Anudder ting! I have a new poll up on my Profile Page. It's a biased poll on what you guys want to write for my next pairing :D**

**Well, hope you enjoyed! Please read and review, Constructive Criticism is welcome, but flamers will be hunted down and beaten up by me personally, I assure you.(TM)**

**(UPDATE) You remember that whole OC thing, right? After sleeping on it, I realized that was a terrible idea! So... no OCs. Some of you may be happy. I'll just come up with a college-educated plan for later down the line. Gots it? Goods.**

**And now, for my beta's rant :D;**

Alirght, now people are probably going to laugh at me for this. Clothing. Why is it that lately, people are putting characters in outfits that I'd expect to see on "Queer Eye for the Straight Guy" or some other horrible fashion show? If it's not something that a really bad Final Fantasy final boss reject would wear, it's a black-on-black-on-black-on-black-on-black outfits.

You ever notice? Not one person in ANY game or anime wear clothing of the exact same color. Even if they're wearing, say, all black, it's different shades. The worst things I've ever seen are a Naruto fic where Naruto dressed up like a punk rock fan, spiked bracelets and Korn t-shirt included, and a Bleach fic where Ichigo was found to be wearing a gold, fur-trimmed captain's coat with the kanji for "God" written on the back. Seriously, what the blueberry fuck muffins is up with that shit?

Then there's the combat boots. EVERYONE seems to be wearing the things. Yeah, I like wearing them. But when, say, an ASSASSIN is wearing steel-toed combat boots (black, of course!) THEN I start to get pissed. You ever try to sneak anywhere in those things? I have, and unless you have cotten on the bottom of them, you'd get less noise from a gaggle of high school cheerleaders! FUCKING SUITABILITY PEOPLE! Just because you CAN, doesn't mean you SHOULD.

Look, I don't mind a character's outfit being a little fancy or different so long as they don't go over the top and they don't contradict what the character does. If they're an assassin or ninja, no steel-toed combat boots. If they're a close range fighter, no style's that would make Lady Gaga's meat dress look public presentable. Just try and make sure that you understand how the outfit affects everything from movement to combat.

And for those that think that talking about suitability of clothing makes me gay? May 1000 fleas infest the hair of your crotch, may your arms be too short to reach, and go eviscerate yourself with a spoon. Fucktards.


	15. Respect

**Guess what's back! That's right! Star Wars Episode 7! 2015! Oh, and this story of course.**

**To all my readers of B.R and/or S.K.O.M: Allow me to express my deepest apologies. I had a few months of weakness and I gave up on something that I enjoyed doing to make a statement. That was uncalled for, and I apologize. A lot has happened these past two years. I'm 18 now, and I recently graduated High School. Now, as I wait for Basic Training, I've decided that it's time I continue what I started. I am quite happy writing again, to be honest.**

**As you can see, I am continuing my stories. Both of them. Soon enough, I will begin Chapter 6 of S.K.O.M., so I hope fans of that story have a reason to be excited.**

**Anyways, let's move on to the Review Corner!**

**...**

**Yeah, I apologize. There are something around 100+ reviews that piled up. Most of them express concern and wishing of good fortune to me. To those who reviewed as such, and even went to the trouble of PMing me, I thank you for your concern. FF readers certainly are kind in their own regards.**

**I seem to not have anything else to say this time around, so, without further to do, after a two year hiatus, WELCOME BACK TO BREAKING ROUTINE**

**(Las Noches****)**

"Aizen-sama, I would like to report that, following the most recent meeting, the Primera, Tercera, and Novena Espada, as well as their respective fraccions, have left Las Noches via Garganta." Szayel-Aporro Granz gave this report with both hands clasped behind his back, standing up straight a good ten feet away from Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. He spoke in an even tone, not showing any sign of surprise or panic. "Furthermore, I would like to report Ulquiorra is currently engaging the intruder, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"Yes, I had expected as much." Aizen replied to the Octava, not in the least bit alarmed. Gin cracked his usual grin.

"Well, you certainly went and spooked them, didn't you?" He said, appearing quite humored.

"They believed themselves to be invincible, slinking in the shadows, thinking as if they had gone undetected. To think such a level of foolishness exists." Tosen said this with a look that was fairly close to that of disgust. "At the first sign that their plans had been uncovered, they disperse chaotically, similar to bugs when their lair is illuminated."

"It is quite amazing what mere words can do, when used properly." Aizen replied, in agreement with Tosen's statement.

"So they have indeed defected, Aizen-sama?" Szayel questioned, frowning. If this was true, then the Espada had been effectively halved, something of an inconvenience, given their war with the Shinigami. Now they had two enemies to fight, on two different fronts. The World of the Living AND the Soul Society.

"That is correct." Aizen answered. Again, he seemed entirely unalarmed by this event.

"I'm going to assume you knew of their intentions before they made their move?" Szayel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, of course." Aizen was amused.

"They were not entirely subtle with their movements, moving in and out of Las Noches as they pleased." Tosen pointed out.

"I had detected an over abundance of Garganta this past month. I merely insinuated that they had been authorized. After all, it is not my place to question." Szayel looked back and forth between the three.

"Rest assured, Szayel. This can only work in our favor." Aizen turned and proceeded down the hall. The other three followed behind him.

"I'm afraid I fail to see the benefits of this event. With all due respect, Aizen-sama, the Espada have been halved. We are outnumbered." Szayel pointed out, frowning deeply.

"Both those statements are correct, Szayel." Aizen looked back at the Octava briefly, before looking forward again. "Of course, there is one crucial detail you overlook." A sliding door opened once a presence was detected, giving entry to a 'security room' of sorts. "The defecting Espada are not allied with the Shinigami."

"Is that so?" Szayel let show a half-smirk. He was beginning to understand.

"The Shinigami know our goal lies within Karakura Town, which the defectors now occupy. If they want to establish a foothold in the battlefield, they will, more than likely, engage the defectors." Aizen calmly pressed a button at two second intervals, changing the view on the monitors to a different feed. The video on the screens showed the current battle between Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra. It appeared that Grimmjow and Ichigo were quickly breaching Ulquiorra's expert defenses. It seemed as though Ulquiorra was being defeated, quite swiftly as well, as Aizen had to switch feeds every time Ulquiorra was forced to retreat a floor higher. "I won't predict the outcome between the Shinigami and the defecting Espada, but both sides will be severely weakened."

Aizen stopped switching the feed. There was no longer a way to view the fight. Ulquiorra's retreat led him above Las Noches, out into Hueco Mundo. Aizen gave a slight smile upon realizing this was Ulquiorra's intention all along.

"They believed what they were doing would save them, but, in the end, they have only damned themselves." Aizen finished, looking back at Szayel, who was unsure whether Aizen was still speaking of the defectors, or Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Shall I inform the other Espada?" Szayel stood up straight once more, his hands having remained clasped behind his back.

"If you wish to do so, , my orders stand; Do not engage the intruder." Aizen replied. "At least, not yet. I will be relaying new orders shortly. You may inform them to prepare for that."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Szayel bowed, before turning swiftly to leave the room.

**(Outside of Las Noches)**

Ichigo and Ulquiorra exchanged sword strokes. The three fighters now fought on Las Noches' massive dome. It provided plenty of room for attack from all parties, a fresh change from the cramped fighting of the tower they had emerged from seconds ago.

Ichigo suddenly charged a Getsuga Tensho mid-swing, using it as extra leverage against Ulquiorra. The attack forced Ulquiorra back several feet, but he managed to keep his footing. With Ulquiorra focused on Ichigo, Grimmjow used this opportunity to attack. He appeared behind Ulquiorra, ready to deliver a vicious kick. Ulquiorra turned and, rather than retreat away, avoided the blow by leaning back just enough to exit Grimmjow's range. He followed through with a quick thrust of his zanpakuto, which Grimmjow was forced to block.

The suddenness of the attack sent Grimmjow several feet into the air, but no damage was done. Ichigo attacked Ulquiorra again with a Getsuga Tensho enhanced swing, which, again, forced Ulquiorra to retreat back to avoid the attack. Ichigo followed through by releasing the Getsuga Tensho at Ulquiorra.

The attack was cut in half by a quick slash of Ulquiorra's zanpakuto. Ichigo was about to attack once more, before-

"Fire in the hole!" Grimmjow shouted with bloodthirsty excitement. He stood in the air a good fifty feet up, his right elbow aimed at Ulquiorra and Ichigo's location. Both fighters barely managed to avoid the following explosion in the concrete dome. Ichigo landed on his feet and watched as Grimmjow continued his attack at Ulquiorra by continually realeasing his Gara de ra Pantera.

Ulquiorra avoided the barrage of shards directed at him with ease using sonido. Where he had been standing exploded loudly and violently, tearing a decent-sized hole in Las Noches. Grimmjow didn't let up however, and cackled with glee at the collateral damage, continuing his attack.

"Stop running, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yelled at their fleeing opponent.

"I would advise against getting over confident, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra replied ever so calmly. He sonido'd and appeared in front of Grimmjow, attacking with a slash from his zanpakuto.

Grimmjow met the attack with a slash of his claws. The collision of the two attacks created a slight shockwave that kicked up dust for a good ten feet around them. As Ulquiorra predicted, Grimmjow didn't retreat upon contact with his zanpakuto, but merely stayed in position in an attempt to overpower Ulquiorra with his claws.

It seemed Ulquiorra had planned for this and had already charged a Cero in his free hand, aimed at Grimmjow's midsection. Grimmjow's eyes widened as there was a flash of green, signaling a cero. He quickly sonido'd away to avoid the attack. The cero didn't fire, however. Instead, Ulquiorra merely pointed it to his left at Ichigo, who had shunpo'd next to Ulquiorra in an effort to catch him off-guard, and fired. This forced Ichigo to halt his attack to avoid the green cero that had suddenly been directed at him.

"Stop being so predictable, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra advised, eliciting a growl from Grimmjow. Ichigo rejoined Grimmjow.

"We've got him on the ropes, Kurosaki." Grimmjow said to Ichigo, keeping his eyes fixed on Ulquiorra, waiting for the slightest of movements.

"It's not over yet." Ichigo replied, keeping an equally alert gaze on their opponent. "Something tells me he's got plenty more for us. Why hasn't he used his Resureccion yet?"

"Hell if I know." Grimmjow answered. "Guess he forgot?"

"Shut up, idiot." Ichigo deadpanned.

"We just gotta get him before uses it." Grimmjow smirked, readying another offensive attack. "Back me up!" And with that, Grimmjow rushed in once more, followed by Ichigo.

The two split from each other and came at Ulquiorra from both sides, who glanced back and forth between the two. With a quick flick of his wrists, a bala was sent at each of his attackers. The attacks came dangerously close, but were narrowly avoided, nonetheless. Ichigo suddenly glanced at Grimmjow, who looked over at Ichigo. It seems they shared an unspoken conversation.

Ulquiorra prepared another ranged attack, before he was flanked by Ichigo on his right, whom was already mid swing. Thinking fast, Ulquiorra prepared to block the attack to his right, when he swiftly changed positions and blocked the attack on his left. At the last possible second, Ichigo had shunpo'd to the opposite side of Ulquiorra in an attempt to surprise the Cuarta. It had worked.

Ulquiorra was struck on his right side with a swift kick from Grimmjow. The attack sent Ulquiorra crashing into the pillar. Ichigo smirked. All he had done to alert Grimmjow that plan was a slight gesture. The two seemed near unstoppable together.

"Not bad, Kurosaki." Grimmjow smirked. "Maybe there's hope for you yet."

"That means so much coming from someone whose ass I've kicked twice already." Ichigo replied with a smirk of his own. Grimmjow growled.

"Watch your mouth, you little prick." Grimmjow threatened.

"Or what? You'll get your ass kicked again?" Ichigo challenged right back, to which Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's shihakusho with a clenched fist.

"Alright, you wanna go, punk?" Grimmjow asked, preparing a fist.

"Bring it, you-."

"You fools bicker as if you have achieved victory." Their antics were cut short as Ulquiorra stood atop the pillar, looking down on them both.

"Haven't we?" Ichigo replied, focusing back on the situation at hand. "I'd say you've been getting your ass beat pretty hard by the two of us." Ulquiorra would have scoffed had he not kept so composed.

"How amusing." He patronized. "I have endured both of your onslaughts with relative ease, despite your best attempts at defeating me. I assume you also believe you have forced me up here." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Grimmjow prepared as well. "Do you know the rules, Grimmjow? Of course, they don't apply to you. Espada who hold the rank 'Cuarta', or higher, are forbidden from releasing their Resureccion in Las Noches. The reiatsu release would surely collapse the fortress."

"He's going to use Resureccion! Grimmjow, quickly!" Ichigo urged. There was no verbal reply from Grimmjow. They both simply rushed towards Ulquiorra together, preparing to intervene.

"How hopeless." Ulquiorra stated. He held up his zanpakuto.

"Shit! Kurosaki, back up!" Grimmjow shouted to Ichigo, they both halted their advance and used their respective techniques to achieve distance from Ulquiorra.

"Imprison, Murcielago." Almost immiediately, it seemed as if there was an explosion where Ulquiorra had been standing. Black reiatsu flared and filled the area atop the pillar. This lasted a few seconds before the cloud of reiatsu began to fade, giving way to green 'rain drops' of reiatsu that fell down around Ichigo and Grimmjow. When things cleared, there stood Ulquiorra in the same spot, only noticeably different now.

Ulquiorra stood taller now, his height, hair, and fingernails having increased in length. His mask fragment, previously a horn on the side of his head, was no longer fragmented. There was now another horn on his head, parallel to the previous one. The black lines under his eyes were now black, broader, and more triangular. His outfit had become slightly more form-fitting as well. Though, the most noticeable features of his Resureccion were the massive black wings on his back.

Ichigo and Grimmjow both stared at the now released Ulquiorra.

"Kurosaki, you can still use that mask of yours, right?" Grimmjow asked suddenly. Ichigo, not looking away from Ulquiorra, answered with,

"Yeah." Ichigo answered slowly, watching as a green javelin materialized in Ulquiorra's hand.

"Then use it, now!" Grimmjow yelled, getting ready to pounce.

Ulquiorra suddenly appeared in between the two. A flick of his wrist is all it, seemingly, took to send both Ichigo and Grimmjow crashing into one of the surrounding towers. Ulquiorra spread his wings and quickly pursued Ichigo, whom quickly emerged from the new hole in the tower, his Hollow mask adorned. Ichigo leapt out and met Ulquiorra with a swing of Tensa Zangetsu. Ulquiorra merely blocked the attack with his Luz de la Luna. The clash of the two objects sent a good ripple of reiatsu.

"Your reiatsu has increased sharply." Ulquiorra pointed out. "You've gained control of your hollow's mask? Although I did not expect this, it will do little to save you."

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo replied, his voice distorted from the mask. "Let's see!"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra exchanged sword strikes, as they had done before, but Ichigo noticed Ulquiorra's strength had greatly increased. Deciding he would be quickly overpowered, Ichigo slashed out with a Getsuga Tensho. The attack did little to Ulquiorra, as he merely redirected the attack with his weapon. Ichigo used this moment to shunpo behind Ulquiorra. He aimed for Ulquiorra's wing, attempting to sever it. When Tensa Zangetsu struck the wing, rather than slicing right through, it stopped with a loud 'clang'.

Ichigo was surprised momentarily, but had no time to do anything else as the wing flicked outward, striking Ichigo and sending him flying. Both wings suddenly came around and protected Ulquiorra's front from Grimmjow, who thought the Cuarta had left unguarded being focused on Ichigo. Grimmjow's claws were blocked by the wings, but before a follow up attack could be done, the wings opened up to expose Ulquiorra, whom was pointing at Grimmjow. Already Ulquiorra had a Cero charged. He fired at Grimmjow, who had just enough time to guard the attack with his forearms, mitigating damage to his torso and head.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ulquiorra sonido'd away to avoid the attack. Ichigo rejoined Grimmjow. "You alright?" Ichigo asked, keeping his eyes on Ulquiorra.

"Tch, I'm fine. Bastard caught me by surprise." Grimmjow replied. The armor on his arms were cracked, exposing cuts and burns that the cero had caused. Ulquiorra stared at the two emotionlessly.

"This just got a whole lot tougher." Ichigo stated, gripping Tensa Zangetsu's hilt with both hands.

"No shit?" Grimmjow retorted, readying his claws.

**(The World of the Living/Urahara Shoten)**

"They should be back by now." Loly stated, obviously very perturbed and restless. She was pacing back and forth in the underground training room, stopping every few seconds to rubs her arms anxiously.

All of the defecting Arrancar had safely made it to the Urahara Shoten via Garganta. Urahara had expected visitors, and so had prepared. After Ichigo's departure, he had begun to expand the training room, making it larger in all dimensions. The size of the room was now more than enough to accommodate all his guests. He was quite proud of his accomplishment, given the time frame, something he mentioned to the returning Arrancar excitedly, only to be met with unimpressed expressions. Urahara had sulked for a couple minutes, before reverting back to his carefree demeanor.

"Calm down, Loly. You're gonna have an anxiety attack." Apacci told her friend, her brow furrowed in worry.

"He _should _be back by now." Loly repeated, stopping her pacing to look at Apacci. Apacci raised her hands up defensively.

"Whoa, whoa. Don't get mad at me. I'm just sayin', calm down." She said.

"We're all worried about Ichigo-kun, Loly." Menoly spoke up this time. She was seated on a boulder, alongside Lilynette. Lilynette appeared to be as worried as Loly, but she still kept seated to avoid getting overexcited. Though, she was twiddling her thumbs in her lap. "We just need to give him time."

"Ichigo-sensei is strong. He'll be fine." Lilynette said this. Though, it wasn't apparent whether or not she was talking to herself or Loly.

"Lilynette-san is correct." Sung-sun spoke up this time, her usual sleeve up, covering her mouth. "There is no need for concern."

"Like you're not worried about your crush, Sung-Sun." Apacci elbowed Sung-Sun lightly in the side, a smirk on her face. Sung-Sun closed her eyes, obviously calming herself down to avoid hurting Apacci, before opening them again.

"Shut up, Apacci-san." She ordered calmly.

"Aww, you're so embarrassed. Don't worry, your dreams will come true one day." Apacci teased further. "And I'm sure you know what dreams I'm talking about." Already, killing intent leaked from Sung-Sun. This elicited laughter from Menoly and Lilynette. Loly only watched, slightly amused, but not forgetting the situation.

"Ladies." Harribel's voice was heard, causing Sung-Sun and Apacci to stop their banter. "Please keep yourselves composed."

"Hai, Harribel-sama." Apacci and Sung-Sun said in unison, bowing their heads.

"Kurosaki-san volunteered to stay behind. You should each have faith in his resolve." Harribel said, now speaking to all of the girls present. "At the very least, know that Grimmjow-san is with Kurosaki-san. I imagine those two can handle themselves." Some tension in the area was relieved at Harribel's reassuring words.

Loly stopped pacing. She took a deep breath, before walking over to the boulder Menoly and Lilynette were seated. She sat down against it, bringing her knees to her chest. She quietly waited. Upon their relaxing, Harribel turned and walked away. She rejoined Starrk, Baraggan, Aaroniero, Luppi, and Urahara, whom were seated around a small table. Currently, the five were in mid-conversation.

"So, we have no assistance from the other Shinigami?" Starrk asked Urahara, resting his chin in his hand.

"That is correct." Urahara replied enthusiastically. "The Seireitei has pulled out of Karakura Town. No outside Shinigami presence remains."

"Like we need the assistance of those ants." Baraggan spoke up, scoffing. "We're better off without them."

"I agree." Luppi agreed with Baraggan. "The less Shinigami, the better." He looked at Urahara. "No offense." The shop owner waved his fan.

"None taken."

"Last time I checked, it was bad to be outnumbered three to one by two different enemies." Starrk said, glancing at Baraggan. "But that's just me." Baraggan scoffed again.

"Perhaps this will work in our favor." Aaroniero spoke up. "**Aizen now has two enemies to fight."**

"If I know that bastard like I think I do, then this is what he was hoping for." Baraggan said, frowning.

"More than likely, Aizen means to have us and the Seireitei deal with each other. That would only make things easier for him." Harribel theorized.

"Hmm, that sounds like something he would hope for." Starrk groaned. Already, their situation didn't seem too fruitful.

"Don't concern yourselves too much over the Seireitei just yet." Urahara waved his fan at them. "I will try my best at repairing relations with them. Besides, we have other allies here that you have yet to meet." Starrk raised an eyebrow, even Harribel and Baraggan seemed interested. Aaroniero stood quietly.

"Oh?" Starrk replied, curious.

"Yep." Urahara nodded. "Though, they may need some persuading, but I believe Kurosaki-kun can accomplish that no problem."

"Speaking of." Harribel began. "Kurosaki-san has yet to return."

"Hmm." Urahara appeared deep in thought, before he shrugged and waved his fan. "I'm sure things are fine."

"It'd be a shame if the ally you speak so highly of were to perish." Baraggan said, directing this at Harribel and Starrk.

"I have faith in Kurosaki-san's abilities." Harribel replied. Baraggan scoffed. He looked as if he was about to give a retort, before the opening of a Garganta gathered their attention.

From the Garganta emerged Ggio, still carrying Orihime. He seemed slightly winded, but unharmed nonetheless, as did Orihime. Ggio set down Orihime, whom seemed quite tuckered out. More than likely from her struggling to be released from Ggio in an attempt to try and not leave Ichigo behind. Urahara, as well as the other Arrancar gathered.

"Ah! Inoue-san!" Urahara exclaimed happily. "I see you have returned unharmed. Mission success!" He declared. "We can all go home now."

"Wait." Apacci said, looking at Ggio. "Where's Ichigo-kun?" Loly, Menoly, Lilynette, and Sung-Sun looked at Ggio expectantly.

"Ichigo-senpai and Grimmjow-sama stayed behind to fight Ulquiorra." Ggio answered, looking between them. Baraggan seemed uninterested, or unnoticing, of the suffix used on Ichigo's name.

"What?" Both Loly and Apacci shouted. "And you just left them there?"

"They had things under control." Ggio replied, getting annoyed. "Ichigo-senpai told me to grab the girl and escape, so I did." Loly and Menoly both looked at Orihime, already glaring daggers at her.

"If they die, it'll be _your _fault." Loly told Orihime. Orihime seemed shocked, and hurt.

"I didn't want to leave Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime replied, obviously distressed. "I didn't have a choice!" Loly and Menoly didn't seem to calm down.

"Loly-san, Menoly-san, please calm down." Sung-Sun told the two Numeros. "It is evident that the situation was out of both Ggio-san's and Orihime-san's power."

"Why did Ulquiorra have to show up?" Lilynette asked, appearing more distraught than before.

"Ulquiorra?" Urahara questioned, looking at Starrk and Harribel.

"The Cuarta, the fourth." Starrk answered, furrowing his brow. "Grimmjow-san and Kurosaki-san are out of their league." He said calmly.

"I concur. They will not emerge victorious." Baraggan stated, looking at Starrk first, then back to Urahara. If the girls had been distraught before, they were each in near states of panic now.

"If I remember what you told me earlier.." Urahara trailed off in thought, before continuing. "Grimmjow is the sixth strongest Espada, and Ichigo defeated him. By that math, I'm sure the two of them can defeat him together." Urahara said, looking between the three.

"Not to sound conceited, but it's a whole new ball game with ranks Cuarta and higher." Starrk told Urahara. Urahara frowned.

"How so?"

"Espada with ranks Cuarta and higher were Vasto Lorde before becoming Arrancars." Starrk answered. Urahara seemed to understand immediately. "If you know what that means, then you know they wouldn't stand a chance against Ulquiorra. Even before becoming an Arrancar, he would have been more than a match for them."

"And a fight like that is sure to attract attention." Luppi stated.

"Well, this is a predicament." Urahara stated calmly. "Then I guess we have no choice..." The girls gathered around them tensed up at what his next words would be. "It looks like someone will have to go assist the two." This surprised the gathered Arrancar.

"I'll go." Uyru made his presence known for the first time.

"Me too." Chad said, standing next to Uryu, towering over the Quincy.

"And you would be?" Starrk asked.

"Uyru Ishida. Quincy." He adjusted his glasses.

"Chad. Human." Chad answered in his usual voice.

"A Quincy, huh?" Starrk asked, somewhat surprised.

"You two would be unable to help in anyway." Harribel said sternly. This seemed to agitate the two, but before any other words couple be spoken by them, they were interrupted.

"I'll go." Starrk volunteered, sighing. He was hoping to not have to return to Las Noches so soon. The gathered Arrancar were surprised at the selfless act from the Primera. Lilynette seemed overjoyed.

"Me too!" She volunteered. Starrk shook his head.

"No."

"But-!" She begged. "Come on, you're not as strong without me!"

"It'll be fine." Starrk waved her off, the same glum look on his face.

"You know what you're doing?" Harribel asked.

"It's me, isn't it?" Starrk replied, shrugging.

"I will accompany you, Primera. I've been meaning to make a statement to that bastard for a good while now." Baraggan said, shouldering his massive axe. His fraccion prepared to accompany them. "Stay here, you lot. You'll get in the way." They seemed disappointed, but didn't question the Segunda.

"Splendid!" Urahara exclaimed. "It seems the rescuer is in need of rescue! How ironic." Loly's eye twitched.

Starrk opened the Garganta and entered, Baraggan following behind him. The Garganta closed shortly after. Harribel sighed.

"I hope Ichigo-kun will be ok." Menoly said quietly.

"Psh, he was in trouble before, _now _he's definitely going to be ok." Apacci told her, grinning.

"Baraggan-sama's actions surprise me." Sung-Sun remarked to Harribel.

"Indeed. While not as selfless as Starrk-san's, it is still surprising." Harribel replied.

**(Hueco Mundo/Above Las Noches)**

Ichigo attacked, aiming from Ulquiorra's torso. The attack was easily parried, allowing Ulquiorra to counter with an attack of his own. Mid-attack, one of his wings came up and struck an attacking Grimmjow. Ichigo managed to dodge Ulquiorra's counter, but didn't have an opportunity to attack as he was forced on the defensive. Grimmjow used this moment to try and attack once more.

Rather than using his wings to block to attack, another Luz de la Luna materialized in Ulquiorra's free hand, which was used to block the attack from Grimmjow. Grimmjow followed through his failed attack with a spin kick with the intention of knocking Ulquiorra off-balance. Rather than stay in between the two fighters, Ulquiorra merely sonido'd out of their reach. He did not stay out of their reach for long, as Ulquiorra rushed to the two close-ranged fighters with both javelins still in his hands.

The strength behind Ulquiorra's first swing sent Grimmjow back, who barely managed to block the attack. Ulquiorra pivoted and blocked a downward slash from Ichigo, which left Ichigo's midsection entirely unprotected. Ulquiorra seized this opportunity and thrust forward with his second javelin, fully intent on skewering Ichigo. The suddenness of the attack caught Ichigo off-guard. Ichigo cursed inwardly as things seemed over for him.

Grimmjow suddenly tackled Ulquiorra at an incredibly high-speed, saving Ichigo from a premature death. The two fighters struck into the side of a pillar, kicking up dust and sending blocks of stone flying. Grimmjow dragged Ulquiorra through the concrete, his clawed hand on Ulquiorra's neck, leaving a tear in the pillar behind them. Ulquiorra seemed unaffected however, and, after a couple seconds, grabbed Grimmjow's arm. The two fighters suddenly changed places, with Grimmjow being dragged through the stone pillar.

Grimmjow cursed at his situation. Thinking fast, he elbowed Ulquiorra in the stomach and quickly fired off his Gara de ra Pantera. The point blank attack, and the force behind it, knocked Ulquiorra back a couple feet, causing him to release his grip on Grimmjow. Grimmjow used this to sonido away. The attack had done little damage to Ulquiorra, but it had worked in releasing him.

The moment Grimmjow separated, a bright orange cero hit Ulquiorra. The attack, and its origin, surprised Ulquiorra, who didn't have time to block. The cero hit its mark, causing an explosion and sending Ulquiorra clean through the stone pillar, collapsing it.

"Holy shit, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow shouted in surprise. Ichigo rejoined him. "Didn't know you could do that."

"Thought I'd keep it as a surprise." Ichigo said from behind his mask.

"Bad ass." Grimmjow smirked, panting. When Ulquiorra emerged, he looked noticeably disheveled. There were a few burns on his skin, but they quickly healed themselves, showing his high-speed regeneration for the first time in their fight.

"You continue to surprise me, Kurosaki." Ulquiorra stated calmly. "First, your hollow's mask, then a Cero. I wonder just how much of a hollow you are."

"Bastard. He's got some regeneration. Fast, too." Grimmjow snarled, readying himself once more.

"He regenerates fast, but we can hurt him." Ichigo said, looking on as the last of Ulquiorra's wounds healed. "We just have to dish out a lot of damage, and be fast about it. You been saving anything for last?"

"Yeah, I got a couple things." Grimmjow replied.

"Now's probably the time to hit him with everything we got." Ichigo told Grimmjow, who scoffed.

"No kidding?" Grimmjow slashed the air, causing his signature attack, Desgarron, to appear.

Ichigo shunpo'd to Ulquiorra, attacking again. Ichigo swung wide with Tensa Zangetsu at Ulquiorra's center. With previous times, the attack was blocked. This time, however, Ichigo immediately shunpo'd away. Just in time, too, as Grimmjow's Desgarron attacked Ulquiorra from the front. Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly, before his wings came out in front and shielded Ulquiorra from the attack. The Desgarron pushed against the wings, in turn, pushing Ulquiorra back, slamming the Espada into what remained of the previous pillar, kicking up debris and dust.

From the dust, a dark mass bolted out, leaving behind a trail of smoke and debris. Ulquiorra flew towards Grimmjow, his Luz de la Luna aimed forward with the intent of spearing the Sexta. Rather than flee, Grimmjow attacked the approaching Ulquiorra with his Desgarron. This time, Ulquiorra avoided the claws by merely changing his flight path. He did this a couple more times, before slashing at Grimmjow, who could only try and block the attack. It was Grimmjow's turn to be sent flying, striking harshly against another surrounding tower.

Another cero from Ichigo was sent at Ulquiorra. Being prepared for Ichigo's cero, Ulquiorra saw it in his peripheral and avoided it with ease. Ulquiorra fired a cero of his own at Ichigo, who could only dodge the attack, allowing it to shoot past him and explode into the dome.

"**Desgarron!" **Ulquiorra turned just in time to block Grimmjow's claws with his Luz de la Luna, but also just in time to receive Desgarron at point blank range.

**"Getsuga Tensho!" ** From above Ulquiorra, Ichigo slammed his attack down. Once again, Ulquiorra's wings shielded the attack, but could not absorb the force behind it. The combined attack slammed Ulquiorra down into the dome below, going clean through and into Las Noches. Ichigo and Grimmjow breathed out briefly. Things were still for a few seconds.

Ulquiorra burst up from below them. The two barely managed to get into the air to avoid losing their footing. Moving at high speed, Ulquiorra appeared above them, this time surprising the two fighters. Ichigo and Grimmjow were both sent down into the stone below. Ulquiorra pointed his finger in their direction.

"**Cero Oscuras."** The black cero impacted Grimmjow and Ichigo's location, causing a good-sized explosion, as well as destroying a good portion of the dome below them. Ulquiorra lowered his hand and stared at the carnage passively. He remained emotionless when things cleared up enough to see that Ichigo and Grimmjow were still alive. Though, the attack had damaged them.

Ichigo's shihakusho was missing its upper half, exposing Ichigo's bare torso. Cuts and burns were across his skin. He was holding Tensa Zangetsu in his right hand and panting heavily. His Hollow mask was also missing a small portion. Ichigo brought his hand up and repaired the missing piece.

Grimmjow wasn't much better. Good portions of his armor from his Resurreccion had been destroyed in the blast. He, too, was panting heavily. "That hurt." Grimmjow said simply.

**"We can't keep this up. We have to end this soon." **Ichigo said.

"You two are hopelessly outmatched. Surrender and your deaths will be painless." Ulquiorra promised them, keeping his emotionless look locked on the two of them. Grimmjow snorted, amused.

"Mercy, huh? Didn't think you had it in you, Ulquiorra!" He shouted to the Cuarta. Ulquiorra did not respond. Instead, he raised his finger again. "Kurosaki, follow my lead!" Ichigo and Grimmjow separated and attacked Ulquiorra again. Ulquiorra met their attack head-on.

Grimmjow prepared his Desgarron, lurching forward to attack Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra quickly closed the distance between them and attacked with his Luz de la Luna. A Getsuga Tensho came at Ulquiorra from his right, prompting the Espada to avoid the attack. Grimmjow set his Desgarron on Ulquiorra once more, forcing him back. Ichigo saw what Grimmjow was doing and quickly followed suit.

Slowly, but surely, Ichigo and Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra back. Soon enough, they were no longer fighting above Las Noches. Now, their fight had taken them to the dunes of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo swung a Getsuga Tensho at Ulquiorra, which was avoided with relative ease, allowing the Cuarta time to parry an attack from Grimmjow. A quick slash sent Grimmjow away from Ulquiorra. Grimmjow regained his footing and gestured at Ichigo, simultaneously charging a Desgarron. He seemed to be adding more strength behind his attack.

**"Getsuga Tensho!" **Ichigo attacked Ulquiorra from the front. The attack, as many times before, was halted with Ulquiorra's weapon. Immediately, Ichigo pointed at Ulquiorra. **"Cero!" **At point blank range, Ulquiorra could only quickly protect himself with his wings. It was at this time Grimmjow fired his Desgarron. When Ulquiorra's wings returned to their normal places, they were in the path of the attack.

The Desgarron slammed into Ulquiorra, throwing him down into the sand of Hueco Mundo. Rather than dissipate, or explode, the Desgarron remained, pinning Ulquiorra into the ground. His wings each had five claws pierced through them from the Desgarron, pinning them into the ground. Ulquiorra regarded this with a half-interested look.

"Kurosaki! Just do what I do!" Grimmjow shouted to Ichigo. Grimmjow suddenly sliced his right palm open with his left claws, spilling blood out from the wound.

**"What are you-?" **He began to ask.

"Just do it, dammit!" Grimmjow shouted, aiming his bloodied palm at Ulquiorra. Ichigo didn't hesitate and grasped Tensa Zangetsu's blade, before sliding the sword quickly out of his hand, giving Ichigo a sharp cut.

"**Gran Rey Cero!" **Grimmjow shouted with bloodlust. Reiatsu manifested and mixed with the blood in his palm. Ichigo's blood, having mimicked Grimmjow movements, did the same. Simultaneously, both Gran Rey Ceros fired at Ulquiorra, whose eyes widened slightly. The Ceros, upon nearing each other, seemed to join together, creating a mixture of dark blue and orange. The cero quickly became a dark brown color.

The combined Cero caused a massive explosion when it impacted the ground, originating from Ulquiorra's position. Sand was kicked up hundreds of meters in the air, most of which had glassed over from the attack. Grimmjow smirked.

"There's no way he survived that."

"**What makes you so sure?" **Ichigo asked.

"There's a reason using that cero inside of Las Noches is forbidden. It's too dangerous to the fortress." Grimmjow answered, his smirk never leaving his face.

The sand, dust, and smoke finally dissipated. The area where the cero had struck had been completely glassed. A few feet inside the glass was Ulquiorra, a look of surprise frozen on his face. It seemed over, allowing Ichigo and Grimmjow to breathe out heavily, as if in heavy relief.

"I'm surprised you managed to do it, Kurosaki. Would've thought a move like would have been too much for you." Grimmjow taunted. His Resureccion slowly reverted back into his zanpakuto. Whether he did himself, or he was too tired to hold it, Ichigo wasn't sure.

"**You look like you can barely stand." **Ichigo pointed out, his hollow mask vanishing at Ichigo's will. "Want me to carry you back to Karakura Town?"

"You don't look like you could carry yourself there." Grimmjow retorted.

_Crack._

The two bickering fighter's attention turned to the glass.

_Crash!_

Ulquiorra's hand burst through the glass, followed shortly by Ulquiorra's body. His left horn was missing, chipped at the base. His right wing was gone, too. Of course, it was already regenerating at a high rate of speed. The same with his left arm.

"To think…" Ulquiorra stood up straight, looking at Ichigo and Grimmjow with his same emotionless expression. "I had to sever my own wing to avoid the attack." Ichigo and Grimmjow stared in shock at the revived Cuarta. Ulquiorra noticed this. "Your faces express disbelief, bordering on panic."

"How the hell did you survive that?" Grimmjow snarled, readying his zanpakuto again, attempting to gather the strength to release again.

"You believed that attack to kill me? How ignorant." Ulquiorra replied.

"Then we'll put you down for good this time." Ichigo stated, ready to don his mask once more.

"No. I think not." Ulquiorra said calmly. "I am surprised you two managed to hold your own like you did. In the end, it is futile." Black reiatsu began to swirl around Ulquiorra. "You two couldn't defeat me in my Resurreccion. Despite your best efforts, I remain alive and healed. I will show you true despair. Recognize that, in the end, I could have ended this fight at any moment of my choosing."

The air around Ichigo and Grimmjow became thick with reiatsu. An almost overwhelming feeling of dread and despair washed over the two. Ichigo donned his mask once more, with Grimmjow barely managing to release his zanpakuto.

**"Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa."**

The black reiatsu enveloped Ulquiorra briefly, then slowly dissipated, showing Ulquiorra's second release to Grimmjow and Ichigo. His new release was far more devil-like than his first release. No longer did Ulquiorra have a mask fragment. Now, two horns protruded from Ulquiorra's skull. His wingspan increased, both wings jutting out close to six feet in both directions. Ulquiorra's torso was now exposed, showing his hollow hole. From the hollow hole, it appeared as if a black liquid oozed out, leaving a trail from the hole to his midsection. Ulquiorra's legs were now wrapped in fur, his feet becoming more birdlike in nature. To finish it off, a tail swayed around Ulquiorra.

"This is Segunda Etapa." Ulquiorra said calmly. "Among all the Espada, I am the only one able to use it. I don't believe Aizen-sama has even seen it."

**"Come on, Grimmjow. We can take him." **Ichigo assured his partner.

"Fascinating. Even now you cling to false hope." Ulquiorra suddenly appeared in between the two. His tail had already pierced Grimmjow's stomach. The Sexta spit up blood, growling in both anger and pain. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. Ulquiorra's tail swiftly removed itself from Grimmjow's stomach, leaving behind a brief blood spurt from the wound. Grimmjow fell down to one knee. Ulquiorra's tail wrapped around Ichigo's neck a half-second later and violently threw him into a sand dune. Ichigo quickly regained his footing and took aim at Ulquiorra, who was already approaching Ichigo.

"**Gran Rey Cero!" **His reiatsu mixed with his blood to fire again, shooting at a high speed at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra pointed forward.

**"Cero Oscuras."** Ulquiorra's pitch-black cero collided with Ichigo's. The Oscuras quickly overpowered Ichigo's Gran Rey Cero, hitting Ichigo. The cero exploded instantly upon connecting with Ichigo. Ulquiorra waited for the smoke and fire to dissipate.

When things finally calmed down enough for sight, Ichigo stood there, barely managing to stand upright, He was leaning on his sword, something quite difficult to do with the sand as his support. His hollow mask had been forced to crumble away, leaving him defenseless. Ulquiorra walked towards Ichigo. His tail was wrapped around Grimmjow's neck, carrying the Sexta.

"Now, do you see?" Ulquiorra asked. "Your efforts were futile. You will both die, and for what? To allow a human girl to escape?" He stopped walking, standing a good ten feet from Ichigo. Grimmjow was brought around, facing Ulquiorra. Grimmjow spat out some blood at Ulquiorra. "How droll." Ulquiorra pointed his finger at Grimmjow's heart and charged a cero.

Ichigo tried to stand to stop him, but found that he couldn't. He could only state as his new ally was about to be executed. Ichigo waited for it, but nothing happened. It almost seemed as if the cero charging in Ulquiorra's hand was slowing down. Things came to a sudden stop. Ichigo blinked in surprise.

Tensa Zangetsu and Ichigo's Hollow flanked Ulquiorra on both sides, looking at Ichigo.

**"Well, well, well, king. Got your ass beat again, I see." **The Hollow was amused. Tensa Zangetsu said nothing.

"Tensa Zangetsu? What're you guys doing here?"

**"Saving your life, punk." **Ichigo's hollow laughed. **"At least I am. He's here cause... I don't know. He missed you?"**

"Be silent, Hollow." Tensa Zangetsu ordered, to which the Hollow scoffed. "Ichigo, your friend is going to die. Then you will." He stated calmly.

**"He gonna get fried." **The Hollow interjected. Tensa Zangetsu ignored him and remained focused on Ichigo.

"Will you save him?" Tensa Zangetsu asked.

"Of course!" Ichigo answered, determined.

"How?" Tensa Zangetsu asked. Ichigo said nothing. He didn't know how. He was just going to.

**"Aye aye aye, just let me get on with it." **Ichigo's hollow approached Ichigo, looking down at him. "**King, I'm gonna give you a chance here before I completely take over and wreck your shit."**

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo blinked in surprise.

**"I can give you the power to save your friend there." **The Hollow smirked.

"At what cost? My soul?" Ichigo asked. He was then kicked in the head.

**"You're a complete dumbass, King." **The Hollow said. Ichigo groaned and sat back up. **"You see, _we _have something similar to that prick over there." **Ichigo's eyes widened. **"Yeah. I can let you access it. I was gonna save it for your sweet sixteen, but Tensa over there just couldn't wait to see your reaction."**

"I am not sure if you can handle it though. It may kill you." Tensa Zangetsu warned.

**"Other side affects include bloating, rashes, and erectile dysfunction." **The Hollow cackled.

"I don't care. I need to save Grimmjow." Ichigo replied, determined. Tensa Zangetsu looked at Ichigo's Hollow, nodding.

**"Alright King! I'm gonna guess you can last maybe... ten seconds." **The Hollow smirked. **"You have one shot here, King. No hesitating. Do or die. All or nothing. Balls to the wall. Got it?" **Ichigo nodded. **"Then here we go."**

The Hollow and Tensa Zangetsu disappeared. Time began to return to normal. Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra, determined.

Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow plainly. He was about to fire the cero, but then he was nearly floored by reiatsu coming from Ichigo. He looked over at the, previously defeated, Ichigo just in time to be impaled by him. Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He suddenly found himself a great distance away from Grimmjow, Ichigo's zanpakuto still in his stomach. Ichigo sliced to his right, cutting open Ulquiorra. He then grabbed Ulquiorra's tail and swung him down into the sand below, causing an eruption of sand.

Grimmjow dropped to the ground with a thud. He gathered the strength to get himself on one knee to look at what had just happened. He clutched his bleeding side, in pain. He was no longer in Resurreccion he found, but he was more interested in Ichigo. He saw Ichigo, or who he guessed was Ichigo and stared in shock.

Ichigo was now completely hollowfied. His entire head was covered by a Hollow mask, two intimidating horns protruding from either side, pointing forward. His hair was longer, reaching down to his waist. His hands and fleet now produced sharp claws. Overall, Ichigo struck a very menacing figure.

Ulquiorra's wound began healing as it should be. The slash had not cut anything too vital, so he would live. Ulquiorra stood up. He would have stopped to examine his opponent, but Ichigo gave him no time. Ichigo attacked again, grasping Ulquiorra's horns. With a swift flick, they were yanked off violently. Ulquiorra's stomach finished healing, but he didn't remain healed for long. Ulquiorra suddenly found himself missing his left wing, right arm, and left leg.

Ulquiorra sonido'd away, or tried to. He couldn't react fast enough to avoid being pinned to the ground, Ichigo's zanpakuto in his stomach once more. Ichigo aimed his horns at Ulquiorra and began charging a cero. It would be enough to kill Ulquiorra, Ichigo figured. The cero finished charging and was about to fire, only for Ichigo's mask to mask and horns to break. His eyes widened.

The sudden loss of Ichigo's concentration caused the cero to implode, catching both him and Ulquiorra in the explosion. While nowhere near as destructive as it would have been, it still caused quite the shockwave. Grimmjow braced himself and managed to hold his spot without getting blown away.

When things calmed, Ichigo was once again on one knee, panting heavily. Now, Tensa Zangetsu had reverted back to its Shikai form. Ulquiorra lay still on the ground, broken and missing some limbs. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. He would have begun figuring out how he was going to leave Hueco Mundo, but his thoughts were interrupted by clapping.

"Bravo, Kurosaki-san. You've exceeded my expectations." Ichigo looked towards the source of the clapping and his eyes widened. It was Aizen clapping. Behind him, Gin and Tosen. Behind him, Nnoitora, Zommari, Szayel, and Yammy.

Nnoitora long and lanky form was crouched down, his forearms resting on his knees. He was looking at Ichigo with a grin that shouldn't be possible. Behind him, in the sand, rested a large weapon, shaped like a figure '8'. Szayel stood nearby, watching ever so calculatingly, sporting a small smile. His hands were clasped behind his back. Yammy towered over them all, his arms crossed. He looked arrogant as ever.

The only one he recognized was Yammy, who was present when Orihime was kidnapped. Aizen lowered his hands. "To think you could achieve this level of Hollowfication. I am quite impressed." He patronized. Grimmjow stumbled up alongside Ichigo, staring at the gathered Espada.

"Did we win?" Grimmjow joked, still clutching his side.

"Aah, Grimmjow. You remain alive." Aizen adjusted his gaze to look at the Sexta. "This day is just full of surprises."

Ulquiorra stood up, fully regenerated. He was no longer in his Segunda Etapa state, or his Resurreccion, but he was still alive and well, all the same. He dusted his shoulder off casually, regarding Ichigo without emotion.

"Ulquiorra-san, I'm glad to see you are alive." Aizen stated. "I was not aware of your true abilities, Ulquiorra-san. To think I put you as my Cuarta."

"Apologies, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra replied.

"Oh no, it is quite alright." Aizen looked back at Ichigo. "As entertaining as this was, Kurosaki-san, I'm afraid it's over now." He looked at the remaining Espada. "Kill him."

Ichigo cursed. He had expended all his energy. All his aces. Everything. He had fought as hard as he could and still couldn't come out on top. He looked at Grimmjow. "You should have left Las Noches sooner. I could have held him." He said, weakly. Grimmjow snorted.

"And let you have all the fun? Come on, let's show these bastards." The statement was more for show. They both knew they had expended all their energy. "Come on, asswipes. I'll take you all on." Nnoitora's grin widened.

"Be seeing you, Grimmjow." He said, readying his weapon.

"Sorry, can't let you do that." Starrk was suddenly in front of Nnoitora, standing in between him and Ichigo and Grimmjow. Nnoitora's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" A cero suddenly fired from Starrk's chest, whom made no movements, his hands resting at his side. Nnoitora was thrown back away from the downed fighters.

**"Respira."**

The area suddenly filled with what appeared to be purple gas, surrounding Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Starrk. The Espada, as well as Gin, Tosen, and Aizen moved back quickly to avoid being eaten by the attack. They all knew what it would do to them if it touched them.

There stood Baraggan, fully released. He kept up his attack, flooding the area around them with the Respira. Starrk opened a Garganta.

"Time to go everyone." He urged calmly. Grimmjow and Ichigo both gathered their strength and managed to stand on their feet. They proceeded forward into the Garganta.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra appeared next to Ichigo, whom was taken completely off-guard. Ulquiorra was no longer released, back to his regular form, but it still proved too fast for Ichigo. He pierced forward with his blade and, if Ichigo hadn't moved out of reflex, it would have skewered his heart. Starrk appeared next to Ulquiorra. A lightning quick punch, followed by a vicious knee, sent the Cuarta retreating, his current hierro no match for the Primera's strength.

Grimmjow cursed and shouldered Ichigo. "This is a one time deal, punk." With that, he and Ichigo retreated into the Garganta, followed by Starrk. Baraggan halted his attack. The Respira began to clear enough for him to spot Aizen, whom was looking at him with his usual smile. Baraggan growled and fired off one last Respira in Aizen's direction, before leaving through the Garganta.

The attack posed no threat to Aizen, who merely walked out of its path.

"They got away, Aizen-sama." Tosen reported.

"Of course." Aizen replied simply. And with that, he turned and proceeded back to the noticeably damaged Las Noches.

**(The World of The Living/Urahara Shoten)**

Harribel's brow was furrowed, and she appeared to be deep in thought. Today's events were certainly not expected. She didn't think too highly of their current situation. After all, Aizen had made the first move. The thought of that didn't sit too well with the Tercera. All the same, she was glad that no one, as of yet, had been lost. For that, they were extremely lucky. She fully believed that, if Aizen had wanted to, he could have easily killed them all. That, too, didn't appeal to her very much.

"I'm sure they're fine." Urahara said from beside her, his usual carefree tone surfacing.

"It is not that." Harribel replied, closing her eyes. She opened them. "I am merely contemplating our predicament."

"Like I said, it's nothing to worry too much over." He waved her off.

"You seem incredibly laid-back." Harribel pointed out.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm just a lowly, but handsome, merchant whom is accommodating potential customers." Urahara said, half his face covered by his fan. Harribel decided to ignore the man until he went away.

"So, when you gonna do it, huh?" Apacci asked Sung-Sun.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Sung-Sun replied, annoyed at having unsuccessfully avoided Apacci.

"Bust a move, of course." Apacci teased. Loly, Menoly, and Lilynette were seated nearby, watching them. "You have to do it sometime, you know."

"Go away." Sung-Sun unceremoniously said. "I'd hate for harm to befall you."

"You threatening me?" Apacci asked Sung-Sun, a tick mark on her forehead.

"Threaten? Oh my, of course not. How barbaric." Sung-Sun remarked. "To threaten someone, they must first be intelligent enough to understand danger and safety." She hid a smirk behind her sleeve.

"Why, you-." Apacci growled, an evil smile on her face. Mila-Rose laughed from the side. "Shut up, cow! If she insults my intelligence, then she's insulting yours, too. I'm smarter than you." As expected it got a rise out of Mila-Rose.

"What's that, flatty?" She asked evilly.

"Shut. Up." Apacci warned, tired of that jab.

"Or what?" Mila-Rose challenged.

"Don't think too much, you too. It'll only hurt your primitive brains." Sung-Sun said quietly.

"Shut up, Sung-Sun!" Both Apacci and Mila-Rose yelled at their third sister. The entire time, Loly, Menoly, and Lilynette watched the exchange, amused.

"They're all morons." Luppi remarked to Ggio, both of which had been watching the exchange from even further away. "It's so entertaining to watch them bicker."

"I'll say. Kinda makes you feel better about yourself and your own insecurities." Ggio replied.

"We can hear you!" Apacci and Mila-Rose yelled at the two. Before an argument started, everyone turned upon sensing a Garganta opening.

"They're back!" Lilynette exclaimed, jumping up in excitement. Loly and Menoly stood up, too, eager to see Ichigo. Apacci and Sung-Sun followed as well, eager for the same reason.

From the Garganta emerged Starrk. He nodded over at Harribel, who nodded in return. Grimmjow came out next, quickly too. The girls waiting gasped upon seeing Ichigo on his shoulder.

"Ichigo-kun!" Loly shouted out in worry.

"Where's that woman at?" Grimmjow asked, looking around. He set Ichigo down at his feet, lying him down on his back. "Someone get what's-her-face!" Grimmjow shouted.

Ichigo looked pretty banged up. He was bleeding from cuts and burns on his arms and torso, the most noticeable being the hole in his chest from Ulquiorra's final attack. He was panting heavily, trying to stay awake. Loly, Menoly, Lilynette, and Apacci quickly surrounded him, getting down on their knees. Sung-Sun remained standing next to Apacci.

"Ichigo-kun." Loly grabbed his arm to get his attention. He appeared to be unconscious, as he didn't respond to her touch or voice.

"Grimmjow! You're hurt! Let me just-." Orihime was interrupted.

"Kurosaki first, quickly." He barked out at her. He pointed the direction for her before sitting down from exhaustion. Orihime gasped and ran in the direction Grimmjow had showed. It didn't take long for Orihime to reach him.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried out, approaching him quickly. Harribel motioned for the girls to move away to let Orihime do her work. Urahara had told her the reason Aizen was interested in the human girl. She was hoping to see her healing first-hand, and if it was as effective as it was made out to be. Menoly, Apacci, Lilynette and Sung-Sun hesitated, before leaving Ichigo's side. Loly remained.

"Loly-chan, please move real quick. I need to-." Orihime started, addressing Loly.

"Shut up! This is your fault! Don't come near him!" Loly shouted at her, hate in her eyes. Orihime stopped, her eyes widening. "I hope you die! You think your so high and mighty, but all you did was-!" Loly soon found herself apprehended by Ggio, who forced her to move away from Ichigo. She tried to struggle and cry out, and but he kept his grip on her strong, as well as her mouth covered.

Orihime wasted no time and immediately started her work. "Soten Kisshun: I reject." Her hairpins sprung to life, enveloping Ichigo in their healing aura. In no time at all, Ichigo's wounds began disappearing. The wound that took the longest the hole in his chest, but even that soon mended itself. Loly only watched in amazement, no longer struggling. The others seemed equally amazed at the sight before them.

After a minute, Ichigo regained consciousness and sprung up. Of course, the sudden movement caused him to slam into the Soten Kisshun, hitting his head sharply. He cursed loudly and grasped his forehead. Orihime stopped her technique, seeing Ichigo fully healed, including that most recent bruise. She would have asked him how he felt, but she quickly left to go see to Grimmjow.

Ichigo sat up, slightly slower this time around. He blinked in surprise, now aware of his surroundings. He was in the training room under Urahara Shoten. He quickly scanned all the faces around him. It wasn't much longer before he was glomped by Loly, Menoly, Apacci, and Lilynette. Loly and Menoly hugged him from the front, Apacci and Lilynette from behind. Ichigo let out an "oof" in surprise, but quickly gained composure.

"Hey guys." He said warmly.

"Baka." Loly replied quickly, before giving him a swift kiss, which Ichigo returned all too willingly. Menoly and Apacci both seemed disappointed, as they wanted to be the first to do that. They both decided to wait for their chances later.

"Never doubted you for a second, Ichigo-sensei!" Lilynette said enthusiastically. "I wish everyone else was more like me. They all thought you were going to die."

"Shut up, twerp." Apacci growled out, a tick mark on her forehead.

"Loly-chan, Menoly-chan." Ichigo greeted the two hugging him from the front. "Apacci-chan, Lily-chan." He looked back behind him. He then looked forward at Sung-Sun, who was standing above him a couple feet away. "Sun-chan." He greeted her. She was slightly surprised by the new suffix, but did not complain. She nodded at him, hiding a smile. "Sorry if I made you guys worry." He apologized sheepishly. He then stopped and tried to stand up, something hard to do with all the bodies on him. "Where's Grimmjow? He still alive?"

"Don't insult me, punk." Grimmjow said, now fully healed. He walked forward with Orihime at his side. He smirked dangerously. "Takes more than that weak shit to do me in." Ichigo smirked back.

"I beg to differ." He retorted, to which Grimmjow 'tched'.

"Kurosaki-san!" Urahara greeted enthusiastically. "Glad to see you're alive! I had the utmost faith in you."

"Yeah, thanks." This time, Ichigo did stand up, the girls releasing their grips on him. Loly held one of his hands in hers, however. She looked at Orihime, who looked back at her. Loly quickly mouthed a, "Thank you." Orihime smiled at Loly.

"Mission success?" Ichigo asked Urahara.

"It would appear so." Urahara nodded.

"How was my time?" Ichigo asked Uyru, who stood behind Urahara alongside Chad.

"Slow." Uyru replied, adjusting his glasses. Ichigo deadpanned.

Off to the side, Starrk rejoined Harribel. He had the same bored look on his face.

"Tercera." He greeted casually.

"Starrk-san." Harribel nodded. "I would assume there were no complications?" Starrk seemed deep in thought.

"Nothing worth mentioning."

"What did you find upon entering Hueco Mundo again?" Harribel asked, interested on any details of the bout between Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra. Starrk, again, appeared deep in thought.

"Sand." He said after a few seconds.

Harribel sighed in annoyance. She closed her eyes to keep calm. Baraggan approached the two. He gave no acknowledgement to them, at first, but as he passed, he said, "Faith, huh?" And that was all he said as he walked past the two, his zanpakuto shouldered. Harribel said nothing and continued looking forward.

"So, what happens now?" Grimmjow asked, getting impatient. It wasn't exactly directed at anyone in particular.

"Now, we all prepare." Urahara answered, quite enthusiastically. He flipped his fan open and held it in front of his face as he peered at the gathered fighters around him. "We have so much to plan for, don't we? I think it's going to be rather exciting."

_**(Chapter End/Author's Note)**_

**And there we go. I do hope my writing hasn't decreased in quality after my two years hiatus. If so, I apologize. I will perform seppuku to make up for it, you have my word.**

**I have nothing witty to say at the moment, that and I just want to get this note done so I can upload this chapter. So, here's the annual;**

**Musical Inspiration for this Chapter:**

**Band:Emmure**

**Song:Chicago's Finest**

_**But I chose my path nine years ago... and there's no turning back. No, there's no turning back. There's no. Turning. Back!**_

**And then an awesome breakdown. Now, here's the part I'm sure you have all been waiting for.**

**Beta's Rant:**

Well, here we are again after nearly two years. Cripes that's a long time. Ah well, Nexus is back, and so am I, so that means it's time for another Beta Rant!  
>So, question here. Why the hell are there so many damn wimpy male leads in anime and such nowadays? I get that they're supposed to be the kind-hearted and lovable goofball, but some of their actions or lack-thereof piss me off eight ways to Sunday. Yes, I understand that you like the girl, but if she's gonna beat you over the head for a mistake and does so often, then she's not worth your time. You are NOT a good guy for sitting there and taking it. You're a doormat, and nobody likes a doormat. What's that, you keep on winding up in bad situations that usually end in a major headache for you? Than man the fuck up and say something, dammit! If you have to keep winding up in those bad situations just to please a girl for five minutes, after which she'll go back to treating you like an idiot, then tell the bitch "no" and wash your hands of her! Seriously! Backbone, motherfucker, you need one!<br>And all of you can say what you want about me for saying this, but I have no problem decking a girl. I will let the first hit go, IF I deserved it, but only so long as it's none-debilitating. Not if it's going to cause serious harm to me. But if the girl insists on trying to hit me afterwards, or she has no reason to hit me, I WILL defend myself. I won't beat on her, so back-off me there. I usually follow the code of The Gentleman, but that only applies for when I'm with a lady. If it's a bitch, then all bets are off. I have a spine, I can stand up for myself, and I can easily say that there's at least one girl in every series that needs a good-old helping of Backhand to the Face. This is Lazruth, and fuck being a doormat!

**Seriously, shoutout to this guy. I disappear for two years, come back, and he's still willing to beta for me. Anyways,**

**Well, I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Constructive Criticism is welcome, but flamers will be hunted down and beaten up by me personally, I assure you.**


	16. Contented

**I hope everyone had a great week, here's my present to you all. Chapter 16! I do hope you like it. To be honest, I found it so difficult to write this chapter. I started writing it the morning after releasing chapter 15. I spent close to five to six hours every night trying to write, but only spent about two hours of that ACTUALLY writing, the rest I was just staring at the computer screen... or my desk... or the wall. HONESTLY, it felt like trying to finish SCP-012.**

_**InhumanNexus clawed at his wrists and splashed blood on the paper in front of him in an attempt to form words. "Hahaha... there we go... I just need... to finish it... it NEEDS to be finished. Wait, but... I just need..." Nexus stared at the bloodied mess in front of him. "I... it can't... I can't finish it... it's IMPOSSIBLE to finish... it can't be finished. It's impossible."**_

**Something like that. Anyways, REVIEW CORNER:**

**JustinAT:Thanks dude, means a lot. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and will enjoy this one.**

**Zaralann:Hah, thanks. Hope you think so of this chapter, too.**

**The Sinful:Good to be writing again. I always enjoyed it, myself, when a story I thought was dead revived. More often that not, though, it had been adopted and lacked in quality. Bleh.**

**AEthereal Devastation:I'm glad you think so. I don't think I'll ever stop worrying about a decrease in quality from my hiatus, but it's good to see people think everything is still good. Please enjoy.**

**Rei Rusuragi:Yeah, I guess everything is just a learning curve. Thanks for your words, I hope you enjoy.**

**The Robdog:Glad you think so. I hope you can enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Aryk von Strain:Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. I'll say again, I was most worried about there being a decrease in quality. I'd much rather leave it abandoned if I couldn't keep writing up to past standards. Glad they may not be necessary.**

**Demon of Zero:It really makes me feel bashful when someone says they enjoy my story so much to keep re-reading it after it's abandoned. Thanks, man. Sorry that I had to jumpscare everyone with my absence. Enjoy!**

**darkmachines:You never have a shortage of suggestions. Haha. I have plans with all the characters, and I hope that it will be an enjoyable read, seeing them all interact.**

**Seiei:Now that I think about it, I remember you being among the first few readers and reviewers of this story. I'm glad you are still a fan of this story, despite the hiatus. I'm not sure I would be so welcoming of someone who jumped ship at the first sign of problems. Haha. Enjoy.**

**darthmasterbanes:Really appreciate your review man. It can be tough, yeah, but I just needed a way to mitigate the stress and keep my outlook positive. I did the opposite of that, abandoning the story, but whatever. And your P.S., hell yeah, I've already begun practicing the drills, memorizing the general orders and Soldier's Creed, and Infantry Creed. Lot of work.**

**Sonofthelost:Good to be back. Please enjoy.**

**SilverFlameoftheWindScar:I, personally, enjoy writing out the Ichigo and Grimmjow arguments, so expect plenty of them. There is so much potential for that tag-team, moreso than Ichigo and Renji had, I think. Thank you for the support. Please enjoy.**

**Grinja:I am, indeed, honored by your dedication. Honestly, I figured I'd lose most of my fans for this story by disappearing and showing up again. Glad to see there's been a warm welcome for me. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Sentiment Remains:Hah, I'm glad an update thoroughly surprised you, and everyone. I'm glad you think everything is up to their usual standards. Enjoy!**

**Datenshii:There, there, everything will be ok. Please enjoy.**

**Oni X-Wolf:I'm glad you enjoy my stories, enough to remember them without having favorited them. I appreciate your review and I hope you can enjoy this chapter.**

**And we're done! Now, everyone please enjoy Chapter 16! God... I'm such a tool.**

_**(**_**Urahara Shoten/Underground)**

"I don't know about you people... but I'm really fucking bored." Grimmjow's right eye twitched as he said this, seated atop a large rock. As of now, he had spent close to two hours on top of the rock, resting his head in his hand. It seemed he had been silently seething, and had finally snapped and said something.

It was the morning after the Hueco Mundo rescue mission, and everyone settled in quite nicely. Urahara and his motley crew had worked through the night to expand the Training Room. Not only was the, already large, room even bigger, it also branched out into several smaller rooms. These smaller rooms served as housing for all the Arrancar that had so suddenly arrived the day before.

Currently, there were six hallways that connected to the 'Main Chamber'. Each of these hallways led to a different housing section, each section given to an Espada and their Fraccion, and one more given to Loly, Menoly, and Luppi, the only Arrancar that were neither Espada nor Fraccion. Urahara had even gone one step further and made individual rooms for each individual. Apacci, Sun-Sun, and Mila-Rose were especially thankful of this. Now, they had some privacy away from each other, something they usually went without in Las Noches.

Furnishing the rooms proved simple for Urahara as well. Each of the quarters were well furnished. Couches, beds, tables, the works. At the very least, Urahara saw to it that his guests were comfortable. He was very proud of his work, as usual, and this time, he actually received some compliments, rather than the usual brush-off. Of course, when the shopkeeper had begun further ranting about the creativity of his work, that was when everyone slowly drifted away from him.

Ichigo had left the night before, much to the disappointment of Loly, Menoly, Apacci, and Lilynette. Sun-Sun feigned indifference of course, something Apacci and Mila-Rose capitalized on. Orihime, Chad, and Uyru had left as well. This left the many Arrancar to the own devices for the morning.

Harribel, and her Fraccion, had yet to emerge from their quarters. Same with Starrk and Lilynette, though that didn't surprise anyone. Baraggan had left his quarters briefly to try and get a survey of Karakura Town. Urahara managed to talk him out of this, though, urging against such actions for the moment. This annoyed the former Segunda, but he decided that it wasn't important enough to fight about.

Aaroniero was the only other former Espada, besides Grimmjow, to leave his quarters. Per his request, Urahara made no artificial light in Aaroniero's area. Urahara had asked why and received a brief explanation on Aaroniero's abilities. They had intrigued Urahara greatly, but he didn't press the Espada further, merely returning to his work. Currently, the former Novena sat Indian style at a small table, slightly away from the others. His mask was off, exposing the two skulls in their vat of liquid. They quickly scanned the contents of the document in front of them. When he was done with his current document, he stacked it in the ever-growing 'finished' pile, before grabbing a new one. He had been doing this all morning, without any signs of stopping anytime soon.

Ggio and Luppi had decided to spend their time sparring with each other. Luppi mostly toyed with the fraccion, but was forced to make quick decisions to avoid potentially harmful attacks. This had been the only mildly entertaining event to occur all morning, at least for Grimmjow. Watching them grew boring however. Very quickly, too.

"You people? Oh my." Urahara seemed offended, feigning surprise at Grimmjow's statement. Grimmjow twitched again.

"You know what the hell I mean." He growled out. Urahara regained his composure.

"_Well_-" He began, looking away from the Sexta for affect. "-I suppose you _could _make yourself useful and help with some heavy-lifting up top."

"I could also kill myself." Grimmjow retorted, scoffing at the idea.

"You could. You'd be helping out, at least." Urahara said. Grimmjow glowered at the store owner. He opened his mouth to make a violent retort, but was interrupted with Harribel's presence.

"Urahara-san." She greeted simply. Harribel was alone, her Fraccion elsewhere for the moment. Urahara turned his attention to her.

"Aah, Harribel-san! I hope the accommodations were up to standards?" He asked, eager for the answer.

"They were sufficient, yes." Harribel told the shop keeper. "I had a question for you."

"Ask away. I will answer to the best of my ability." Urahara said, nodding.

"There are several Arrancar currently in Karakura Town, each with large amounts of reiatsu. Will this not prove dangerous to the humans in the surrounding area?" Harribel asked, showing no emotion in her eyes despite her question. Aaroniero looked up from his current document. It appeared he was curious about this as well.

"Excellent question!" Urahara exclaimed. He held up a finger and gestured towards the walls of the chamber. "You see, all these walls are lined with Sekkiseki. It is a stone usually found only in Soul Society. It completely nullifies all reiatsu that attempts to pass it. I assure you, the surrounding souls are quite safe. We might as well not exist down here."

"Interesting." Harribel glanced to the surrounding walls. She seemed satisfied at the answer, as did Aaroniero, who returned to his document.

"Of course, if you ever wish to leave, you will need to use a gigai." Urahara said, placing both hands on his cane. Grimmjow scoffed from the side, which was ignored. "I made my own copies of your Fraccion's gigai while they were here training with Kurosaki-san. As well as gigais for Loly-san, Menoly-san, Lilynette-san, and Ggio-san. I just couldn't help but improve on the shoddy attempt at a gigai they arrived in. I would be more than happy to prepare one for you, should you need one."

"That will probably be necessary." Harribel replied, nodding her head.

"I suppose I should prepare gigai for Starrk-san and Baraggan-san as well. Perhaps one for Aaroniero-san over there as well." Urahara said off-handedly, looking up in thought. Aaroniero made no movement at the mention of his name.

"That is all I wanted to ask. Thank you for your time." Harribel thanked respectfully. Urahara waved her off casually. With nothing more to say, Harribel left the two alone. Urahara stood in spot for a few seconds, before turning and walking away, whistling merrily. Grimmjow flared his nostrils, exhaling, clearly agitated.

"Nothing to say over there?" Grimmjow shouted at Aaroniero.

"..." Only the sound of bubbling could be heard for the few seconds of silence.

"No? Just gonna sit there and read your shit?"

"..."

"Fuck this place."

**(Urahara Shoten/Harribel's and Fraccion's Quarters)**

"So bored!" Apacci groaned out loudly from her spot on the couch. She rolled onto her back, sighing out dramatically.

"..." Sun-Sun said nothing, focusing on the book that Urahara had so kindly loaned her.

"I'm glad, you know, we're all alive and what-not, but I didn't think it'd be so boring." Apacci said, staring up at the ceiling. Only Apacci and Sun-Sun were in the room, the third Fraccion not having awoken yet. Apacci looked at over at Sun-Sun, who was reading quietly in the corner. She seemed quite content, too. Apacci thought for a second, then got an idea. She sighed loudly for affect. "Boy, I sure wish Ichigo-kun was here. I could think of some _fun _things to do then." Sun-Sun glanced up from her book briefly.

"I am quite content reading quietly, Apacci-san." She stated calmly. Apacci sat up on the couch, ignoring Sun-Sun.

"Yep, things would definitely be more lively around here." Apacci continued, appearing to be deep in thought.

"..." Sun-Sun tried to ignore Apacci, this only caused the horned girl to roll her eyes.

"Oh come on, you saw Ichigo-kun yesterday. He had no shirt on." Apacci's eyes twinkled in delight. "What a sight that was. Wouldn't you agree, Sun-Sun?"

"This is your fourth attempt this morning to elicit an emotional response from me regarding Kurosaki-san." Sun-Sun stated bluntly.

"Just admit it!" Apacci shouted out in frustration, surprising Sun-Sun at the sudden action. She shot up and pointed accusingly at Sun-Sun. "You have the hots for him!"

"..." Sun-Sun said nothing,

"You got yourself an eyeful of those chiseled abs and loved it! You're so deprived I bet you have ALL sorts of lewd fantasies of you and him together! You just shudder at the thought of him doing all sorts of dirty things to you! Don't you?" Apacci never stopped pointing.

"Apacci-san-." Sun-Sun started. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink, which she attempted to hide.

"Don't you!"

"I don't-!"

"Don't you!" Apacci accused once more. She huffed loudly, not breaking eye contact with Sun-Sun, nor lowering her finger. Sun-Sun said nothing for a few seconds, her face still flushed.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Mila-Rose emerged from her room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was visibly annoyed at being awoken. Apacci turned her head sharply to look at her, pointing back at Sun-Sun.

"Ms.'Too-good-for-emotion' just WON'T admit it!" Apacci huffed, turning back to Sun-Sun.

"What? That she dreams about our Shinigami friend?" Mila-Rose was never too tired to tease her fellow Fraccion.

"I don't recall ever giving any sort of indication-." Sun-Sun began calmly.

"Shut it!" Apacci interrupted loudly.

It was going to be a long day for the green-haired Fraccion.

**(Urahara Shoten/Ground Level)**

"Aah, Kurosaki-san! Good morning and salutations." Urahara greeted exuberantly.

"Yeah, morning." Ichigo responded, walking into the store. He was in his regular body, wearing casual street clothes. His Deputy Badge swayed at his waist as he moved. "How is everyone?"

"Well, there have been no deaths as of yet." Urahara said simply. Ichigo sweatdropped.

"I guess that's all I can really hope for." He said, shaking his head. "Figured I'd just check in with everyone."

"By all means!" Urahara replied. "I do hope you approve of the modifications to the original training room. I know I do." Ichigo didn't reply. He proceeded down the ladder to the underground chamber. "One more thing, Kurosaki-san." Ichigo stopped and looked back at Urahara. "If you would kindly inform the Espada to gather in the main chamber tonight. I would like for you to be present as well."

"Alright, no problem." Ichigo nodded in affirmative, before proceeding back down the ladder.

**(Urahara Shoten/Main Chamber)**

"Kurosaki! Come here and let me kick the shit out of you!" Grimmjow shouted as Ichigo stepped off the ladder. Grimmjow had remained on his rock, watching Ggio and Luppi spar once more.

"Have you done anything productive at all?" Ichigo asked the former Sexta. He glanced around the room. Grimmjow 'tch'ed.

"Not my fault there's nothin' to do. At least in Las Noches I could go out and kill stuff." Grimmjow shoved his hands in his pockets, visibly agitated.

"Deal with it." Ichigo replied, glancing around the room to see who was present. The large room was mostly empty, save for Grimmjow, Aaroniero, Ggio, and Luppi. It looked as if only Grimmjow was aware of Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo walked up next to the rock Grimmjow was seated on, which provided a decent spot to watch the bout between Ggio and Luppi. "Read a book. It'll make you smarter."

"I don't care if you're a human right now or not, I _will _kick your ass." Grimmjow growled out threateningly.

"Uh-huh." Ichigo didn't look at Grimmjow, mostly ignoring him. This only agitated the Arrancar further. The two watched the fight without saying anything. Ichigo focused on Ggio and his technique, looking for any faults that he could potentially correct. Ggio seemed aware of Ichigo's presence now, and only re-doubled his efforts in his fight. Luppi seemed amused. Ichigo noted how strong Luppi was, and guessed his overall strength to be not too far behind Grimmjow's. Ichigo silently praised Ggio for his resolve to fight such an opponent.

"Kurosaki-san, it is pleasing that you were able to survive your excursion into Las Noches." Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched voice. He looked to his left at the source. There stood Aaroniero. His body faced forward towards Ggio and Luppi, but the two small skulls looked at Ichigo. **"I see why Aizen had an interest in Orihime-san.." **The low voice of Aaroniero finished.

"Uh, yeah. Her powers are pretty handy." Ichigo looked the Novena up and down, examining the odd-looking Arrancar.

"My appearance perturbs you?" Aaroniero stated more than asked.

"No." Ichigo scratched his head. "Ok, maybe a little. Just surprised, is all." He looked apologetic.

"It is alright. **This reaction is typical." **Aaroniero's hands were clasped in front of him, straightening his posture. Ichigo noticed just how tall the Arrancar was.

"Ninth, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Affirmative."

"Well, thanks for helping everyone out..." Ichigo thanked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Glad to have you on the team."

"Thanks are not necessary. I am doing what I must **to prevent the eradication of my kind." **Aaroniero said. Ichigo understood. Aizen didn't seem like the sort to hold on to his allies in the event of his victory.

"Psh, figures." Grimmjow scoffed, amused at Aaroniero's statement. "Acting like you're not here for a good fight."

"**But of course." **The two skulls raised themselves to look at Grimmjow, before looking back at Ichigo. "I anticipate the day we combat Aizen and his army alongside you, Kurosaki-san." Ichigo half-smirked at Aaroniero. He liked this Arrancar already.

"Looking forward to it." Ichigo nodded. Aaroniero seemed content. He turned and walked away, saying nothing else to the two. Ichigo blinked, remembering Urahara's request. "Oh, Aaroniero-san." The Novena stopped and looked back at Ichigo. "Urahara-san would like you and the others to meet here this evening." He gestured to the room they were in.

"**Very well. Shall I relay this message **to the others?" Aaroniero asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"That's alright, I'll tell them. I was hoping to check in with everyone anyways." Aaroniero shifted slightly to simulate nodding in acknowledgement. He turned and left Ichigo and Grimmjow. "That means you too, Grimmjow."

"Feh." Grimmjow said nothing else.

"Which way to Starrk-san's room?" Ichigo asked, turning to Grimmjow. Grimmjow said nothing, but merely cocked his thumb at the correct hallway. Ichigo nodded and left the Sexta to his own devices. Which, of course, was to continue watching Ggio and Luppi spar.

Ichigo entered what was a small, comfortable, living room of sorts. No one was there. He stood there awkwardly for a couple seconds, before announcing his presence. "Knock-knock? Anyone home?" It wasn't too surprising when Lilynette poked her head out from the her room.

"Ichigo-sensei!" She greeted happily, bursting from her small room to greet him. Ichigo smiled at the girl.

"Good morning, Lily-chan." He said warmly. Lilynette returned the smile, a little embarrassed.

"Morning, Ichigo-sensei." She replied sheepishly, trying not to appear too awkward in front of Ichigo.

"You don't have to call me sensei, you know." Ichigo told her, slightly amused at the girl's continued use of the suffix.

"Oh, I-I know. I just thought it would, you know, make sense." Lilynette replied, grinning sheepishly. She rubbed her forearm nervously. "Should I not?"

"No, no. You can if you want to." Ichigo corrected her, waving his hand at her. Lilynette nodded happily.

"So, what's up?"

"I needed to see Starrk-san. Is he still asleep?" Ichigo asked, unaware of Starrk's sleeping habits.

"That idiot is ALWAYS asleep." Lilynette groaned out, obviously annoyed at the fact. "I'll get him for you. Wait here!" Ichigo couldn't reply before Lilynette left the room to get Starrk. He stood there in silence, before he heard Lilynette waking Starrk loudly.

"WAKE UP!" There was the sound of a small scuffle. "Ichigo-sensei needs to talk to you!" Things were quiet for a few seconds after that. Starrk walked into the room, followed by Lilynette.

"Hm, Kurosaki-san." Starrk unceremoniously rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "You need to talk to me?"

"Just had a message. Urahara-san wants you and everyone else to meet this evening out in the main room there." Ichigo informed the former Primera. Starrk nodded, a bored look on his face.

"Alright." The idea didn't seem too thrilling to him. "I'll be there. Is that all?" Lilynette huffed in annoyance at Starrk's attitude. Ichigo nodded. "Ok." He turned to leave, Lilynette stepping out of his way.

"Actually, one more thing." Starrk stopped and looked back at Ichigo. "Thanks. You know, for getting Grimmjow and me out yesterday." Starrk looked over Ichigo, not expecting a thanks from the Shinigami. He seemed very sincere with his thanks, as he looked at the Primera respectfully.

"Don't mention it." Starrk waved him off. He said nothing else, going back to his room. When he was out of earshot, Lilynette looked back at Ichigo.

"Sorry. He's not much for conversation."

"No kidding." Ichigo snorted. "Guess I'll go tell Baraggan-san about the meeting now. Any advice?"

"He used to be 'King of Hueco Mundo'." Lilynette said, using air-quotes. "Don't piss him off, though."

"Heh, alright. Thanks." Ichigo turned and left the room, waving behind him. "Later."

"Yeah. Later." Lilynette said weakly, watching him go. A couple different emotions flashed on her face. She seemed as if she was trying to decide whether or not to stay in her room, or go with Ichigo. Lilynette tried to convince herself to leave with him, but her self-doubt won out instead. She sighed, then walked back into her room.

**(Main Chamber)**

When Ichigo returned to the large room, he saw that Grimmjow was now fighting Luppi. More than likely, his boredom got the best of him. Or perhaps Luppi said something to set him off. Both were equally believable, Ichigo thought to himself. Ggio watched the two, recuperating from his new collection of cuts, scrapes, and bruises. He turned his head when he heard Ichigo walked up from behind. He stood up right away.

"Ichigo-senpai." Ggio greeted respectfully.

"Ggio-san." Ichigo responded in kind.

"I was hoping you would train me today." Ggio stated bluntly, not bothering with any side conversation.

"Sure. Later, we can train." Ichigo nodded at the Fraccion. "You're Baraggan-san's Fraccion, right?"

"I am." Ggio confirmed.

"Urahara wants all the former Espada to meet here this evening. I was hoping to tell him." Ichigo told Ggio.

"I can tell him, Ichigo-senpai." Ggio volunteered.

"That's alright. There's something else I need to see him about, too." Ichigo waved off Ggio's request kindly.

"Allow me to show you to him, in that case." Ggio offered. Ichigo shrugged.

"Sure. If you want." He conceded to Ggio's suggestion this time, allowing the Fraccion to lead him to the Segunda's quarters.

Baraggan's quarters were no different than Starrk's, in size that is. It was a little more furnished than the Primera's had been, but still fairly simple. There were more individual rooms that connected to the common area, but that was to be expected, considering Baragggan's Fraccion consisted of six members.

"Wait here, Ichigo-senpai." Ggio instructed. Ichigo nodded and stood in the commons, watching Ggio walk down another hallway to a separate room. It didn't take very long for Ggio to come out again and beckon to Ichigo. Ichigo walked forward and into the room at Ggio's motion.

"Well, if it isn't the young Shinigami. Vega tells me you have a message from the shopkeeper." Baraggan said, regarding Ichigo with a critical eye. He sat in a mock throne of sorts, something that didn't surprise Ichigo, given Lilynette's description of the ex-Espada. The room itself was rather unspectacular. A bed, the throne Baraggan sat on, and a table with two chairs. The only thing that stood out was the chess set that rested atop the table, which caught Ichigo's eye briefly.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded, looking back at Baraggan. "Urahara-san wants all the Espada to gather in the main chamber." Baraggan grunted.

"What for?"

"He didn't say." Ichigo shrugged. "He just wanted me to tell everyone." Baraggan pondered briefly.

"Very well. I will humor the shopkeeper." He said, resting his chin on his knuckles. "Was there anything else?"

"I also wanted to thank you." Ichigo said, feeling even more awkward than with Starrk. Baraggan had a much heavier weight about him, one that came from hundreds of years of war and struggle. It was almost like talking to the old man in Seireitei.

"For?"

"You and Starrk-san pulling me and Grimmjow out of Hueco Mundo like that." Ichigo answered. Baraggan seemed amused.

"Don't fool yourself, Shinigami. I accompanied the Primera to Hueco Mundo to make a statement to Aizen." Baraggan corrected Ichigo, spite in his voice as he spoke of Aizen.

"Whatever your reasons were, thanks." Ichigo said again. Baraggan settled for a grunt of acknowledgement this time, rather than a verbal reply. Ichigo, deciding to try his luck with a conversation, glanced at the chess board. "Chess, huh?"

"A game of kings." Baraggan replied simply, looking over at the board. "To think of what a simple game of strategy can tell you about an individual." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. He picked up on the subtle, unspoken, challenge that Baraggan was issuing.

"I have to go. Still have Harribel-san to speak to." Ichigo said, backing out of the room. Baraggan said nothing else, watching the Shinigami go. When Ichigo left, Baraggan looked at Ggio.

"You may leave." Ggio bowed, before he, too, left the room.

**(Harribel and Fraccion's Quarters)**

"The sooner you just admit it, the sooner I'll leave you alone, Sun-Sun." Apacci stated. "You have to be tired of arguing about this." She followed up. Mila-Rose decided to sit this one out and merely watch the exchange from her seat at the small table. It was definitely entertaining for Mila-Rose, watching Sun-Sun's unfortunate situation.

"You would be correct in that assumption, Apacci-san." Sun-Sun retorted. It was very apparent that the normally calm and quiet Arrancar was becoming increasingly agitated by Apacci's prodding.

"Come on. Just a few, very easy, words. I. Am. In. Love. With. Ichigo-kun." Apacci patronized. Sun-Sun said nothing, looking at her book. Though, not actually reading it. "I. Love. Ichigo." Still nothing. "I. Want. Me. Some. Orange-haired. Stud."

"A-Apacci-san." Sun-Sun started, stuttering slightly. Her face flushed pink. Apacci smirked.

_'Got ya.'_ "Why so embarressed, Sun-Sun?" Apacci questioned evilly. "Have your darkest secrets been discovered?"

"D-don't be ridiculous, Apacci-san." Sun-Sun answered, hiding her face in her book. She seemed to take a deep breath. "I don't understand why you simply won't accept the fact that you're mistaken."

"And I don't understand why you just won't tell the truth." Apacci shot back.

"To be honest with you, Apacci-san, I fail to see how it's any of your business." Sun-Sun replied, averting her eyes.

"Ah-hah! You didn't deny it that time!" Apacci pointed accusingly.

"You're merely taking my words out of context, Apacci-san." Sun-Sun covered up quickly.

"Ugh! Stop speaking so formally!" Apacci held her head with one hand. She was getting a headache at the sheer stubbornness of her fellow Fraccion.

"I apologize if you find my words hard to follow, Apacci-san. It's to be expected of someone such as yourself." Sun-Sun said off-handedly, looking off to the right.

"Are you calling me dumb?" Apacci growled out, an evil smile appearing, as well as a tick mark on her forehead.

"Dumb. Unintelligent. Ignorant." Sun-Sun began listing off insults, which only served to further anger Apacci. "Am I missing anything, Mila-Rose?"

"Flat." Mila-Rose said simply, resting her head in her palm.

"Oh yes, that as well." Sun-Sun agreed quietly, making sure the book she had been reading covered the lower half of her face.

"That's it!" Apacci snapped. "You're nothing but a stubborn... idiot!"

"Good one." Mila-Rose said plainly from the side.

"I give up! Good luck with your crush!" Apacci proceeded to the exit of the room in an angry manner.

_Klonk._

Apacci stopped suddenly when she felt a book hit the back of her head. She turned slowly, a crazy look in her eye. Sun-Sun stood there, looking at Apacci calmly. Mila-Rose looked as if she was biting back laughter. She was doing it quite badly too, which only infuriated Apacci further.

"Did you just...?" Apacci looked at the book on the floor, then back at Sun-Sun.

"Did I what, Apacci-san?" Sun-Sun asked 'innocently'.

"Why, you little..." Apacci brought her hands up, holding them forward as if to lunge forward and strangle Sun-Sun.

"What're you doing Apacci-chan?" Ichigo asked from right behind Apacci, a blank look on his face.

"Aah!" Apacci jumped in surprise, caught completely off-guard by Ichigo's sudden appearance. Mila-Rose burst out laughing. Sun-Sun smiled slightly behind her sleeve, amused at the sight. "I-Ichigo-kun! You scared me."

"Sorry?" Ichigo blinked, also surprised at the girl's reaction. "I didn't mean to scare you." Apacci calmed herself down, placing a hand on her chest, breathing deeply.

"Morning, Ichigo-san." Sun-Sun greeted, looking at him. Ichigo nodded at her.

"Morning, Sun-chan, Apacci-chan, Mila-Rose-san." Of the three girls present, Ichigo knew Mila-Rose the least, having only met her once before. She waved at him, not saying anything. "Sleep well?" He asked, looking back down at Apacci.

"Yeah, can't complain." Apacci shrugged, regaining her composure. "Though, it would have been better if you had joined me." She purred seductively. Ichigo almost choked, not expecting that as an answer. Sun-Sun visibly stiffened, but remained silent.

"Uh, y-yeah." Ichigo cleared his throat, still slightly embaressed. "Is Harribel-san here? I have something to tell her." Apacci sighed, slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, she's in her room. I'll see if she's available." Apacci turned swiftly and walked to Harribel's room. Ichigo glanced down at his feet and noticed the book on the floor. He picked it up and looked at the cover. It read, _The Sonnets_, it's author was William Shakespeare. Ichigo could only stare dumbly. He knew many of the sonnets shown in this book, being a fan of Shakespeare himself.

"Kurosaki-san." Sun-Sun said his name to grab his attention. Ichigo looked at her and saw that she was looking at the book in his hand.

"Oh, sorry. Did you drop this?" He asked, handing it back to her.

"Yes. I... dropped it." Sun-Sun lied, standing there awkwardly.

"Got any favorites?" Ichigo asked her, gesturing at the book in her hand. Sun-Sun looked at him, surprised. Then answered with,

"Fifteen." She said quietly. Ichigo nodded. He knew that one. "What about you?"

"Twenty-five." He answered. Sun-Sun seemed as if she was about to say something else, but they were interrupted.

"Ichigo-kun!" Apacci called out. "You can come see Harribel-sama." Ichigo looked down the hallway, then back at Sun-Sun.

"Talk to you later, Sun-chan." He said warmly, before leaving the room. Sun-Sun stared after him, before opening her book to the sonnet Ichigo had said. She found the page and read it quietly. Mila-Rose watched her, bored. She raised an eyebrow as Sun-Sun gave a small smile to her book, but didn't comment. Ichigo walked past Apacci into Harribel's room. Apacci waited out in the hall for him.

"Kurosaki-san, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Harribel asked curiously. Ichigo wasn't surprised with how formal she spoke. She struck him as that kind of person when he first saw her.

"I just had a message from Urahara-san. He wants you to meet with the others in the training room later tonight." Ichigo told her. He felt less awkward talking to Harribel, he noticed.

"Thank you. I will be there. Was there anything else?" She asked.

"No, nothing else." Ichigo replied, shaking his head.

"You are welcome here whenever you please." Harribel said suddenly, surprising Ichigo. "My Fraccion are quite fond of you from what I hear." Ichigo scratched his neck. Now it was a little awkward.

"Yeah, they're alright." He said. Harribel raised an eyebrow.

"Alright? Just alright?" Harribel seemed to be getting hostile, to which Ichigo gulped. He was hoping to avoid starting anything with the former Tercera, or giving her any reason to dislike him.

"Oh, no, no. Not to say that they're not... what I mean is." Ichigo stumbled over his words. "I like them. I enjoy hanging around them-."

"Calm yourself, Kurosaki-san. It was merely an innocent question." There was a subtle tone of amusement in Harribel's voice. Ichigo sighed, mostly in relief. "If there is nothing else..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, I'll be going now. Thanks." He said, looking to get out as quickly as possible. Ichigo left Harribel's room, opening and closing the door behind him.

"What did you have to tell her, Ichigo-kun?" Apacci asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a message from Urahara-san." He answered.

"So, I guess you're leaving now?" Her voice sounded as if she was disappointed. Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"Well, yeah." He said, unsure of what to say. She feigned sadness, which sent off a signal for Ichigo to try and console her. "I mean, I only came here to talk to Harribel-san." Again, Apacci looked hurt. "I didn't want to intrude. I just assumed that, you know-."

Ichigo was cut off when Apacci suddenly laid her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips against his, conscious of her mask fragment. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, looking at Apacci's closed eyes as she kissed him. He wasn't entirely sure what had brought this on from the blue haired girl, but found that he couldn't pull away. Of course, Ichigo realized he didn't _want _to pull away. It didn't take long for Ichigo to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her back. He hadn't forgotten their first meeting. How could he? At first, he hadn't understood why she had kissed him that first time, but the couple weeks that followed after that, Ichigo began to realize that Apacci seemed to be actually attracted to him. Was he attracted to Apacci? Well, that answer was obvious, given the way he was kissing the Arrancar deeply.

Kissing Apacci was far different than kissing Loly, Ichigo realized. Other than the obvious fact that they were two different people, Ichigo noticed Apacci didn't seem as 'hungry'. Of course, this was probably because of what he and Loly had been through. And Menoly, for that matter. The blonde Arrancar's kiss had been quick, and shy, not that Ichigo hadn't appreciated it.

Less than a minute later, the two separated. It was a simple kiss, in retrospect. Ichigo noticed it didn't seem as rushed as the first time he and Apacci had kissed. Or, to put it more accurately, the first time Apacci had kissed him. It seemed far more passionate this time around.

"It's ok. I forgive you." Apacci purred. Her face was flushed a dark red, but she kept her confident stance up as she looked into his eyes. Ichigo was still a little speechless.

"Oh. Well, that's good." He said dumbly. Apacci giggled at the look that hadn't left his face. "I guess I'll be going now." He said nervously. Ichigo let go of Apacci's waist and turned to leave, walking away rather quickly. Apacci watched him go. As soon as he was out of her line of sight, she breathed out a heavy sigh, slumping against the wall. Her legs were a little weak, but she quickly calmed herself. She stood up straight then walked out into the common area. Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose were unaware of what just happened.

"He left pretty quickly. What'd you do? Scare him?" Mila-Rose asked Apacci, who merely walked over to the couch and sat down.

"You could say that." Apacci looked at Sun-Sun. "You're missing out~." She said in a sing-song voice. Sun-Sun blinked, not entirely sure what Apacci meant. Though, she was certain that, at the least, it pertained to Ichigo.

**(Main Chamber)**

Ichigo had a slight headache. Now that the moment was over, Ichigo realized what had just happened. He kissed Apacci. She had initiated the kiss, true, but he didn't really put up a struggle against kissing her back. What about Loly? What about Menoly? Ichigo wasn't sure exactly what kind of a relationship he had with the two Arrancar. Three, for that matter. The three girls liked him, Ichigo was fairly certain of that, unless he had missed something. He liked all three of them. Wouldn't he have to choose only one though? Would it even matter, in the end? What, with the current situation at hand.

Ichigo needed something to distract him. He looked around, then noticed Ggio had returned to his previous spot. He was currently speaking to Luppi. Grimmjow was nowhere to be seen, probably back in his quarters. "Ggio-san!" Ichigo called out to the Fraccion. Ggio turned away from Luppi and looked at Ichigo. "Ready?" He asked simply, gripping his Deputy Badge and ejecting his soul from his body. Ggio was slightly taken aback by the sudden appearance of Ichigo, but didn't take too long to reply with a nod and a slight smirk. Luppi took a few steps back, giving the two room to go at it.

"Don't hold back." Ichigo said, the two getting into their respective stances.

Ggio wasted no time. He leapt forward, attacking with his kodachi-sized zanpakuto. He slashed at Ichigo's right, which Ichigo blocked easily with his large zanpakuto. Upon their blades meeting with a loud _'clang', _Ggio followed his own momentum into delivering a swift spin-kick, aiming at Ichigo's head. To avoid this, Ichigo jumped back just enough for Ggio's leg to pass by harmlessly, giving Ichigo a clear shot at Ggio's back.

Ichigo retracted Zangetsu, then thrust forward quickly, as if to spear Ggio. Ggio turned swiftly, making sure to stay facing Ichigo's direction. He leaned back, almost unnaturally, dodging the attack. Ichigo then swung downwards at the opening in Ggio's guard, prompting the Arrancar to sonido away from his position to avoid being, potentially, split in two. Ichigo wouldn't allow something like to happen, but in a real fight it would have been a danger.

"Don't just come and try and whale on me. Have a plan." Ichigo instructed Ggio, getting back into his stance. Ggio stood in his stance, studying Ichigo. He then used a sonido to attack Ichigo from above, swinging his zanpakuto down on Ichigo. When Ichigo prepared to block the rather simple attack, Ggio then used another sonido to appear from behind Ichigo. Ichigo pivoted and blocked Ggio's attack quickly. "Don't stop now. Keep it going. Don't give me so much time to talk to you."

Ichigo shoved Ggio away forcefully, then followed through with a quick slash from Zangetsu. Ggio blocked and, to Ichigo's approval, parried the strike, allowing Ichigo's blade to pass harmlessly by him. He then quickly riposted, thrusting his zanpakuto at Ichigo's abdomen. With no convenient way to block the strike, Ichigo was forced to shunpo away to avoid the strike. The sound of a sonido was heard and Ichigo prepared himself.

Ggio appeared on Ichigo's left, swinging his fist around to strike Ichigo on the side of his head. Ichigo merely held up his right arm, blocking Ggio's attack with his forearm. Ggio's fist suddenly opened, a magenta cero charging in his hand. Ichigo was surprised at Ggio's boldness, but recognized the danger he was in. At the last possible second, Ichigo moved his head to the side, letting the cero shoot right by his head. The cero struck a large boulder, destroying it. No one was harmed though, or anyone near the explosion, so Ichigo focused back on Ggio. He grabbed Ggio's arm with the same hand he had used to block the initial punch and delivered a swift knee to Ggio's stomach. Sending the Arrancar reeling back.

"That's a little dangerous." Ichigo pointed out.

"No point in training if you're not going to go all out." Ggio retorted, smirking, recovering from Ichigo's knee strike.

"Nope, I guess not." Ichigo smirked in return. He began charging a Getsuga Tensho. "Just don't kill anyone who's not me."

**(On the sidelines)**

"Hah. Vega-san's cero is such an adorable color." Luppi mocked aloud, amused. "Don't you think, Aivirrne-san?"

"Sure." Loly replied simply. Luppi seemed amused at her attempt to not have to converse with him.

"Doesn't such a color appeal to you?" He asked, a strange grin on his face.

"I guess." Loly replied. Menoly said nothing from behind the two. She knew Loly didn't really care for Luppi. Menoly didn't really have any quarrel with the Arrancar. She wasn't entirely sure of his reasons for joining them, but she was at least thankful for any additional help.

"You don't really like me, do you?" Luppi asked, the grin never leaving his face.

"You creep the hell outta me." Loly told him bluntly, looking at him with a cautious look. Luppi chuckled.

"I get that a lot." He replied, cocking his head to the side in thought.

"I wonder why." Loly mumbled under her breath, rolling her eye. Again, Luppi chuckled.

"Just tryin' to make conversation... but I'm sure you'd much rather watch your boyfriend, hm?" Luppi asked, almost mischievously.

"Yeah, I would." Loly said, looking back at Ichigo.

It was true. When Ichigo and Ggio started fighting each other, both Loly and Menoly had sensed Ichigo's reiatsu immediately. They hadn't known he was here, so they wasted no time leaving their rooms to go see him. They had seen Ichigo's human body lying on the ground, which showed why they hadn't known he had initially arrived. In retrospect, they could have chosen to watch Ichigo and Ggio fight away from Luppi.

"Then let me quit botherin' you then." Luppi offered, snorting to himself. He walked away from the two girls. When he was out of earshot, Menoly spoke up.

"You don't have to be so hostile."

"Hey, he creeps me out. I don't really want to talk to him." Loly replied, shrugging. She crossed her arms defensively.

"Still, he is an ally." Menoly said, trying to scold her sister.

"Whatever. I'd much rather focus on Ichigo-kun." Loly told her simply. Menoly silently agreed, but still appeared to disapprove of Loly's actions. Loly noticed her sister's look. "Lighten up. Just enjoy the show." Menoly sighed, not really feeling up to arguing with Loly. And she did rather enjoy watching Ichigo fight.

"I wonder why he didn't come and tell us he was here." Menoly stated suddenly, furrowing her brow in thought. Loly didn't answer, though she was wondering the same thing. Menoly thought about it for a few seconds, before she slumped her shoulders. "Well... I guess he doesn't have to."

"Like hell he doesn't." Loly replied. Menoly looked at her sister, slightly amused, despite herself. "That's a requirement." Menoly smiled.

"Aren't you two just adorable?" A mocking voice cooed at the two Arrancar. Loly and Menoly both jumped in surprise. They turned and saw a fairly tall woman standing behind them with her arms crossed. She was dark-skinned and had purple hair. The woman was half-smirking at them.

"Who are you?" Loly asked, not too thrilled at having been mocked by the woman.

"Yoruichi Shihoin." The woman, now identified as Yoruichi, answered. "I imagine Ichigo-kun has told you all about me."

"How do you know Ichigo-kun?" Menoly asked Yoruichi warily.

"Me and Ichigo-kun go way back." Yoruichi chirped, knowing it would irk both the girls.

"He never talked about you." Loly said, narrowing her eye slightly. She already didn't like this Yoruichi too much.

"No?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Well, he's told me all about you two." She said mischievously.

"Like what?" Menoly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I must say, I'm so proud of Ichigo-kun." Yoruichi said, sighing. "To think someone managed to snap him out of his prudish ways."

"Prudish?" Loly asked. Ichigo prudish? She didn't think so. Her face flushed ever so slightly when she recalled a certain memory with Ichigo, in front of the Urahara Shoten.

"Oh yeah. Big time." Yoruichi said. She then added, innocently, "Why, the way he reacted when he first saw me naked. Hah, I can still remember his face." Loly and Menoly both froze at the statement. They also picked up on Yoruichi's use of the word 'first'. Yoruichi laughed at the two girls. "You should see the look on your faces."

"So... you're just joking?" Menoly asked, somewhat hopeful. Yoruichi laughed again, then stopped.

"Nope." She said sweetly. Loly grit her teeth. "Calm down, calm down. Nothing happened like you're thinking. I just surprised him, is all." Loly and Menoly both visibly calmed down. Slightly. Yoruichi seemed content, having messed with the two girls. "I'll leave you two alone. Take care now!" She shunpo'd away.

"I could have gone without that." Loly practically growled, clenching her fists.

"I think she was just trying to get under our skin." Menoly said, managing to keep her cool much better than her sister. "Try not to think about it." She advised. Loly remained quiet, deciding to seethe instead of heeding her sister's advice. Menoly sighed.

"Alright, Ggio-san! I'd say that's enough for now." Ichigo called out to Ggio. Unlike Ichigo, who's breath wasn't even labored, Ggio was panting heavily. He looked winded, yet was still disappointed that their spar was over for now.

No words were exhanged further between Ichigo and Ggio. Ggio simply walked away, passing Loly and Menoly on his back to his room. It was at this time, Ichigo noticed Loly and Menoly. "Oh, Loly-chan. Menoly-chan. I didn't know you were there. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo-kun." Menoly waved him off sheepishly. Loly didn't look too forgiving though, but she didn't mention it to Ichigo. It was obvious she was still upset at Yoruichi's previous teasing. Ichigo noticed this as he walked up to the two.

"We didn't know you were here until we sensed your reiatsu." Loly spoke up, hinting at her displeasure.

"Yeah, sorry. I came to check in, but Urahara-san had me do something when I got here." Ichigo said, not really looking at the two, something both girls noticed right away. "Then I kinda got sidetracked with Ggio." He had kept his eyes averted, his brow furrowed as well. It looked like something was troubling him.

"Everything alright, Ichigo-kun?" Loly, briefly forgetting Yoruichi, asked. She seemed worried about him. Ichigo blinked, then looked at her.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, snapping out of his funk. He was still conflicted about what had happened earlier with Apacci, but was still happy to be speaking to Loly and Menoly. "Sorry, again, for not seeing you guys sooner."

"It's ok." Menoly replied, happy to see that at least Ichigo wasn't appearing to be troubled. "What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I guess I'm just going to wait until the meeting, or whatever it is, tonight." Ichigo answered, shrugging. There was a brief pause between the three individuals.

"Let's go do something." Loly suggested suddenly. She clasped her hands behind her back, her face flushing. "You know, like we used to." Ichigo and Menoly blinked at Loly's suggestion, but quickly agreed, the idea appealing to them both.

"Sure, I think that sounds great." Ichigo said, giving them a smile. "What about you, Menoly-chan?"

"Of course, that sounds wonderful." Menoly replied happily. Ichigo walked over to his body and slipped back inside of it. He stood up and briefly stretched his arms.

"I'll wait for you guys up top while you get your gigais." He offered, to which they both nodded. There was a little rush to their steps as they went back to their rooms. Ichigo watched them leave, his mood drastically improving. With nothing else to do here, he proceeded to exit the large room, returning to the ground level of the Urahara Shoten.

**(Urahara Shoten/Ground Level)**

Ichigo didn't have to wait too long for Loly and Menoly after arriving up top. He looked at them, seeing their apparel hadn't changed since the last time they had spent the day together.

"You guys ready?" He asked.

"Yep." Menoly nodded happily

"Come on, let's go already." Loly said impatiently, eager to leave.

"Alright." Ichigo said, glad to be with the two of them like this again. The three departed the store quickly.

**(Later)**

The three spent the day similar to how they had spent their first few meetings. They spent several hours walking, merely enjoying the presence of each other They had stopped to eat, but that was the only real stop they made. They conversed with each other happily over the course of the day, sharing some laughs and jokes at others' expense. Every now and then, Ichigo would get quiet, remembering what had happened earlier that day, but managed to cover it up before it affected either Loly or Menoly. It was a much needed day for the three, with the events that had happened to them all over the past few weeks.

The three returned to the Urahara Shoten, quite content. As per the tradition established nearly a month ago, both Loly and Menoly gave Ichigo a quick kiss. The action from the two caused Ichigo to visibly stiffen, but he gave them both a grin anyways, not wanting to worry them. Loly noticed this, but didn't say anything about it. With nothing else to say between the three, Loly and Menoly returned back into the underground chamber beneath the Urahara Shoten. Ichigo let out a sigh when the two left.

"What's with the sulking?" If Yoruichi's sudden appearance surprised Ichigo, he didn't show it.

"Just got some stuff on my mind." Ichigo replied simply.

"Someone like you shouldn't be looking so sullen, what with all the attention you've been getting." Yoruichi winked at him, her arms crossed. Ichigo gave her a blank look.

"Uh-huh. You would think."

"Just know, if you ever have any questions about the birds and the bees, you can always talk to me." Yoruichi offered, knowing it would trip Ichigo up.

"W-what?" Ichigo choked. "What're you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing." Yoruichi cocked her head innocently. "Come on, I think it's about the time Urahara wanted everyone to meet." Ichigo checked the clock hung up on the wall. His initial embaressment had passed, but he was still annoyed at Yoruichi's statement.

"Ok, if you say so." When he looked back at Yoruichi, she was gone. A cat suddenly hopped on his shoulder.

"Well, hurry up then." Yoruichi instructed, to which Ichigo stared.

"You got something against walking there yourself?" He asked.

"No. This is just easier." Yoruichi replied, her tail swaying back and forth. Ichigo sighed, visibly annoyed.

"Lazy." He accused, proceeding to the ladder. Yoruichi merely purred.

**(Main Chamber)**

When Ichigo and Yoruichi had arrived, they appeared to be just in time. Everyone, except for Urahara, was gathered. Ichigo noticed the Espada had gathered in something of a semi-circle, spread out slightly, about five teen feet of space in between them all. Aaroniero, the one farthest on the left, stood up straight, his hands clasped behind his back, standing at attention. This time, though, his mask was on, obscuring the two skulls that was Aaroniero from everyone.

To his right was Grimmjow, who sat on top of a large rock. Grimmjow seemed annoyed, but Grimmjow always looked annoyed. His right arm rested on his right knee, whilst his left leg hanged limply over the rock's side. He noticed Ichigo, but made no gesture to acknowledge him, deciding to stay quiet and still. His eyes lingered on Yoruichi, who remained seated on Ichigo's shoulder, before he looked forward again.

Next was Harribel. She settled for standing on the ground, her arms crossed as usual. Ichigo kept his eyes averted away from Harribel's, rather exposed, breasts out of respect for the Arrancar. Though, he wasn't entirely sure just why she chose this attire. Maybe it was just a way to help in battle? From what he remembered of Shunsui-taicho, it'd probably be an effective tool. He almost shook his head upon remembering the laid-back captain. Harribel glanced over at him and, unlike Grimmjow, nodded at him, which Ichigo returned.

After Harribel was Starrk. He was seated, quite unceremoniously, against a rock, looking to be fighting the urge to go to sleep. Lilynette was right, Starrk did appear to sleep a lot. How he did it, Ichigo didn't know. There has to be a certain point in which your body just refuses to sleep. Maybe it was something the Primera was doing to put himself to sleep? Ichigo decided thinking about how an Arrancar slept was dumb.

Baraggan was last, on the furthest right of the semi-circle. As Ichigo expected, he was seated on a boulder, sitting quite formally, too. He appeared bored and particularly unwanting to be here.

"Aah, everyone's here, and on time!" Urahara said jovially, making his presence known to the gathered group of Arrancar. Yoruichi jumped down from Ichigo's shoulder and quickly situated herself on Urahara's shoulder. "I hope everyone has been properly accommodated."

"What is the purpose of this gathering, store keeper?" Baraggan asked gruffly, preferring to get right down to the business at hand.

"As much as I'm sure everyone would like to kick back and relax a little.." Urahara glanced at Starrk. "I'm afraid we'll have to focus on more pressing matters."

"Aizen." Harribel said.

"Mostly, yes." Urahara confirmed. "I would also like to discuss the individual Fraccions as well."

"How so?" Harribel asked, prompting Urahara to wave her off.

"In due time. Now, Aizen. His 'army' has been halved, with the stronger Arrancar leaving him." Urahara stated the obvious. "I won't say this will make him desperate, but any plans he had will have changed. I felt I could predict his actions before, but this was before you all defected."

"What do you think this **will push Aizen to do?" **Aaroniero asked.

"Aizen is in possession of the Hogyoku. With it, his own imagination is the limit. If something is possible, he will find a way to make it happen." Urahara said, becoming slightly more serious at bringing up the Hogyoku.

"What exactly can Aizen do with the Hogyoku?" Starrk asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That, I can't say for sure. Not even I know the full extent of the Hogyoku's power, and I created it." This surprised the gathered Arrancar, having not known this fact before. No one said anything, however.

"Aizen used the Hogyoku on an Arrancar named Wonderweiss." Baraggan brought up, pondering that particular event. "The kid was a complete fool, though."

"Hmm." Urahara seemed to understand. If he did, he didn't expand for the Arrancar.

"You saying Aizen will use the Hogyoku on the Espada?" Grimmjow asked, obviously appearing annoyed at the idea.

"It's a possibility. Aizen is forever curious as to just how far the laws of nature can be broken or manipulated." Urahara told them, remembering a few key events that he had been witness to. "Before he experimented with the Arrancar, he managed to create Shinigami-Hollow hybrids with Shinigami in Seireitei. I'm curious as to see what his next project is."

"The remaining Espada are either blood-crazy or near-fanatical in their following of Aizen. They'll do anything Aizen wants them to." Harribel said, furrowing her brow.

"Mainly, I will be left to worry about the Hogyoku. I have the most extensive knowledge on it, after all." Urahara told them. "I just wished to inform you all of the possibilities, which brings me to the next subject." He paused. "The current level of power our allies are at will not cut it. They will be slaughtered in any confrontation with Aizen _or _the remaining Espada." Both Harribel and Starrk knew this all too well. "Let alone, the Seireitei and their captains and vice-captains."

"**Speaking of**-." Aaroniero spoke up. "**What is **the level of threat the Seireitei poses?"

"If they declare us their enemies, then it certainly wouldn't bode well for us." Urahara replied seriously. "However, given that there have been no more confrontations with them as of yet, I believe Yamamoto-taicho is adopting a... wait-and-see approach."

"Given Kurosaki-san's history with the Seireitei, **I'm confused as to why they have not attempted any sort of negotiations." **Aaroniero said, calling upon memories of past souls consumed.

"Yamamoto-taicho is over a millennia old. He is not one to take chances, nor allow sentiment to affect his decisions." Urahara replied. "He is aware of the potential threat Kurosaki-san posses, and if Kurosaki-san was indeed an enemy, it would not be something to take lightly. I would have made the same decision were I in his spot." Ichigo remained quiet, recalling the confrontation with the Hitsugaya Advance Team. "But this brings me back to my theory. The reason Yamamoto hasn't declared war on Ichigo is because he is, indeed, allowing sentiment to affect his decision. It wouldn't surprise me if an emissary was sent to us in the days ahead."

"And in the event that happens?" Starrk asked.

"I'm not quite sure. Of course, it would only help us to know that Seireitei was allied with us, but there is also the alternative." Urahara said, sighing loudly. "If Seireitei declares us enemies, that would be unfortunate. Though, we are not entirely defenseless." He referred to the three strongest Espada. "And we also have allies here in Karakura. Kurosaki-san knows them." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mean the Vaizards? You know them?" He asked.

"We've had our interactions the past." Urahara shrugged. "Normally, they prefer to stick to their own and only act if they are threatened, but I think they can be convinced."

"Who are the 'Vaizards'?" Baraggan asked suspiciously.

"They are a group of individuals similar to Kurosaki-san here." Urahara answered simply. This got everyone interested. One Ichigo was destructive enough. A whole other group? This could prove fortunate for them. "Do you think you can convince them, Kurosaki-san?"

"Probably. I can try." Ichigo answered, shrugging. He remembered his attempt at telling Shinji about the situation previously. Of course, Shinji was pretty disbelieving at the time. He then remembered he has promised to bring one of the Espada to speak with him, to which Shinji had seemed amused, but agreed nonetheless. "It might help to have one of you accompany me."

"I shall do so." Harribel volunteered. Ichigo nodded at her.

"Splendid!" Urahara exclaimed, a carefree smile on his face. "Now, to circle back... the Fraccion. They will need some drastic improving, don't you agree?"

"What did you have in mind?" Starrk asked.

"Oh, nothing too complicated..."

**(Kurosaki Clinic)**

Ichigo opened the door to his house quietly, being sure not to awaken anyone. When he wasn't greeted by his father's foot, he closed the door behind him and proceeded to his room. He was surprised at how the meeting went, unprepared for the civility of it all. Especially from the Arrancar. He stopped himself from thinking about that, not wanting to start appearing prejudiced against the Arrancar. Still, it went well. He walked upstairs, arriving at his room. He opened the door and entered, closing the door behind him. He turned the light on.

"Ichigo-kun." Ichigo jumped in surprise. Loly sat there on his bed, looking at him. She was in her gigai, and she was alone.

"L-Loly-chan? What're you doing here? You scared me." Ichigo said, quite uncharacteristically of himself. He walked forward towards her.

"I needed to talk to you." Loly stood up as she said this. She walked past Ichigo, to his door. She locked it and looked back at him. "What's the matter with you?" Ichigo blinked.

"What? Nothing's wrong. How did you get here?" He asked. Loly ignored his question.

"Don't bullshit me, Ichigo-kun. All day, something's been bothering you." She said sternly, crossing her arms. She walked up to him, looking right into his eyes, unflinching.

Ichigo stared at her for a few seconds. Finally, he sighed in defeat. "How do you know?"

"Because I know you, Ichigo-kun." She answered, her violet eyes showing nothing but concern and caring for the man in front of her. Ichigo sighed, deciding to concede.

"I'm just... confused." He furrowed his brow, unsure of how to answer.

"About what?" Loly tilted her head.

"About us." Ichigo answered, surprising Loly.

"What about _us_?" She asked this genuinely, not mocking his words. Ichigo averted his eyes for a brief second. Loly could tell he was in uncharted territory here. She was too, now that she thought about it.

"I love you, Loly-chan." Ichigo began, looking at her directly, his brow furrowed. Loly was surprised at the sudden confession. "But... there's also Menoly-chan. And Apacci-chan." He finished.

"What about them?" Loly asked, tilting her head to the side. Ichigo remained silent. "You love them too?"

"... yes. I do." Ichigo answered. "I've spent a lot of time with them. With all three of you. I've kissed all three of you. More than once." He added, furrowing his brow further.

"And?" Loly asked suddenly, raising an eyebrow. Ichigo blinked, completely taken aback by Loly's reply. "What're you confused about then?"

"I just... I thought that-." Ichigo didn't really know what to say. Loly shushed him.

"Shh." Ichigo stopped talking. "They love you too, Ichigo-kun. We all do."

"You're not mad?" He asked, surprised at the unexpected turn in the conversation.

"Well-." Loly fidgeted slightly. "-at first, I was... I kind of wanted you all to myself at first. I mean, I'd still prefer that, but so would they, I'm sure."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Well... we've all, kind of, reached an agreement." Loly said, looking back into his eyes. Ichigo didn't quite believe what he was hearing. His mouth opened, but he couldn't form the words that he wasn't even sure he was thinking.

"I love you, Ichigo-kun. I couldn't let you choose... because you wouldn't choose any one of us over the other." Loly said knowingly. Ichigo looked at her quietly. She really did know him. "At least this way, we're all happy."

"I... I don't know what to say." Ichigo confessed. Loly then placed her hands on Ichigo's chest, leaning up into him. She kissed him without a moment's hesitation, closing her eyes. Rather than stop and think about what was going on, Ichigo only wrapped his arms around her protectively and kissed her back. Ichigo fell back onto his bed, slowly, as to not interrupt the kiss. It didn't take much longer after that for Ichigo to take the initiative and bite her lip softly. Loly accepted his request and parted her lips enough for Ichigo to slip his tongue in-between them. The two battled for dominance for a few seconds, Loly straddling his waist.

Loly slid her hands down Ichigo's chest, past his stomach, and stopping at the button on his pants. Ichigo grabbed her hands suddenly, breaking the kiss. Loly's face had a dark blush on her face as she looked at him.

"Wha-?" She was confused. "Don't you want to?" Ichigo groaned.

"Yeah, but... I just think we should wait." He told her, guiding her hands away from his lower half. Loly seemed disappointed, but more surprised at Ichigo's words. "I don't want to rush things right now. I mean, it sounds like I have Menoly and Apacci to talk to about all this, at the very least." Loly could tell he still felt a little awkward about the whole thing. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah... yeah, I guess." She sighed lowly. Ichigo half-smiled up at her, before leaning up and giving her another quick kiss. This seemed to please Loly, as she appeared content when he pulled away again. She laid her head on his chest. Ichigo held her closely to him, resting his head on the top of hers. They stayed this way until they had both drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

**(Seireitei)**

Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto tapped the floor with his 'cane', effectively silencing the room's occupants. To have another Captain's Meeting so soon after the last one was unusual, but these were extraordinary times.

"This Captain's Meeting has been called on account of the recent developments regarding Aizen and his Arrancar allies." He started, looking between the two rows of captains in front of him. "As well as the situation with Ichigo Kurosaki."

_**(End of Chapter/Author's Note)**_

**And done. As usual, I don't really have anything to add at the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. I will be working on 17 shortly, so keep an eye out. And now, what you have been waiting for, the;**

**Beta's Rant:**

Y'ello all, how's it going? Alright, THIS one is probably going to ruffle a few feathers. Just please keep in mind that I'm only talking about IN FICTION. Any situation where you can apply this rant to something in real life is up to you and you only. With that said... I really don't care much for the title of "hero".  
>Yeah, I know, we're used to playing as the hero of the game, the guy who we guide on his epic journey through the world for whatever reason. The man who shows up to a town, solves their problem whatever it may be, gets a reward and leaves to the next town to repeat the process. But let me ask you this: is that really a good thing? You're showing up to solve a problem that's been plaguing a town for however long to reap rewards just out of nowhere. I get it, that's supposed to be the whole shtick of the hero. But to me, it's bullshit. A hero is not some dude from fuck-knows-where who appears once all the bad shit has happened to clean up the mess, get rewards and bitches, and keeps on doing so. To me, that's not really something to respect AT ALL. Little Timmy has come to save the town of Generictownonthebeach? Well, bully for him, where the fuck was he when we had mountain trolls making sweet sweet love to our village walls? This leads to a second problem I have with the whole hero thing. The town guard.<br>Holy shit, where to begin here? How about the fact that they're usually made to look like complete and utter idiots who wouldn't be able to navigate a grocery store if I gave them a map and someone to hold their fucking hands while the intercom is telling them when they made a wrong turn? Seriously, these are the guys who are tasked with protecting their town, the place they LIVE! And they volunteer for this shit. They're doing it by CHOICE! And yet they're also complete and utter incompetents who flee at the first sign of trouble and eagerly pass THEIR job of protecting the citizenry off to the stranger they just met 2 bloody minutes ago. I can understand if the town is damaged, like the walls are broken or something, and most of the guard is dead so the soldier who gives the party the quest stays where he is. Because he's doing his fucking JOB. You know, staying behind with what remains of his soldiers to protect the townspeople who remain? But no, he's got to be made to look like a coward who cares more for his own neck than those that he's chosen to protect.  
>Some of you may argue that if he truly cared, he'd go after the monsters and/or people that that have wrecked his town's shit. No, I think that'd fall under the thing of "looking for revenge" or "personal-glory seeking". I may not be a soldier, but I can guaran-damn-tee you that any soldier will tell you that the lives of the civilians or whoever/whatever they're protecting is their first priority, not going after the enemy. That waits until reinforcements show up, a plan is made, and the safety of the town and its people have been secured. That's a soldier's duty, and I find that that's something to respect more than the glory-seeking of some ass-hole from the backwoods. This is Lazruth, and to hell with making dedicated soldiers look like fuck-twats!

**Musical Inspiration for this Chapter:**

**Band:A Day To Remember**

**Song:NJ Legion Iced Tea**

_**Get up, get out, this is your wake-up call! We run this town and you can't fight us all. We keep on coming back for more. And don't think you can hold us down, we'll tear this building down. Try to be careful what you say...**_

**Please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flamers will be hunted and beaten up by me personally, I assure you.**


	17. Allies

**Hello again, folks. I hope no one felt like they waited too long, been trying to send these updates out pretty regularly. Stuff going down in this chapter, I had fun writing it and I found it much easier than the last chapter to do. I got nothing else to say, on to the;**

**Review Corner:**

**DragonBlade00:I do not know. Personally, I'm finding it difficult to get into this latest arc. We shall see, though. Who knows? Maybe everyone will demand it.**

**darkmachines:Glad to see you enjoyed 16. Hope this one is just as good.**

**Demon of Zero:Haha, I looked up which 'whale' I should use, and the dictionary defines 'whale' as a verb as well as a noun. The verb being hit someone. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter otherwise.**

**Orachamus:I am hoping to make Baraggan out to be the sorta likeable jerk. I hope that I'm pulling it off good enough.**

**ShadowXardas:Good to be back. Enjoy.**

**Grinja:I do hope it's all up to expectations, my plots. I worry sometimes.**

**Zaralann:Haha, glad to see I could help in some way with your bet. Please enjoy.**

**Lord Gale119:Glad to see a dedicated fan, it makes me giddy. Creepy, no? Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Arrankor:Well, here you go!**

**SomeGuyOverHere:I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**Gethin Accalon:Here's an update, hopefully not too long of a wait. I do enjoy reading IchigoxArrancar pairings, mainly cause they're not so common.**

**Kirk-Vamp-Fan:Thank you very much. Enjoy this chapter, please.**

**T-B-R:Yeah, I thought I'd tease everyone. Soon enough though... soon enough**

**Seiei:All of Ichigo's concerns regarding Segunda Etapa, as well as his Vasto Lorde form, will be resolved in due time. Do not worry, friend. I would also like to say, to your Sun-Sun concern... yes... Please enjoy.**

**Sonofthelost:If you like that idea, be sure to keep an eye on my other story. Something along those lines will be happening.**

**Sentiment Remains:Lucky bastard, right? Hope this chapter can fulfill your wants.**

**hyper-reader:haha, thanks man. Appreciate the review. Please enjoy.**

**Dragonfang100:Thank you very much. Hope it continues to be up to standards for you.**

**Trife:Thanks man, it's good to be back. I'm glad you enjoy my story, please enjoy it further.**

**BluffBrant:I'm glad you enjoy it. Really appreciate the comment. Hopefully, this chapter won't destroy that view.**

**AND DONE. Please enjoy, CHAPTER 17**

**(Seireitei)**

"Around a month ago, it was discovered that Ichigo Kurosaki was meeting with several individuals, identified to be Arrancar of Aizen's army. The nature of these meetings are, as of yet, unknown, though given our current situation, it was in our best interest to assume the worst and pursue Kurosaki with force, deadly if necessary. According to Twelfth Company's surveilance of Karakura Town, several high-level Arrancar are currently residing in the area. For those who have not read the reports..." Yamamoto trailed off, glancing knowingly at a select few who would match that statement, "Hitsugaya-taicho, would you please reiterate the events that transpired upon receiving your orders?"

"Hai, Sotaicho." Hitsugaya nodded respectfully and stepped forward, his brow furrowed in recollection. "Upon receiving orders to arrest the former Deputy Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, I gathered the Hitsugaya Advance team, which consisted of myself, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Abarai-fukutaicho, third seat and fifth seat of Eleventh Company, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayesegawa, and Rukia Kuchiki of Thirteenth Company."

"You're telling me that several taicho and fukutaicho level Shinigami could not apprehend a lone target? A human, no less?" Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi had a wicked grin on his face, obviously quite amused at the failure Hitsugaya was implying.

"Kurosaki must have gotten stronger then." Captain Zaraki Kenpachi seemed to match Mayuri's grin. "He still need to be brought in? Cause I volunteer. That'd be fun." The only way the meeting would continue at an even pace was for Hitsugaya to ignore the two captains, proceeding with his reports.

"Our intel placed Ichigo Kurosaki at the Urahara Shoten, the headquarters of ex-Shinigami taicho, Kisuke Urahara. We decided to hold our positions in front of the store and wait for Kurosaki to come out. We also had adequate reason to believe Kurosaki was currently accompanied by Arrancar of Aizen's army, so we prepared ourselves for a, potentially, violent confrontation." Hitsugaya was interrupted again.

"What I fail to understand is why we are not currently pursuing Kurosaki, if we have reason to suspect he is in league with Aizen." It was Soi-Fon, captain of the Omnitsukido. Her question was valid, and it caused many of the captains to silently ask this to themselves as well. "Kurosaki was an ally, granted, but given his strength, he could be a threat." Yamamoto motioned for Soi-Fon to be silent, who complied immediately. He then motioned for Hitsugaya to continue.

"When Kurosaki emerged from the Urahara Shoten, he was in the presence of three Arrancar. Though, only one of these Arrancar were at the level of those we had engaged previously. Of the other two, one appeared to be at the level of a fourth or fifth seat, the other seemed to be equal to that of an academy student." This last bit of information surprised many of the captains, and confused them. "My team and I announced ourselves, requesting he surrender himself, and the Arrancar, to us to avoid conflict."

"And then he kicked the shit out of you?" Zaraki spoke up again, his wide grin not leaving his face.

"That was when the weakest of the present Arrancar, a female, attempted to flee the scene. My fukutaichio, Rangiku Matsumoto, moved to apprehend her, but was briefly incapacitated by Kurosaki. He urged the Arrancar to escape and said he would cover their escape. We prepared to stop them, but Kurosaki intervened and blocked their escape, brandishing his zanpakuto. Myself, Matsumoto, Madarame, and Abarai activated our shikai, in an attempt to discourage him. He then declared that he wouldn't attack first, only defend himself. That was when we engaged him."

"And _then _he kicked the shit out of you." Hitsugaya didn't even glance at Zaraki this time.

"For close to ten minutes, Kurosaki stood his ground against us. I dubbed the situation serious enough to activate Bankai. Abarai followed my lead and activated his Bankai as well. It was at this time Urahara Kisuke made his presence known, appearing to be on the side of Kurosaki, followed by ex-taicho of Second Company, Yoruichi Shihoin." Soi-Fon's eyes widened ever so slightly, before she resumed her neutral stance. No one had noticed. "I decided that my team was unfit to engage three taicho-class individuals. I then ordered the retreat."

"So, not only Kurosaki, but Urahara and Yoruichi." Soi-Fon was perturbed, but masked it expertly.

"Not exactly 'good', is it?" Captain Jushiro Ukitake of Thirteenth Company sighed, scratching the back of his head. He wasn't quite sure what to think about the rescuer of his subordinate's supposed betrayal.

"You don't say?" This was the laid-back reply of Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of Eighth Company.

"Gentlemen." Yamamoto said, gathering the captains' attention. "It goes without saying that this is very unsettling news. Kurosaki's defection was not something I, nor any of us, could have anticipated." He looked between the two rows of Captains. "Therefore, I feel it is necessary to declare Kurosaki an enemy of the Seireitei." This didn't surprise the captains, though it did make a select few appear disappointed.

"And negotiations with Kurosaki have proved unfruitful?" Byakuya Kuchiki spoke up, which was unusual for the normally stoic Sixth Captain. Yamamoto looked at the Captain, saying nothing for a moment, before,

"There have been no attempted interactions with Kurosaki." Yamamoto finally admitted to Byakuya and the rest of the captains.

"Respectfully, Sotaicho?" Byakuya asked permission to continue, even further out of character for the Captain.

"Proceed." Yamamoto gave the OK for Byakuya to speak freely.

"I feel that there is something we are overlooking." He began, looking at his fellow captains. "It is as you say, Sotaicho: This situation is not one that any of us could have anticipated. For someone of his age, Kurosaki possesses the moral character of someone easily four times his age."

"Could you elaborate on that, please?" Ukitake asked Byakuya. He already knew the answer, but asked this so that the other captains could understand.

"Duty. When Rukia Kuchiki had lost her powers in the World of the Living, Kurosaki continued in her place, fully aware of his lack of skill and the dangers ahead." Byakuya said, his expression remaining neutral. "Loyalty and Courage. When Rukia Kuchiki was to be executed, Kurosaki staged the attempted rescue, knowing that there were, potentially, those stronger than him here. Honor. He fought, and defeated, several seated officers, and two captains, yet did not kill them upon victory. I am among those he fought."

"If you would kindly state your point." Yamamoto urged.

"Kurosaki would not betray Seireitei. It is not in his character. I believe this simply a... misunderstanding." Byakuya stated simply.

"He attacked the Hitsugaya Advance Team." Soi-Fon pointed out. Byakuya looked at her, then Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, in your report, you stated that you and your team attacked Kurosaki first, correct?" He asked the young captain, prompting the white-haired captain to blink.

"That is correct." Soi-Fon seemed calculating of this answer.

"Kurosaki merely acted in self-preservation, and did so with little effort to harm the Hitsugaya Advance Team. Evidence being, if he was, indeed, an enemy of the Seireitei, it would be well within his ability to inflict grievous injury upon his attackers." Byakuya said, focusing mainly on Soi-Fon.

"What do you propose, Kuchiki-taicho?" Yamamoto asked the noble, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not in a position to propose anything." Byakuya answered typically. "However, I will say, were it my decision, I would send an emissary of the Captain class to meet with Kurosaki to determine the facts of the situation." The captains seemed taken aback. "I would then follow up that decision by being the one to meet with Kurosaki." He finished, looking at Yamamoto, who said nothing. The Sixth Captain stated many fair points, most of them being without much sentiment. IF someone were to be sent, it would certainly need to be of the Captain class, in case things are what they appear to be and a fight ensues.

"I agree with Byakuya-san." Ukitake broke the silence.

"As do I." Shunsui said, nodding his head. Yamamoto looked between the three men, contemplating. After a few brief moments of silence, Yamamoto made up his mind.

"Very well." This didn't really surprise anyone. "I will select two Captains to meet with Kurosaki as soon as possible to determine whether or not Kurosaki is a friend or foe."

"I would like to volunteer, Sotaicho." Unohana stated, prompting the elder Captain to raise his eyebrow in surprise once more. At his expression, Unohana said. "I feel that, given that I have little to no prior interaction with Kurosaki, I will be able to approach the situation without previous bias. Furthermore, I posit that, out of present company, I am most suited to making sure that no action taken from our side may be seen as hostile." Her logic was sound. Yamamoto appeared to think so.

"Granted."

"I would also like to volunteer." This time, it was Ukitake.

"And what is the reason for this?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, depending on the nature of the negotiations, I think a certain level of 'open-mindedness' will be necessary. Don't you think?" The captain stated sheepishly. Yamamoto regarded him with a calculating stare.

"Granted." Yamamoto nodded to Ukitake, who bowed his head respectfully. Yamamoto then addressed all the captains.

"Both Unohana-taicho and Ukitake-Taicho will attempt to establish a peaceful contact with Kurosaki and determine the level of threat presented." He ordered, receiving a nod from the two captains. "Kurotsuchi-taicho, you are to keep surveillance on the area and report any emergencies."

"Hai, sotaicho." Mayuri replied with a certain amount of disinterest in his tone.

"Soi-Fon-taicho. You are to follow Unohana-taicho and Ukitake-taicho into The World of The Living, but not make yourself known to Kurosaki or anyone else. In the event things are as they appear, you have permission to engage."

"Affirmative, sotaicho."

"Kenpachi, Kuchiki-taicho." Yamamoto looked at the two captains. "Not only will Kurosaki be present, but former taichos Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihoin will surely be in the area. There is also a great chance former Kido Corps taicho Tessai Tsukabishi will be present. This is all adding to the fact that there are currently Arrancar in Karakura Town. Be prepared to provide assistance to Unohana-taicho, Ukitake-taicho, and Soi-Fon-taicho, should the need arise."

"Hai, sotaicho." Was the simultaneous affirmative. Yamamoto turned back to Unohana and Ukitake.

"If there is any point where you deem Kurosaki to be a threat, you have permission to deal with the situation in a way you see fit." He said cryptically, prompting a nod from the two.

"If I may, sotaicho." Soi-Fon spoke up. "We are going through a lot of trouble to determine the validity of Kurosaki's situation, when it would be simpler, as well as more logical, to eliminate him."

"I am aware." Yamamoto stated simply. "You are all dismissed."

**(The Next Day/Kurosaki Clinic)**

_Thump-thump-thump-thump-_

"Goooooood moooooorniiing, Ichigooooo!" _BUMP! _"Agh!"-_thump-_"Oof!"-_thump-thump-_"Oh god!" _Crash._

When Isshin Kurosaki finished rolling down the stairs after practically ricocheting off of Ichigo's locked door, he lay in a heap at the base of the stairs, his body a mess of limbs and pain.

Ichigo opened his eyes, awaking from his slumber. He tried to sit up out of habit, but stopped when he felt the weight on his chest. Looking down at the female, currently using his chest as pillow, the events of the previous night replayed themselves in his mind. He rubbed the sleep out of one of his eyes, groaning.

"You hear something?" Ichigo asked, drowsily.

"Your dad tried to break in the door but failed and probably died after he fell down the stairs." Loly answered simply, looking up at him, resting her chin on his chest.

"Oh." Ichigo blinked. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long." Loly shrugged. "I just didn't feel like getting up."

"Fair enough." The two laid in silence briefly. "I think we need to get back to the Urahara Shoten." Loly sighed, disappointed.

"Do we have to?" She asked.

"No." Ichigo answered. "But I need to get something done with Harribel-san today." Loly was curious.

"What do you need to do with her?" She asked, somewhat disgruntled as well. Ichigo didn't notice, or at least, he didn't comment on it.

"I need to go see some people with her. Try and convince them to help us." He said vaguely. Loly seemed as if she was going to question him further, but was interrupted by knocking.

"Ichi-nii! Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu's voice was heard just beyond the door.

"I'll be right out." Ichigo replied, causing the young girl to huff cutely and walk away. "You want to go on ahead? I can catch up?" He asked Loly.

"Hmm." She pretended to ponder the question. "No. I'm hungry." Ichigo sweatdropped as she sat up and prepared to leave the room. He already knew this was going to be an awkward morning.

**(Downstairs)**

"A-And then, when I tried to wake Ichigo up, like a good father should, his door was locked!" Isshin cried out to his daughters, who both stared at him, rather unsympathetic.

"Sounds like a personal problem." Karin said in monotone. Although, it was quite amusing to see her dad tumble down the stairs. Isshin seemed distraught at his daughter's obvious lack of concern. Ichigo chose this moment to come downstairs.

"Oh! Morning Ichi-nii!" Yuzu greeted happily. She then noticed Loly. "Oh, a-and Loly-san. Morning." Karin swung her head back unceremoniously from her seat, viewing Ichigo and Loly upside down. Isshin gasped, his saddened mood vanishing instantly.

"Hm, that's interesting." Karin said simply, blinking.

"Ichigo! It all makes sense now." Isshin declared, pointing accusingly. Ichigo walked by Isshin, to a small table, and casually picked up the baseball that rested on it. "The brooding, the misbehaving, the cry for attention, it was all-!" Ichigo then threw the baseball at Isshin, hitting the man in the head. While his father collapsed on the ground, Ichigo caught the rebound and set the ball back down on the table.

"Shut up. It's too early." Ichigo said, groaning in annoyance. Loly laughed from behind him. Isshin sulked at behind mistreated by his son.

"It's been a while, Loly-san!" Yuzu said cheerfully. Her face then turned apologetic. "I would have made more food if I had known you were here, Loly-san."

"Did you stay the night?" Karin asked.

"Yep." Loly answered simply. "Came home late with Ichigo-kun." Yuzu gasped, her face reddening. It seemed she realized what this implied.

"S-so, you and Ichi-nii slept with each other?" She asked hesitantly.

"No." Ichigo told her.

"Yep." Loly said right after Ichigo, grinning mischievously. Ichigo would have glared at her, but settled for staring at her, deadpanning slightly. She only shrugged when she looked back at him.

"I'm so proud!" Isshin declared, hugging Ichigo and Loly from behind. "Welcome to the family!" Ichigo struggled to release himself from his father's grip.

"I never thought I'd see the day." And that was all Karin had to say about that.

**(Later)**

"You had to say it, didn't you?" Ichigo asked, casting his look at Loly. The two currently walked side-by-side towards the Urahara Shoten. That morning's breakfast could have only gone one way, being the Kurosaki family. Especially since Loly decided to, ever so care-freely, mention that they had slept together the previous night.

"What? It was the truth." Loly defended. She then added, "Technically."

"Well, you could have lied." Ichigo groaned. Loly gasped condescendingly.

"Lie? To your family? What kind of girl do you think I am?" She asked, faking her offense at Ichigo's suggestion. Ichigo didn't buy it. He mumbled something under his breath, which Loly didn't quite hear. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Ichigo replied, amused at whatever it was he said. Loly narrowed her eyes at him. "I said I love you."

"No you didn't." Loly accused.

"It's what I should have said." He said with a shrug. "Oh look, we're here. Time flies." It was true, they had arrived at the Urahara Shoten. Jinta and Ururu were out front, each of them holding a broom. The store had appeared to have just opened, as there was an absence of any customers. Of course, that made Ichigo realize he had never seen any actual customers at Urahara's shop. Made him think how he stayed in business.

"You're not off the hook." Loly told him.

"Noted." Ichigo nodded at her, half-grinning at her. "Hey guys." He greeted to the two kids.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-san." Ururu greeted meekly.

"Boss is underground." Jinta informed, knowing Ichigo was here to see all the Arrancar.

"Anyone dead?" Ichigo asked, to Loly's silent amusement.

"Don't think so. Still early, though." Jinta replied wittingly. Ichigo nodded and went into the shop. The two went to the back, removed the cover to the ladder, and went down into the Training Room, if it could even be called that anymore, what with all the modifications to it.

When they touched down, there were already quite a few individuals up and about. Luppi and the five Arrancar that made up Grimmjow's Fraccion were currently fighting. What caught Ichigo's eye were the tentacles that seemed to have sprout from Luppi's back. The Arrancar himself seemed to have to make little effort to fight as the tentacles fought the others around him. Luppi only seemed amused at their efforts. On the side, Apacci, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun, Menoly, and Grimmjow watched.

"I'm going to go find Harribel-san. See you later." Ichigo said quickly, before breaking away from Loly's side and off to where Harribel's quarters. Loly watched him go, before walking towards Harribel's Fraccion. Menoly was seated near the three girls as well.

"And where were you last night, Loly?" Apacci asked, almost mischievously. Though, everyone there already knew.

"I stayed the night with Ichigo-kun." Loly said simply, crossing her arms and watching the reactions her words caused. Apacci chuckled, Menoly seemed happy, and Sun-Sun grit her teeth.

"How scandalous." Apacci replied, feigning surprise.

"So, you and Ichigo-kun...?" Menoly trailed off, knowing that would be enough to ask. Apacci and Sun-Sun were curious as well.

"No. Nothing like that." Loly sounded disappointed as she answered. Menoly raised an eyebrow at the answer, surprised. Sun-Sun seemed to breathe out quietly in relief.

"Really? You didn't try anything? You got some good self-control there. I'd have been all over him." Apacci admitted, her cheeks turning red ever so slightly as she pictured it. Again, Sun-Sun grew annoyed.

"Not like I didn't try. He just... stopped me." Loly said, furrowing her brow. She still didn't quite understand it.

"So, he's still a bit of a prude, is he?" Yoruichi asked from behind them. "Don't worry. He'll come around."

"I hope so." Loly replied, sighing. It was then that she realized that the voice who asked the question didn't belong to any of the fraccion. "How long have you been standing there?" The other girls turned to look at Yoruichi. None of them had heard her come up on them.

"Not long." Yoruichi shrugged. "Saw you two come in together, so I thought I'd listen in. Not like I was bothering anyone, hm?" She asked, knowing full well it would annoy Loly. It seemed she had found a new hobby tormenting Loly. Mostly because Loly allowed Yoruichi to bother her so much. "Don't let me interrupt though."

"I was done." Loly told her, growing increasingly annoyed. Yoruichi sighed over-dramatically.

"How disappointing. Fine, I guess I'll leave you alone." She said, turning and walking away. They watched her go, saying nothing until she left and was out of earshot.

"So, where's Ichigo-kun going now?" Menoly asked Loly, who shrugged.

"He said something about going somewhere with Harribel-sama." She said. Apacci raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Harribel-sama didn't say anything." She blinked. Sun-Sun chose this time to speak up.

"You are mistaken, Apacci-san. Harribel-sama informed me this morning." She said to Apacci, who frowned.

"And how come no one told me?" She asked, visibly annoyed at this information.

"Because I knew it would annoy you, Apacci-san." Sun-Sun replied simply, surprising the present girls.

"Oh? You wanna play that game, huh?" Apacci asked, evilly. Sun-Sun looked at Apacci, her eyes showing great disinterest.

"It would be pointless. You know nothing that I don't. And if you did, I am not one to become so immaturely upset about it." She said, causing Apacci to smirk.

"Oh yeah? I made out with your crush yesterday in the hallway." Apacci told Sun-Sun, smirking. She then poked Sun-Sun. Each time, causing the green-haired girl to slap Apacci's hand away. "Don't you wish..."-_poke-"..._you knew..."_-poke-"_... what that..."_-poke-"_... felt like?" In-between each attempt from Sun-Sun to smack Apacci's hand away, you could see her face was red, more than likely in exasperation at her fellow Fraccion's persistence. "But ya don't."

Loly and Menoly seemed surprised at what Apacci confessed, but weren't angry. In fact, it reminded Loly of something she needed to tell both Menoly and Apacci later. Sun-Sun, quite aggravated at Apacci's taunts, stood up.

"I've had quite enough of your foolishness, Apacci-san." And with that, she left them, returning to her room. By then, Ichigo and Harribel had already left to go talk to the Vaizards, so she would be alone.

"Maybe a little too far, Apacci-san?" Menoly asked. Apacci raised her hands up defensively.

"Hey, she started it. Not my fault she can't take a joke." She said, causing Menoly to sigh. She'd go talk with Sun-Sun. She didn't know the Fraccion that well, but knew when someone was troubled. She had spent enough time around Loly to see the signs.

"By the way, Menoly, Apacci, we need to have... a talk with Ichigo-kun later today." Loly told them. Apacci raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" She asked, curious. She wasn't complaining, as she enjoyed talking with Ichigo, but she had never really done so when Loly and Menoly were present. She preferred to do so when it was just her and Ichigo.

"About, you know..." She felt incredibly awkward. "How we feel?"

"I thought he already knew." Apacci deadpanned.

"Hard to explain." Loly sighed, becoming visibly agitated at the lack of words necessary to describe to the two girls in front of her.

"Describe that you're perfectly ok with sharing him?" Mila-Rose asked off from the side, not taking her eyes off the ongoing battle between Luppi and Grimmjow's Fraccion. Loly blinked.

"Yeah. That."

"I don't see why we need to explain that. It's pretty obvious." Apacci said, looking forward at the battle. Menoly sighed.

"You would think." She then started walking away from the group. "I'm going to go talk to Sun-Sun."

"Gonna talk her into busting a move?" Apacci asked, amused at the thought.

"Something like that." Menoly answered, shrugging. Apacci didn't expect her joke to be the case, but said nothing more to Menoly as she left.

"She's got her work cut out for her, then. That girl is too uptight for her own good." Apacci shrugged casually.

"Or maybe she's just not a whore." Mila-Rose commented offhandedly.

"You calling me a whore?" Apacci asked dangerously. Mila-Rose looked at Apacci. She said nothing for a few seconds. She then answered.

"Yeah." Loly broke away from the two before she got caught in the unavoidable fight between the two.

**(With Ichigo and Harribel)**

"These 'Vaizards', how would you describe them?" Harribel asked Ichigo. The two were currently en route to the Vaizard warehouse. It was still pretty early in the morning, but Ichigo had figured Harribel would want to get their task done sooner rather than later. He was correct. She had already been waiting for him when he went to see when she might want to go. At the moment, Ichigo was still in his body, while Harribel decided to merely stay in her Arrancar form.

"They're an eccentric bunch." Ichigo told her honestly, thinking back to his previous interactions with the group of ex-Shinigami. "But they're pretty good guys. They stick to themselves and only leave their little hideout to get necessities, like food, from what I've seen." Harribel seemed to ponder his reply, trying to imagine the group they were about to meet. She then asked,

"How do you know them?"

"I met them a month, or so, ago. I hadn't learned how to properly control my Inner Hollow, and I was getting around to try and figure it out on my own. Their leader, Shinji, just up and appeared and said they could help me. My thought process wasn't exactly straight enough to stop and consider, so I accepted and he showed me their hideout. The rest is pretty straightforward. I show up to train my my Hollow powers there every couple days." Which reminded him, he needed to talk to Shinji about his fight with Ulquiorra in Hueco Mundo. Better to save that for another time though, he didn't need anyone but him and the Vaizards to know about it.

"Interesting." And Harribel did find it interesting. She knew little about Ichigo's Inner Hollow, but she was curious to find out more. "This 'Inner Hollow' of yours..." She trailed off to see if Ichigo would refuse to talk about it.

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"Could you describe it?" She requested. Ichigo furrowed his brow, recalling some rather unfortunate memories, but decided not to let it affect his mood too much.

"He's an asshole." He said bluntly. Harribel wasn't expecting that as the answer. She was more asking about the Hollow's abilities and what it allowed Ichigo to do. At her confused look, or what Ichigo figured was a confused look, he elaborated. "He's real sarcastic and condescending, and always loves to point out any faults I have. He's also a lech."

"Based on our interactions, I'd say that describes an opposite of you." Harribel pointed out, which made Ichigo think. It actually made sense, to a certain extent. He never thought of it that way.

"Hmm. I guess you're right. Still... he's helped me out a couple times when I was in trouble, but only when he thought I would die. I guess if I die, he does. Makes sense. That's how I learned how to fire a Cero." Ichigo said, shrugging.

"Sounds like a very convenient ally, if you don't mind me saying." Harribel said. Ichigo sighed. She was kind of right.

"No, I don't. I suppose you're right, but still..." He trailed off, not really wanting to talk about his Hollow anymore. Come to think of it, his Hollow hadn't talked to him since Hueco Mundo. It had only been a couple days, true, but it was still odd. He usually had some sort of asinine comment to make at Ichigo's expense.

"Are we close to our destination?" Harribel asked, recognizing Ichigo's want to no longer talk about his Hollow.

"Pretty close." He answered. So far, of all the Arrancar he had met the past couple days, Harribel was probably his favorite. She seemed so unlike the image of Arrancar he had painted in his mind. Granted, so was Starrk, but for another reason altogether. She seemed to be the most level-headed and reasonable, moreso than Aaroniero, as well as kind. He knew why Apacci, Sun-Sun, and Mila-Rose respected her so much.

"What do you think their reaction will be to seeing an Arrancar?" Harribel asked him, causing him to think. He really didn't know what to expect of the Vaizards.

"I don't really know... but they're pretty reasonable. I think we'll be fine." He said, appearing quite sure of this. Harribel stopped walking. Ichigo took a couple more steps, before noticing Harribel was no longer walking beside him. He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Harribel suddenly reached back behind her and unsheathed her zanpakuto. Ichigo's eyes widened at the sudden movement, but found himself defenseless in his human body. When Harribel appeared behind Ichigo, a loud _clang _was heard. Ichigo winced at the sudden sound, but looked at what had just happened. Harribel's blade had stopped Hiyori's blade from striking Ichigo. Harribel would have made an attack against the short blonde, but stopped when-

"H-Hiyori?" Ichigo asked, taken aback.

"Baldy." She glowered at him.

"I assume you know each other?" Harribel asked, neither females pulling their zanpakuto away from the other.

"Yeah, he's a punk-ass." Hiyori said, stepping back, but still not dropping her aggressive stance. Ichigo deadpanned at her, still surprised at what appeared to be an attempt on his life.

"She's one of the Vaizards. She's an ally." Ichigo told Harribel, who raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Then why is it her attack was focused on you, rather than me?" She asked, not putting her zanpakuto away either.

"Oh. We go way back." Ichigo said, looking off to the side, annoying Hiyori.

"I still owe you an ass-whooping." She said, pointing. "Lucky your girlfriend was here to save you." Harribel made no movements at Hiyori's words.

"You are mistaken." She said calmly. Hiyori clicked her tongue.

"Seriously, Hiyori? Just gonna up and leave cause you 'smell Kurosaki'?" Shinji walked up to the three, his hands casually in his pockets. He looked at Hiyori, Ichigo, and then Harribel. He raised an eyebrow, his trademark smirk on his face. "With a guest, no less."

"Psh." Hiyori replied, sheathing her zanpakuto. Once she did, Harribel sheathed her own zanpakuto. Hiyori turned and walked back towards the warehouse, clearly disappointed with the outcome of her attack.

"Sorry 'bout that. She's a bit... dumb." Shinji said, his smirk dropping as he said this.

"I can still hear you!" Hiyori yelled back at him. She was ignored.

"Something tells me you're not here to train, Ichigo." Shinji said, examining Harribel. It was obvious he could tell she was an Arrancar. Why she was here, he didn't know.

"I'm not. You remember that made-up story I told you a little while ago?" Ichigo asked, all too happy to prove to Shinji he wasn't lying. Shinji blinked.

"No." Ichigo groaned.

"Then I'll tell you again." He said, annoyed.

"Come inside then." Shinji sighed.

**(Urahara Shoten/Harribel and Fraccion's Quarters)**

"Sun-Sun?" Menoly knocked on the Fraccion's door. It was only partially closed, but Menoly felt obligated to knock anyways. Sun-Sun opened the door all the way with her free hand, looking at Menoly.

"Menoly-san? Can I help you?" She was a little surprised at the unexpected visit. She didn't know the former Numeros all too well, but she wasn't one to turn someone away simply because she didn't know them very well.

"I just, you know, wanted to talk." Menoly said a little awkwardly. "About Ichigo-kun." Sun-Sun examined Menoly. Based on previous interaction with Menoly, Sun-Sun figured that Menoly was not here for pointless taunting and teasing, as Apacci would surely have done. Sun-Sun opened the door completely, turned around, then walked towards the table in her room. Menoly took this as the invitation to enter.

"I don't see what needs to be discussed about Kurosaki-san." Sun-Sun said simply, seating herself at the table. Menoly settled for leaning against the wall.

"Look, Apacci-san is a little out of line sometimes, from what I've seen, but she means well." Menoly said, feeling a little sheepish berating the blue-haired Arrancar.

"I can understand she believes she does." Sun-Sun replied, not entirely convinced of Menoly's statement. "I, however, fail to see the point of her pointless attempts at trying to get under my skin."

"She could go about it differently, but I think she just... wants to get you to admit to yourself so you can be happy." Menoly theorized, a kind look on her face. Discussing Ichigo was something of a no-no with Sun-Sun, so she was trying to be as careful as possible to not aggravate her.

"You are referring to my affection towards Kurosaki-san." Sun-Sun stated calmly, her sleeve lowered enough to expose her mouth. Menoly blinked once, opened her mouth to say something, then closed. She blinked again.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked incredulously. Sun-Sun gave no change in her calm expression as she admitted, a second time,

"Yes. I have feelings for Kurosaki-san. I think I can go so far as to say I hold great affection towards him." Sun-Sun told Menoly, who could still only stare.

"But, I thought... Apacci-san is always teasing you and..." Menoly tripped over her words, not sure what to say with this sudden twist. She was not expecting this when she decided to talk to Sun-Sun. Menoly figured it would be an uphill battle getting the green-haired girl to admit it. Sun-Sun almost scoffed.

"Admit to Apacci-san? And give her the smug satisfaction of 'being right'?" Sun-Sun asked, almost condescendingly. "Don't be ridiculous. I claim the satisfaction of knowing something she does not." She seemed greatly amused at herself.

"... you had everyone fooled." Menoly admitted, snapping out of it. She allowed a small smile.

"As was the intention." Sun-Sun confirmed.

"Even Ichigo-kun doesn't know." Menoly said, changing the topic to something more serious. Sun-Sun frowned. She seemed aware of that, too. Keeping it to herself that she liked Ichigo so well will only have sent Ichigo the wrong message.

"I'm aware." She replied.

"So, did you have any plan on talking to Ichigo-kun?" Menoly asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Eventually, yes." Sun-Sun nodded.

"You have any sort of plan to go about that?" Menoly asked, curious as to what Sun-Sun would do.

"I fail to see how any sort of 'plan' would have to be incorporated. It'd be as simple as talking to him about it." Sun-Sun said. Menoly knew Ichigo well enough to know that's all it would take. "My only concern is..." Sun-Sun trailed off briefly, feeling a little awkward. "I am unsure of his thoughts towards me."

"Want me to find out?" Menoly asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm going to talk to him and find out myself." She said simply. It was a good enough plan as any. Menoly was curious about something, though.

"So, you like Ichigo-kun." Menoly stated more for the record than anything. "Since when?" Sun-Sun seemed to think to herself, pondering the question.

"The most accurate time would have to be... the day we met." She confessed, looking back at Menoly.

"Just love at first sight? He's attractive, yeah, but-." Menoly started but was caught off.

"It wasn't quite that simple, though I will admit to Kurosaki-san's attractiveness." Sun-Sun said, a small smile surfacing. "He had been meditating. Talking to his zanpakuto, is what he said. Lilynette-san and Apacci-san were sparring against Urahara-san, and I decided to take a quick break. When he snapped out of his meditation, I decided to talk to him, just out of curiosity."

"And? What did you guys talk about?" Menoly asked, very curious.

"First, we discussed my fellow Fraccion. He compared Harribel and us to something of a family, with me acting as the older sister of Apacci-san and Mila-Rose-san." Sun-Sun said, recalling the particular conversation. Menoly almost laughed. That seemed pretty accurate. "Then... he started talking about his family, and how he became a Shinigami, and why he trained and fought so hard."

"Why?" Menoly asked.

"So he could protect those he cares about." Sun-Sun said, smiling. "So he could protect his sisters, his friends, Loly-san, Apacci-san, Lilynette-san, you... and me."

"And so after that, you started to like him?" Menoly asked, taken aback at what Sun-Sun was revealing to her.

"That is correct." Sun-Sun confirmed. "I didn't stand a chance against it." She added, somewhat amused.

"Yeah. He does that." Menoly replied, giggling. "Though, you realize you're going to have to 'share him' with us, right? Including Apacci-san."

"All good things have their own downsides." Sun-Sun said, giving a slight shrug. Menoly laughed.

**(Vaizard Warehouse)**

"Oh yes, I recall now." Shinji said, his hand up to his chin contemplatively. Ichigo had replayed the events that had happened a month ago for Shinji. Everything from first meeting Loly and Menoly to a couple days ago when all the allied Arrancar took refuge in the Urahara Shoten. Shinji, Ichigo, and Harribel all sat around a small table in the massive room that bore resemblance to Urahara's training room. Well, Ichigo and Shinji sat. Harribel decided to stand nearby Ichigo's side of the table. "Still quite a story."

"I'll agree to that." Ichigo said, stopping to think about how ludicrous the overall situation was.

"So? This here is...?" Shinji asked, now up to speed on the events that had transpired the past couple days. Ichigo decided to leave out the details as to just who had decided to join them until after Ichigo was done with his storytelling.

"Tia Harribel. Former Tercera Espada." Harribel introduced herself. Shinji could sense her reiatsu. It was pretty powerful, almost the same as his.

"And that puts you at the third strongest then." Shinji stated, rather than asked. He knew little more than the ranks of the Espada and how they worked. If there were two others stronger than Harribel, then it wouldn't be too much to assume the next in line was stronger than Shinji, yet alone the first. "I see you kept to your promise by bringing someone to prove your story."

"The Segunda and Primera are on our side as well." Ichigo said. Shinji raised an eyebrow. That was certainly not bad. "As well as the Sexta and Novena. Plus another dozen, or so, Arrancar that are close to around third seat and fukutaicho in strength."

"Sounds like you got yourself a small army there." Shinji's smirked returned. "Though, I wonder, why are you telling me this? This seems like a mess for Seireitei to deal with."

"Well, that's the thing." Ichigo said, somewhat sheepishly. "They kind of took it the wrong way and pulled out of Karakura. We haven't heard from them since, but Urahara-san doesn't put it past them to declare us enemies."

"And you need more allies in the event Seireitei does declare you enemies and attack you on their way to Aizen." Shinji guessed, his smirk not leaving.

"That's about it." Ichigo nodded his head. Shinji shook his head at the situation Ichigo presented to him.

"Always stirring up trouble, Ichigo." He said, amused.

"Not my fault." Ichigo said, frowning in annoyance.

"Actually, it kind of is." Shinji disagreed, shrugging.

"It really isn't." Ichigo argued back.

"Based on the chain of events that led up to this moment, one could even argue that you can claim most of the responsibility for this." Harribel said bluntly from the side. Ichigo deadpanned at the, usually stoic, Tercera.

"We kind of have a... history with Seireitei." Shinji said, making a great understatement. "We're not actively looking to enter a Triple Entente with you and the Arrancar against them, you know?" Ichigo frowned, but understood.

"Yeah, I understand."

"We understand that this is a rather large, and mostly unreasonable request, Shinji-san." Harribel said, getting the attention of the two. "It lacks any sort of benefit to you and your people in the event you do side with us. Quite frankly, were it up to me, I would not have been in favor of allowing Kurosaki-san and Urahara-san to approach you with this."

"Ya don't say?" Shinji studied the Arrancar. He looked quite humbled. "Tell ya what... I'll have a talk with the rest of the Vaizards who have surely been eavesdropping on this conversation-"

"Damn it."

"-and get back to you. In the meantime, I would like Ichigo here to keep us updated on the Seireitei." Shinji requested. Ichigo blinked, unsure of when it seemed to have switch between him and Shinji negotiating to Shinji and Harribel negotiating.

"We can agree to that." Harribel affirmed.

"Besides, he needs to show up for his studies. His teacher is getting upset." Shinji joked. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "If that's all, then."

"Thank you for your time." Harribel said, nodding her head, which was returned. Ichigo stood up and turned to leave, Harribel following him. Shinji only watched the two go, saying nothing.

**(Outside)**

"That went without incident." Harribel said calmly, walking a few feet beside Ichigo.

"Yeah, it did." Ichigo agreed with her. "Thanks for saving my life, by the way." He said, chuckling.

"Think nothing of it. I'm sure you would have reacted in a manner I did were our roles reversed." Harribel said, looking at him. Ichigo nodded, somewhat taken aback at her claim. It wasn't untrue, but it wasn't what he expected her to say. The two walked quietly after that, not in any particular hurry. It still wasn't even that late into the day, Ichigo realized. It was barely noon, actually. He wasn't quite sure what he'd do with the rest of his day now that this was done with, for now at least.

That was when they both sensed it. The opening of a Senkaimon, followed by two very strong reiatsu sources. Ichigo recognized them, but couldn't put a name to their faces.

"Come. We must warn the others." Harribel told Ichigo calmly. Ichigo was finally able to put a face to one of the signatures, and a name in the case of one of them. One was the Fourth Company Captain, he remembered it after being healed up in Seireitei. The other was Ukitake, the one who gave Ichigo his deputy badge. If Seireitei was attacking, why would they only send two captains? And those two?

"You go on ahead." Ichigo told her. Harribel raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be foolish. You can not hope to overcome them alone." Harribel said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't think they're here to fight." Ichigo admitted, looking at her. Harribel said nothing. "I recognize the reiatsu. If they were going to attack, I don't think they would with those two. I know them. Get back to the Urahara Shoten."

"Very well." Harribel conceded. She turned and quickly fled the scene. Ichigo stood there alone. He hoped that he was right, as did Harribel.

"Kurosaki-san." Ichigo turned towards the female voice. There, standing a mere ten feet from him were Unohana and Ukitake. Rather than ready for battle, they seemed more relaxed.

"Ukitake-taicho?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow. He wasm't entirely sure what to do as of yet.

"Ichigo-san." Ukitake greeted. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Isn't this awkward?" He joked, chuckling a little.

"You don't say." Ichigo replied, feeling somewhat at ease at the Captain's joke.

"Kurosaki-san, we are not here to do battle, but will do so if it comes to that." Unohana stated kindly. "Yamamoto-sotaicho sent us here to talk to you. Nothing more."

"About me and the Arrancar?" Ichigo asked, surprised that the old man had actually sent someone to talk, rather than declare him an enemy right-out.

"That is correct." Unohana confirmed, nodding once. Ichigo figured that if he gave the wrong answer, the seemingly kind woman wouldn't hesitate to cut him down. He had never seen the Captain in action, but he didn't dare underestimate her simply because she was in charge of the Medic Corps.

"Don't worry, Ichigo-san." Ukitake said casually, waving his hand. "I'm certain this was all a misunderstanding." The man seemed genuine, which was probably why he was sent by Yamamoto to talk to Ichigo.

"You have no idea." Ichigo sighed out in frustration. "I'm not in league with Aizen. It's a little offensive that that's the first thing everyone thought." Unohana gave a kind smile.

"Then please explain the situation to us." She kindly requested. Ichigo nodded.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning..."

**(With Soi-Fon)**

Soi-Fon followed Harribel expertly, living up to her title as the Stealth Corps Commander, maintaining her distance. She identified Harribel as an Arrancar right away and decided to pursue her upon Harribel and Ichigo separating, something that had initially confused the Captain. It seemed that the reports were at least accurate, that Kurosaki was, indeed, with the Arrancar. As of yet, Soi-Fon believed that the Arrancar was unaware of her presence.

Soi-Fon suddenly lurched forward unceremoniously as someone grabbed the back of her Captain's haori, halting her forward motion.

"Oh, hi, Soi-Fon. How ya been?" Yoruichi asked, a sly grin on her face as she held Soi-Fon by the haori. Soi-Fon struggled against the grip, losing her usual composure.

"Unhand me, Yoruichi-sama!" Soi-Fon ordered. She had believed that her stealth had improved to the point of being able to remain hidden even if Yoruichi was nearby. She was wrong.

"This is more fun." Yoruichi admitted, shrugging in a care-free manner. "But if you insist." She dropped Soi-Fon. Soi-Fon landed gracefully and faced Yoruichi, ready to fight. "Jeez, why so hostile? I thought we were besties." She feigned hurt.

"You are allied with the Arrancar." Soi-Fon stated calmly.

"I like to think I'm more allied with Urahara and Ichigo. The Arrancar just happen to be allied with them." Yoruichi seemed to think. She then sighed, annoyed. "So, technically, I suppose you're right."

"I don't understand." Soi-Fon stated, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, Soi-Fon. I would've thought Seireitei would have sent someone to confirm the situation... at least long before today." She shrugged, her arms crossed. "I would guess that's what Unohana-san and Ukitake-san are here for."

"They are here to ascertain Kurosaki's intentions." Soi-Fon informed Yoruichi.

"And in the event Ichigo is allied with the Arrancar, you'd kill him." Yoruichi said, raising an eyebrow. "Not with _that _stealth." She seemed amused. Soi-Fon glowered at her previous Captain. "Take a joke, Soi-Fon. Always so uptight."

"We are at war." Soi-Fon said simply, giving the reason for her attitude. Not that it was any different at any other time.

"Maybe, but you have more allies than you would think." Yoruichi said cryptically, winking. "Just wait and see."

"And if I choose not to?" Soi-Fon asked, though, she knew she didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"I'll beat you up." Yoruichi said, grinning. Soi-Fon sighed in annoyance. She realized she could no longer sense Harribel's reiatsu.

"Then maybe you can shed some light on the situation for me?" Soi-Fon asked, furrowing her brow.

"Nah, you can wait." Yoruichi replied. This only served to aggravate Soi-Fon further.

**(Urahara Shoten)**

"Where is he now?" Starrk rubbed the sleep from his eyes, having just been awoken by Harribel. Currently, he, Baraggan, Harribel, and Urahara were gathered in the small store on the surface.

"More than likely, where I left him." Harribel answered.

"Is this an attack, shopkeeper?" Baraggan asked gruffly, not too disappointed at the thought.

"More than likely not." Urahara said truthfully. "There are three taichos here, yes." This surprised Harribel, as she had only sensed two. "The two nearest Kurosaki-san are Unohana-taicho and Ukitake-taicho. They are both formidable warriors, but they are also known for their other qualities, which is probably why Yamamoto sent them. The third taicho is the Stealth Corps Commander. I'm guessing she was here just as an additional security, but Yoruichi has probably already dealt with her."

"If it's a show of force they want, I say we engage them." Baraggan stated simply.

"That might not be the best course of action. As of yet, I don't sense any sort of battle going on involving Kurosaki-san." Urahara said, thinking. "I believe they are here to confirm Kurosaki-san's intentions."

"Would it not be prudent for one of us to go and establish peaceful contact with them while they are speaking with Kurosaki-san?" Harribel suggested.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea." Urahara thought about it. "It may not even be a bad idea for you and Starrk-san here to be the ones to do so." Starrk sighed, not too thrilled at the idea of... doing work. "No offense, Baraggan-san, but you come off as a bloodthirsty maniac." Urahara said jovially to the Segunda.

"..." Baraggan said nothing, looking at the shopkeeper with annoyance in his eyes.

"In that case, It'd be best to go sooner rather than later." Harribel said, preparing to leave.

"I agree." Urahara nodded, looking back at Starrk.

"Fine, I guess I'll go too." Starrk sighed, not incredibly thrilled at the idea. "After you, Harribel-san." Both he and Harribel both disappeared with Sonido, deciding it'd be best to get back to Ichigo as soon as possible. This left Baraggan and Urahara alone. Urahara sighed, appeared exasperated. He turned to go back underground.

"And what do you intend to do, shopkeeper?" Baraggan asked the man, to which Urahara waved him off with his trademark fan.

"To make a couple more rooms." He said knowingly. Baraggan didn't say anything else as Urahara left. Soon enough, Baraggan, too, went back underground.

**(With Ichigo)**

"That's quite the story, Kurosaki-san." Unohana admitted. Ukitake agreed with his fellow captain, looking contemplative on what had just been told to them. They all hadn't moved from their spots. Ichigo would have suggested to go somewhere else to talk, but decided against it, as he doubted the two captains were looking to be comfortable.

"Yeah... I get that a lot." Ichigo told them bluntly.

"So, these Arrancar..." Ukitake thought for a second. "They defected from Aizen?"

"Yeah. The three strongest Espada, the sixth and the ninth, and a handful of others." Ichigo confirmed, nodding his head.

"And these Arrancar have allied themselves with you?" Unohana asked.

"Saying it like that kinda suggest that I'm their leader, which I'm not. I think they all pretty much follow the Primera, Segunda, and Tercera, and those three have..." Ichigo thought for the right word. ".. agreed to help me."

"So, are these Arrancar looking for an alliance with the Seireitei?" Unohana questioned further.

"I think they'd be open to it." Ichigo said. Maybe Baraggan wouldn't be too thrilled, but everyone else probably wouldn't care too much. He couldn't think of any of the Arrancar that had any sort of grudges against the Shinigami. "You can meet them if you want." Unohana and Ukitake looked at each other.

"That would be acceptable." Unohana agreed, motioning for Ichigo to go ahead. Ichigo turned around to show them the way to the Urahara Shoten.

_Bzt._

That was when Starrk and Harribel appeared a few feet from Ichigo. Ichigo blinked in surprise. "Well, that's convenient. What're you guys doing here?"

"To meet with the Shinigami representatives, or provide assistance. Whichever is needed." Harribel told him, looking past Ichigo and at the two captains.

"Unohana-taicho, Ukitake-taicho, this is Starrk-san, the Primera."

"Former Primera." Starrk corrected with a blank look.

"And Harribel-san. The Former Tercera." Ichigo said, correcting himself.

"Please to make the acquaintance of a Shinigami taicho." Harribel greeted respectfully.

"Well met, and all that." Starrk nodded his head. Unohana and Ukitake both seemed taken aback at the introductions of the two Arrancar.

"This has been a bit of a surprise." Ukitake admitted, not entirely sure of what to make of the whole situation presented to him and Unohana. "We will have to return to Seireitei and make our report to Yamamoto-sotaicho." Ichigo nodded.

"We hope this meeting will be the first step to a peaceful agreement between us and Seireitei." Harribel told them, her arms remaining crossed. Ukitake waved her off casually.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about. Yamamoto-sotaicho is pretty reasonable." He assured the three.

"At the very least, I predict that there will be no hostile transgressions against you or your allies, Kurosaki-san." Unohana said. She wasn't entirely sure of that, after all, she wasn't too certain on what Yamamoto would think of Arrancar allies.

"Great. That's all I wanted." Ichigo said, smiling in relief. The Senkaimon opened behind the two captains. "Could you apologize to Hitsugaya-taicho for me?"

"I'm sure I can handle that." Unohana replied kindly, turning to leave. Ukitake followed her, waving back at them, carefree. The Senkaimon closed and vanished. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was surprising." He said, looking at Starrk and Harribel.

"Don't see why I needed to stop sleeping for this, honestly." Starrk said, looking at Harribel. Harribel ignored Starrk.

"At the least, they assured us no hostile actions will be taken against us. That is all we could have really hoped for." She said. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." He looked at his watch and frowned. It was barely half-past noon. "I knew it. It's going to be a long day. Dammit."

_**(End of Chapter/Author's Note)**_

**And done. Hope you noticed the considerable lack of other characters this chapter. Don't worry. I have plans. I have nothing much to say, as usual, for this note, so I shall move on to;**

**Musical Inspiration for this Chapter:**

**Band:Miss May I**

**Song:Forgive and Forget**

_Take me back to how it used to be. I'll never close my eyes again. How could I ever forget a place like this? Somewhere that I can call my own._

**And now... the rant you've been waiting to add your opinion for...**

**Beta's Rant;**

Okay, my turn again. Well, since we're already on the subject of heroes in fiction, let's continue on a bit, eh? I'll try and make my point a bit clearer on this so that there's no misunderstanding.  
>Normally in a game or manga and such, I don't find myself at all interested in the main character and hisher love interest. That's not to say that they're not good characters, or have some aspects about them that I don't like. It's just that I find myself more curious, and thus more drawn to, the side characters. Thinking of an example I'm sure most of us can understand, I'll use Final Fantasy X. I didn't care for Tidus, ignoring his... "character". I'm talking more about his motivation. Some people could find it interesting, being drawn from everything he knows and thrust 1000 years into the future. Me, I couldn't have cared less. The way he went about doing everything after finding out what happened to him completely turned me away from him. Yuna, on the other hand, I could actually have followed her story a bit more thanks to her motivation and the problems that arose with it, i.e. dying to save the fucking world. That's pretty damn big. But considering that the way she went about it, however, totally ruined the thing for me.  
>But then there's Auron. Holy fuck, Auron. We're told enough of his backstory that we're interested in him, but enough of it is hidden to have has asking more questions, thus increasing our curiosity and thus desire to learn more about him. Some of them were answered, others were insinuated, and in the end, when we think of a likable person from the game, we immediately think of Auron. And his huge ass sword. (Seriously, I want that fucking sword. And that jug of booze.)<br>I'd like to say that anime is a bit better, but really, it's not for me. In Melancholy of Haruhi, I'm more interested in Nagato. Tengen Toppa, I'm more interested in people like Kittan. Love Hina, Shinobu. Naruto, most of the filler girls and Tenten. Okay, and Shino. Cause let's face it, those shades are awesome.  
>That's not to say that there's no MCs in games that I don't like most. Haseo from .hackG.U. drew me in with his motives and story, and I liked how his character development took 3 full games to complete. Most of the time development on the scale of what Haseo goes through takes the hero of another game a third of the time. And of course, Yuri "Jesus Christ" Lowell from Tales of Vesperia. Seriously, you have to play that fucking game from start to finish just to fully comprehend how much "Badass" is stored in that guy. And his motivation and how he goes about completing his goals is just great. From talking calmly, if a bit sarcastically and in deadpan, to full out assassinating a corrupt politician who escaped all punishment and tossing his body into a river, Yuri has you staying around to find out what he says or does next. That's what a MC is SUPPOSED to do, at least in my opinion.  
>Like I said, it's not that I don't hate all MCs. It's just that a lot of times I'm just not as interested in them as I am their companions. It might be because today a lot of MCs just come off as the same person with slightly different looks to me, or maybe because since the whole gameshow/whatever is dedicated to the MC people think we have to be immediately invested in every little thing they do. I don't know. But hey, even if I don't like the MC, I'll stick around if only because I might get to learn more about the characters I DO like.  
>This is Lazruth, and AH. HA. HA. HA. AAAHHHH HA. HA. HA. HA.<p>

**Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flamers will be hunted down and beaten up by me personally, I assure you.**


End file.
